Plus Que Du Gris
by Elbee
Summary: Harry est un loup-garou, Draco est un vampire. Tout les sépare et pourtant... l'enchaînement est un phénomène puissant...
1. Deux cent vingt lunes

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Slash HpxDM Lemon UA _

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fanfiction ! Bienvenu à vous qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous êtes retrouvés sur ce premier chapitre !

Avant toute chose, j'aimerais indiquer mes inspirations, les sources qui m'ont influencé dans la création de cette fanfic:) : le livre _Interview with a vampire_ de Anne Rice, la série TV 'Vampire Diaries' de CWTV, le manga_ Vampire Knight _de Matsuri Hino... Et ceux qui sont familier avec l'univers de World of Darkness (de White Wolf Publishing) noterons probablement que je m'en suis inspiré sur plusieurs point, (je parle du Old WoD, –je ne connais pas le nouveau – et donc de 'Vampire : The Masquerade' et de 'Wereolf : the Apocalyse'). Je m'en suis inspirée très librement...

Voilà voilà, donc je vous mets en garde dès à présent, cette fanfiction sera bel et bien un UA ! Par ailleurs son rating est M, et elle comportera des relations homosexuelles, donc si vous n'aimez pas, abstenez vous de lire cette histoire ;)

Le mise en ligne de nouveaux chapitres se fera toutes les deux semaines, le dimanche et pour info cette fanfiction comportera 9 parties au total (environ de la même longueur que ce premier chapitre – c-a-d 10.000/12.000 mots)

Sur ce bonne lecture ! Et à bientôt !

* * *

**Plus Que Du Gris**

**Chapitre 1 : Deux-cent vingt lunes**

* * *

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir au dessus de la commode et porta sa main à sa bouche afin de gratter l'infime tâche de dentifrice qui se trouvait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Ses yeux verts s'attardèrent encore un instant sur son reflet, avant qu'il ne paraisse enfin satisfait et ne se saisisse de ses clefs de moto dans le tiroir du meuble. Il portait ce jour là un jean noir et une chemise bleu foncé, le col légèrement entrouvert, et bien que Harry n'en fut pas réellement conscient, n'importe quelle fille se serait laissée dire qu'il était un jeune homme tout à fait séduisant.

Beau à sa manière, il n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec les icônes que l'on pouvait voir dans les magazines, mais il avait un charme indéniable, et possédait un atout indiscutable: des yeux d'un vert profond, chose plutôt inhabituelle mais indéniablement séduisante lorsque l'on avait des cheveux aussi noirs que les siens. De taille moyenne, il était bien proportionné naturellement, possédant une musculature fine et des épaules droites.

Bien que d'ordinaire peu soucieux de son apparence, Harry était néanmoins tout à fait conscient que c'était sa tenue soignée et son physique avantageux qui lui avait valu ce travail à mi-temps qu'il avait obtenu dans cette boîte de nuit en centre ville, le Moonbeam ça et le fait que son amie Hannah Abbot l'avait recommandé auprès de son cousin qui dirigeait l'endroit bien-sûr. Harry n'y travaillait que depuis quelques mois, mais appréciait beaucoup l'endroit. Contrairement aux autres boîtes de nuit qu'il avait pu visiter, l'endroit possédait une classe indéniable, à l'écart des quartiers minables que la ville de Poudlard connaissait. C'était là qu'il s'apprêtait à aller : il commençait dans une heure.

Bien-sûr il ne voyait pas cet emploi comme une fin en soi, et ne comptait certainement pas finir ses jours comme barman. Mais à 18 ans, le bac tout juste en poche, il était incertain de ce qu'il voulait faire de son futur, et sa vie lui convenait très bien ainsi pour l'instant. Il avait ce sentiment grisant commun à la jeunesse d'avoir toute la vie devant lui.

Contrairement à son habitude, il n'était pas allé en ville ce jour là, pour aider son parrain Sirius au garage. C'était chez Sirius et Remus, son autre parrain de cœur et le compagnon de ce dernier, qu'il vivait depuis la mort de ses parents et parfois Harry songeait qu'il pourrait lui aussi devenir garagiste professionnel.

Il aimait beaucoup les motos et en possédait une, un modèle qu'il avait bidouillé lui-même et dont il était plutôt fier. Oui, il pourrait travailler à plein temps dans un garage, songea t-il. Ou bien peut-être pourrait être partir voyager et découvrir le monde. Ou encore aller à l'université... Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas le temps de penser à tout cela plus tard bien-sûr.

-J'y vais! À toute à l'heure! »S'exclama t-il à l'intention de Remus à l'étage supérieur en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Remus était son autre 'parrain d'adoption' pour ainsi dire. Plus officiellement, il était le partenaire de Sirius, mais Harry les considérait tout deux comme ses parents et tenait à eux plus que tout au monde. Il leur devait énormément, il le savait. Ils étaient la seule vraie famille que Harry avait.

Harry referma la porte, ne se souciant pas de fermer à clef, descendit les marches du porche, puis enfourcha sa moto qui se trouvait près des marches avant de mettre le contact et de démarrer le moteur qui se mit à rugir d'abord, puis à ronronner comme un tigre sous contrôle.

Il aperçut Remus à la fenêtre de l'étage lui faisant un signe d'adieu auquel il répondit avec un léger sourire. La maison, ou le chalet plutôt, était très semblable à celles que l'on pouvait voir dans leur petit village de Pres-au-Lard: mignonne, en cèdre rouge, et très accueillante. Harry l'aimait beaucoup, particulièrement en hiver quand il neigeait. L'endroit ressemblait alors à un véritable chalet de montagne.

Le village ne comprenait qu'une trentaine de maisons au total, ce qui en faisait un endroit plutôt reculé, la ville la plus proche, Poudlard, était à une trentaine de minute de là. À vrai dire personne ne venait ici, ce n'était même pas comme si le hameau se trouvait à proximité d'une grande route, non. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à des kilomètres à la ronde si ce n'était une grande et belle forêt, et hormis les occasionnels amateurs de randonnée perdus, il était rare de voir de nouveaux visages.

Cet isolement n'était pas sans raison, mais parfaitement calculé au contraire. Indispensable, même. Car malgré les apparences, ni Harry, ni Remus, ni Sirius ni aucun des habitants du hameau de Près-au-lard n'étaient humain. Et s'ils n'étaient pas des monstres, les hommes auraient peiné à voir la différence: l'ignorance était parfois une nécessité aussi, Harry et les autres le savaient, afin que leur secret commun reste ce qu'il était, l'isolement était de mise.

Harry était un loup-garou, du clan Gryffondor. Enfin, il était un louveteau, songea t-il avec un petit sourire, mais plus pour longtemps. En effet, s'il avait atteint ses dix-huit ans, âge légal de la majorité pour les humains, les loup-garous, eux, ne considéraient adulte que tout loup ayant passé sa deux-cent vingtième pleine-lune.

Or, il se trouvait que Harry atteindrait ses deux-cent vingt lunes demain. Penser qu'il serait bientôt un loup adulte à part entière l'enchantait; il aurait le droit de prendre la parole au conseil, à même titre que ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, qui avaient déjà atteint leur majorité quelques mois auparavant, même si en pratique les jeunes loup laissaient toujours la paroles aux plus anciens. Autant dire que Harry avait hâte.

Il filait à toute allure sur la route déserte qui reliait Près-au-Lard à Poudlard, le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait encore oublié de mettre son casque. S'il tombait sur la police, Sirius allait le tuer, ça ferait la deuxième fois ce mois-ci. Si Harry oubliait toujours de mettre son casque, ça n'était pas par esprit rebelle, mais plus parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne risquait rien de toute façon, si ce n'était une amende.

Être un loup-garou comportait certains avantages, comme le fait d'avoir une peau et des os à peu près résistants à toute sorte de choc... Après tout, un corps qui se transformait à volonté ne pouvait que l'être. De même, il n'avait pas prit la peine de prendre une veste, malgré le fait qu'il sorte par une nuit de Novembre, et qu'il voyageait à moto. Le froid n'était jamais un soucis pour lui et ses congénères.

Les pensée de Harry retombèrent sans surprise sur qu'il se passerait le lendemain., il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer. Ils se changeraient tous en leur forme lupine, et les adultes accueilleraient Harry comme l'un des leur, au cours de la cérémonie. Il se trouvait qu'un autre louveteau deviendrait adulte cette nuit là aussi, étant né le même jour que lui: son ami Neville Longdubat. Mais partager ce jour avec Neville ne le dérangeait absolument pas, loin de là. Au contraire il se réjouissait à l'avance.

Un seul détail l'ennuyait, bien qu'il ne tentât simplement de ne pas trop y penser, après tout cela ne le concernerait peut-être pas. Devenant adulte, les loup-garous devenaient sujet à ce qui était communément appelé le phénomène de 'l'enchaînement', qui était une des nombreuses bizarreries de leur espèce. L'enchaînement était unique aux loup-garous, mais était souvent associé aux autres phénomènes de liens magiques, comme ceux que connaissaient certaines autres créatures comme les vélanes.

Si la majorité avait été fixée à deux-cent vingt lunes chez les loup-garous, ce n'était pas par hasard. C'était à ce moment précis et pas avant qu'un loup-garou pouvait trouver sa compagne ou son compagnon de vie. L'enchaînement, disaient certains, était plus une malédiction qu'un cadeau. D'où le nom peu attrayant du phénomène.

En effet, un loup pouvait se trouver enchaîné à n'importe qui et se laissait mourir d'amour si l'attraction n'était pas retournée. Ces cas étaient néanmoins très rares, fort heureusement. Dans tous les cas, s'ils étaient retournés, disait-on, les sentiments étaient plus forts et plus vifs qu'aucun autre amour.

De toute façon, songea t-il, il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'il connaisse ce fameux 'enchaînement'. Dans leur village seuls quatre loups l'avaient connu, dont un de ses amis récemment. Il se rappelait parfaitement du petit drame qui avait éclaté quand Cedric Diggory, qui était devenu officiellement adulte quelques lunes de cela, avait du rompre avec Fleur Delacour, avec qui il avait été depuis qu'ils avaient 14 ans, juste parce que ses instincts lui criaient qu'il se devait a présent d'être avec la jolie Cho Chang de la meute voisine, les Serdaigle.

Les Serdaigle vivaient de l'autre côté de la forêt, et formaient une meute plus petite que la leur d'une cinquantaine d'individus environ. Les relations qu'ils entretenaient avec eux étaient très cordiales, et les alliances et mariages entre leur deux meutes étaient fréquentes. Harry Ron et Hermione avaient d'ailleurs plusieurs amis chez les Serdaigle.

La pauvre Fleur Delacour, abandonnée du jour au lendemain, avait tout fait pour le récupérer mais comme elle l'avait vite comprit, elle n'était certainement pas de taille à lutter contre un instinct aussi vieux que le monde. Elle avait tenté de rallier les gens de son côté et de discréditer Cho Chang, mais ça avait été perdu d'avance.

Très franchement, Harry s'imaginait mal dans cette position. Il n'avait jamais eu de copine sérieuse enfin il avait eut une petite histoire avec Ginny, la sœur de son meilleur ami, Ron, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment duré et il se voyait mal avec une des filles du clan, qu'il connaissait depuis tout petit.

Cependant, se retrouver enchaîné à l'une d'elle ne serait pas le pire. Non, il pourrait même se retrouver enchaîné à un autre mâle, songea t-il. La magie était aveugle après tout, aveugle et parfois stupide. Car l'homosexualité n'était pas très bien tolérée chez les loup-garou. Ceci était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aucun louveteau ne pouvait naître d'une telle union, et que la race des lycans était en plein décroit. Les temps modernes n'étaient pas très bon pour les loup-garous, hélas. Ainsi, l'homosexualité entre deux loup-garous n'étaient pas souvent vu du meilleur œil au sein de la communauté, bien qu'elle de fut toutefois pas condamnée. Remus et Sirius vivaient ensemble depuis aussi longtemps que Harry pouvait se souvenir, et avaient toujours été acceptés par la meute.

De la même manière, les relations entre loup-garous et humains n'étaient guère bien reçues car les chances de donner naissance à des louveteau étaient divisées par deux. Néanmoins, étant donné le faible nombre de lycans dans leur clan, elles étaient généralement acceptée aussi à la condition que l'humain ou l'humaine ne vienne jamais au sein du village, endroit exclusivement réservé aux loups. Une règle assez dure, mais qui n'avait jamais été contournée.

Harry remua la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées inutiles présentement. Inutile de penser à tout cela et de s'inquiéter pour rien. De toute façon il serait fixé pour de bon demain.

Harry entra aux abord de la ville et descellera prudemment. S'il croisait la police, il ne voulait pas ajouter à non-port du casque, 'excès de vitesse'.

Harry n'aimait tellement cette ville, Poudlard. Il y régnait toujours une atmosphère malsaine et sombre, oppressante même, avec ses hauts gratte-ciels qui dominaient les gens de toutes leur hauteur comme des géants près à les étouffer. C'était une ville animée mais terne, ou les gens ne souriaient pas et se contentaient de baisser la tête et de marcher sans regarder autour d'eux. La ville comprenait de nombreuses zones industrielles désolées et sales, pleine de béton et de fer rouillé, de grosses cheminées vomissant des colonnes de fumée noire, comme un poison dans l'atmosphère malade de la ville.

La ville avait également une triste réputation pour son taux de criminalité, et offrait de nombreux lieu de débauche aux voyous qui avaient trouvé là un paradis pour leurs affaires illicites. C'était peut-être parce que cette ville était infesté par les vampires, songea Harry. Ceux-ci se cachaient parmi les humains, qui ne se doutaient de rien, les manipulant telle des marionnettistes cachés dans l'ombre, occupant souvent de hautes positions dans la société et se délectant de voir l'humanité souffrir pour servir leurs buts.

Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi la meute s'obstinait à vivre si près d'une telle ville. Autrefois, leur peuple avait été nomade, mais les nécessités de la vie moderne les avait forcé à s'établir à un endroit pour de bon. Certes la forêt à côté de leur village consistait un domaine parfait pour eux, et ils n'allaient en ville que si cela était nécessaire – après tout ils vivaient dans de manière semi-autonome et évitait la ville bien trop peuplée et oppressante pour leur nature sauvage et prompte à l'emportement.

Harry ne faisait pas exception à la règle, et lui comme les autres loup-garous évitaient la ville autant que possible, ayant besoin de grands espaces.

Il arriva enfin au Moonbeam et contourna le bâtiment afin d'arriver devant l'entrée arrière.

Il faisait déjà sombre bien qu'il ne fut pas encore très tard, mais le soleil se couchait tôt en ce mois de novembre gris. Il ouvrit le garage réservé aux employé et y laissa sa moto avant de prendre les escalier pour rejoindre la salle principale.

-Salut Harry! » Lui lança Andy, un humain d'une vingtaine d'année avec qui Harry s'entendait plutôt bien.

Harry lui répondit en souriant, salua ses autres collègues et se mit en devoir de tout préparer avant que la boîte n'ouvre ses portes.

* * *

Il était environ 2 heures du matin, la boîte était pleine et la musique branchée battait les tympans des clients qui se déhanchaient comme si leur vie en dépendait tandis que d'autres s'embrassaient discrètement ou sans pudeur.

La boite possédait deux salles, mais c'était toujours la salle principale qui était la plus côtoyée, notamment à cause de la proximité du bar – auquel Harry travaillait. La décoration était colorée sans être trop tape-à-l'œil, et les jeux de lumières tamisées contribuaient beaucoup à l'atmosphère particulière de l'endroit, où des taches sombres dansaient entre les vifs éclairs de couleur.

La clientèle du Moonbeam était variée, mais de bon genre si on la comparait à celle d'autres boîtes de Poudlard. Certes, il y avait déjà eu des incidents, notamment un homme armé qui s'était mis à menacer les clients et avait blessé l'un des videurs, mais ce genre de choses était monnaie courante dans la ville, et Harry s'estimait plutôt chanceux de pouvoir travailler au Moonbeam.

Harry était entrain de terminer la préparation d'un cocktail Chai Russian, quand une désagréable sensation fantôme lui chatouilla la nuque l'intimant à lever les yeux, comme s'il avait l'impression qu'on l'observait. Il releva aussitôt la tête, notant enfin une odeur particulière, et son regard rencontra directement une paire d'yeux gris métallique qui le détaillait de l'autre côté du comptoir, l'air à la fois malicieux et moqueur.

-Salut, Harry. » Murmura le blond, un petit sourire aux lèvres, son ton faussement amical, comme s'ils étaient de veilles connaissances. « Je te t'ai pas trop manqué j'espère? » Ajouta t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, parfaitement ennuyé. Son expression narquoise et supérieure avaient le don de l'énerver toujours assez rapidement, c'était comme une sorte de talent que le blond possédait. Le loup-garou se rendait bien compte que c'était probablement sa réaction qui amusait et poussait l'autre à continuer, mais malgré cela il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir au vampire blond qui venait de s'asseoir à un des tabourets hauts libres au bar. Il posa son coude sur le comptoir et reposa son menton contre son poing fermé, considérant le jeune homme comme s'il attendait vraiment une réponse.

Draco était d'une beauté dévastatrice, mais Harry savait ce qui se cachait sous les mèches blondes soyeuses et les traits délicats de son visage pâle. Un créature manipulatrice et cruelle, assoiffée de sang. Draco était son ennemi naturel. Il était un vampire.

En fait, pensait Harry, on ne pouvait pas trouver plus 'vampire' que Draco. Il était exactement l'image même du vampire qu'on lui avait si souvent décrite au village dans son enfance. Draco avait un visage fin, délicat et un teint pâle qui l'aurait fait paraître à une poupée de porcelaine si ses yeux gris métallique n'avaient pas eu cette étincelle orgueilleuse et sournoise constante.

Mais ce qui rendait Draco attrayant – Harry ne l'aurait pas dit dans ces mots bien-sûr, même s'il pouvait voir ce que les humains voyaient chez le vampire – ce n'était pas uniquement son physique. Tout chez la manière du vampire de se déplacer, de parler, de sourire, de prendre son verre de ses doigts fins, était raffinée, comme s'il avait eu du sang princier dans les veines. Une classe innée que Harry ne possédait pas, et qui expliquait sûrement cette agaçante manière supérieure de le regarder qu'avait le vampire. Quoique cela fusse commun à tous les vampires, songea Harry, cette sale vermine condescendante. Ils jugeaient tous les loup-garous comme des animaux primaires, violents et déraisonné, comme si ces sangsues valaient mieux. Mais leur dédain n'était que pour mieux cacher leur peur, car face à un loup-garou métamorphosé, un vampire ne valait pas grand chose.

Selon ses collègues, Draco venait régulièrement au Moonbeam depuis son ouverture, avant même que Harry n'y trouve un emploi, et en avait apparemment fait son terrain de chasse deux à trois fois par semaine. Les vampires ne partageant leur 'territoire' que très rarement, Draco ne faisait pas exception à la règle, et il était quasiment le seul vampire à fréquenter l'endroit. Ce qui plaisait et exaspérait Harry. Plaisait car cela signifiait qu'il n'avait qu'un seul suceur de sang à supporter, et exaspérait parce que Draco était probablement la pire sangsue de son espèce.

Il fallait dire que l'animosité entre les vampires et les loup-garous était loin d'être une légende. Si les deux espèces devaient tant bien que mal cohabiter dans un même monde, ça n'était jamais sans une certaine agressivité. Harry n'avait jamais même songé à questionner l'origine de ses mésentente, c'était tout simplement ainsi.

Quand il avait été tout jeune, on lui avait raconté les choses terrifiantes que les vampires faisaient, et il se souvenait très bien des histoires d'horreur que lui et ses camarades se racontaient lors des veillées au coin du feu. Des contes sans queue-ni-têtes la plupart du temps, avec des vampires qui arrachaient les ongles de leur victimes pour leur enfoncer dans les yeux, ou qui venaient vous planter leurs crocs dans le cou si vous vous aventuriez trop tard tout seul dans un coin sombre de la ville.

Bien-sûr il savait parfaitement aujourd'hui que toutes ces histoires n'étaient rien de plus que cela: des histoires pour faire peur aux enfants. Mais tout de même, cette animosité envers les vampires étaient enracinée dans l'esprit de chaque loup-garou depuis la plus tendre enfance, et Harry restait persuadé qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de malsain dans l'existence même des buveurs de sang. Il suffisait de voir ce qu'ils devaient faire pour survivre. Et puis ils étaient tous manipulateurs et sans scrupule, c'était un véritable trait commun chez eux.

Évidemment, les loups-garous n'avaient pas vraiment quoique que ce soit à craindre des vampires. Si les vampires gardaient autant leurs distances, c'était aussi parce que les crocs et les griffes d'un lycanthrope étaient l'une des rares choses qui leur était souvent fatal, à part le soleil bien-sûr. Un bon coup de mâchoire bien placé, et il en était fini du suceur de sang. À vrai dire, et ce malgré les grands airs qu'ils aimaient se donner, les vampires craignaient les loup-garous, et à juste titre. Un vampire surpris par un lycanthrope hors de la ville où il trouve refuge n'est jamais en très bonne position. D'ailleurs seul un vampire inconscient se serait éloigné de la ville pour entrer en territoire loup-garou...

Car contrairement à la croyance humaine, les vampires, bien qu'immortels s'il parvenait à échapper aux ennuis, pouvaient parfaitement mourir. Enfin, si 'mourir' était un terme approprié à une créature déjà cliniquement morte.

Les vampires se protégeaient comme ils pouvaient, portant généralement de l'argent sur eux, métal bien connu pour ses effet néfastes sur les loup-garous. L'argent les brûlait à chaque contact, le degré de brûlure dépendant de la pureté de l'argent. Draco en avait une d'ailleurs, Harry l'avait déjà vu même si celui-ci n'y avait jamais fait allusion.

Mais cette faiblesse à l'argent, Harry le savait, n'était que le prix exigé par Gaïa, leur mère la Terre et patronne, pour le cadeau dont elle leur avait fait grâce, un prix qu'ils acceptaient sans se plaindre.

Il finit le cocktail qu'il était entrain de préparer avant de servir son client, ignorant tout d'abord Draco, avant qu'il n'ait plus d'autre choix et du reporter son attention sur lui, constatant que le prédateur le fixait toujours, comme s'il tentait de le mettre mal à l'aise.

Autant cela l'aurait fait jubiler à l'intérieur, il ne pouvait se permettre d'ignorer totalement le blond, celui-ci étant un client après tout et il tenait à son travail. Si son patron avait était lui aussi un loup-garou, les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simples et il aurait fichu Draco à la porte, mais son patron, humain, ne savait rien de la nature de Draco ni de celle de son employé d'ailleurs, et cela devait rester ainsi pour le bien de tous.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux te servir à boire? »Lui demanda Harry, sans sourire, mais gardant son meilleur ton professionnel.

Draco lui sourit de toute ses dents, et Harry ne manqua pas les deux petites canines pointues couleur ivoire qui perlaient doucement contre sa lèvres inférieures. Comment les humains pouvaient-ils manquer quelque chose de si évident ?

-Oh tu sais parfaitement ce que j'aimerais boire, mon louloup. » Susurra le blond d'un air entendu, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux, sachant exactement quel boutons pousser pour faire perdre au lycan son calme.

Comme prévisible, Harry sentit l'exaspération monter doucement en lui. Ce surnom débile avait le don de l'énerver prodigieusement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu cette conversation des dizaines de fois auparavant. À chaque fois c'était le même petit manège. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas juste commander à boire et lui ficher la paix?

Enfin, Harry savait parfaitement pourquoi il ne le faisait pas. D'ordinaire, un vampire ne pouvait pas vraiment s'amuser en toute tranquillité à taquiner verbalement de la sorte un lycanthrope, au risque de recevoir un coup de griffe bien mérité. Mais ici, où Harry était le barman et lui un client, le brun n'avait guère le choix que de subir en silence les imbécillités qu'il plaisait à l'autre de débiter.

-Bon ne commence pas, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »Répliqua le brun d'un ton sec, pressé d'en finir. « Tu veux quelque chose ou pas? »

Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne devait pas s'énerver si rapidement, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

_Du calme, Harry, du calme. Garde ton sang froid, tu ne peux pas t'énerver, tu tiens trop à ce job, alors calme toi._

-Eh bien, eh bien... » Ricana Draco en levant un sourcil surprit, heureux de voir le masque impassible du brun s'effriter et faire place à l'exaspération coutumière. _Bingo._ « Ne serait-on pas légèrement sur les nerfs ce soir? Oh, mais j'oubliais, la pleine lune est pour bientôt, hm? Vous autres avez du mal à refréner vos instincts bestiaux, n'est-ce pas? »Demanda t-il rhétoriquement, son ton empreint d'un condescendance non-feinte.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel pour montrer son impatience.

À vrai dire, le vampire n'avait pas tort. À l'approche de la pleine lune, lui comme ses semblables se sentaient toujours plus agressifs et agités qu'à la normale. C'était l'effet qu'avait la pleine lune sur eux. D'ailleurs Draco aurait du se montrer plus prudent. Il n'était pas très malin de provoquer un loup-garou à l'approche de la pleine lune, les dérapages et pertes de contrôle se faisant bien plus fréquentes durant cette période.

-Double whisky. Chivas. » Commanda finalement le vampire, semblant enfin se lasser de son propre jeu, et devinant sûrement qu'il jouait avec le feu. « Ce n'est pas de tout ça, mais je suis là pour affaire. » ajouta t-il d'un air entendu.

_Tu parles_, pensa Harry aussitôt en le servant. _Affaire qui se terminera dans un bang de sang, oui._

Draco but son verre cul-sec, avant de s'éloigner enfin, non sans un dernier sourire carnassier pour le brun, comme pour lui dire _je sais que ça t'énerve, mais tu ne peux rien y faire_.

-Tu devrais lui demander son numéro... »Roucoula une vois féminine tout près de l'oreille de Harry.

Le brun tourna la tête et vit Hannah Abbot, qui l'aidait au bar ce soir avec Andy, affichant un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Hannah était une grande jeune fille blonde, plutôt jolie mais parfois pas très maligne.

-Hein? À qui? Lui! »Répliqua Harry avec incrédulité.

Franchement, les filles, pensa t-il, elles jouaient toujours les expertes en matière de sentiments, comme si les garçons étaient tous des blocs de bétons, mais là, elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort que sur ce coup là.

-Hmm, hé bien, j'ai vu son air intéressé, et puis... il vient toujours te parler, Harry... »

Le brun eut un petit rire étranglé mais ne répondit pas, sachant qu'il lui était impossible de fournir à Hannah une excuse satisfaisante. Hannah était humaine ils était allés au lycée ensemble, à Poudlard Comprehensive.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un lycanthrope qu'il avait été dispensé d'aller à l'école, évidemment. Les jeunes louveteaux étaient scolarisés de manière privée dans le village par un des leurs qui possédait le titre d'enseignant jusqu'en primaire. Ceci était nécessaire afin de s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne révèlent leur secret accidentellement, les jeunes ne se rendant pas bien compte de ce qu'ils faisaient parfois, et ayant tendance à se transformer à la moindre occasion. Envoyer des jeunes loup-garous qui ne comprenaient pas encore très bien l'importance de se montrer discret dans une école remplie d'humains aurait été trop dangereux. C'était un risque qui ne pouvait être pris.

Mais quand ils avaient enfin l'âge d'aller au collège, les jeunes loup-garous allaient à l'école en ville, et devaient apprendre à cacher leur véritable nature aux yeux des humains. Harry s'était fait quelques amis humains, dont Hannah, et celle-ci l'avait recommandé auprès du patron de la boîte, son cousin, quand Harry lui avait mentionné le fait qu'il cherchait un travail à temps partiel. Les loup-garous qui jugeaient les humains indignes de leur amitié étaient bien idiots, songea Harry en pensant à Lavande Brown, une jeune louve de son âge qui avait toujours méprisé les filles au lycée simplement parce qu'elles étaient humaines.

Il appréciait Hannah, bien que parfois elle parla un peu trop pour dire des sottises. Cependant, Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Bien-sûr, aux yeux de n'importe qui d'autre, Draco aurait pu avoir l'air d'être entrain de flirter avec lui, mais la vérité était bien évidemment à des kilomètres de là : Draco aimait simplement jouer avec lui comme un chat aime narguer un chien depuis la branche haute d'un arbre sur laquelle il s'est sagement perché.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au vampire, qui se trouvait à présent au milieu de la piste de danse, désormais tout occupé à séduire une jeune fille blonde pour qui tout espoir semblait de toute façon déjà perdu.

Séduire était dans la nature même des vampires. Modifier à loisir leur aura afin de paraître plus séduisant, ou même parfois plus dangereux s'il se trouvaient d'humeur plus cruelle était un de leur pouvoir. Cette capacité ne fonctionnait bien-sûr que sur les humains, et Harry ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Hannah et les autres pour soupirer sous le charme du blond. Si seulement elles savaient... Mais jamais elles ne sauraient, et tout ce que Harry pouvaient faire pour elles étaient de s'assurer que Draco ne leur tourne jamais autour. Le blond le savait très bien d'ailleurs, c'était une sorte d'accord tacite. Ne touche pas à mes amis, et je ne te dérangerais pas.

Un nouveau client lui fit signe, et il repoussa ces pensées au fond de son cerveau, ne songeant plus à Draco avant la fin de la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne croise une ultime fois le regard du vampire qui sortait enfin de la boîte. Celui-ci avait une expression satisfaite sur le visage, la jeune fille de tout à l'heure à son bras le regardant comme s'il était une sorte de dieu vivant.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'Harry puisse faire, et puis de toute façon ça ne le regardait pas. Les affaires des vampires étaient leur affaires, et s'ils ne se mêlaient pas des siennes, il ne se mêlerait pas des leurs. C'était sur cette notion que la coexistence de leurs espèces se faisaient, et c'était parfait comme ainsi.

Vampires et loup-garous ne se croisaient que très rarement de tout manière, les premiers préférant la ville et l'abri qu'elle leur procurait, chose compréhensible puisque leur survie dépendait directement des humains, tandis que les lycans, vivant en meutes, préféraient le calme de la foret et les grands espaces. Ainsi, les deux espèces n'avaient affaire à l'autre que très rarement, et le mépris cordial qui les unissait était toujours affiché comme une sorte de conduite par défaut si jamais l'un des membre d'une espèce venait à rencontrer l'un de l'autre. Les vampires avaient néanmoins la stricte interdiction ne pénétrer le domaine des loup-garous, et si l'un d'entre eux décidait de s'aventurer dans la forêt, c'est la mort assurée.

Une heure plus tard, Harry avait enfin terminé, et sortant enfin de la boîte à présent à nouveau vide et silencieuse, il leva les yeux vers la lune argentée, inspirant avec plaisir l'air frais de la nuit. La lune était vraiment magnifique cette nuit là, et elle l'appelait, il le sentait au plus profond de lui même, le caressant de ses bras d'ivoire, le couvant de son regard protecteur.

Elle semblait pleine, mais Harry savait parfaitement qu'elle ne le serait vraiment que le lendemain. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ne travaillait pas demain soir, ou il aurait du trouver une bonne excuse pour manquer au travail. Bien-sûr, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre la pleine lune tomberait une nuit de travail, mais puisqu'il ne travaillait au Moonbeam que depuis 3 mois, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne manqua aucune nuit pour l'instant.

Car si les loup-garous pouvaient se transformer à loisir le reste du mois, il s'agissait d'une obligation et non d'un choix la nuit de pleine lune. Contrairement à la plupart des croyances humaines, les loup-garous ne possédaient pas que deux formes, mais en fait trois, chacune correspondant à un stade de transformation variant de leur forme homidée, qui les rendait indifférentiables des autres humains, à celle de leur loup, leur forme lupus, et enfin celle crinos, qui était un état intermédiaire et aussi leur forme la plus meurtrière.

Mais lorsque l'astre rond se montrait ces nuits-là, leur corps se changeaient de leur propre gré, les laissant dans leur forme de loup supérieur, qui était une forme qu'ils ne pouvaient adopter le reste du temps et unique à la nuit de pleine lune. Sous cette forme, ils étaient d'énormes loups, deux fois plus gros que leur forme lupus, devenant incroyablement puissant, rapides et redoutables.

Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, il s'agissait de la meilleur nuit du mois, la nuit ou tous étaient ensemble sous leur forme de loup supérieur, réunissant la meute au complet comme la grande famille qu'ils formaient.

La nuit de pleine lune était toujours divertissante. Harry sortaient régulièrement sous sa forme canine avec ses amis pour courir ou tout simplement pour marcher ou courir dans la foret, mais il fallait dire que se trouver avec toute la meute avait toujours quelque chose de grisant.

Et demain serait encore mieux, puisqu'enfin il deviendrait un adulte à part entière bien-sûr.

Harry enfourcha à nouveau sa moto, et repartit chez lui, la nuit noire ne posant aucun problème pour sa vue perçante. Comme le reste de ses semblables, il possédait des sens sur-développées fort utiles, qui lui permettaient de sentir une odeur à des kilomètres à la ronde ou bien de voir des choses invisibles à des yeux humains.

Il regagna la maison qui était vide, Sirius et Remus s'étant apparemment absentés. Ils étaient probablement dehors, sous leur forme de loup, songea Harry. Après tout la lune était une vraie invitation cette nuit.

Il pensa un instant à se transformer lui aussi pour profiter du reste de la nuit, puis se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il dorme un peu, il avait eu une longue journée.

* * *

La journée était passée avec une lenteur affolante. Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de son anniversaire, mais la journée avait tout de même quelque chose de spécial pour Harry, puisqu'elle marquait la fin de sa jeunesse officielle. Dès ce soir, il serait un loup adulte devant lune et serait traité en tant qu'égal pour les autres, même si bien-sûr en pratique les jeunes avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre des anciens.

Il n'avait rien fait de spécial ce jour-là et avait passé la plus grande partie de la journée au garage, qui se trouvait aux abords de la ville, avec Sirius pour l'aider avant de rentrer au village quand le jour s'était mis à décliner.

-Prêt pour ce soir, Harry? »Lui demanda Remus en le voyant quand il rentra dans leur maison, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Plus que jamais » Répondu Harry, qui ne cachait pas la hâte qu'il éprouvait.

-Sirius est resté au garage ? » Demanda l'homme, un plis soucieux se dessinant sur son front. « Il ferait mieux de se dépêcher... »

-Oui, mais il a dit qu'il ne tarderait pas » Précisa Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Il était sept heures du soir, et la nuit avait tendance à tomber très vite au moins de novembre en Angleterre. Si Sirius ne rentrait pas à temps, ça serait effectivement très problématique. Mais Harry ne se faisait pas de soucis, il savait ce qu'il faisait, il avait des années d'expérience en tant que loup-garou après tout.

En effet, Sirius arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un sourire insouciant sur les lèvres.

Sirius, grand, brun, fort et au physique plutôt avantageux était pour Harry le père qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs été le meilleur ami de son père – lui, Sirius et Remus avait formé une bande d'amis inséparables, avait-on dit à Harry. Harry aimait beaucoup l'insouciance et la jeunesse perpétuelle de son parrain, comme si celui-ci était toujours adolescent malgré ses 38 ans. Remus quant à lui, était beaucoup plus sage et réfléchi et, Harry le savait, il pouvait toujours compter sur ce dernier s'il avait besoin de quelque conseil.

Sirius embrassa la petite moue sur les lèvres de Remus avant de dire à Harry avachi dans le canapé :

-Allez, jeune homme, tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer. C'est pour bientôt. »

Harry se leva et s'étira. La transformation à la pleine lune ne dépendant pas de leur volonté, elle survenait toujours à un moment inattendu, concordant avec l'arrivée de la lune mais quelque peu aléatoire néanmoins.

-Et n'oublie pas d'enlever ta montre cette fois ! »Ajouta Remus, faisant faire à Harry une légère grimace.

Oui, il se rappelait parfaitement du mois dernier ou il avait faillit oublier sa montrer comme un parfait idiot. Une montre qui lui venait de son père en plus... la perdre l'aurait vraiment chagriné.

Il sortit de la maison, sachant que l'encadrement de la porte deviendrait trop étroit pour lui après sa transformation s'il restait à l'intérieur, et enleva le jean et le tee-shirt qu'il portait avant de les déposer sur la chaise à bascule en osier qui se trouver sur le porche. Puis, avec une facilité déconcertante et naturelle, il poussa son corps à passer à sa forme crinos, qui était une forme intermédiaire d'homme-loup. Ses os se mirent à craquer et à se déplacer, mais Harry ne sentait même plus la douleur, tant il était habitué à ces transformations.

Sous sa forme crinos, il avait l'allure d'un énorme loup bipède de deux mètres cinquante, conservant une anatomie humanoïde mais possédant la tête d'un loup, et le corps couvert de fourrure soyeuse et noire, tandis qu'une queue touffue prolongeait sa colonne vertébrale, ce qui était particulièrement utile pour son équilibre. Ses pattes étaient puissantes, ses muscles développés et son cou massif et ses larges pectoraux lui conféraient une allure indubitablement impressionnante.

Si beaucoup de légendes racontées par les humains décrivaient justement les loup-garous comme d'immense homme-loups, c'était bien parce que les lycanthropes étaient totalement pareils à des loups normaux sous leur forme lupus, et qu'il était impossible pour un humain de les différencier de leur cousins loups.

Mais contrairement à ce que les humains pouvaient bien penser, ils possédaient en fait trois formes et non simplement deux. Deux de ces formes étaient relativement discrètes : celle d'homidé qui les faisaient paraître en tout point à des humains – seuls d'autres êtres supernaturels pouvaient détecter la différence – ainsi que leur forme lupus qui était si proche du loup traditionnel, que seul ceux-ci pouvait sentir qu'un petit quelque chose clochait. Le seul indice qui pouvait mener un humain sur la piste était évidemment l'intelligence bien trop aiguë pour un loup qu'un lycanthrope pouvait montrer sous sa forme canine.

La forme crinos, en revanche, qui était un parfait mélange entre l'homme et le loup, leur donnait une apparence de créature monstrueuse au yeux des humains, tel les hybrides impossibles qu'ils devenaient quant à leur dernière forme, le loup supérieur, ils ne pouvaient la contrôler, et la transformation se produisaient invariablement, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, lors des nuits de pleine lune, d'où provenait la légende qui voulait que les loup-garous ne transforment que les nuits de pleine lune, et ce contre leur gré.

Harry aimait particulièrement sa forme crinos car elle lui permettait de se déplacer aussi aisément sur deux pattes que sur quatre pattes, même si l'absence de véritables main, il devait l'avouer était parfois regrettable.

Il se mit a courir, utilisant ses quatre pattes et se déplaçant ainsi avec rapidité pour aller chez Hermione. La maison de Hermione était le plus en retrait du village et donc directement sur le chemin, puisqu'ils allaient vers la lisière de la foret, là où tout le village se réunissait lors de la pleine lune.

Quand il arriva enfin devant chez elle, elle accourut vers lui en le voyant

-Harry ! » S'écria sa meilleure amie qui se trouvait elle aussi sous sa forme crinos.

Elle semblait très heureuse de le voir, bien qu'il l'ait vu quelques heures auparavant ce jour-la.

Ron était lui aussi déjà là – de toute façon les deux tourtereaux ne se séparaient guère –, et il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule du brun.

-Alors, hâte de rejoindre la cour des grands » Se moqua gentiment le rouquin.

Parler était un peu plus difficile pour eux sous cette forme, à cause de leur gorge déformée, mais restait cependant possible.

-Pff Ron, je te signales que tu étais dans la même position que moi il y a a peine quelque mois de ça, alors épargne moi le discours s'il te plaît... » Répliqua Harry avec un sourire, sa voix beaucoup plus profonde et grave sous cette forme.

Le soir tombait, et il commençait à faire de plus en plus sombre. Oui, c'était pour bientôt.

-On y va ? »Demanda Hermione qui avait tiré la même conclusion.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, et ils se mirent en route, d'autres habitants du village, qu'ils connaissaient tous bien-sûr, empruntant le même chemin, tels des pèlerins allant ensemble dans une direction commune.

C'était la tradition que de se réunir à la la lisière de la forêt avant la pleine lune afin de se transformer ensemble.

La plupart du village était déjà là, et ils saluèrent leurs amis, l'excitation commune croissant. Harry, Ron et Hermione discutèrent un instant avec Neville, Dean et Seamus. Neville semblait lui aussi excité à l'idée de passer du statut de louveteau à celui de loup adulte, et lui et Harry s'enthousiasmèrent quant à la nuit à venir.

Remus et Sirius les rejoignirent peu de temps après, quelques minutes avant que la pleine lune n'agisse enfin.

Harry sentit un craquement soudain dans ses épaules et jeta un regard équivoque à Ron et Hermione, qui le lui rendirent. Eux aussi l'avaient sentit. Ça y était.

Harry serra les dents alors qu'un nouveau douloureux craquement transperçait ses tibias.

Les transformation de pleine lune étaient toujours pénibles, malheureusement. Rien à voir avec les transformations voulues, le reste du temps, qui se faisaient rapidement et étaient bien moins douloureuses.

-Aaaah » Grogna Harry tandis que ses doigts se courbaient, que ses ongles poussaient, que son crâne s'allongeait et que ses bras se tordaient.

Oui vraiment, la douleur intense ressentie à chaque pleine lune était vraiment des plus difficiles à supporter, il s'en serait bien passé. Mais ayant connu ce phénomène tous les mois depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Harry ne songeait pas trop à s'en plaindre, c'était juste une autre facette de sa vie.

Incapable de rester en position debout à cause de la forme de ses genoux et de ses hanches, mais aussi à cause de la douleur lancinante qui lui coupait le souffle, il tomba à quatre pattes afin d'achever sa transformation, priant pour que la douleur s'arrête rapidement.

Puis, enfin, les élancements cessèrent. Harry rouvrit ses yeux, puis remua ses membres comme pour se débarrasser de vilaines crampes. Sous cette forme, Harry avait une fourrure très noire, et ses yeux de loup était verts, ce qui était une chose plutôt rare chez un loup, puisque la plupart de ceux-ci avaient les yeux jaunes. Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Sa forme de loup supérieur n'était guère différente de sa forme de loup normale, la principale distinction étant la taille énorme qu'il avait à présent comparé à un loup traditionnel : à environ 1 mètre cinquante au garrot, il avait plus la taille d'un cheval que d'un loup.

À la lisière de la forêt se trouvait à présent une petite centaine de loup, tous énormes et de pelage de toutes les couleurs, certains achevant de se transformer visiblement, tandis que d'autres jouaient déjà ensemble, se poursuivant ou se chamaillant comme de jeunes chiots.

La scène, si elle avait été vue par un humain passant par là, aurait été extrêmement dérangeante. Une meute impressionnante folâtrait comme si de rien n'était.

Mais fort heureusement, les humains passant par là étaient rare durant le jour, et ils le devenaient encore plus une fois la nuit tombée. Ce n'était pas pour rien que la large forêt à côté de leur village, une réserve naturelle, était surnommée 'la forêt interdite' par les humains. On disait qu'elle abritait de nombreux loups sauvages. À juste titre.

Harry se tourna vers ses amis. Hermione finissait sa transformation, elle semblait éprouver encore de la douleur, et Ron à ses côtés, à présent devenu un grand loup brun aux yeux jaunes, gémissait doucement, la soutenant comme il le pouvait.

Harry entendit un jappement familier sur sa gauche, et aperçu Remus, un loup au pelage gris soyeux, qui trottait vers lui, aux côtés d'un loup noir qui n'était autre que Sirius.

Harry poussa un glapissement joyeux en les voyant.

::Alors, bébé Harry est devenu grand :: fit Sirius pour le taquiner.

Sirius fit mine de se jeter sur Harry comme s'il s'apprêtait à se bagarrer avec lui, en poussant un grognement espiègle, n'usant pas réellement de sa force et se contentant de chamailler son filleul comme il le faisait toujours. Harry évita l'assaut avec agilité.

::Je n'y peux rien si tu te fais vieux Sirius... Dis-moi, n'as tu pas gagné quelques poils blancs sur ta fourrure depuis la lune passée ?:: Répliqua Harry avec humour, ce qui ne manqua de faire rire Sirius, mentalement puisqu'ils étaient incapable de rire lorsque sous leur forme lupine.

L'échange ne s'était pas fait verbalement, mais uniquement grâce à un lien mental partagé par toute la meute. Car lorsqu'ils se transformaient en loup ainsi, la parole leur devenait impossible à tous : la forme de leur gorge et leur cordes vocales inappropriées ne permettant guère plus que des grognements canins. Néanmoins, cela n'était pas un problème, puisque communiquer par la pensée se révélait tout aussi efficace et même bien plus pratique pour agir la meute comme un seul homme.

En effet, s'ils pouvaient ouvrir des liens mentaux avec un ou plusieurs loups dans leur entourage pour converser, ouvrir son esprit totalement afin d'entrer en communication totale avec l'entièreté de la meute était possible, ce qui permettait une coordination inouïe, qui aurait été autrement impossible au sein d'un groupe aussi important. C'était un lien propre à la meute et à ses membres, ainsi un loup provenant d'une meute différente n'aurait pu y accéder.

Soudain, Harry reçut comme une sorte de décharge électrique via ce lien mental, et il redressa subitement la tête, comme le firent tous les autres autour de lui, eux aussi avaient sentit l'impulsion. C'était un signal que venait de leur envoyer leur chef de meute, Albus Dumbledore : tous étaient à présent dans leur forme glorieuse de loup, et il était temps.

Aussitôt, tous se mirent à trotter ou à galoper vers la forêt, quittant la lisière et s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs plus sombres et plus épaisses de la forêt, la clarté de la lune pleine filtrant quelques rayons d'argent à travers les hauts pins comme pour les guider. Il faisait très froid, mais même le vent glacial de novembre n'aurait su les mordre à travers leur épaisse fourrure.

Plusieurs loups se mirent à hurler, de joie et d'impatience, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de les joindre, tout en continuant sa course, flanqué de Ron et Hermione qui l'imitèrent à leur tour, exprimant leur exaltation, le vent leur sifflant dans les oreilles, les pattes puissantes martelant l'humus humide qui couvrait le sol de la forêt, tous allant dans une même direction.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent enfin leur destination. Là, autour d'un grand roc dressé, ils formèrent un cercle dans la terre battue tandis que leur chef, Albus Dumbledore, un grand loup gris imposant, se fraya un chemin vers le roc, les loups s'effaçant avec humilité à son passage, avant de grimper avec agilité sur le rocher pour monter jusqu'au sommet.

Il les regarda, d'un air sage et majestueux qui imposait le respect à tous et, ensemble, ils courbèrent la tête devant leur chef afin d'indiquer leur estime et leur acceptation de son commandement. Puis, le chef jeta sa tête en arrière et se mit à pousser un long hurlement à la lune, que l'on voyait parfaitement depuis cette endroit, puisque les arbres ne poussaient étrangement pas autour du roc dans un champ d'une vingtaine de mètres de diamètre.

C'était ainsi que commençait chaque cérémonie de pleine lune. Toujours. Il se métamorphosaient ensemble, puis courraient ensemble.

Dumbledore finit son hurlement solitaire, et fut repris en cœur par toute la meute, dans un fabuleux concert.

Les yeux ouverts, le museau rivé vers l'astre lunaire qui lui donnait cette forme canine, Harry avait l'impression que c'était de l'adrénaline pure qui coulait dans ses veines tandis qu'il hurlait de concert avec ses pairs. Il adorait être sous sa forme de loup, il se sentait si libre c'était comme si les possibilités lui étaient infinies lorsque la forêt lui ouvrait ses bras et que la douce lune caressait sa fourrure de ses rayons protecteurs.

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que les hurlements finissent par mourir progressivement et que tous ne reportent leur attention sur Albus.

::Mes frères, mes sœurs :: commença Dumbledore, sa voix puissante de chef de meute raisonnement avec clarté dans l'esprit de chacun. Il laissa un instant passer, avant de poser son regard d'abord sur Harry, puis sur Neville qui se trouvait non loin de lui, à côté des jumeaux Weasley. ::Ce soir, notre meute compte deux loups adultes de plus comme vous le savez, Harry et Neville ont définitivement quitté l'âge de louveteaux pour devenir des loups à part entière. Espérons que Gaïa se montre bonne pour vous, et vous fasse l'honneur de vous offrir un compagnon. ::

Harry réprima une grimace à cela, sachant parfaitement que Dumbledore faisant directement référence à l'enchaînement. Trouver un compagnon de vie était effectivement considéré comme un cadeau et une bénédiction de la lune – même si Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi cela l'était vraiment. Néanmoins, il n'avait encore rien ressentit, ce qui était bon signe. Harry avait entendu dire qu'on loup enchaîné détectait immédiatement son compagnon, à sa vue ou à son odeur, et là, malgré le fait que tous soient réunis, Harry ne se sentait pas diffèrent de d'habitude. Excellent.

::Vous êtes dans la force de l'âge, mais n'oubliez pas de prendre soins des jeunes et de respecter vos anciens. :: Poursuivis Dumbledore, toujours à l'intention de nouveaux adultes. Harry respectait énormément leur chef de meute, mais il dût tout de même réprimer son envie de lever les yeux au ciel devant le discours quelque peu moralisateur. ::Que personne ne l'oublie jamais, au sein de la meute nous formons un seul corps. Nous sommes tous les enfants de Gaïa et devons respect à la terre et à notre famille. ::

Albus hocha une fois sa tête avant de pousser un nouveau hurlement, plus court, et plusieurs aboiement d'approbation se firent entendre, tandis que certains loups commençaient à se trémousser, leur excitation refaisant surface maintenant que le chef venait de terminer.

Harry savait ce qui allait se passer à présent, les plus jeunes d'entre eux partiraient, laissant les adultes désirant participer au conseil. Jusque lors, Harry n'avait jamais pu assister au conseil, mais ce soir il était enfin autorisé à prendre part s'il le souhaitait. Lorsqu'ils avaient été plus jeunes, lui et Ron (et Hermione qui avait jugé cette idée stupide et risquée), s'étaient cachés dans la forêt pour tenter d'espionner le conseil et voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Néanmoins, cela s'était révélé être une totale déception, puisqu'ils n'avaient rien pu entendre de ce qu'il se disait, la discussion se faisant bien sûr mentalement.

Mais il n'empêchait que le conseil avait quelque chose d'intrigant pour les plus jeunes, et que le droit d'y participer était une chose que tous les jeunes louveteaux attendaient avec impatience. Ainsi, le fait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir y participer pour la première fois l'enchantait, enfin il serait un véritable membre de la meute, et il aurait le droit de donner son avis sur les décisions prises.

Son père, James Potter, avait était très impliqué au sein du conseil lors de son vivant lui avait-on dit, et il comptait bien lui faire honneur. Bien-sûr ce soir, il se contenterait d'écouter et d'apprendre. D'après Ron, ces conseils étaient en fait très ennuyants -rien d'intéressant ne s'y passait, lui avait-il dit – aussitôt démentit par Hermione qui avait grommelé quelque chose au sujet du manque d'intérêt de son petit-ami pour les choses importantes.

Peu à peu, les louveteaux et beaucoup des adultes quittèrent les lieux, partant chasser ou tout simplement courir, et laissant derrière eux les loups qui participeraient au conseil ce soir là. Ron et Hermione était restés. Sans surprise, les jumeaux Weasley et leurs amis Lee, Seamus et Dean étaient partis, ceux-ci n'étaient pas vraiment réputé pour leur grand sérieux, et Harry n'était pas surpris qu'ils ne souciaient guère de la vie politique de la meute.

Minerva McGonagall, la compagne d'Albus était là, à son côté droit. Étaient également présents Sirius et Remus qui ne manquaient jamais un conseil, ainsi que Dedalus Diggle, Mondigus Fletcher – un loup que Harry jugeait un peu étrange, sa présence au conseil le surprenait un peu – , Alastor Maugrey et Kingsley Shacklebolt, deux loups très puissants, réputés pour leur intelligence et leur force, ainsi que le père de Ron : Arthur Weasley, accompagné de sa femme Molly et de ses trois fils ainés, Bill, Charlie et Percy –les Weasley avaient toujours été très impliqués dans la vie de la meute.

Harry reconnut le loup à la fourrure brune pâle qu'était Neville, et lui fit un petit signe de la tête, l'autre semblait très impatient de commencer, tout comme l'était Harry. Ainsi, à côté du grand roc, une vingtaine de loup restèrent pour assister aux conseil, et une fois tous les autres éloignés, Albus, qui était à présent descendu du promontoire, les regarda un instant.

Leur chef de meute, Dumbledore, était un loup fort et sage, dont l'âge avancé n'avait en rien diminué le charisme et la puissance. Tout dans son allure intimait le respect, et bien qu'il ne fut plus tout jeune et que sa force eut été bien plus grande par le passé – une véritable légende –, personne ne remettait son autorité sur la meute en question.

Malgré cela, Dumbledore avait été le chef depuis maintenant un demi siècle, et Harry savait que le temps d'un nouveau chef serait bientôt venu, Dumbledore lui-même en avait déjà parlé vaguement. L'arrivée d'un nouveau chef de meute au pouvoir ne pouvait se faire que de trois façon : la mort de l'ancien chef, le renoncement au pouvoir de celui-ci, ou, solution plus brutale: la confrontation entre le chef actuel et un prétendant à la place. Harry ne pensait pas que quinconce défierait ainsi Dumbledore, mais ce cas de figure n'était pas à exclure.

::Bien, je suis désolé de devoir débuter ce conseil par un sujet si sombre, mais il est inévitable est mérite toute notre attention. La situation ne peut plus être ignorée, et il nous faudra agir bientôt. :: Annonça Dumbledore, ses yeux jaunes de loup lourds de sens.

::La chef de la meute des Serdaigles, Nimphadora Tonks, est venu me parler aujourd'hui :: Poursuivit-il::Un des leurs a été porté disparu officiellement aujourd'hui, cela fait des semaines qu'ils n'ont plus eu de ses nouvelles. Cela fait maintenant trois loups disparus dans leur meute, et nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que ces disparitions sont liées à celles que notre meute a connue... ::

Le cœur de Harry se serra a la nouvelle. Alors ça continuait. Depuis le début de cette année, ils avaient perdus deux des leurs, Rebeus Hagrid et Sturgis Podmore, sans savoir si ceux-ci étaient morts ou non. Les circonstances de leur disparition demeuraient un véritable mystère : ceux-ci avaient tout simplement disparus sans laisser de traces, à quelques mois d'intervalle.

L'hypothèse, improbable mais possible, d'une sorte de départ soudain avait été rejetée. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient laissé le moindre mot pour signaler leur départ, et avaient tout laissé derrière eux, argent, maison et, dans le cas d'Hagrid, une compagne en larme: Olympe Maxime restait inconsolable, et avait tenté par tous les moyens de retrouver le disparu, sans aucun résultat.

::Je maintiens l'hypothèse d'un chasseur, Albus.:: Fit Sirius avec conviction. ::Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait s'agir d'autre : cinq loups disparus en l'espace d'une année, c'est beaucoup trop pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence, je suis sûr que tout le monde ici sera d'accord avec ça. ::

Harry jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à ses amis qui eux aussi semblaient anxieux. Poudlard et sa région n'avait pas connus de chasseurs depuis des dizaines d'années, en fait, seuls les plus vieux d'entre eux en avaient déjà croisé. Les chasseurs étaient des humains descendant de lignées dotés de quelques pouvoirs, et se faisaient un devoir de tuer le plus grand nombre de créatures magiques, généralement loup-garous et vampires, qu'ils pouvaient.

::Ça m'étonnerait :: Rétorqua Maugrey, surnommé 'Fol-Œil à cause de ses yeux vairons. ::Ça ne leur ressemble pas... Ce n'est pas leur méthode. ::

Maugrey avait eut beaucoup d'expérience avec les chasseurs par le passé, et leur devait de nombreuses blessures, dont une grande balafre en travers du visage. Les lycanthropes guérissait normalement de toutes les blessures avec le temps, mais le chasseur qui l'avait blessé avait été muni d'un sabre à lame d'argent, rendant la guérison lente et quasi-impossible.

::Fol-Oeil a raison, et je suis sûr que vous en êtes conscient :: renchérit Kingsley en regardant Dumbledore un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Sirius qui semblait contrarié de voir son hypothèse piétinée de la sorte. ::Les chasseurs aiment s'affirmer, et s'il s'agissait d'une troupe de chasseurs, ils nous l'auraient déjà clairement fait savoir à l'heure qu'il est, en brûlant notre village par exemple... ::

Harry relâcha sa respiration. Si Maugrey et Kingsley pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas des chasseurs, alors ils devaient sûrement avoir raison. Enfin, il restait le fait que ces disparitions avaient bel et bien eu lieu...

::Alors qu'elle est ton hypothèse, Kinglsey ?:: Demanda Arthur Weasley, un loup à la fourrure entre le roux et le brun. ::Qui pourrait être bien responsable... ::

Kingley secoua la tête pour montrer son ignorance, et Dumbledore reprit la parole :

::Je m'entretiendrai avec Nimphadora Tonks à ce sujet demain, afin que nous puissions trouver une solution. Les recherches que nous avons faites quelques mois auparavant n'ont rien données, et après cette nouvelle disparition, il est temps de redoubler nos efforts... ::

Harry espérait de tout cœur qu'ils retrouvent Hagrid rapidement. Harry l'avait souvent considéré comme sa 'nounou' lorsqu'il avait été plus jeune, et l'homme avait été toujours très important pour lui. S'il s'avérait que les disparus étaient morts...

Il dirigea ses pensées vers la nouvelle conversation, les autres parlaient à présent de l'histoire qui avait fait le tour du village la semaine dernière : un des leurs avait été vu par un humain alors qu'il se transformait, et tous avaient craint que l'homme n'aille raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Non pas qu'ils craignaient que quiconque ne le prenne au sérieux, – cela aurait pu être un problème dans les temps anciens, ou chacun était prompt à croire la moindre bêtise. Non, le danger aurait plutôt été que la rumeur que des loup-garous se trouvaient dans le foret interdite ne se répande, même sous forme de blague, et qu'elle ne tombe dans l'oreille d'un chasseur. Néanmoins, il semblait que l'humain ait jugé bon de se taire. Un coup de chance : ils ne pouvaient prendre de tels risques à nouveau, et devait redoubler de prudence lorsqu'il s'agissait de se transformer.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de choses plus triviales et moins intéressantes aux oreilles de Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer aux disparitions. Qui serait le suivant ? Sirius, Remus ? Ron, Hermione ? Lui-même ? Il aurait vraiment voulu aider le village, trouver le responsable, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Ils n'avaient aucune piste d'ailleurs... Mais enfin, le fait qu'ils n'aient pas trouvé de cadavres justement, était peut-être bon signe. Il espérait juste qu'ils n'étaient pas morts...

Le conseil se termina environ une heure plus tard, et Harry comprit pourquoi Ron jugeait le conseil ennuyeux. Beaucoup de points concernant la vie du village avait été discutés, et bien qu'il en comprenait l'intérêt, il n'en restait pas moins qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Harry avait juste envie de partir avec ses amis pour courir dans la forêt. Finalement, avoir le droit d'assister au conseil n'était pas si excitant que ça, songea t-il.

Quand ils furent enfin libres, Harry demanda à Neville s'il voulait se joindre à eux, tandis que lui Ron et Hermione s'apprêtait à quitter l'endroit, mais celui-ci déclina l'offre, et ils finirent par partir tous trois, entamant sans plus tarder une course comme ils le faisaient toujours. Harry gagnait généralement, il était l'un des plus rapides de la meute à vrai dire, grâce à ses longues pattes et sa morphologie élancée.

Courir était son grand plaisir. Quand il commençait, il avait toujours l'impression de pouvoir continuer des jours durant sans jamais s'arrêter, tant l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines lui donnait des ailes. Bien-sûr, les nuits de pleine lune, ces sensations s'en trouvaient décuplées : tout était toujours plus vif et plus fort sous l'influence de la pleine lune.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle mais grisés, et il décidèrent de faire une petite pause. Un faible son parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles à l'ouïe extraordinairement fine, et Harry releva la tête. Dans le lointain, on pouvait entendre des loups hurler à l'unisson. Le son était si faible cependant que ces loups ne devaient pas être de leur meute, réalisa Harry. Ces loups se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la forêt, à leur opposé Il s'agissait probablement des Serdaigles.

Même si leurs relations avec les Serdaigles étaient excellentes, chacun restaient tout de même de son côté, les nuits de pleine lune. Ces nuits étaient, après tout, des nuits que chacun devait passer avec les siens.

Harry vit Hermione tourner la tête et tendre son museau noir vers son côté droit, comme si elle venait de sentir quelque chose. Harry huma à son tour l'air et perçut l'odeur qu'elle venait de détecter. Des galopements se firent entendre, se rapprochant d'eux à chaque secondes, et Harry reconnut enfin les loups qui venaient vers eux.

Quelques plus tard en effet, arriva un petit groupe de loups. Le groupuscule était mené par les jumeaux Weasley, flanqués de Seamus, Dean et Lee et suivit des filles : Ginny, Parvati Patil et Angelina Johnson.

Ils se saluèrent avec quelques aboiements de bienvenue, la queue battante, et sautant gaiement comme les jeunes loups qu'ils étaient.

::Alors, qu'a pensé notre nouvel adulte du si honorable et ennuyeux conseil ?:: Lui demanda George, avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

::Un peu long c'est vrai...::Admit Harry, aussitôt coupé par Ron qui s'exclama :

::Ah je te l'avais bien dit, mais tu refusais de me croire !::

Harry fit mine de lui chiper une oreille entre ses crocs, son équivalent canin d'un coup de poing amusé sur l'épaule, et répliqua :

::Oui bon, mais admet que tout n'était pas sans intérêt... ::

Son esprit retourna sur la sombre affaire de disparition, le visage souriant de Hagrid passant l'espace d'une seconde dans sa tête. Il chassa les tristes pensées.

::Une course jusqu'à la rivière ?:: Proposa Seamus, son idée aussitôt accueillie de jappements enthousiastes. Il s'élancèrent, évitant facilement les arbres grâce à leur sens sur-développés , et tandis qu'Harry gagnait la tête du cortège, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long hurlement de bonheur, le museau vers la lune, aussitôt reprit par les autres.

* * *

Harry colla son dos contre les carreaux immaculés de la cabine de douche, massant son cuir chevelu de ses deux mains, et il poussa un soupir de bien-être. De la vapeur d'eau fumante sortait de la cabine, et il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu rester des heures sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Il examina les ongles de sa main droite et entreprit de les nettoyer du mieux que possible.

La terre qui s'était coincée dans ses griffes lorsqu'il avait été sous sa forme de loup était restée sous les ongles quand il s'était re-métamorphosé – une vraie plaie à enlever.

Après une nuit passée à courir dans la forêt, prendre une bonne douche chaude était toujours un véritable délice, même si se débarrasser de la saleté qui lui collait à la peau pouvait parfois prendre un certain temps.

Finalement, il coupa l'eau et sortit de la cabine. Il se saisit d'une serviette propre qu'il enroula autour de la taille, puis dû essuyer un coin du miroir au dessus du lavabo avec sa main, tant celui-ci était embué. Le miroir finit enfin par lui renvoyer une version trouble de lui-même, la vapeur et l'humidité empêchant une image nette, et Harry tenta de dompter sa masse de cheveux noirs, qui semblait tout particulièrement encline à partir dans tous les sens après la douche.

Au bout d'une minute il abandonna et regagna finalement sa chambre pour enfiler son pyjama et fermer les rideaux, puisque la lumière filtrait déjà par la fenêtre. C'était le tout petit matin, le jour se levait doucement la lune venait de céder sa place au soleil et les avaient relâché de son emprise.

Évidemment, il était épuisé, ils l'étaient tous toujours après les nuits de pleine lune.

Il dormirait bien jusqu'à midi, songea t-il, sombrant déjà dans le sommeil avec un ultime soupir de bonheur alors qu'il se glissait entre les draps frais de son lit.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du pub Les Trois Balais, Harry constata immédiatement que l'endroit était particulièrement animé ce soir là. Les sièges étaient tous pris, certains allant même jusqu'à s'asseoir sur les tables, et les conversations allaient bon train, créant un sympathique vrombissement, ponctué parfois de rires et d'exclamations.

Il avait dormi jusqu'à tard, et ne s'était pas réveillé avant une heure de l'après-midi, puis était resté chez lui avec Remus afin d'aider celui-ci à désherber le potager et nettoyer la maison. Des tâches triviales mais nécessaires que Remus lui confiait régulièrement.

Il ne commençait son travail au Moonbeam un peu plus tard ce soir là, et à la suggestion de Ron, il avait décidé de rejoindre ses amis au Trois Balais, un pub typiquement anglais que dirigeait seule Mme Rosmerta, une lycan de la meute des Serdaigle. Les loup-garous des deux meutes s'y réunissaient souvent, l'endroit étant presque toujours ouvert et offrant à qui le voulait un bon moment de détente à l'aide d'un pinte de bière ou d'une partie de carte.

Le lieu était pratiquement uniquement fréquenté par les loup-garous, ceux qui étaient d'ici mais aussi les voyageurs qui étaient de passage, bien qu'il arrivait parfois que quelques humains y viennent par hasard, souvent des gens perdus qui voulaient trouver leur chemin. En effet, le pub se trouvait le long d'une route qui passait sur le côté Est de la forêt où il n'y avait que très peu de passage.

L'intérieur de pub était chaleureux, les murs palissés de pin et le feu de la cheminée de pierre donnant à l'endroit un aspect amical et ouvert, et Harry aimait s'y rendre de temps en temps.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, et salua quelques unes de ses connaissances, avaient qu'il ne repère ses amis près de la table de billard où ils avaient apparemment entamé une partie. Étaient là bien-sûr, Ron et Hermione, mais aussi les jumeaux, Neville, Sean, Seamus et Angelina, ainsi que quelques filles de la meute des Serdaigles : Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil et Fleur Delacour. Bref, ils étaient plutôt nombreux, plus que d'habitude en tout cas, et tous semblaient heureux à part Fleur qui avait l'air contrarié et jetait des regards sombres vers le bar.

Harry suivit son regard et constata que l'objet de son apparente colère n'était autre que Cho Chang, qui se trouvait à l'instant dans une intense conversation avec sa meilleure amie Marietta Edgecombe. Évidemment.

Harry poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Fleur était vraiment incorrigible, malgré les mois qui passaient, elle ne semblait pas capable d'oublier son ancien petit-ami qui l'avait lâché après qu'il ne se soit trouvé enchaîné à Cho.

Le profond désarroi et la tristesse initiale de Fleur s'étaient rapidement transformés en une haine et un véritable mépris pour la jeune fille asiatique, s'étant finalement convaincue que Cho avait manipulé Cédric et profité de lui.

-Tiens, tu veux bien me tenir ça une seconde, Harry ? »Lui demanda Ron en lui tendant sa pinte de cidre. « C'est à mon tour de jouer. »

Ron étudia un moment le billard, prenant un faux air d'expert qui fit rire ses frères jumeaux qui commencèrent à se moquer de son faible talent pour le jeu, et Harry bu une gorgée du verre de son ami le regardant faire un coup qui se révéla particulièrement inefficace, entraînant de nombreux quolibets de la part de Seamus et des jumeaux.

Ron releva le menton, comme s'il n'avait que faire de leur moqueries, un sourire aux lèvres prouvant qu'il n'était pas réellement dérangé par leur blagues.

-Je vous prend quand vous voulez aux échecs, bande de primaires ! » Annonça t-il en tendant la queue de billard à Dean.

-Alors Harry, j'ai entendu dire que tu es adulte depuis, hier ? Félicitations. »

Harry avait reconnu la voix de Fleur qui s'était rapprochée de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Oh heu, merci. »Répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Malgré ses congratulations, Fleur n'avait pas l'air très contente et ne souriait pas, son regard restant morose.

-Si tu t'enchaînes, veille à ne briser la vie de personne, d'accord ? »Poursuivit-elle d'un ton mélodramatique, poussant un long soupir à fendre l'âme.

Voyant enfin ou elle voulait en venir, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil agacé. Fleur était vraiment obsédée par ce qui lui était arrivé. Il comprenait, et était triste pour elle, mais franchement au bout de presque un an à écouter ses lamentations, ressentir de la compassion devenait de plus en plus difficile la jeune fille ramenait toujours les conversations au 'pauvre-Cedric-qui-se-faisait-contrôler', ou bien a cette 'manipulatrice-et-garce-de-Cho-Chang', ou bien à quoi que ce soit qui se rapprocha du fait qu'elle s'était soit disant fait volé son ex petit-ami.

-Oui, bien je pense que je le saurais déjà maintenant si je m'étais enchaîné » Trancha Harry. « Tu m'excuses, je vais voir mon parrain. » Dit-il en apercevant soudain Sirius qui était attablé non loin, afin de se trouver une excuse, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait réellement pas vu l'homme de la journée, celui-ci étant déjà parti au garage lorsqu'il s'était réveillé.

Il s'éloigna prestement de la belle blonde qui parut un peu déçue, et s'approcha de Sirius qui releva les yeux à son approche.

-Harry, comment ça va ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit, hier ? » Demanda t-il avec un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret.

Il faisait bien évidemment référence à la dernière nuit de pleine lune, et non au repos qu'il avait pris ce jour là.

-Oui, super, et toi? Comment ça a été au garage aujourd'hui ? Je voulais passer te filer un coup de main, mais Remus m'a gardé en otage pour désherber le potager... »

-Ça ne m'étonne pas » Rit doucement l'homme aux cheveux noirs. « Comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas au Moonbeam ce soir ? Je pensais que tu travaillais le vendredi ? » Lui demanda t-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir avec lui.

Harry obtempéra et s'assit à la table en répondant :

-Oui, mais je ne commence pas avant tard, ce soir. Je compte partir dans une heure... »

-Ça te plaît toujours ? Ce travail, je veux dire. Si tu n'aimes pas y aller, ne te sens pas obligé. Tu sais que tu peux toujours travailler au garage avec moi, ou bien même trouver autre chose... » Lui demanda Sirius en l'étudiant.

Les loup-garous qui travaillaient ainsi en ville étaient plutôt rares, et ceux qui occupaient des postes les obligeant à passer du temps mêlés aux humains étaient encore plus rares, les loup-garous fuyant généralement les foules.

-Non, ce n'est pas si mal... » Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je n'y resterais pas toute ma vie, mais c'est intéressant, je rencontre pas mal de monde et les gens qui fréquentent cette boîte sont plutôt corrects. Enfin, corrects pour Poudlard je veux dire... » Ajouta Harry avec un sourire en coin.

-Tant mieux. » Fit Sirius avec un sourire, portant son verre à ses lèvres.

-Il y a juste cet imbécile de vampire qui vient de temps en temps... Il me tape sur le nerf, une véritable plaie. » Fit Harry d'un air pensif, l'image de Draco lui apparaissant soudainement.

-Un vampire ? Répéta Sirius en reposant son verra sur la table, une expression sérieuse se peignant sur son visage. « Ne laisse aucun vampire t'ennuyer, Harry. Cette vermine est juste assez bonne pour nous craindre. Si tu as le moindre soucis avec l'un de ces parasites, n'oublie pas que tu as toute la meute avec toi... »

Harry eut un sourire. Oh oui, ça il le savait. Et les vampires savaient cela aussi. S'en prendre à un loup-garou, c'était s'en prendre à toute sa meute.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai jamais eu le moindre problème... pour qui tu me prends ? » Le rassura t-il avec un petit rire.

Sirius allait ajouter quelque chose d'autre, mais il fut soudain interrompu par la voix de Ron qui appelait Harry depuis le billard.

-Harry ! On fait une nouvelle partie, tu joues ? »

-Ok ! » S'écria t-il en se levant, coupant court a leur conversation. « Bon, à toute à l'heure Sirius. »

Celui-ci lui répondit avec un signe de la main, haussant les épaules et apportant à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres.

-Quoi, Harry, tu comptes faire équipe avec Ron ? »S'exclama George en tapant l'épaule de Harry qui les avaient rejoins. « Préparez vous à mordre la poussière! » Fit-il en riant.

-Défi relevé ! » répliqua Harry et tapant la main de Ron en signe de victoire.

Il avait bien le temps d'une ou deux partie avant de partir au Moonbeam, après tout.

* * *

La soirée se déroulait comme une autre nuit parmi tant d'autres, Harry servait les clients, nettoyait, souriait aux filles qui gloussaient en commandant à boire rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire. C'était vendredi soir, et la boîte était bien remplie comme tous les week-ends.

Rien n'aurait pu laisser entendre que cette nuit serait au contraire pour Harry d'un de ces moments que l'on oublie jamais.

Les clients se pressaient au bar, et il n'avait pas une minute à lui, il devait se dépêcher de servir les gens qui s'agglutinaient sur sa partie désignée du comptoir et c'était un travail épuisant : prendre et remplir les commandes, encaisser, rendre la monnaie, il fallait qu'il soit partout à la fois pour que les clients pressés de retourner sur la piste soient satisfaits. Les vendredi soirs étaient souvent les plus fatiguant, et bien qu'il ne fut que deux heures du matin, Harry avait déjà hâte de retrouver son lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il était tellement obnubilé par son travail, qu'il faillit briser le verre qu'il tenait à la main quand ses doigts se crispèrent subitement, comme mû de leur volonté propre, alors qu'une étrange sensation le prit. C'était comme s'il venait de recevoir un intense choc électrique dans tous ses membres, un choc électrique qui au lieu de le paralyser l'aurait rendu en fait plus vivant. Subitement, ses sens se décuplèrent et une odeur qu'il n'avait jamais senti le força à tourner la tête.

C'était bien plus qu'une odeur, c'était une attraction totalement impossible à ignorer, il _devait_ trouver la source de cette incroyable odeur. Le parfum l'attirait tel un insecte hypnotisé par la lumière. Il aurait été bien en peine de décrire ce que lui seul était capable de sentir en cet instant car cette odeur ne s'apparentait pas à quelque chose de physique dans ce monde, c'était bien plus abstrait que cela mais le parfum était si puissant et si bon que toute autre pensée l'avait momentanément quitté et plus rien d'autre ne semblait aussi important que de savoir d'où provenait cette douce émanation qui appelait son être comme le chant envoûteur d'une sirène.

Les têtes des clients collés au comptoir lui coupaient la vue et il ne pouvait voir par delà ce mur humain qui le séparait de l'odeur.

Heureusement, le parfum se faisait plus vif, plus proche, encore plus intense si c'était possible, et c'était la chose la plus magnifique au monde pensa Harry. Par la lune, il aurait pu tuer pour ce parfum et aurait pleuré de désespoir s'il avait disparu.

Il s'était figé, le verre toujours dans sa main aux jointures blanchies par le tsunami d'émotions qui se déferlait en lui, comme un ouragan ravageur.

Un instant plus tard, ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur l'origine de cette fragrance qui semblait s'approcher de lui : un jeune homme à la peau pâle comme de la porcelaine, des cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur son front en mèches soyeuses, un air désinvolte et arrogant et un regard aux reflets métalliques pour parader son insolence.

-Salut, Harry... » Fit Draco Malfoy d'une voix traînante, ses lèvres retroussées en un petit sourire sardonique.

Et soudain, les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtèrent et Harry comprit. Il était enchaîné à Draco Malefoy.

Le verre dans sa main éclata.

* * *

**À suivre...**


	2. Enchaîné

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Slash HPxDM Lemon UA _

_Rythme de publication : Un dimanche sur deux_

Je suis soufflée par le nombre de reviews reçues sur le premier chapitre ! Pratiquement trente ! Très franchement, pour vous dire la vérité je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir beaucoup pour diverses raisons (notamment le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un UA, que je pars un peu dans mon délire vampire/loup-garou qui n'est pas forcement au goût de tout le monde, avec des chapitres un peu 'pavés'... ^^), donc bref : MERCI ! Merci mille fois, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point vous me faites plaisir en me laissant vos petits mots =) Bien-sûr je tiens à répondre à chacun d'entre vous... ! Les réponses individuelles aux reviews sur ma page profil (cliquez simplement sur mon pseudo;)... D'ailleurs si vous avez la moindre question/suggestion surtout n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrais !

En espérant que ce second chapitre vous plaise, je vous dis à dans 15 jours ! =)

* * *

**Plus Que Du Gris**

**Chapitre 2 : Enchaîné**

* * *

Les sons autour de lui étaient comme devenus étrangement sourds, comme s'il avait été plongé dans une bulle sous l'eau, et Harry ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard du blond qui le regardait à présent d'un drôle d'air.

Il n'avait pas non plus réagit au petit cri de surprise qu'avait poussé Hannah lorsque le verre avait éclaté dans ses doigts sous la force de sa main crispée. C'était comme si le temps s'était tout simplement arrêté et que son cerveau grésillait comme un vieux tourne-disque sur un vinyle rayé.

_Enchaîné à un vampire. Il était enchaîné. _

Il n'avait nul besoin d'étudier avec précision la nature des sensations qu'il ressentait en cet instant, cet étrange lien qui semblait déchirer son cœur et cette étrange odeur qu'il sentait, comme si tout en le vampire devant lui l'appelait. Il comprenait à présent parfaitement ce qu'avaient voulu dire ses aînés par 'tu sauras immédiatement si tu es enchaîné'. Quelque chose au plus profond de son être, son loup intérieur, le savait, et il se sentait incapable de réagir tant cette information le paralysait.

C'était tout simplement impossible. Impossible.

Il devait y avoir erreur, quelque chose. Non, il ne pouvait pas être enchaîné à un foutu _vampire _! Quel genre de blague cela pouvait-il être ! C'était tout simplement inconcevable ! Jamais, jamais il n'avait entendu telle chose. Il était d'ailleurs parfaitement certain que c'était impossible. C'était tout simplement contre nature, il devait être entrain de faire un cauchemar.

Et pourtant, il le savait, tout était bien trop réel pour qu'il puisse s'agir d'un simple cauchemar. Malgré cette étrange impression d'être dans une bulle qui persistait, il savait au plus profond de lui-même qui c'était bien la vérité.

_Non, non..._

Tout sauf ça par pitié, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela !

Il eut conscience que quelqu'un appelait son prénom sur sa droite, que quelques personnes commençaient à murmurer des choses devant son regard absent et que Draco le fixait à présent d'un drôle d'air, les sourcils froncés, se demandant probablement ce qui pouvait bien prendre le jeune loup-garou.

Tel un robot, Harry cligna des yeux et fit demi-tour afin de quitter le bar, ouvrant la porte de l'arrière-salle d'un geste saccadé, sans jeter un dernier regard derrière lui. Quelqu'un l'appela à nouveau d'une voix forte –c'était Hannah, nota son cerveau avant d'oublier rapidement l'information– , mais il n'en avait cure et sortit précipitamment dehors, dans l'arrière-cour où sortaient les employés de la boîte lorsqu'ils prenaient leur pause.

Quelques uns s'y trouvaient d'ailleurs, fumant une cigarette en échangeant quelques banalités avec leurs collègues, et Harry les ignora, faisant quelques pas avant de s'effondrer dos au mur, glissant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il touche terre, ses jambes tremblantes refusant de le supporter plus longtemps.

Il desserra ses doigts fermés dont les jointures avaient blanchi tant il avait fermé ses poings avec force, et massa fébrilement les paumes de ses mains dans lesquelles ses ongles avaient tatoués des petites demi-lunes douloureuses.

Son cerveau refusait d'assimiler l'information qui le martelait : enchaîné à Draco. Enchaîné à un vampire. Un vampire. À UN PUTAIN DE VAMPIRE !

-RAAAAH ! » S'exclama t-il avec rage, frappant avec force le sol de son poing gauche, créant un petit cratère dans le bitume qui se fissura sous la force du coup.

Harry était pantelant, et sa respiration forte et lourde sortait par à-coups comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

Quelques employés lui jetèrent de drôles de regards, certains effrayés d'autres courroucés, que Harry ne vit même pas.

Son incompréhension qui s'était mue en rage poursuivit sa transformation et devint enfin désespoir. Il était perdu. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Devait-il en parler aux autres ? Pourraient-il trouver une solution pour le sortir de cette impasse ? Allaient-ils pouvoir...

-Potter ! » Rugit une voix grave qui lui fit tourner subitement la tête.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à l'arrière cour se tenait son patron, un homme aux larges épaules et au crâne rasé, qui avait toujours eu un peu l'air d'être un trafiquant d'armes ou un ancien détenu de prison il inspirait à la plupart des gens une sorte de crainte mêlée de respect, en tout cas, il ne passait pas inaperçu. Il arborait de grands tatouages sur son biceps gauche, et possédait un cou aussi large que la cuisse de Harry. En cet instant il avait l'air très peu amène en fait il fulminait.

-Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! » Continua t-il en levant un bras vers le ciel comme pour donner de la force à ses propos. « C'est vendredi soir, les clients attendent, et toi tu laisses Hannah seule au bar ! Débrouillez-vous pour prendre vos pauses à tour de rôle, mais ne sors pas quand Andy est déjà parti ! C'est clair ! »

Harry se releva, toujours un peu sonné, et tenta d'avoir l'air un minimum repenti. Étant humain, l'homme n'aurait jamais pu réussir à lui inspirer la moindre peur – après tout, Harry le savait parfaitement, il aurait pu sonner l'homme d'un seul coup de poing. Mais s'il ne voulait pas perdre son travail en plus de tout ça, Harry n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-Désolé, Monsieur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête... » Marmonna t-il, essayant de se se calmer.

Il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle de lui-même. _Allez, ressaisi-toi Harry!_

-Ouais, veille à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas, compris... » Grogna l'homme pour la forme, mécontent, en lui laissant le passage libre pour qu'il puisse repartir au travail.

Harry regagna le bar et fut accueilli par le regard accusateur d'Hannah qui semblait encore plus débordée qu'avant, et il constata avec soulagement que le vampire n'était plus au comptoir. Heureusement.

Un étrange sensation au creux de son ventre lui indiqua que le blond devait néanmoins toujours se trouver à proximité dans la boîte, car aussi étrange que cela pouvait être, Harry sentait parfaitement sa présence qui l'appelait sans cesse, n'ayant que faire de ses tourments intérieurs.

_Ignore-le, ignore-le !_ S'ordonna t-il avec force, obligeant ses yeux à rester fixés sur le bar et luttant contre l'horrible envie qu'il avait de faire courir son regard dans la foule pour trouver celui que son loup reconnaissait désormais comme son compagnon légitime.

Usant de toute sa volonté, il sourit au premier client qu'il vit devant lui, et s'obligea à vider son esprit, tentant de se concentrer tant bien que mal sur son travail. Avec un peu de force, il pourrait sûrement ignorer toute cette stupidité qui venait d'exploser dans sa tête, non ?

Cette méthode se révéla relativement efficace, puisqu'il parvint à garder son sang froid et à se concentrer sur les tâches ennuyantes qu'il devait effectuer, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre nuit banale.

Il s'efforçait de ne pas tourner la tête vers la piste de danse, luttant contre ses instincts les plus profonds qui semblaient lui déchirer les entrailles, comme si une bête furieuse tentait de sortir de son corps en le lacérant de l'intérieur de ses griffes effilées. C'était une véritable torture que de se battre contre une force si puissante, mais c'était une torture qu'Harry acceptait toute entière si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait ignorer un peu plus longtemps la cruelle blague que le destin lui avait fait.

Néanmoins sa volonté prit un énorme coup quand son ouïe fine perçut le rire qu'il connaissait comme celui du blond, son être détectant la présence du vampire très proche de lui.

Oubliant ses résolutions, Harry releva les yeux avant même que la moindre pensée n'aie le temps de se former dans sa tête, et il aperçut Draco, près de la sortie, une fille pendue à son cou. La fille était un vraie canon de beauté, grande, élancée, de long cheveux d'un blond vénitien tirant sur le roux lui tombant sur les épaules. Son regard était un peu vide, envoûtée qu'elle était par la présence du vampire.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'agripper le bord du comptoir avec violence, les dents serrées, alors que Draco se pencha vers la fille qui gloussait, frôlant son long cou gracile de ses lèvres avides, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers la sortie. Nul doute quant à ses intentions.

Un voile de colère passa sur les yeux de Harry qui ferma les paupières avec force. Pas question qu'il ne réitère son petit numéro de bête de cirque de tout à l'heure.

_Contrôle-toi, Harry, mon vieux. Respire, ça va aller, ils t'aideront à trouver une solution au village. _

Sauf que ces pensées ne l'aidaient en rien en cet instant.

Pourtant rien n'aurait dû le déranger dans cette scène. Le blond faisait ce qu'il faisait toutes les nuits, que ça soit ici ou ailleurs : il trouvait un quelconque humain pour s'abreuver de son sang, les séduisait et en faisait son affaire. Rien de plus normal pour un vampire, et Harry ne s'en était jamais formalisé auparavant, même s'il avait toujours trouvé quelque chose d'un peu morbide en cela.

Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi,_ est-ce que le fait de voir cet idiot de vampire et cette humaine écervelée le rendait fou à ce point ?

_La jalousie..._

Oui, c'était de la jalousie qu'il ressentait en cet instant. De la jalousie, et l'envie de posséder, de s'affirmer auprès de son lié. _Oh par la Lune... Non, non... _

Le blond et la fille avaient à présent quitté les lieux, et le corps d'Harry était à présent pris de légers tremblements, tandis qu'il continuait d'agripper le bord du comptoir avec force, se maîtrisant tout de même afin de ne pas déformer la rampe de métal.

-Harry, ça va ? » Demanda Hannah, voyant bien que son collègue n'agissait pas normalement. « Tu veux faire une pause, prendre l'air ? »

Harry tourna la tête et posa son regard sur elle, et la dévisagea un instant, sans un mot, le regard planté dans le sien et le visage vide d'expression, comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de tout à fait grotesque.

Hannah déglutit silencieusement, figée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et pourtant, inconsciemment son être craignait le loup qu'elle avait devant lui, sentant sa colère de prédateur émaner de lui.

-Harry ? »Fit-il d'une petite voix en se trémoussant nerveusement, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à son ancien camarade de lycée.

Sans lui répondre, Harry relâcha la rampe métallique du comptoir, et s'élança vers la sortie de la boîte, incapable de résister d'avantage à l'appel qu'il ressentait. C'était comme si une lourde chaîne le tirait sans relâche vers Draco, l'obligeant à le poursuivre. Le terme _enchaîné_ prenait effectivement tout son sens.

Le videur qui se tenait dans l'embrasure ne lui accorda pas un regard et le laissa partir sans sourciller, et une fois dehors Harry n'eut aucun doute quant à la direction à prendre. C'était décidément bien plus qu'étrange mais il avait une sorte d'indicateur dans la tête qui l'informait sur où se trouvait le vampire.

Harry contourna la boîte, et passa à travers le grillage déchiré qui donnait sur une allée très sombre où seuls des chats de gouttière semblaient vivre. Malgré la pénombre et l'absence de rayons de lune pour éclairer l'endroit, les yeux perçant de Harry n'eurent aucune difficulté à voir la scène qui se déroulait là.

Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur la jolie jeune fille blonde qu'il avait aperçu tout à l'heure celle-ci était dos au mur, et avait la tête jetée en arrière, les paupière closes et les lèvres entrouvertes, poussant de faibles gémissements qui semblaient être des cris de plaisir plutôt que de douleur.

Collé à elle, le vampire se pressait contre son corps, son visage invisible puisqu'il était plongé au creux du cou de la jeune femme, mais ses cheveux d'un blond unique ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité. Il avait une main sur sa taille et l'autre dans ses cheveux, comme pour maintenir sa prise ferme sur le cou de la fille.

Il devait être particulièrement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, car il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de Harry, bien que celui-ci n'ait fait le moindre effort pour se montrer discret, – à moins qu'il ne s'en ficha tout simplement.

Le jeune loup-garou s'approcha à grand pas, et agrippa l'épaule du blond avant de le retourner avec force, incapable de supporter la vue du spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui.

Il fulminait littéralement, de rage, de jalousie, de sentiments totalement non-identifiables mais parfaitement intolérables. Rien que la pensée que le vampire faisait cela plusieurs nuits par semaine, peut-être toujours à cet endroit avec des personnes différentes, de vulgaires filles dépourvues de cervelle qui se frottaient à lui sans la moindre pudeur – tout comme cette blondasse à qui il aurait bien voulu arracher la tête – suffisait à le mettre hors de lui.

-Tu vas... arrêter ça... tout de suite ! »Siffla t-il, tentant de se contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas lui même, qu'il agissait en brute irraisonnée, mais Gaïa lui pardonne, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Sous la force de sa poigne et de la violence avec laquelle Harry l'avait tiré, Draco n'eut d'autre choix que de défaire sa prise de la gorge à laquelle il avait commencé de s'abreuver, et il fit volte face, un peu désorienté par la soudaineté des événements, prenant tout à coup conscience que son agresseur était un loup-garou.

Ses yeux gris semblaient encore plus brillants que d'habitude, une sorte d'éclat surnaturel habitant les orbes de métal, et ses canines étaient complètement sorties, mesurant à présent plusieurs centimètres. La violence avec laquelle il avait été arraché de sa victime l'avait visiblement empêché de boire proprement, et une fine rigole de sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Son premier effroi lorsqu'il avait perçu la présence lycanthrope à proximité se mua rapidement en agacement aussitôt qu'il reconnut le brun, comme si le fait de voir le jeune loup-garou toutes les nuits dans la boîte qu'il fréquentait lui suffisait pour classer Harry dans la catégorie des non-dangeureux.

Draco essuya la perle de sang au coin de sa bouche d'un coup de langue expert, son regard à présent clairement contrarié fixé d'un air impatient sur Harry. Visiblement, si taquiner le jeune loup à l'occasion l'amusait, se faire interrompre par celui-ci alors qu'il buvait sa dose de sang quotidienne était loin de lui plaire.

-Quoi ? Fiche-moi la paix ! » Siffla t-il en retour, des éclairs dans les yeux et tournant à nouveau la tête vers la fille qui semblait complètement perdue et effrayée à présent, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le jeune loup-garou suive son ordre sans demander son reste.

Un grognement sourd, profond et animal fit faire volte face à Draco, qui se tenait à présent sur la défensive. Le loup-garou ne plaisantait pas.

Les yeux de Harry étaient à présent deux émeraudes fendues de lames noires, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, une expression vaguement inquiète sur le visage. Face à un loup-garou énervé, la meilleur chance de survie d'un vampire était de prendre la fuite. Les loup-garou étaient dotés d'une force formidable et même plusieurs vampires ensemble ne pouvaient faire grand chose contre l'un d'entre eux s'ils étaient désarmés. Harry était néanmoins toujours sous sa forme humaine, et Draco se força à rester là où il se trouvait. Car Harry n'avait aucune raison de l'attaquer. Ils se trouvaient en ville, et non en territoire loup-garou, son comportement agressif n'avait aucun sens, surtout après toutes ces nuits où ils avaient réussi à se tolérer.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui prenait le lycanthrope, et malgré ses instincts qui tiraient des sonnettes d'alarme dans sa tête, la colère qu'éprouvait Draco était très vive. Arracher son repas à un vampire pouvait mettre celui-ci très très en colère.

Comme si le grondement animal poussé par Harry avait été la claque dont elle avait eu besoin, la blonde sembla enfin sortir de l'espèce de transe dont elle avait été prise, elle repoussa Draco de ses faibles forces d'humaine, gémissant de terreur et s'enfuit sans demander son reste, manquant de s'effondrer alors qu'elle parvenait à franchir le grillage à moitie arraché.

Draco avait quitté des yeux le loup un instant quand la fille avait pris ses jambes à son cou, mais lorsqu'il fixa l'autre à nouveau, il le foudroya du regard, très visiblement exaspéré par le comportement insensé de Harry.

-Bravo, félicitations. » Lâcha le blond d'une voix hachée, bouillonnant de colère malgré sa peur toujours présente. « Beau travail, c'est excellent. Oui, bien joué. » Fit-il, insistant sur les mots avec ironie.

Maintenant que la stupide dinde avait disparu, le loup furieux en Harry semblait bien plus apaisé, comme s'il jugeait la menace directe éteinte, et sa jalousie partit aussitôt vite qu'elle était apparue. Tandis qu'il reprenait son calme et que le nuage qui avait embrumé son cerveau se levait, Harry prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Je... » Commença Harry, sans savoir ce qu'il voulait dire. « Oh, merde... »

Draco haussa gracieusement un sourcil intrigué, se demandant à présent ce qui pouvait bien pousser le loup-garou à agir aussi bizarrement. Il avait toujours entendu dire que les lycanthropes étaient de toute manière des créatures brutales et irraisonnées, mais tout de même, quelque chose ne semblait vraiment pas tourner rond chez celui qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Oui, je te signale que j'ai perdu mon 'repas' maintenant grâce à toi... » Signala Draco en lui jetant un regard noir. « Alors si tu pouvais bien m'expliquer ton comportement d'animal enragé... À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un message de ta race à la mienne peut-être ? » Demanda t-il avec fiel.

Harry se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, une mauvaise manie qu'il avait lorsqu'il était nerveux. Il ne fallait surtout pas que le vampire prenne son geste comme une sorte de déclaration de guerre entre leurs deux espèces – ce genre de poudre prenait le feu très rapidement, et la dernière chose que désirait Harry était d'attirer tous les regards sur ce qui venait de se passer il ne voulait pas vraiment rendre publique son enchaînement, ou plutôt sa malédiction.

Il aurait bien voulu partir sans ajouter un mot, mais il semblait que Draco ne le laisserait pas tranquille sans explication. Ce qui était compréhensible, songea Harry. Après tout, comme il l'avait si bien dit, il venait de lui faire perdre son 'repas'... Harry eut un petit frisson en pensant au terme employé. Pour les vampires, les humains ne valaient guère plus que du simple bétail. C'était tout ce qu'ils représentaient à leurs yeux en fait.

-D'accord, d'accord. J'aurais pas dû. » Admit Harry, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, son calme à présent à peu près retrouvé, malgré la situation tendue.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et de plonger son regard dans celui du vampire, nerveux.

-Je suis enchaîné à toi. » Lâcha t-il d'une voix fébrile.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit ébahi, en colère, horrifié, quelque chose ! Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à cette expression vide, et à cette petite moue expectative. Le vampire n'avait visiblement aucune notion de ce que pouvait bien être un enchaînement, et ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé de le savoir non plus d'ailleurs.

-Pardon ? » Demanda t-il comme si Harry était une sorte d'attardé mental.

Harry poussa une exclamation frustrée, agacé par l'ignorance évidente du blond devant lui. Il aurait dû se douter que les mœurs et coutumes de ceux de sa race demeuraient un mystère pour ceux de l'espèce de Draco.

-Je suis, genre... lié à toi, voilà. » Fit Harry, les dents serrées.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lancer dans des explications afin de donner au vampire les croustillants détails de sa nouvelle dépendance pour lui.

L'expression de Draco changea subitement, et il retrouva un visage calculateur que Harry lui connaissait bien mieux. Son regard se fit intéressé, et Harry avait l'impression qu'il pouvait quasiment voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute allure derrière ses yeux gris, tandis qu'il semblait calculer ce qu'il pouvait tirer de la situation.

-Ce n'est pas que tes petites histoires de toutous ne m'intéressent pas, Harry... » Murmura t-il doucement, en appuyant bien sur le prénom de l'autre comme pour se moquer, une malice sous-jacente à présent empreinte dans son ton. « Mais tout cela ne règle en rien mon souci... »

Son regard venait de changer, et s'était fait plus perçant, comme s'il était entrain de juger le brun pour quelque chose. Ne laissant qu'un sillon flou derrière lui, Draco réapparut juste à côté de Harry, usant de sa rapidité vampirique, ses lèvres dangereusement proches de l'oreille du brun.

Une telle proximité avec un vampire aurait normalement suffit à faire rugir n'importe quel loup-garou sain d'esprit, mais Harry ne bougea pas d'un cil, aussi immobile qu'une statue de sel.

Une partie de son être lui hurlait de montrer ses crocs à cette sangsue qui était un peu trop à l'aise avec lui, tandis que l'autre le suppliait de se montrer ouvert et docile avec son lié afin de l'apprivoiser. Dans l'incapacité la plus complète de faire un choix, Harry ne bougeait pas, tiraillé par la déferlante d'émotions contradictoires qu'il éprouvait.

-Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que j'entre en frénésie à cause de ton acte inconscient, n'est-ce pas ? »Murmura Draco dans son oreille.

Malgré son manque de connaissance en matière de vampire, Harry savait très bien ce que la 'frénésie' était. Il s'agissait d'un état incontrôlable que pouvait éprouver un vampire s'il ne se nourrissait pas quotidiennement, notamment.

Un vampire en manque de sang pouvait entrer dans une sorte d'état second, devenant une véritable bête tueuse jusqu'à ce que sa soif de sang ne soit satisfaite. C'était l'une des raison d'ailleurs, pour laquelle les loup-garous ne se mêlaient pas des particularités vampiriques en matières de nourriture : les humains ne tarderaient pas à prendre conscience de l'existence d'êtres surnaturels si des vampires assoiffés se mettaient à attaquer les premiers venus à chaque coin de rue.

-Tu as laissé cette fille s'enfuir avant même que je puisse vraiment goûter à son sang...Et le soleil se lève bientôt. » Poursuivit Draco, son souffle à présent tout contre la gorge du lycanthrope qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir nerveusement. « Son sang contre le tien. Entendu? »

Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un loup-garou se laissant mordre par un vampire. Enfin, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un de son espèce enchaîné à un vampire non plus d'ailleurs... Quelle sorte de lycanthrope pouvait-il donc bien être !

Il aurait dû partir, s'enfuir, courir. Tant pis si c'était un comportement un peu lâche. Ça aurait été mieux que de ne rester là à ne rien faire, comme un jouet dans les mains du blond qui continuait de le prendre avec des pincettes, comme s'il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il était entrain de jouer avec le feu.

Et puis, une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que le vampire n'avait pas tord... Il avait vraiment privé le vampire de sa dose de sang, et avec le soleil qui ne tarderait plus à se lever à présent, il était trop tard pour le blond pour se mettre en chasse à nouveau. S'il entrait en frénésie, ce _serait_ la faute de Harry... Et les vampires reporteraient immanquablement la faute sur la meute.

Harry tourna la tête d'un petit mouvement brusque, rencontrant le regard de Draco, un envoûtant voile carmin rougissant ses prunelles normalement grises. Harry y lu son désir et sa soif, sa délicatesse et sa bestialité, et il comprit qu'il avait déjà perdu. Son loup intérieur désirait bien trop faire plaisir à son lié pour qu'il puisse résister, et il ferma les yeux, les mâchoires serrées, détournant la tête pour lui offrir son cou, dans un signe de soumission contrainte.

Il sentit les lèvres douces et froides du blond se poser un instant sur son cou, sans bouger, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Harry ne réagisse violemment, et posa sa main droite sur la nuque du brun qui ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Que le vampire ait été conscient ou non de la signification de son dernier geste, il n'en demeurait pas moins que chez les loup-garous, se saisir de la nuque d'un autre loup, avec les mains ou les crocs, était une demande directe de soumission les dominants agissaient parfois de la sorte sur les plus faibles de la meute afin de réaffirmer leur autorité.

Le geste de Draco était néanmoins plus séducteur que dominateur, et Harry comprit qu'il n'avait probablement pas conscience de ce qu'il pouvait signifier pour lui – une chance. Après tout, pourquoi l'aurait-il su ? Il n'était qu'un vampire.

Il sentit le blond inspirer doucement, comme pour s'imprégner de son odeur, avant qu'il ne se tourne légèrement pour se positionner juste derrière lui, son torse collé au dos de Harry.

Nerveux, Harry se demanda un instant si la morsure allait être douloureuse comment une paire de crocs plantés dans sa carotide ne pouvaient-ils l'être ?

La main droite de Draco reposait à présent sur l'épaule du brun tandis que son autre main était partie se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs, et Harry se demanda un instant s'il se rendait vraiment compte des gestes qu'il faisait ou s'il agissait de la sorte par simple habitude, les vampires ayant pour habitude de séduire leurs victimes.

Une part de Harry espérait que ce ne fut pas le cas après tout il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que le vampire le voit comme une simple nouvelle proie sur la longue liste de son tableau de chasse, même si Harry s'en voulait de penser ainsi... Bien-sûr, qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'une énième victime pour Draco. Et une victime de choix s'il vous plaît, il irait sans doute raconter toute l'histoire à ses petits copains suceurs de sang dès qu'il en aurait fini avec lui, songea Harry avec amertume. Il était le seul à subir les effets de son enchaînement, bien-sûr cet enchaînement qui le poussait à se comporter comme une serpillière tout juste bonne à être utilisée par Draco. Quel imbécile il faisait. Même en cet instant, une pulsion puissante qu'il ne pouvait ignorer lui ordonnait contre toute logique de rester là où il était, là où son lié le voulait.

Alors que ces sombres pensées traversaient son esprit, il sentit soudain l'autre ouvrir la bouche et enfoncer ses crocs dans sa gorge, fermement mais sans violence et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement sous la sensation inconnue.

-Aaah... » Ne put s'empêcher de gémir légèrement Harry, honteux aussitôt que le son étouffé franchit ses lèvres.

C'était à la fois douloureux et plaisant, comme si Harry venait de se rendre compte que cet endroit dans son cou avait en fait toujours voulu être mordu. Draco se trouvait toujours derrière lui, et Harry ne pouvait le voir il sentait juste son corps collé au sien derrière lui et, bien évidemment, sa tête au creux de son cou, ses crocs profondément ancrés dans sa carotide.

Draco avait attendu un instant après qu'il ne l'ait mordu afin de laisser le temps à Harry de se faire à la sensation, une prévenance à laquelle le brun ne s'était pas attendu, mais lorsqu'il se mit enfin à aspirer son sang, sa langue experte bougeant en accord au rythme de ses gorgées avec une dextérité stupéfiante, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser un faible glapissement. Un éclair de plaisir brut foudroya soudainement le brun, électrisant jusqu'à la dernière de ses terminaisons nerveuses, et lui coupant quasiment la respiration pour le coup, tant la sensation inattendue balayait ses sens tel un raz-de-marrée.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent légèrement et sa respiration se mit à s'accélérer tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'activait, et il eut comme l'impression de devenir hypersensible à tout ce qui l'entourait, prenant subitement conscience de la douceur des mèches de cheveux du vampire qui balayaient sa mâchoire tandis qu'il buvait la vie hors de ses veines, et de la brise glacée qui effleurait sa peau dans le silence de l'impasse déserte où seuls les faibles sons étouffés de la boîte leur parvenaient.

Son cerveau était à présent pris d'une fièvre brûlante et délicieuse, et jamais il n'aurait cru que la morsure d'un vampire puisse être aussi intense. Il avait su qu'elles étaient plaisantes pour les humains, certes question de survie pour les vampire. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cette extase pure qui le liquéfiait et l'empêchait de former la moindre pensée cohérente.

En cet instant, il aurait voulu que Draco ne s'arrêta jamais de boire son sang. Cela, il le savait et s'en rendait compte malgré la brume de plaisir qui enveloppait ses sens, était évidemment lié à l'influence qu'exerçait le vampire sur lui grâce à sa morsure le fait qu'il fut enchaîné à Draco décuplait encore les sensations et n'arrangeait en rien la situation, le loup en Harry étant satisfait de pouvoir répondre aux besoins de son lié.

-D...Draco... »Murmura Harry à travers l'épais nuage de plaisir dans lequel son esprit flottait, levant sa main droite pour la poser doucement sur la tête du blond penchée dans son cou.

Il le sentit sourire contre sa peau, sa gorge n'ayant de cesse de déglutir son sang, gorgée après gorgée, mais Harry n'avait cure de savoir si son sourire était moqueur ou attendri, ses doigts caressaient à présent légèrement les cheveux blonds qui étaient d'une incroyable douceur, comme de la soie, et Harry se demanda un instant comment un vampire, une bête cruelle qui se nourrissait de sang, pouvait avoir des cheveux aussi doux.

Comme pour répondre à l'appel de son nom qu'Harry avait gémit, le vampire se colla d'avantage au brun, toujours derrière lui, poussant un léger grognement et pressant son bassin contre les reins du loup-garou qui écarquilla les yeux aussitôt. L'état avancé d'excitation du vampire était plus qu'évident, et un instant plus tard Harry prit soudainement conscience de son propre désir très éveillé sous sa ceinture.

Il se sentait fébrile et excité, mais inopinément, une pointe de panique surgit en lui. Il était clairement entrain de perdre le contrôle de la situation non pas qu'il ne l'ait eut a un quelconque moment, mais là les choses commençaient à glisser sur un terrain extrêmement dangereux. Dangereux parce qu'il ne se faisait pas confiance à lui-même. Son putain d'enchaînement l'intimait de se retourner et faire Draco sien, de finaliser le lien, et ça... Ça c'était vraiment effrayant. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais du ressentir des choses pareilles à l'égard de Draco. Draco qui était un foutu vampire, _bordel _!

Comme si le vampire avait perçu le changement d'émotions de Harry, il s'arrêta, et relâcha prise sans rechigner quand Harry fit mine de se dégager.

Se sentant étrangement faible, Harry se retourna et eut un pas de recul, levant une main pour arrêter le vampire quand celui-ci tenta de se rapprocher de lui. Il porta une main à son cou où du sang s'échappait et considéra le vampire qui l'observait avec une très étrange expression sur le visage, comme s'il ne pouvait détourner son regard.

Il était vraiment beau, réalisa Harry. Avec son teint pâle, quoique moins blanc qu'un instant plus tôt, ses yeux rouges un peu trop vifs et contrastés pour être humains, et ses lèvres entrouvertes rougies par l'activité à laquelle elles venaient de se livrer où deux petites canines pointues dépassaient, brillant telles des perles d'ivoire.

Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici immédiatement, décida Harry. Il fallait qu'il parte avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'encore plus stupide, quelque chose qu'il regretterait vraiment.

-Attend... »Fit le blond quand le jeune loup-garou esquissa un pas pour s'éloigner.

Harry se figea un instant, avant de reprendre sa marche d'un pas plus décidé, luttant visiblement contre l'envie de se retourner, et laissant le vampire seul derrière lui.

* * *

Draco suivit le jeune loup-garou du regard tandis qu'il s'éloignait, figé sur place et incapable d'assimiler ce qui venait d'arriver tant ce qui s'était passé lui semblait improbable. Pourtant, le goût exquis du sang qu'il venait de boire persistait dans son palais, un sang au goût indescriptible, meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait jamais bu et aurait jamais cru boire un jour. Il en était même encore comme sonné, dans une sorte d'état second.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait tenté de retenir le brun lorsqu'il s'était éloigné, et une partie de lui-même était heureuse qu'il ait poursuivit son chemin, il n'aurait su quoi lui dire et aurait simplement eut l'air idiot. Il n'y avait pas vraiment grand chose à dire. Tout cela avait été comme... irréel. _Et si bon, si bon. Jamais il n'avait ressentit pareille chose. Pour la première fois, en buvant ce sang, il s'était senti si … vivant._

Il était à présent seul dans l'allée sombre, debout et immobile, indécis quant à ce qu'il devait faire.

Il cligna des yeux une fois avant de porter sa main à son visage et de se pincer rapidement l'arrête du nez comme s'il pensait, avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux dans lesquels la lumière de la lune se reflétait doucement, sans réfléchir, fermant les paupières un instant.

_Bon. Inutile de traîner là, le soleil ne tarderait plus à se lever de toute façon._

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au ciel étoilé qui ne tarderait plus à s'éclaircir doucement, avant de baisser les yeux et de se mettre en marche. Il n'était pas très loin de son appartement, sa 'piaule' comme il l'avait surnommé, mais il ne tenait pas à se faire surprendre par l'aube – ça lui était déjà arrivé quelque fois par le passé, et ce n'était jamais chose plaisante de devoir se hâter sous peine de finir carboniser par les rayons du soleil destructeur.

Il se demandait parfois, souvent à vrai dire, à quoi ressemblait le monde en plein jour. Oh bien-sûr il avait déjà vu de nombreux films, des photos et avait même une fois jeté un coup d'œil prudent à l'aube depuis sa fenêtre, restant dans l'ombre, mais tout cela n'était qu'une pâle comparaison de ce que la sensation de marcher librement dans les rayons dansant du soleil devait être, il en était sûr.

Néanmoins, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne valait mieux pas se laisser aller à contempler de tels rêves après tout ce genre d'accident-suicide était bien plus courant chez les vampires qu'on se laissait aller à l'admettre dans leur sphère. Que se passait-il lorsqu'un vampire commençait à penser un peu trop à la beauté de l'aube et à la douceur du soleil ? La réponse se trouvait dans un tas de cendre.

Dire qu'il avait connu tout cela, il y avait un peu plus d'un an seulement, lorsqu'il avait été vivant et non la créature damnée qu'il était à présent. Savoir qu'il ne se souvenait plus rien de sa vie de mortel le rendait pensif.

Il marchait silencieusement, et avait à présent rejoint la rue principale, et il savait qu'il n'était plus très loin de chez lui. La lumière jaunâtre et blafarde des lampadaires donnait un air malade aux quelques personnes qui traînaient encore dans les rues, et très peu de voitures passaient à cette heure. Il était très tard après tout, ou très tôt selon le point de vue.

Draco tourna au coin d'un snack-bar, aux allures miteuses et dont le néon clignotant sur la devanture proclamait « ouvert ». Deux types à l'intérieur qui devaient probablement être des sans-abris à en juger leur allure misérable, buvaient un café sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur leur tasse.

-Salut mon mignon. » Héla une voix devant Draco. « Tu veux qu'on s'amuse ce soir ? »

Draco releva les yeux afin de considérer un instant la femme devant lui qui était fort peu vêtue malgré la froidure de l'hiver. Perchée sur ses haut-talons, elle lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait charmeur, mais Draco remarqua aussitôt que ses yeux, eux, ne souriaient pas le moins du monde. Elle n'était pas vraiment jolie, et son maquillage vulgaire ne parvenait pas à cacher ses joues creuses et son teint cireux, comme si elle était atteinte d'une maladie mortelle qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu auparavant, songea t-il en se détournant sans un autre regard pour elle, pourtant il empruntait ce chemin presque tout les soirs. Sûrement une nouvelle, pensa t-il. Après tout, les prostituées et les dealers de drogues n'étaient pas ce qui manquait dans ce quartier mal famé. Et pour cause, cette zone de la ville était un véritable repère pour les vampires.

Draco n'était plus très loin de son immeuble, et il se remit à songer à ce qui venait de se passer, quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce qui s'était passé avec 'Harry', le loup-garou qu'il appelait par son prénom avec ironie. Le loup-garou avec qui il n'avait échangé guère plus que quelques mots... Draco avait toujours profité de la situation improbable pour agacer un peu le lycanthrope, même s'il n'avait jamais voulu d'ennuis...

Le goût de son sang lui revint aussitôt en mémoire et il ne put réprimer un frisson d'envie, un éclair rouge passant silencieusement dans ses prunelles grises et s'envolant aussitôt. Il venait de se nourrir, et pourtant rien que l'idée de s'abreuver de ce sang à nouveau suffisait à attiser ses crocs désormais rétractés.

Il n'avait jamais pensé mordre Harry un jour. Ni aucun lycanthrope à vrai dire, quelle idée ! En fait, il devait probablement être le seul vampire à avoir jamais bu le sang d'un loup-garou... Ou du moins l'un des très rares à l'avoir fait. C'était juste... impossible. Tabou.

Quand il avait avancé l'idée de boire le sang du brun, il ne l'avait certainement pas fait sérieusement et s'était attendu à un refus catégorique. En fait il avait cru jusqu'à la dernière minute à une gueule de crocs acérés, tant il ne pouvait expliquer le comportement du loup-garou. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Les lycanthropes vouaient à ceux de son espèce une haine farouche haine qui leur était bien rendue à vrai dire.

Mais lorsque ses crocs avaient enfin pénétré le cou du brun à la peau halée et qu'il avait enfin bu, alors toute raison l'avait quitté et il s'était senti presque ivre de sensations. S'il avait bu à de nombreuses gorges par le passé, il pouvait affirmer avec certitude que jamais il n'avait goûté un tel nectar. Contre toute attente, le sang du loup avait été à la fois riche, chaud et sucré et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'excitation l'avait rapidement gagné... Après tout le loup-garou était plutôt bien foutu pour ne rien gâcher...

_Draco, imbécile... _pensa t-il, une moue railleuse sur les lèvres.

Il était à peu près certain que le brun avait apprécié la morsure, et même beaucoup. Ce qui était d'ailleurs plutôt surprenant, étant donné que les lycanthropes étaient insensibles à leur aura vampirique, qui leur servait à charmer les humains et à les faire entrer dans une transe qui rendait les choses bien plus faciles.

À moins qu'Harry ait été affecté à cause de ce... qu'avait-il dit ? Lien ? Non, non, ça n'était pas ça.

Draco fronça les sourcils, tentant de se remémorer avec exactitude la courte conversation qu'il avait eu avec le jeune métamorphe. Aussitôt qu'il avait saisi que la situation mettait Harry dans une position de faiblesse, il avait en fait rapidement mis de côté tout le reste.

_Un enchaînement. _Oui c'était ce mot là que le loup-garou avait employé.

Draco ignorait totalement ce que cela pouvait bien signifier au juste, mais le mot ne sonnait pas très bon. D'ailleurs Harry avait semblé passablement tendu, comme s'il n'avait en rien voulu être là, et pourtant... Ses agissements avaient été plus qu'étranges. Il avait réellement paru hors de lui lorsqu'il l'avait arraché à cette fille.

Draco haussa les épaules pour lui même._ Bah_, les loups-garous ne tournaient pas rond de toute manière, c'était bien connu. La plupart d'entre eux n'étaient qu'une bande de brutes bons à vivre comme des sauvages dans la forêt... Rien à voir avec le raffinement et la classe des vampires.

Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à oublier le corps chaud du brun contre lui, son odeur animale et le goût de son sang délicieux... _Ah son sang... _En le buvant, pour la première fois de son existence il s'était enfin senti _vivant._

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, comme énervé de son propre comportement. Ne pouvait-il pas penser à autre chose ? Visiblement non...

Il était à présent devant le triste immeuble dans lequel il logeait parfois, un grand immeuble d'une quinzaine d'étages à la peinture défraîchie et craquelée, qui semblait le regarder de haut avec dédain. L'air était froid et une odeur infecte de pollution régnait dans cette partie de la ville.

Il avait un autre appartement, bien mieux que celui-ci à l'autre bout de la ville depuis peu, mais continuait de revenir régulièrement ici à cause de sa commodité géographique. Malgré l'austérité des lieux et la misère apparente du quartier, Draco s'était attaché à cet appartement où le Seigneur l'avait déposé après qu'il ait reçu son Étreinte. C'était là qu'il avait commencé sa nouvelle vie dans le monde des ténèbres et qu'il avait tout appris de la vie vampirique qu'il menait à présent. S'il pouvait qualifiait de _vie_ ce que son existence était, bien-sûr.

Car s'il entendait ce qui était inaudible pour les humains, voyait des couleurs qui leur étaient invisibles et sentait ce qu'ils ne pouvaient imaginer, paradoxalement il avait l'impression de vivre dans du coton, comme si les sensations ne pouvaient jamais le toucher. Rien ne parvenait à l'émouvoir, à le bouger, sauf ce qui faisait de lui un esclave: son amante et son bourreau, la Soif. Elle était sa raison de vivre et de mourir, aussi douce que le velours et aussi impitoyable que la foudre, elle ne le laissait jamais. Elle le harcelait sans cesse, lui murmurait des doux mots meurtriers et sifflait des promesses sournoises dans son oreille.

Et chaque nuit, Draco se pliait à ses exigences inflexibles.

Mais Draco le savait, il aurait menti s'il avait affirmé qu'il n'aimait pas s'abreuver de sang. Comme un drogué qui couvre de louanges la source de sa déchéance, Draco aimait plus que tout l'extase et l'ivresse qui accompagnaient invariablement ses séances nocturnes. C'était uniquement dans ces moments là qu'il ressentait _enfin_ quelque chose, et non pas les émotions factices qu'il éprouvait la plupart du temps, aussi pauvres que de grossières imitations d'œuvres d'art.

On lui avait dit que cela passerait avec le temps, qu'avec les années et les décennies qui passaient, on se faisait plus facilement au manque d'émotions. C'était_ son reste d'humanité qui lui jouait des tours_, lui avait dit Pansy. Une humanité à laquelle Draco se rattachait comme un naufragé en détresse mais qui le tuait un peu plus chaque jour.

_Pourtant, pourtant... _

Cette nuit il avait ressenti quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pensé ressentir un jour. En buvant le sang de Harry, il avait réellement eu la sensation de _vivre_, en plus de l'habituelle extase. C'était fou, et pourtant Draco savait que c'était la vérité. Il se faisait l'effet d'un toxicomane qui vient de trouver une drogue encore plus pure que son habituelle came, et c'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser.

Il grimpa les marches d'un air absent, et arrivé devant sa porte il prit sa clef dans la poche de son jean avant de la mettre dans la serrure et de la faire tourner d'un geste habile du pouce et de l'index.

Quand il eut poussé la porte, son regard se posa aussitôt sur la silhouette gracieuse d'une jeune femme assise sur son canapé qui le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres et un verre de vin à la main.

-Pansy ? Comment es-tu entrée... ? »Demanda Draco d'une voix lasse. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir Pansy ce soir.

-J'ai mes moyens, chéri. »Roucoula t-elle en se levant du canapé de velours vert, posant son verre sur la table basse avant de s'approcher de Draco de sa démarche féline caractéristique.

Comme tout ceux de son espèce, Pansy Parkinson était une vampire d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Le Seigneur les choisissait au compte-goutte après tout, et jamais il n'étreignait de mortel au physique ordinaire. Si les vampires étaient des créatures délicieuses, ce n'était pas uniquement parce que la mort lissait leur traits de toute imperfection – même s'il y avait de cela –, c'était surtout parce que les Sang-Purs, leurs créateurs, avaient un sens accru de l'esthétique. Un don artistique exceptionnel ou une haute place dans la société pouvaient également être une porte d'entrée dans leur monde de ténèbres corrompu et putréfié.

Pansy était grande, élancée, avait des formes voluptueuses et un décolleté ravissant : son corps ne laissait rien à désirer. Son visage possédait également une grâce indéniable : des yeux en amande bordés de longs cils aussi noirs que ses cheveux qu'elle avait en carré plongeant et une bouche parfaitement dessinée Elle possédait néanmoins un regard froid et la manière qu'elle avait de se tenir ou de lever toujours le menton donnait l'impression permanente qu'elle se jugeait infiniment supérieure aux autres, comme si elle contemplait un monde d'insecte avec distance.

Mais Pansy était une des seules amies de Draco. Enfin, Draco n'avait pas réellement d'amis, aucun vampire ne pouvait se targuer d'en avoir, dans leur monde où chacun était prêt à poignarder l'autre par derrière si cela pouvait leur procurer un quelconque avantage.

Mais elle était celle qui l'avait guidé après son étreinte, elle avait été chargée par le Seigneur de lui enseigner leurs codes, et elle s'était rapidement attachée au blond. Elle avait partagé le lit de Draco à maintes reprises, mais même s'il n'y avait rien 'd'officiel' entre eux – il ne s'agissait que d'un simple échange de bon procédés entre deux 'amis' – , Draco avait souvent l'impression qu'elle le traitait comme sa chose, comme si le fait d'avoir été sa tutrice lui donnait un droit quelconque sur sa personne.

-Pansy, pas ce soir... » Soupira t-il alors qu'elle marchait vers lui. Il voulait juste un peu de paix, il était fatigué.

La jeune femme s'était arrêtée durant une fraction de seconde, le nez plissé comme s'il sentait une odeur particulièrement déroutante. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre ses côtés où elle le renifla encore une ou deux fois avant de le considérer d'un air surpris, un sourcil levé.

-Tu t'es frotté à un chien mouillé ce soir, Draco? » Demande t-elle avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, bien que son visage conservait un expression à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et la curiosité. « Celui dont tu m'as parlé à fini par te donner du fil à retordre ? »

Draco lui jeta un regard vide en haussant les épaules Pansy pouvait bien penser ce qu'elle voulait, étrangement il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Certes il aurait pu en tirer une certaine gloire, puisqu'après tout, soumettre un loup-garou était un fait rarissime, et il l'avait bien assujetti en buvant son sang d'un certain point de vue. Mais il savait qu'elle se moquerait de lui s'il lui parlait de ce qu'il avait ressenti en s'abreuvant à la gorge du brun elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'il parlait de sentiments, elle qui était si terre à terre – elle lui avait déjà dit un jour, avec l'air condescendant qu'à un adulte envers un enfant naïf, que cette envie d'humanité qu'il avait lui donnait en fait un certain charme, comme s'il n'était qu'un pauvre idiot qui vivait de chimères.

Pansy était bien plus vielle que lui. Malgré son apparence de jeune femme dans la fleur de l'âge, elle avait été étreinte il y avait un siècle de cela, et il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait perdu espoir en la vie, portant toujours un regard cynique sur ce qui l'entourait.

-Hm, je préfère bien plus ton odeur, Draco... »Minauda t-elle en se plaquant contre lui, une de ses mains caressant la clavicule du blond tandis que l'autre allait se faufiler dans ses cheveux. « Tu pourrais aller prendre une douche, et... »

-Non, Pansy, j'ai dit pas ce soir. » Répéta Draco d'une voix un peu plus ferme en se tournant pour lui faire face.

Pansy pouvait parfois être très têtue lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête. Généralement elle parvenait à ses fins, et Draco ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même, mais ce soir il était bien décidé à la faire partir. Il n'avait pas la tête à _ça_.

-En plus le soleil ne va plus tarder à se lever, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. » Ajouta t-il plus doucement, se sentant légèrement coupable devant la moue contrariée qu'arborait à présent la jeune femme qui semblait comprendre que c'était peine perdue pour elle.

-Très bien. » Répliqua t-elle sèchement en se décollant de lui, l'air mécontent.

Elle poussa un ultime petit soupire de contrariété avant de se diriger vers la porte et de sortir sans un dernier mot.

Surpris de la facilité qu'il avait eu à se débarrasser d'elle, il décida de suivre son conseil : il avait besoin d'une douche. Il prit soin de fermer les volets du salon et de sa chambre au préalable, se doutant que le soleil aurait émergé à son retour. Il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyant que de devoir éviter les taches croissantes et mouvantes au fil des heures que le soleil projetait sur le sol à travers ses fenêtres lorsqu'il oubliait de fermer les volets.

Il entra dans la salle de bain exiguë mais propre et fit couler l'eau froide qui tiédissait doucement, emplissant peu à peu la pièce d'épaisses volutes de vapeur d'eau. Oui, une douche suivie d'un somme était exactement ce dont il avait besoin – la nuit avait été longue, et déjà la douce torpeur qui accompagnait la naissance du jour envahissait ses membres.

* * *

En été, lorsque les jours étaient plus longs et les nuits plus courtes, Draco se réveillait généralement plusieurs heures avant le coucher du soleil, ce qui l'obligeait à faire les cents pas dans son minuscule appartement en attendant. Et même une fois le soleil couché, le ciel avait tendance à rester clair durant cette période de l'année ce qui était plutôt handicapant pour les vampires dont les yeux ultra-sensibles et adaptés à l'obscurité supportaient avec difficulté une luminosité trop élevée.

C'était pour cette raison que l'hiver était sa période préférée de l'année. Et que l'Angleterre, grise et peu ensoleillée lui plaisait autant.

Quand Draco se réveilla, c'était déjà le crépuscule il le constata rapidement en entrebâillant le volet avec prudence.

C'était samedi soir, et trouver une proie quelconque serait facile. Il pourrait peut-être aussi aller voir Pansy pour s'excuser, et il fallait encore qu'il aille voir cet humain qui posait des soucis à Blaise Zabini. Blaise était l'un des parrains de la mafia, et il résidait depuis quelques années à Poudlard. Draco l'aidait souvent à résoudre quelques affaires, ne rechignant pas à se salir les mains.

Bien que Blaise fut un vampire très charismatique et possédait une grande influence dans Poudlard, où il était vu comme un des princes de son sous-sol clandestin, il avait également de nombreux ennemis qu'il avait gagné en s'attirant les foudres de Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur de la ville. Blaise cachait à peine ses opinions hostiles envers la politique du Seigneur. Zabini n'avait rien d'un enfant de cœur et était plutôt 'dur en affaire' comme il le disait, mais il appréciait Draco et l'avait déjà aidé à plusieurs reprises par le passé.

Bref, un programme chargé pour ce soir.

Il avait inconsciemment tout parfaitement orchestré pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de retourner au Moonbeam. Aussitôt qu'il eut cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de réprimer une grimace.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense.

Il n'avait eu cesse de penser aux événements de la veille dans son lit hier, tentant de comprendre ce qui s'était exactement passé. Mais c'était sans importance, tenta t-il de se convaincre.

Il venait de sortir de son immeuble, habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise grise élégante qui faisait ressortir ses yeux aux reflets métalliques quand une voix l'arrêta.

-Draco ! » L'interpella une voix qui n'appartenait à nul autre que Marcus Flint.

Celui-ci était flanqué de la petite bande de vampire qui restait souvent dans son sillage qui était composée de Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et Theodore Nott.

Pansy les accompagnait parfois mais n'était pas là ce soir.

Draco s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux. Marcus Flint marchait vers lui d'un air nonchalant, suivit de sa bande. Bien que Flint fut également très gâté par la nature, il avait toujours été un peu jaloux de Draco depuis que celui-ci avait rejoint leur communauté, à cause de l'attrait déconcertant que le blond suscitait auprès des humains et aussi des leurs. Néanmoins, et malgré l'incessante compétition qu'il entretenait avec le blond, Flint s'était toujours montré bon joueur.

-On va au Golden Light, ce soir, ça te dit ? »

Le Golden Light était un bar-boîte de nuit branché dans le centre ville qui tirait son nom des nombreux spots tamisés aux couleurs dorées qui éclairaient l'intérieur. Il ne s'y rendait que très rarement, mais il accepta néanmoins la proposition de Flint.

Il n'appréciait pas plus que cela ce groupe de vampires, il avait toujours trouvé Crabbe et Goyle un peu idiots, et Bulstrode manquait de conversation, bien que Nott et Flint furent à peu près tolérables. La vérité était qu'en se joignant à eux, il s'évitait la tentation de retourner au Moonbeam, même si ce raisonnement l'agaçait lui-même.

_Bon sang_, c'était ridicule, rien de si singulier ne s'était passé quand il y songeait. Bon, d'accord, il avait bu le sang d'un loup-garou, mais c'était le seul fait extraordinaire il pouvait se contrôler. Il allait se trouver une ou deux victimes consentantes qu'il mettrait ensuite dans son lit, et il tâcherait d'oublier le goût délicieux et obsédant du sang qu'il avait bu la veille au soir. Simple.

Cependant, cela s'avéra bien plus difficile comprit-il une heure plus tard. Et lorsqu'il mordit délicatement la gorge de la belle brune assise à côté de lui sur la banquette de velours dans un recoin du Golden Light, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain dégoût, ce qui était plutôt surprenant. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eut cette réaction tandis qu'il buvait, et c'était bien la première fois que le goût du sang dans sa bouche parvenait à le décevoir. Mais la vérité était bien là : le sang de cette jeune fille n'était qu'une pâle comparaison de celui qu'il avait bu la nuit dernière.

Las, il retira ses crocs après quelques gorgée à peine. Ce n'était pas cela que son corps réclamait. Ce qu'il voulait c'était cette extase liquide, ce feu d'artifice de sensations, ce cocktail incroyable qui avait embrasé ses sens.

La fille gloussa stupidement. Elle était saoule et son esprit était endormi par les auras des vampires et les toxines secrétées par la morsure qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Lui, Flint et Nott étaient assis autour d'une table, entourés de quelques humaines qui semblaient aussi peu alertes que celle qui vacillait à côté de Draco. Flint étaient encadrés par deux jolies filles qui s'agrippaient à lui tandis que Nott s'affairait dans le cou d'une troisième.

L'ambiance tamisée du bar se prêtait parfaitement à leurs activités et les autres clients ne semblaient pas remarquer ce qui se passait au juste. Si Nott semblait 'dévorer' le cou de la jeune femme assise sur ses genoux, personne n'aurait pensé que l'action était littérale.

-Pas à ton goût, Draco ? » Demanda Marcus en tendant la main à la brune qui s'en saisit et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux en minaudant d'un air stupide.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

-Où sont Crabbe et Goyle ? » Demanda t-il en guise de réponse.

-Partis chercher à boire. » Répondit Nott qui venait de relâcher sa victime à présent fort pâle et dont les yeux clignaient rapidement. « Doucement ma jolie... » Ajouta t-il, avec une pointe de moquerie, alors que la fille balançait dangereusement en avant.

Les deux autres filles qui se tenaient à côté de Flint présentemment très occupé par la brune, délaissèrent celui-ci pour s'approcher de Draco et de Nott.

Comment pouvaient-elles avoir si peu d'instinct de survie se demanda Draco tandis que l'une d'elle, une autre brune, petite et jolie s'asseyait à côté de lui.

-Salut. » Entama Draco avec un sourire.

La fille se pâma. Il leur faisait le même effet à toutes, il n'avait jamais même besoin d'user son aura pour séduire ses proies – c'était d'ailleurs moins bien amusant lorsqu'il le faisait. Enfin, il trichait un peu : la fille était déjà complètement sonnée par la présence des deux autres.

-Ça va ? » Lui demanda t-il avec douceur.

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement et bégaya un oui timide. Draco posa une de ses mains fines sur la joue magnifiquement empourprée de la petite brune avant de déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire, puis de descendre jusque sa carotide battante.

Il laissa ses lèvres là un instant, savourant le son délicieux du sang qui pulsait dans l'artère, avant de lécher délicatement une parcelle de la peau pâle de la jeune fille.

Cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'il faisait cela, inlassablement, toutes les nuits, alors pourquoi subitement n'éprouvait-il plus la normalement familière fièvre qui accompagnait ces moments ?

Il connaissait la réponse, bien-sûr, pensa t-il tandis que ses canines perçaient la peau sans remord. Et lorsqu'il commença à boire le sang qui lui parut étrangement fade et clair, il sut qu'il devait revoir Harry, en dépit de ses résolutions.

Il se força à boire encore un peu à la gorge de la fille, après tout il ne savait pas si le brun le laisserait goûter à nouveau à son sang délicieux, avant de se relever, ressentant une impuissance mêlé à de la colère.

Bordel, jamais auparavant il n'avait eu à se _forcer_ à boire. C'était de la faute de ce stupide loup-garou, il devait forcement y avoir quelque chose, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement.

-J'y vais. » Annonça t-il a Crabbe et Goyle qui venaient de revenir, des cocktails colorés dans chaque main. Les deux autres vampires étaient bien trop occupés pour l'entendre.

Lorsqu'il quitta le bar, le froid mordant ne l'ennuya pas le moins du monde. Le froid ne le dérangeait pour ainsi dire jamais, même si son corps recherchaient inconsciemment la chaleur humaine sans relâche.

Malgré qu'ils furent un samedi soir et en plein centre ville, les rues n'étaient guère peuplées. Les gens hésitaient à sortir dans les rues à Poudlard, la ville avait la triste réputation d'être dangereuse. Le taux de criminalité y était si fort que personne ne s'aventurait seul le soir, si ça n'était que quelques sans-abris ou autres dealers, revendeurs et prostituées.

Les humains semblaient tout ignorer de la présence et de l'influence des vampires dans leur vie quotidienne, comme le bon bétail ignorant qu'ils faisaient. Ils se contentaient de bêler comme des moutons, suivant celui qui portait le déguisement du berger, et se ruant dans le ravin les yeux fermés.

Non pas qu'il méprisait les humains, c'est juste qu'il ne pensait pas trop à eux. Cependant il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était nécessaire de tuer sa proie. Ça lui était déjà été arrivé, bien-sûr, il était encore un vampire très jeune et le contrôle de soi était quelque chose qui s'apprenait avec le temps, mais Draco ne tuait pas par goût. D'autres au contraire, se complaisaient à suivre leurs plus bas instincts de prédateurs, et n'hésitaient pas à saigner des humains avec une cruauté superflue simplement parce qu'ils _s'ennuyaient_.

L'inconvénient à cela bien-sûr, était qu'il fallait toujours veiller à se débarrasser des 'traces' afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons; c'était une des premières choses qu'on leur apprenait : ne jamais violer la Mascarade. La Mascarade était le voile qui les protégeaient tous de la suspicion des humains, crée de mensonges afin qu'ils ne se doutent jamais de leur existence. Enfreindre la Mascarade, c'était mettre en danger toute l'espèce, et les sanctions étaient généralement extrêmement sévères.

Il se trouvait plutôt loin du Moonbeam, qui ne se trouvait pas en plein centre ville, mais marcher lui faisait du bien. Il n'usait de sa rapidité vampirique qu'en cas de réelle nécessité, et uniquement lorsqu'il était sûr qu'il ne violerait pas la Mascarade en agissant de la sorte.

Qu'allait-il dire au loup-garou si celui-ci l'ignorait ? Comment devait-il se comporter ? Et si l'autre se braquait ? Devait-il lui avouer la vérité de but en blanc sur ce qu'il avait ressenti en buvant son sang? Cela risquait de laisser l'autre perplexe... Seuls ceux de son espèce pouvaient véritablement comprendre les sensations éprouvées lors de l'abreuvement – la description de la vague intense de plaisir ressentie était impossible à comprendre pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas vampire.

Il continua à marcher une petite heure durant, avançant machinalement, plongé dans ses pensées, et arriva enfin au Moonbeam.

Il évita les videurs avec aisance, se glissant comme une ombre invisible et son regard se porta directement vers le bar. En constatant que la tête brune familière ne s'y trouvait pas, son premier sentiment fut la déception. Se reprenant, il alla tout de même jusqu'au comptoir, décidé à demander la raison de son absence, tant pis si cela semblait étrange.

La blonde derrière le comptoirs dont le nom était 'Hannah' à en croire le petit badge brillant qu'elle portait sur son chemisier blanc s'approcha de lui avec un sourire, inclinant la tête dans une demande muette de sa commande.

-Est-ce que Harry est malade ce soir ? » Demanda Draco, bien qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il était aussi impossible pour un loup-garou de tomber malade que ça l'était pour un vampire, leur système immunitaire étant bien trop efficace.

Sa question n'était cependant pas anodine. Si la fille répondait oui et que Harry avait appelé pour se faire porter pâle, alors Draco saurait que c'était probablement pour l'éviter.

Hannah gloussa, lui adressant un petit regard entendu comme si elle et Draco était dans le secret de quelque chose d'hautement confidentiel, ce qui eut le don d'énerver prodigieusement le blond.

-Non, Harry ne travaille jamais le samedi soir. » Répondit-elle, toujours avec ce petit sourire complice. – _Idiote_, songea Draco – « Mais il sera là demain... »

Draco la remercia et secoua la tête quand elle lui demanda s'il voulait boire quelque chose, avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. Il n'avait plus la moindre raison d'être ici, et toute cette agitation et ces humains bruyants qui parlaient fort le dérangeait. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. De réfléchir à pourquoi le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu voir Harry le décevait tant par exemple.

* * *

**À suivre...**


	3. Incertitudes

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Slash HpxDM Lemon UA _

Et me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre ! :)

MERCI et RE-MERCIIII à ceux qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent ! =D Quand j'ai un coup de mou, je relis vos messages et ça me rappelle à quel point vous êtes cools ! ;) Et pour ceux que j'ai perdu en cours de route, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre saura vous re-conquérire huhu =P

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon profil (cliquez sur mon pseudo!)... Je pense avoir bien répondu par PM à toutes reviews signées, mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un venez me taper sur les doigts ;)

Sur ce, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes =D À dans 15 jours !

* * *

**Plus Que Du Gris**

**Chapitre 3 : Incertitudes**

* * *

Harry repoussa les draps roulés en boule au pied de son lit, les bras repliés derrière la tête et une expression soucieuse peinte sur son visage. Voilà pratiquement deux jours qu'il n'avait rien fait si ce n'était rester enfermé dans sa chambre ou vagabonder seul de la forêt sous sa forme canine. Parfois il restait des heures durant dehors, courant à toute allure pour se changer les idées et s'allongeant parfois près d'un ruisseau pour contempler pensivement le cours de l'eau paisible, demeurant taciturne et se refusant tout contact avec les autres.

Il avait déjà refusé à plusieurs reprises les invitations des jumeaux et de Ron et Hermione qui lui avaient demandé de se joindre à eux dans l'après-midi pour traîner ensemble, prétendant se sentir fatigué.

Plus tôt aujourd'hui, Remus était même venu toquer à la porte de sa chambre, pour lui demander s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, de son ton légèrement inquiet qui faisait toujours fondre Harry. Durant les quelques minutes avec Remus assis sur le bord de son lit qui le couvait d'un regard attentif et bienveillant, Harry avait été fortement tenté de tout lui avouer.

Son enchaînement, la morsure, la douleur qu'il éprouvait dans la poitrine vis-à-vis du manque... Tout.

Puis il s'était retenu, se rappelant ce qu'il n'avait cessé de se répéter durant les dernières 48 heures. Il ne pouvait le dire à personne. Personne, personne, ne devait savoir qu'il était désormais enchaîné à un _vampire_... Cette race que tous ceux de son espèce méprisaient avec passion. S'il l'avouait, il était fichu. Il allait même très probablement se faire excommunier de la meute, et ça c'était hors de question. La meute était sa famille, sa vie, elle coulait dans son sang. Sans elle il finirait par dépérir, il en était sûr.

Harry déplia son bras et fit tourner son poignet pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Oui, il était temps d'y aller. Qu'attendait-il donc ?

Il était déjà habillé pour une nouvelle nuit de travail au Moonbeam et sa moto l'attendait en bas devant la maison. Alors pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ?

Harry le savait. Il restait là, allongé sur son lit comme un être amorphe parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait se produire ce soir s'il revoyait Draco. Son _oh si cher_ FOUTU lié !

Le regard se Harry se fit plus dur.

Non, en fait c'était faux, se corrigea mentalement Harry. Et c'était ça le pire. Si encore il avait justement eu la décence de redouter l'inévitable rencontre avec le vampire blond... Mais au contraire, il ne pouvait ignorer cette excitation malsaine qui faisait palpiter son cœur, ses instincts se réjouissant déjà de la potentielle prochaine rencontre avec son lié, la morsure et les sensations qui en avaient découlé repassant en boucle dans sa tête comme un vieux vinyle usé... Pathétique.

Il était complètement minable, pensa t-il en serrant les dents. Le vampire s'était simplement servi de lui comme d'un simple jouet : évidemment ! Que pensait-il donc ? Le blond avait sauté sur une occasion unique et hautement improbable, et avait dû d'ailleurs s'en vanter auprès de ses potes sangsues toute la nuit. Il l'imaginait déjà, se marrant du pathétique chiot en mal d'amour qu'il avait utilisé, et avec sa bénédiction en plus !

Harry se força à desserrer les poings. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Comme s'il avait reçu un coup de fouet, Harry décida soudain de se lever.

Gaïa n'avait pas été particulièrement tendre avec lui en l'enchaînant de la sorte, mais il saurait rester fort. Il était hors de question qu'il se replie sur lui-même et se cache d'un imbécile de vampire, lié ou pas. Ce soir il irait travailler comme il le faisait tous les dimanches soirs. Si ça tombe, le vampire ne viendrait même pas. Et s'il venait... Hé bien, il aviserait.

* * *

Bien-sûr, Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir. Il avait été un peu incertain quant à la présence du loup-garou au Moonbeam ce soir, mais cette incertitude avait été balayée à la seconde où il était entré dans la boîte dont les lumières sombres ne parvenaient pas à gêner sa vue perçante. Avant même que l'odeur particulière et canine de Harry n'atteigne ses narines, Draco avait de toute manière déjà détecté sa présence proche grâce au faible lien du sang qu'il partageait avec l'autre.

Le lien était très faible et ne tarderait pas à se dégrader s'il n'était pas renouvelé bien-sûr, c'était toujours la même chose lorsqu'il s'abreuvait à la gorge d'un vivant percevoir la présence de quelqu'un à l'intérieur de soi-même était une sensation parfois dérangeante, mais Draco s'y était fait facilement.

Son regard se posa aussitôt sur le loup-garou affairé derrière le comptoir d'inox brillant. À en croire la tension dans ses épaules et la manière très peu naturelle de laquelle il venait de se figer, le brun venait également de se rendre compte de sa présence...

Draco le scruta une minute de plus, sang bouger, se demandant si l'autre lèverait les yeux vers lui ou s'il irait même jusqu'à faire un signe pour montrer qu'il l'avait vu, mais non. Sans le regarder, le brun continua comme si de rien était, sauf que ses gestes étaient beaucoup trop brusques pour être totalement naturels.

La vérité était que Draco était plutôt embêté parce qu'il ne savait que faire. Il était totalement incertain quant à la méthode à adopter pour approcher le brun. Harry n'était pas un simple humain qui se contenterait d'un sourire et d'une aura charmeuse pour tomber à son cou –enfin le but était que lui, Draco, tombe à son cou, bien-sûr, se corrigea t-il en s'autorisant un petit sourire d'auto-complaisance.

Le blond s'avança tranquillement vers le bar et se laissa tomber nonchalamment sur un des hauts tabourets pile devant Harry qui semblait présentement hautement concentré à servir un verre de Strongbow pression. Comme celui-ci ne semblait pas lui prêter attention, même une fois qu'il eut servi l'homme à côté de lui, Draco lui adressa la parole :

-Salut. »

Harry sembla enfin se résoudre à le regarder et lui accorda un petit signe de tête, visiblement peu enclin à la discussion. Il avait une sorte de lueur méfiante dans les yeux, et ses épaules ne se relâchaient pas.

-He bien quoi, tu as perdu ta voix ? » Demanda Draco avec malice, un petit sourire se dessinant à présent sur ses lèvres – taquiner le loup-garou était un terrain familier, et avec _ça _il était a l'aise. « Je dois dire que le service-client laisse à désirer ici... »

Cela sembla faire effet, car le jeune loup-garou lui lança aussitôt un regard noir et rétorqua d'un ton sec :

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. Nous savons parfaitement pourquoi tu es ici. »

Draco haussa un sourcil à cela, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté dans une expression perplexe. Vraiment ? Alors il aurait été véritablement enchanté que le loup-garou le laisse dans la confidence dans ce cas, car lui-même se demandait franchement ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ici, entrain de tenter par tous les diables de convaincre un loup-garou de lui laisser boire son sang quand la ville étaient remplie de centaines de millier d'humains qu'il aurait pu séduire en un clin d'œil.

Néanmoins, rien qu'en voyant le brun devant lui, il comprenait pourquoi il était venu. La simple vue de son cou le rendait extatique et impatient, faisait pulser ses canines douloureusement dans ses gencives et décuplait son aura, bien que celle-ci n'eut malheureusement aucun effet sur la constitution non-humaine du jeune homme. Une morsure : c'était tout ce qu'il lui avait fallu pour devenir accro à son sang.

Harry n'était bien évidemment pas aveugle et ne restait pas insensible à l'affichage de désir plus qu'ostensible du blond, et malgré tout son self-control et sa volonté de fer, il se sentait faiblir.

Ses instincts liés à ce fichu enchaînement étaient si _puissants_. Le raz-de-marée de sensations qu'il éprouvait à la vue de son lié et du clair désir que celui-ci éprouvait pour lui –ou plutôt pour son sang, mais ça, son enchaînement semblait s'en contre-foutre – suffisait à lui donner la puissante envie de finaliser le lien avec le vampire. Il s'en voulait tellement, parce qu'il savait que malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions il allait abandonner, comme un lâche. Il allait faire honte à toute sa race et s'offrir à nouveau au blond, parce que c'était ce que son corps et le loup en lui désirait plus que tout en cet instant. Il en avait _besoin, _bordel. Tellement besoin.

Il ferma les yeux avec force, comme s'il allait se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

-Harry ? »

Oh Gaïa, rien que sa voix. _Sa voix_. Elle aurait suffit à le rendre fou. Depuis deux jours il n'avait fait rien d'autre que de songer à lui, ses instincts le poussant à le retrouver contre toute logique pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Le brun rouvrit les yeux et regarda le blond qui semblait intrigué, visiblement lui aussi perdu, mais pas pour les même raisons. C'est sûr que le comportement du loup-garou devait lui sembler plus qu'étrange... Mais les vampires pensaient déjà qu'ils étaient tous déséquilibrés de toute façon, non ?

Harry contourna le comptoir en soulevant la petite bar de fer qui séparait l'espace pour le public de celui des employés, et passa de l'autre côté.

-Harry, où est-ce que tu vas ! » S'écria Hannah en le voyant saisir le poignet du blond et le tirer vers la sortie.

Harry ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et continua d'entraîner le blond dans son sillage. Draco se ressaisit après quelques secondes et se défit de la prise du loup-garou sur son poignet, tentant de calmer les sonnettes d'alarme qui avaient retenti dans sa tête lorsque l'autre l'avait agrippé d'un telle manière, associant le geste automatiquement à une attaque –on effaçait pas en quelques jours des automatismes innés vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années.

En à peine quelques secondes, ils étaient à nouveau dans cette allée sombre, lugubre mais suffisamment éloignée de l'agitation pour qu'ils soient tranquilles.

Harry marchait d'un pas vif et semblait perturbé, un mélange d'angoisse et de colère sur ses traits.

Il fit volte face, et tira sur le col de sa chemise impeccable, faisant sauter les premiers boutons du col sous la force de sa poigne.

-C'est mon sang que tu veux ! » Demanda t-il, le souffle court sous le coup de la rancœur et de l'adrénaline. « Alors vas-y, sers toi, je ne te retiens pas ! » Et il ajouta à voix basse « Non pas que je pourrais... »

Les yeux de Draco virèrent instantanément au rouge, bien qu'il sut qu'il fallait qu'il parle au brun avant, qu'il tire cela au clair -il y avait clairement un problème, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, n'importe quel idiot l'aurait compris le loup garou n'agissait pas de manière normale.

Mais au moment où il avait ces pensées, Draco se rendit compte que ses lèvres se trouvaient déjà tout contre la gorge chaude du loup-garou, son pouls battant contre sa langue avide, tandis que ses mains délicates étaient venues enserrer les poignets forts du jeune lycanthrope qui paraissait résigné. Ses crocs aiguisés au possible éraflaient déjà doucement la peau au goût de miel du brun, et Draco savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir bien longtemps. Et pourquoi de toute façon ? Il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose qui aurait dû l'arrêter, un problème... Mais il ne savait plus quoi maintenant, il n'arrivait plus à penser.

Le rythme cardiaque et la respiration de Harry s'accélérèrent nettement tandis que le souffle du vampire balayait sa carotide et que deux canines pointues se pressaient contre sa peau, sans assez de force pour percer, mais assez pour lui faire perdre la tête.

-Oh Gaïa, pourquoi... Pourquoi... ? » Murmura Harry avec un sanglot étranglé, entre le désespoir et l'extase.

Tout son corps se cambra puissamment contre le blond quand les canines percèrent enfin sa gorge avec une lenteur exquise, lançant des feux d'artifice dans ses terminaisons nerveuses à vif. Il recula d'un pas et son dos rencontra le mur derrière, sur lequel Draco le poussa un peu plus pour coller son corps contre lui d'avantage.

À travers le délicieux nuage de délice qui embrumait son cerveau, Harry était parfaitement conscient du désir qui pulsait dans des régions inférieures de son anatomie, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en vouloir, surtout que le blond était dans le même état que lui, son membre engorgé se frottant doucement contre son aine tandis qu'il buvait à longues gorgées.

Harry leva une de ses mains pour la poser dans les cheveux blonds, et se délecta de leur douceur encore plus agréable que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il pencha d'avantage la tête et donna une légère pression contre l'arrière du crâne de son lié. C'était si bon, il aurait voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Draco poussa un léger grognement d'extase, plongeant sa propre main fébrile dans les cheveux rebelles du loup-garou.

Suivant ses envies sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Harry descendit son autre main sous la chemise grise que portait ce soir là le vampire et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec, dévoilant son corps à ses doigts affamés qui parcoururent avec délice le ventre finement musclé de l'autre, avant de s'attarder sur ses tétons dressés. Il retira sa main gauche des cheveux du vampire et la laissa tomber sur le devant de son jean, caressant un instant la bosse dure qui le déformait, avant d'ouvrir sans autre préambule pour prolonger de manière plus directe ses caresses.

Sous le coup de la double sensation, Draco ne put s'empêcher de déloger ses canines quand un glapissement de surprise et de plaisir franchit ses lèvres. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, tentant de faire taire le gémissement lascif qui passa néanmoins. D'ordinaire, c'était plutôt lui qui entreprenait les activités sexuelles avec ses victimes après qu'il ait bu aussi, cela était plutôt inhabituel quoique très plaisant. Il était très rare pour lui de ne pas avoir le contrôle sur ce genre de choses –sauf lorsqu'il couchait avec Pansy, avec elle, impossible qu'elle ne domine pas.

L'agressivité et l'empressement que montrait Harry excitait également Draco qui ne put s'empêcher de rejeter légèrement sa tête en arrière lorsque la main du brun se mit à s'activer d'une bonne cadence sur son membre brûlant et déjà humide. La fièvre qu'il éprouvait après l'ingestion de sang, ou plus exactement de _ce_ sang, ne faisait qu'augmenter l'ivresse qu'il éprouvait.

Oui, oui... Il ne s'était pas trompé quand il disait qu'il se sentait _vivant_ ainsi. Boire le sang des humains quelconques n'avait peut-être plus vraiment d'effet sur lui, mais en cet instant, Draco jugea que c'était un prix qu'il était prêt à payer si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait se sentir aussi _en vie_ dans les bras du loup-garou. Son sang, son odeur, son étreinte, ses mains sur lui, c'était plus enivrant que tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti jusque lors il était perdu, jamais plus il ne pourrait s'en passer c'était certain.

Alors que la main du brun exerçait un présent une délicieuse cadence sur son membre dur, Draco se sentit partir dans un râle, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux gris cerclés de rouge.

-Oui, oui... Oh Harry... » Gémit t-il sans retenu.

Le loup en Harry jubilait de combler de manière si évidente son lié, et Harry se sentait intensément satisfait. Néanmoins, toujours impérieux, le besoin de finaliser le lien ne le quittait pas, et sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre complètement de l'orgasme dévastateur que le blond venait d'éprouver, Harry fit un demi-tour en entraînant le blond avec lui. Le vampire était à présent celui dos au mur et Harry celui qui se pressait contre lui.

Harry baissa entièrement le pantalon du vampire qui partit descendre à ses chevilles.

Il posa ses lèvres contre le lobe de l'oreille du vampire devant lui et le mordilla délicatement, tandis que ses mains caressaient à présent le dos et le bas ventre de l'autre d'une manière lascive mais puissante. Ses hanches bougeaient comme de leur propre accord, frottant son membre contre la peau crémeuse du vampire d'une manière désespérée.

Ses coup de reins plus bas commençaient à s'accélérer, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir bien longtemps avant qu'il clame le corps gracieux sous lui comme sien, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de son pantalon. Il se frottait toujours contre l'aine de son lié dont la virilité commençait à se réveiller peu à peu pour la seconde fois, poussant de faible grognements et gémissements incohérents de plaisir.

Harry détourna la tête du vampire, se forçant à cesser les mordillements qu'il exerçait son l'oreille de l'autre quand une furieuse impulsion de le mordre dans le creux de l'épaule le prit. L'accouplement chez les loup-garou était généralement plutôt violent, ceux-ci ayant tendance à se livrer à leur loup intérieur tandis qu'ils se laissaient aller au plaisir de l'union, sauf que là, Harry le savait, il ne pouvait se laisser aller de la sorte avec Draco. Si la mâchoire de Harry se métamorphosait et qu'il le mordait de ses crocs aiguisés de loup, la morsure serait irréparable et resterait pour toujours sur la peau du blond, les vampires étant incapables de guérir totalement d'une morsure de loup-garou.

Son trouble se dispersa lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau la langue chaude du vampire tracer la carotide de sa gorge qu'il lui montrait à présent. Peut-être Draco avait-il perçu ce geste comme une offre, après tout chez les vampires, présenter son cou à autrui signifiait une invitation explicite à la morsure en tout cas, lorsque Harry sentit à nouveau les deux canines contre sa peau, il n'aurait pu trouver matière à s'en plaindre. Il se demanda fugitivement comment quelque chose d'aussi étrange qu'une morsure, un acte bestial qui aurait du être très douloureux, pouvait lui être aussi intensément bon. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui, ça ne pouvait être normal, si ?

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il s'abreuvait à sa gorge, et Draco prenait garde de ne pas boire trop rapidement afin d'éviter à Harry de désagréables vertiges dus à une crise d'hypovolémie.

Tandis que Draco s'abreuvait toujours à son cou, Harry fit glisser sa main droite le long de la cuisse de Draco, qui était toujours dos au mur, profitant de sa position pour relever sa jambe à l'aide de son genou qu'il avait immiscé entre ses cuisses. Draco était désormais nu en dessous de la ceinture, son pantalon à terre et ne portant guère plus que sa chemise entre-ouverte. Néanmoins, il ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde, gémissant à nouveau alors que l'une des mains de Harry agrippa ses cheveux avec force tandis que l'autre caressait sa hanche dans une sorte de torture exquise.

La désir montait et allait atteindre son apogée quand Draco décida de débarrasser le brun de son encombrant pantalon. Qui avait bien besoin d'un pantalon ? Songea t-il hâtivement, toujours affairé à sa gorge tandis que ses mains expertes ouvraient sans préambule la ceinture de l'autre. _Et qui avait besoin d'une foutue ceinture? _Pensa t-il avec impatience et contrariété lorsque ses doigts manquèrent la boucle et qu'il dut recommencer.

À la deuxième fois, il parvint enfin à libérer Harry de sa ceinture, de son pantalon et du reste, qui partirent rejoindre le sol. Le jeune loup-garou s'en débarrassa d'un geste empressé de la cheville, profitant que Draco ait relâché sa prise sur sa gorge pour coller son érection enfin libre contre la sienne, ne pouvant réprimer un léger grognement d'intense plaisir mêlé à un certain soulagement tandis que leurs désirs mutuels se touchaient, s'entre-choquaient et se caressaient sans qu'aucun tissu n'entrave leur contact.

Draco frissonna légèrement en entendant le grognement légèrement animal que venait de pousser son presque amant. Malgré l'épais nuage de plaisir qui enfumait son cerveau et coulait dans ses veines, une partie de lui-même reconnaissait le caractère hautement dangereux de la situation. Oui, le loup-garou aurait pu disposer de lui d'un simple coup de crocs en cet instant. Et il aurait même eu une excuse valide à présenter : après tout Draco l'avait mordu, non ? Il pourrait toujours dire qu'il l'avait attaqué... Oui, c'était dangereux. Très dangereux même. Alors pourquoi Draco ne faisait-il rien, et se contentait de rester ainsi avec le loup, plaqué au mur à gémir doucement d'un plaisir plus intense qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de ressentir? Sûrement parce qu'il pouvait bien crever sur place et qu'il n'en avait cure. Ces quelques minutes de vie valaient bien toutes les prises de risque du monde.

_Oui,_ décida t-il tandis que le brun caressait doucement l'intérieur de sa cuisse relevée, _et_ _le reste du monde pouvait attendre._

Draco sentit à peine la douleur lorsque Harry entra enfin en lui, bien qu'il ne l'eut pas préparé. À vrai dire, Draco aurait été surpris si l'autre avait pris le temps de le préparer à la pénétration ses gestes étaient fébriles et empressés comme s'il était physiquement incapable d'attendre d'avantage– et puis, ils étaient au beau milieu d'une foutue ruelle – le décor ne se prêtait guère à la dentelle. Cependant Draco s'était sentit si prêt et si désireux que la douleur ne fut que brève et minime. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de choses, même si généralement il était plutôt celui qui dominait l'acte.

Draco se rendait compte qu'il y avait là quelque chose qui aurait pu être perçu comme insultant. Un vampire qui se faisait prendre ainsi par un simple loup-garou. Oui, ça n'était probablement pas une chose que nombre de vampire auraient vu d'un bon œil. Mais à présent c'était trop tard de toute façon, et c'était si _bon_ qu'il n'arrivait pas à culpabiliser. Ni même à raisonner à vrai dire. Le plaisir intense occultait tout le reste, et son corps n'était plus qu'une masse d'extase à l'état pur penser lui était tout simple impossible.

Harry s'immobilisa un instant lorsqu'il fut enfin à l'intérieur de son lié, tremblant légèrement tant les sensations éprouvées étaient fortes. Le besoin de s'accoupler avec celui à qui il était enchaîné était incroyablement puissant, mais une part de Harry voulait profiter de ce moment. Ses doutes, colères et peurs s'étaient envolées, et plus rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux en cet instant que Draco. Son lié. À lui. En ce moment, il n'avait que faire que Draco fut un vampire, que tout jusqu'à leur race les séparait et qu'il aurait sûrement été rejeté par les siens s'ils avaient eu vent de l'acte qu'il commettait. Ce qui comptait était le fait qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son lié, et que jamais, jamais il n'avait autant désiré un autre être.

Leurs ébats étaient brutaux mais passionnés, et malgré la force et la violence de leur coups de hanche de plus en plus rapides et désordonnés, il y avait une étrange douceur, avide et presque désespérée entre eux.

L'arrière du crâne de Draco reposait à présent contre le mur derrière lui, la tête relevée et les yeux clos, sa respiration sifflante et haletante sortant laborieusement de ses lèvres rougies et entrouvertes.

Les yeux brumeux de Harry parcoururent un instant le visage du blond, le trouvant magnifiquement beau, quand son regard s'attarda sur la commissure des lèvres fines. À vrai dire, la propreté presque surnaturelle dont avait fait preuve Draco en buvant son sang était très surprenante pour Harry – il avait toujours pensé que les vampires s'abreuvaient dans un bain de sang après tout mordre la jugulaire de quelqu'un pour le vider ou presque de son sang n'avait pas exactement l'air d'une tâche propre et soignée. Néanmoins, il avait eu tort, car à part une fine rigole de sang qui avait séché au coin de la bouche du vampire, et s'il ignorait les deux trous qu'il devait avoir sur le côté de sa gorge, rien n'aurait pu laisser penser qu'il venait de se faire mordre.

Cédant à la brusque impulsion qui le saisit tout à coup, Harry se pencha et lécha le sang – son sang – dans le pli de la lèvre du blond. Comme il s'y attendait, son sang n'avait aucun goût particulier. Draco ne parut pas se soucier de son acte impulsif, mais il rouvrit ses yeux embrumés pour lui jeter un coup d'œil étrange, comme s'il s'amusait de quelque chose que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

Les mouvements de leur bassins se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, et la main de Harry à nouveau sur la virilité du vampire ne lui laissait aucun répit. Harry sentit soudain les ongles de Draco s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses épaules tandis qu'il partait dans un râle, et il ne mit que quelques minutes de plus avant de trouver lui-même la libération dans un ultime coup de rein.

Harry posa son front sur l'épaule devant lui, écoutant le mélange de son souffle haletant à celui de Draco dont la respiration était toujours rapide et saccadée, son corps se remettant doucement de l'orgasme dévastateur qu'il venait de connaître.

La réalité les rattrapa néanmoins peu à peu, brisant le moment unique et irréel qui venait de les envelopper, leur rappelant qu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'un ruelle ouverte.

Bien qu'il prenait doucement conscience de ce qui venait exactement de se produire tandis qu'il se rhabillait rapidement, Harry demeurait calme, ce qui, même à lui-même, lui semblait plutôt étrange en effet il se serait attendu à paniquer une fois la drogue de la passion retombée. Il jeta un coup d'œil au vampire qui s'était rhabillé en clin d'œil grâce à sa vitesse hors du commun – faculté qui ne lui épargnait cependant pas une chemise froissée aux boutons arrachés. Ses yeux gris brillaient toujours, mais d'une lueur bien différente que celle de la soif de sang, et ses cheveux décoiffés retombaient sur sa tempe en mèches rebelles.

Il ne paraissait pas troublé, comme si ce qui venait de se passer était la chose la plus naturelle du monde et n'avait rien d'anormal. Ses yeux gris le transperçaient à présent d'un regard vif, lui lançant un message indéchiffrable et muet.

Ses yeux se détournèrent enfin des siens, et avec un dernier geste de la main, comme un vague salut, il s'éloigna du brun, d'un pas nonchalant qui donna à Harry la nette impression que le vampire blond était définitivement un petit con des plus sexy.

* * *

-Harry, vieux, il y a quelque chose qui va pas ? » Demanda à Harry son meilleur ami, assis sur une souche d'arbre, une tige d'herbe sauvage entre les dents. « Tu n'as pratiquement rien dit de toute la journée... »

Harry, qui jouait distraitement avec une châtaigne qu'il faisait rebondir dans sa paume et rattrapait au dernier moment avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, releva la tête et considéra le rouquin qui le regardait d'un air embêté. Le domaine psychologique n'était pas vraiment le fort de Ron, mais il se faisait du soucis pour son meilleur ami qui avait été inhabituellement silencieux au cours des deux derniers jours. Non pas que Harry fut un bavard de première -c'était plutôt Seamus, ça-, mais son mutisme n'était pas tout à fait normal.

Hermione était un peu plus loin, un sac de bonne taille à la main, occupée à ramasser les châtaignes fraîchement tombées. Tous les ans, au tout début du mois de Novembre, Mrs Weasley les envoyait à la cueillette, et l'après-midi se finissait invariablement avec leurs familles réunies autour d'un poêle ronflant et d'une montagne de châtaignes grillées. D'ordinaire, la perspective ne manquait jamais de réjouir Harry, mais aujourd'hui il avait été plongé dans ses pensées, se remémorant les événements de la veille, en espérant décoder enfin le comportement du vampire lorsqu'il était parti.

-Désolé, Ron » Répondit Harry avec un sourire sincère et gêné. « J'ai eu une longue nuit hier, au boulot. » Expliqua t-il.

Non pas que ce fut tout à fait un mensonge, songea t-il. Un petit maquillage de la vérité par omission n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était idiot, et surtout très inutile, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de repasser en boucle dans son cerveau le moment où Draco était parti, hier, l'air blasé et indiffèrent, comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Draco l'avait-il mordu par simple jeu ? Après tout pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? Harry avait eu l'impression d'avoir vécu quelque chose d'intensément _spécial_ avec le vampire, la veille, mais peut-être l'autre ne l'avait-il pas perçu de la même manière... Après tout il n'était pas enchaîné, lui; et ceci pouvant expliquer cela : il était un vampire. Le sexe et le sang étaient monnaie courante chez eux.

Harry poussa un faible soupir. Même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment regretter ce qui s'était passé la veille – comment l'aurait-il pu ? –, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver quelque peu idiot... Le pauvre petit loup-garou éprouvant le besoin de faire le beau devant un vampire... Sûrement il y avait là matière à se sentir stupide. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà décidé qu'il n'irait pas au Moonbeam ce soir... Et tant pis pour les conséquences de ses absences répétées au travail...

Et bien-sûr, tout cela n'était pas la seule chose qui inquiétait Harry. Il y avait aussi le fait que l'enchaînement était désormais quasiment tangible dans son esprit depuis qu'il l'avait 'finalisé' avec son lié, comme si un véritable lien s'était noué en lui pour le relier au vampire qui se trouvait à des kilomètres de là.

Si Harry se concentrait très fort, il pouvait ressentir de faibles émotions étrangères, qui étaient sans aucun doute celles du blond. Cette étrange sensation était néanmoins relativement facile à ignorer grâce à la distance qui le séparait présentement du vampire. Mais il n'empêchait que tout cela était très nouveau est très effrayant pour Harry qui n'avait que son inexpérience et sa réticence pour le guider.

-Harry ! » S'écria Ron, le sortant à nouveau de ses pensées. « Et voilà que tu repars dans les nuages ! Tu peux pas t'en empêcher ! »

Harry ébouriffa ses cheveux dans un geste caractéristique montrant sa nervosité. Pour lui qui avait toujours absolument tout confié à ses deux meilleurs amis, leur cacher un secret de cette taille était incroyablement difficile.

-Ok, ok, désolé, Ron... » Fit-il en se levant, bien décidé à ne plus accorder la moindre pensée aux événements de la veille. « On a pas assez de châtaignes maintenant, de toute manière ? »

-Si c'est bon, je pense. » Répondit Hermione à sa place qui était revenue, exhibant le sac rempli ils y avaient passé pratiquement toute l'après-midi.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Elle aussi avait bien entendu perçu que quelque chose troublait son ami. Elle le connaissait pour ainsi dire par cœur et étaient très intelligente. Néanmoins elle ne le pressait pas de questions, et pour cela, Harry lui était reconnaissant.

Ils se remirent en marche vers le village, bavardant de tout et de rien, et cette fois Harry fit bien attention de participer à la conversation. Ils étaient venus sous leur forme homidée, cueillette oblige, et même s'ils ne se déplaçaient pas aussi vite dans leurs corps humain que sous le forme crinos ou lupus, ils appréciaient tous l'agréable ballade dans la forêt, assombrie par la ramure des hauts pins, riche en senteurs de la terre et aux sons clairs des oiseaux. La nature était leur élément, et Harry s'y sentait toujours chez lui.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans surprise chez les Weasley, dans la cuisine qui étaient encore plus bondée que d'ordinaire puisqu'elle réunissait la famille Weasley au grand complet, les parents d'Hermione ainsi que Sirius et Remus.

Les discussions allaient bon train et l'humeur était bavarde et joyeuse. Harry s'amusait tellement des pitreries des jumeaux Fred et George tout en savourant les délicieuses châtaignes grillées qu'il en oublia presque un instant ses tourments, quand soudain Hermione demanda quelque chose à Sirius qui donna un tournant plus sérieux à l'ambiance :

-Est-ce que Dumbledore a parlé à Nimphadora Tonks au sujet des.. disparations ? »

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Hermione et Sirius, l'air très intéressé. Sirirus était souvent aux côtés du chef, et l'on pouvait compter sur lui pour apporter des nouvelles fraîches. Harry s'en voulu un peu de ne pas avoir pensé à demander lui même ce qu'il en était – à vrai dire ses pensées avaient été plutôt ailleurs ces derniers temps, mais il n'empêchait pas que les disparitions au sein de la meute ne le laissaient pas de marbre, bien au contraire.

C'était un sujet sensible qui peinait tous les siens, et malgré l'apparente impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, l'affaire peinant à avancer, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que les choses ne tarderaient plus à s'arranger et que le mystère sur ces disparitions se dissiperait bientôt, avec à la clef le retour des disparus au sein de la meute. La large silhouette de Hagrid lui manquait vraiment...

-Non... J'ai encore essayé de convaincre Albus qu'un chasseur pourrait se cacher là-dessous, mais il semble s'en remettre au jugement de Fol-Œil et de Kinglsey... » Maugréa t-il, l'air visiblement mécontent.

Fol-Œil et Kinsgley étaient bien-sûr deux loups guerriers aguerris, et Sirius ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Dumbledore.

-Il faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose ! On devrait aller le trouver nous-même ce chasseur. » S'écria George, aussitôt approuvé par son frère jumeau.

-Allons, calmez-vous donc un peu ! » Coupa court Molly Weasley, en assénant un léger coup de spatule sur la tête rousse de son fils. « Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes. »

-Hein ? Mais maman on a plus cinq ans je te rappelle... » Protesta Fred tandis que George frottait son crâne d'un air outré.

-Alors arrêtez de dire autant de sottises. » Conclut la mère Weasley.

-Mais... » Commença George, dépité.

-Votre mère a raison. » Interrompit Remus qui était resté silencieux jusque là, l'air pensif. « Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour l'instant de toute façon. »

À vrai dire, Remus ne pensait pas non plus que les disparitions soient le fait de chasseurs, sur ce point il était d'accord avec Maugrey et Kingsley, bien que cela ne plut guère à Sirius. Cette méthode d'agir ne leur ressemblait pas. Ils comprenaient les plus téméraires d'entre eux, néanmoins : l'envie de foncer tête baissée contre un ennemi était forte, car avancer à tâtons dans le noir contre l'inconnu était bien plus effrayant, c'était certain.

-Et si c'était un vampire qui faisait tout ça ? Cette vermine en serait bien capable ! » S'écria Ron a personne en particulier.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se tendre imperceptiblement au mot 'vampire', bien que, par chance, personne ne s'en aperçut. C'était ridicule, bien-sûr, et il se força à se détendre, il était vraiment bien trop à cran.

-Ron, tu sais bien que nous avons passé des accords avec eux... » Fit Hermione, en levant les yeux au ciel comme elle le faisait souvent quand elle jugeait que Ron venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement idiot.

Ron bougonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, comme s'il ne pensait pas que des soit-disant 'accords' passés avec des êtres aussi répugnants pouvaient valoir quoi que ce soit.

-Oui, ça serait très improbable, Ron » Fit Arthur avec patience. « Et de plus, battre un des notre physiquement serait tâche impossible pour un vampire seul – dans l'hypothèse où ces enlèvements seraient l'agissement d'un vampire fou. »

La conversation mourut petit à petit. Hermione regretta un peu d'avoir lancé le sujet. Elle était tellement avide d'informations, parfois... elle ne pouvait s'empêcher...

-Tu ne devais pas aller au travail ce soir, Harry? » Lui demanda t-elle dans l'espoir de changer le ton dans la cuisine.

Il faisait déjà noir dehors. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montrer et soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y retourner, et serait bien resté d'avantage dans la cuisine des Weasley, mais s'il décidait de rester sans donner l'explication du pourquoi, ils se douteraient tous qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Après tout, Harry n'avait encore jamais manqué le travail.

-Oui, tu as raison, je vais y aller. » Décida t-il soudain, presque impulsivement en se levant de sa chaise.

Il remercia chaudement la mère de son meilleur ami avant de saluer tous les autres qui déjà semblaient avoir repris leur entrain, leur adressant un dernier sourire innocent avant de quitter la demeure familiale des Weasley. Il ne vit pas le petit regard inquiet que Hermione lui lança. Son masque de normalité avait beau être presque parfait, le regard vif de la brune pouvait voir à travers les failles.

* * *

Comme il l'avait décidé, Harry n'alla pas au Moonbeam une fois arrivé en ville, l'idée ne l'effleura même pas à vrai dire. Au lieu de cela, il alla directement au seul endroit qu'il appréciait vraiment dans cette ville : le garage de Sirius, dans lequel il avait passé plus d'heures qu'il ne pouvait en compter, à retaper des motos et à aider son parrain avec les réparations et le fonctionnement du garage.

De nuit, l'endroit semblait bien diffèrent qu'il ne l'était de jour, baigné d'ombre aux formes grotesques, mais Harry connaissait si parfaitement les lieux qu'il y aurait presque pu y marcher les yeux fermés. La porte de devant était bien-sur verrouillée, et comme Harry n'avait que la clef de cadenas qui fermait la porte de la cour arrière, il décida de sauter par dessus le grillage.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à droite et à gauche afin de s'assurer qu'aucun humain ne s'apprêtait à être le témoin de ce qu'il allait faire – quoiqu'il aurait été de toute façon difficile de voir quoique ce soit pour quiconque n'était pas nyctalope – avant de sauter prodigieusement par dessus le grillage haut d'un bon deux mètres cinquante.

Le tout n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et lorsqu'il tomba de l'autre côté du grillage il se hâta de traverser l'arrière-cour du garage.

Dans la cour étaient entreposées quelques pièces détachées vielles et sans valeur, que Sirius ne craignait pas d'être volées, et traînaient ça et là quelques outils que Harry reconnaissait comme les siens. Venir bricoler au garage était toujours un bon moyen pour lui de se changer les idées, et il avait bon espoir que ce soir ne serait pas diffèrent de d'habitude, car Gaïa savait qu'il avait besoin de penser à autre chose.

Il entra sans encombre à l'intérieur du hangar où étaient entreposées quelques voitures qui attendaient d'être réparées ou qui venaient de l'être et que les propriétaires passeraient prendre bientôt. Harry décida de s'accorder le luxe d'un peu de lumière, et poussa l'interrupteur, illuminant aussitôt le garage désordonné mais propre, quoique poussiéreux. C'était un garage dans un hangar en béton très simple, de taille moyenne, mais qui évoquait à Harry nombre de moments heureux passés avec son parrain.

Il fit quelques pas, ne s'occupant même pas de fermer convenablement la porte de l'arrière cour derrière lui, et s'avança vers la petite moto qu'il avait commencé à réparer quelques mois auparavant. Elle avait été dans un sale état quand il avait racheté les restes, une épave même. Mais après des mois de dur travail, elle était presque finie et Harry était plutôt fier du résultat. La peinture était à refaire, et il y avait pas mal de détails à fignoler, bien-sûr, et même si Harry aurait presque voulu pouvoir travailler dessus à jamais, il n'était pas fâché de voir son petit bijou si resplendissant.

Sirius disait qu'il pouvait en tirer un bon prix s'il la revendait –Sirius connaissait suffisamment de gens dans le milieu pour lui trouver un bon acheteur – mais Harry comptait la garder, bien qu'il eut déjà sa propre moto. Et puis, il pourrait toujours la revendre un jour, s'il avait besoin d'argent pour... aller à l'université, ou quelque chose comme ça...

Le regard de Harry était à présent fixé sur la selle de la moto qu'il caressait doucement du bout des doigts d'un geste distrait, mais ses yeux ne voyaient rien, tant il était plongé dans ses pensées. Oui, peut-être pourrait-il aller à l'université, ou dans une école, histoire de faire quelque chose... Il aimait le garage et la mécanique, mais en fin de compte, il ne pensait pas vouloir faire cela toute sa vie... Il n'avait jamais véritablement pensé à l'avenir, à son avenir. Il voyait le futur au sein de la meute, entouré d'amis et d'une famille. Mais maintenant... Depuis l'enchaînement... Tout était diffèrent...

Harry secoua la tête, une expression contrariée peinte sur son visage, et il poussa un léger grognement de frustration. Il était venu ici pour se penser à autre chose, pas pour ressasser les même idées noires comme un serpent qui se mord la queue.

Il tira à lui le tabouret rangé sous l'établi et s'y laissa choir, bien décidé à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Sur la table en bois de travail, sa table de travail en fait – Sirius n'y touchait jamais- se trouvaient les pièces détachées du tableau de bord de la moto, qu'il avait commencé à remonter une semaine auparavant, lorsque sa vie avait encore été tout à fait normale et qu'un certain vampire ne harcelait pas ses pensées sans cesse.

Remonter le tableau de bord avec toutes ses petites visses était un travail de précision, mais les doigts de Harry volaient comme ceux d'un couturière avertie, pour l'avoir fait de nombreuses fois auparavant. Aussitôt qu'il eut commencé, sa tête se vida peu à peu pour se concentrer sur la tâche qui requérait toute son attention, lui accordant quelques instants bénis de plénitude.

* * *

Blaise ne le regardait pas, ses yeux savourant la robe dorée du whisky qui ondulait comme une mer de soie tandis qu'il faisait tourner le verre entre ses doigts fins et agiles, les deux glaçons heurtant de temps à autres le verre dans un petit bruit mat très satisfaisant.

-Et est-ce qu'il a dit autre chose après cela ? » Demanda Blaise à Draco qui était assis en face de lui, de l'autre côté de son imposant bureau en verre et dont la surface supérieure était recouverte de cuir naturel.

Draco secoua la tête, un air sérieux sur le visage, mais sa posture néanmoins détendue Blaise était content de lui, et sa petite 'mission' de la veille s'était passée à merveille.

-Non. » Affirma le blond d'une voix égale. « Oggiano m'a supplié de te faire savoir qu'il regrettait profondément les événements du mois passé. »

Le regard de Blaise se détacha enfin de son verre qu'il reposa sur le bureau, et ses yeux aussi noirs que le charbon se posèrent enfin à nouveau sur la silhouette de Draco, une expression satisfaite sur le visage.

La veille au soir, après que Draco ait... 'rencontré' Harry, le blond avait décidé de mener à bien la mission que Blaise lui avait confié. Cela avait était simple, à vrai dire, le but avait été d'aller rendre visite à un certain Oggiano, un Italien nouveau venu en ville qui s'était fait un nom rapidement et qui dirigeait une fabrique importante de meth, cette drogue qui faisait des ravages dans le monde à l'heure actuelle.

Le pauvre Oggiano avait quelque peu outrepassé ses limites, et avait cru bon de prendre le pouvoir qu'il pensait lui revenir, décidant de garder tout l'argent pour lui. Blaise, qui ne tolérait pas que l'on remette en doute sa souveraineté sur les bas fonds illicites de Poudlard avait décidé de rappeler à l'italien qu'on ne lui tenait pas tête sans conséquence.

Bien sur, le fait qu'Oggiano et ses sous-fifres soient humains arrangeait bien les choses, et Draco avait été largement de taille pour s'occuper à lui seul de ces imbéciles. Ils n'étaient pas près de recommencer une telle chose, Draco leur avait collé la frousse de leur vie, il pouvait presque revoir la tête qu'avait tiré Oggiano quand il s'était rendu compte que le coup de revolver qu'il venait de tirer sur lui n'avait presque pas fait broncher Draco.

Le blond s'était néanmoins contenté de donner la peur de sa vie à l'italien, sans trop faire démonstration de ses capacités inhumaines, Mascarade oblige. Quoique l'avantage avec les brigands de l'espèce d'Oggiano était qu'on pouvait être sûr qu'ils n'iraient pas au commissariat le plus proche pour tout raconter à la police.

Blaise prit l'épaisse enveloppe pleine de grosses coupures qu'avait déposé sur son bureau Draco et se saisit de quelques billets qu'il tendit à Draco afin de le remercier de ses services, comme il le faisait généralement. Draco ne se servait jamais lui-même, et Blaise le savait. Blaise faisait confiance au blond, et Draco le respectait avec humilité, c'était ainsi que les choses fonctionnaient entre eux. Jamais Draco n'aurait voulu détruire la confiance que Blaise lui portait. Il devait beaucoup au vampire plus vieux, après tout. C'était lui qui lui avait donné ce travail et l'avait aidé lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin. Draco n'était un vampire que depuis quelques mois, et les débuts étaient toujours difficiles pour ceux de son espèce dans leur monde hostile.

Le blond accepta l'argent avec un petit hochement de tête et se leva, comprenant que l'entretien était désormais terminé. Il marcha vers la porte et ses doigts allaient tourner la poignée, quand la voix de Blaise le retint dans son élan.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Draco ? » Lui demanda t-il d'une voix un peu soucieuse, comme s'il détectait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans le comportement du jeune vampire. « Est-ce que tu t'es nourri ? »

Draco tressaillit très légèrement, mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu au regard perçant de l'autre. Le blond se retourna et planta son regard gris perle dans les orbes noires du vampire plus vieux. Le peau de Blaise était aussi foncée que celle de Draco était blanche, et ses cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Draco étaient blonds. À un simple humain, Blaise aurait semblé être plus ou moins du même âge que Draco, avec son visage de jeune homme et sa peau lisse de toute imperfection, mais n'importe quel vampire aurait aussitôt détecté la puissante aura qui se dégageait de sa personne, vieille de plusieurs siècles.

-Non, je ne me suis pas encore nourri. » Répondit Draco en saisissant la perche que Blaise venait de lui tendre, profitant de l'excuse facile qui lui évitait d'avoir à répondre à la question directement. « Bonne nuit, Blaise. » Conclut Draco avec un dernier salut du chef avant de sortir silencieusement du bureau.

Blaise acquiesça sans un mot, décidé à ne pas poser plus de questions que Draco ne voulait en entendre. Chacun avait ses secrets, Dieu merci, lui même avait sa propre part, et les affaires de son jeune exécuteur ne le regardait pas. Il avait côtoyé suffisamment de vampires durant sa longue vie pour voir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui troublait Draco, et même s'il savait que ça n'était pas ses affaires, il aurait bien voulu l'aider, considérant un peu celui-ci comme son protégé.

Blaise haussa les épaules, et prit une petite gorgée de son scotch.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco se retrouvait à errer dans les rues, déambulant sans apparemment aucun but, les mains dans les poches et son visage sans expression. Il avait été au Moonbeam, mais il n'avait pas tardé à constater que Harry ne s'y trouvait pas, bien qu'il aurait dû travailler cette nuit là. Mais Draco n'avait pas été vraiment surpris de ne pas le trouver. En effet le faible lien du sang qui le reliait à Harry l'avait tiré dans une autre direction qui n'était pas du tout celle du Moonbeam mais qui semblait au contraire se situer au bord de la ville, plus loin du centre.

Le lien du sang n'avait pas vraiment été une surprise, Draco s'était attendu à en avoir un avec le loup-garou lorsqu'il s'était abreuvé à sa gorge pour la deuxième fois consécutive. Il en avait déjà eu un avec un humain qu'il avait bu à plusieurs reprises il y avait des mois de cela, même si aujourd'hui le lien avait complètement disparu.

C'était chose naturelle pour un vampire que d'avoir un lien avec les victimes qu'il choisissait comme source permanente ou du moins durable de sang, lui avait expliqué Pansy. Le lien de sang, lui avait-elle également expliqué, se créait uniquement entre un humain et un vampire, il ne se produisait jamais entre deux vampires, ce qui était une chance d'ailleurs, avait pensé Draco qui n'avait nullement eu envie de partager un lien qui lui aurait sans cesse indiqué où se trouvait Pansy, pour avoir goûté à sa gorge de nombreuses fois par le passé.

Enfin, Pansy n'avait sûrement pas su qu'un lien de sang pouvait également se créer entre un vampire et un loup-garou, songea t-il avec un petit sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Il aurait bien voulu voir sa tête s'il lui révélait cette information...

Il avait l'estomac vide, mais la Soif n'était pas encore présente, bien qu'il sut qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se manifester s'il ne trouvait pas de quoi boire d'ici l'aube, mais la nuit était encore jeune, et Draco savait qu'il avait amplement le temps. Sans savoir s'il prenait la bonne décision, Draco avait décidé de suivre le lien qui le tirait faiblement là où Harry devait se trouver, faisant confiance à son instinct pour savoir que ses pas le portaient dans la bonne direction.

Il regarda autour de lui avec circonspection. Les rues étaient grises et sales, ce qui était plutôt normal pour Poudlard, mais peut-être était-ce à cause de la lumière blafarde que projetaient les lampadaire dans les rues vides ou bien les clôtures de barbelé rouillé qui entouraient les jardins abandonnés, mais en tout cas l'endroit dégageait un sentiment intense de malaise général des plus désagréables.

_Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que le loup-garou pouvait bien faire dans un coin pareil ? _

Draco savait pour sûr que les lycanthropes vivaient dans la forêt, aussi ne pensait-il pas que Harry pouvait vivre dans ce quartier. À moins qu'il ne soit entrain de rendre visite à quelqu'un ? Il avait encore du chemin à parcourir avant que le lien ne l'amène enfin au brun, mais il pouvait sentir néanmoins qu'il n'était plus très loin.

Et si Harry n'était pas seul, qu'allait-il lui dire ?

Enfin, songea t-il en se renfrognant, même si le loup-garou était seul : qu'allait-il lui dire ? Si Harry n'était pas allé au Moonbeam, c'était évidemment parce qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, non ? Draco pouvait être stupide, parfois...

En fait Draco n'était pas vraiment certain de la raison qui l'avait poussé à partir à la recherche du brun. Au début il avait été un peu inquiet, se demandant si c'était peut-être sa morsure qui avait été néfaste sur la santé du loup – après tout, _c'était_ contre-nature – ce qui l'avait énervé : il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter de l'état de santé du chiot, non. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le fait était qu'il se demandait réellement ce qui avait bien pu arriver au brun.

De toute façon il était trop tard pour Draco pour qu'il ne revienne sur sa décision. Il marchait depuis quelques heures déjà, et il pouvait sentir en lui, grâce au faible lien qui lui indiquait Harry comme une boussole indique le nord, que le loup-garou devait se trouver dans ce hangar qui semblait être... hé bien, un garage. Insolite, pour le moins.

Draco examina la porte d'entrée, et se rendit compte rapidement qu'elle était fermée solidement à clef. Peu enclin à briser le verrou – tout casser ne serait sûrement pas une bonne manière de mettre le loup-garou de bonne humeur –, il décida de contourner le bâtiment pour voir s'il pouvait entrer par l'arrière, marchant comme le plus silencieux des félins, ne causant pas le moindre bruit tandis que ses pieds foulaient le bitume.

Il se demanda brièvement si l'autre avait déjà perçu son odeur, ce qui n'était pas impossible, quoiqu'il ignorait si les lycanthropes possédaient un odorat aussi développé que le leur.

Une haute palissade entourait ce qui semblait être l'arrière cour du garage, et Draco décida de sauter par dessus, ce qu'il parvint à faire sans encombre, rapidement et agilement, atterrissant de l'autre côté sans le moindre bruit avec la souplesse d'une panthère. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur la petite porte du hangar entre-ouverte à l'autre bout de la cour et il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de glisser sur ses lèvres. _Bingo_.

* * *

Preuve que sa méthode pour penser à autre chose était efficace, Harry était tellement absorbé par son travail sur le tableau de bord qu'il ne détecta même pas la présence proche de son lié dans les parages, et ce malgré l'enchaînement qui le tiraillait et essayait de le faire bouger pour qu'il aille à la rencontre du vampire.

Seul un petit toussotement le réveilla enfin de son état de concentration avancé, le faisant légèrement sursauter, un tournevis dans la main droite et les yeux hagards. Seulement là se rendit-il compte des pulsations qui allaient en vagues dans son corps et de la sensation étrange et piquante dans ses narines. Il se tourna aussitôt vers le son et aperçut, sans surprise, la silhouette élancée du vampire blond qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, une épaule adossée dans l'encadrement. Celui-ci l'observait depuis l'entrée de la porte qui menait à l'arrière-cour, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ses yeux gris posés sagement sur le loup-garou qui avait l'air un peu sous le choc de la brusque apparition du vampire.

Comme d'une politesse peu coutumière, Draco demeurait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sur le pas, et Harry se demanda une courte seconde pourquoi Draco n'était pas tout simplement entré, lui qui avait l'air de généralement s'accorder ce qu'il voulait. Aussitôt cette pensée l'avait effleuré qu'elle disparut et Harry se souvint que les vampires étaient réputés pour être physiquement incapables de franchir un seuil sans avoir été invités à l'intérieur par le propriétaire des lieux au préalable.

Harry s'était longtemps demandé si cela était vrai, tant cette règle semblait ridicule, et s'il ne s'agissait pas tout simplement d'une autre légende qu'on ajoutait sur le compte des vampires.

-Salut. » Fit simplement Draco en guise d'introduction.

Harry l'observa un instant sans rien dire, toujours assis sur son tabouret, avant de se rendre compte qu'il tenait toujours à la main son fichu tournevis et qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule.

-Heu salut... » Répondit Harry sans grande éloquence en reposant hâtivement l'outil sur la table.

Draco pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et finit par demander :

-Tu me laisses entrer ? »

Harry se leva enfin de son tabouret et marcha jusqu'à la porte où se trouvait Draco qui l'observait avec une lueur incertaine dans le regard, comme s'il se demandait ce que le loup-garou allait bien faire ensuite et s'il allait simplement lui claquer la porte au nez.

-Hum, je ne suis pas le propriétaire d'ici... » Expliqua Harry en se grattant la nuque d'un air presque embarrassé que Draco jugea hilarant.

La bouche du vampire s'étira en un large sourire qui ne manqua pas de révéler ses canines blanches et pointues que Harry nota immédiatement.

-Ça n'est pas un problème. » Assura le blond, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres, comme s'il trouvait que ce que venait de dire Harry était soit ridicule soit très amusant. « Du moment que tu as le droit de m'inviter ça ne change rien. »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils à cela.

-Ça n'a aucun sens, comment est-ce que tu sais si je peux ou pas ? » S'enquit Harry qui ne voyait pas la logique de tout ça.

Est-ce que le vampire ne pouvait-il pas entrer si bon lui semblait ? À quoi rimait tout cela ?

Draco qui semblait assez ennuyé haussa les épaules pour montrer son ignorance.

-Et si je ne t'invite pas, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » Demanda Harry avec une véritable curiosité dans les yeux. Tout ça était bien plus drôle qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Le jeune loup-garou ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir lui refuser l'entrée mais semblait plutôt réellement curieux de savoir. C'était étonnant pour Draco que de se rendre compte que Harry ne savait rien des choses qui lui semblaient si évidentes, comme la mécanique de l'invitation par exemple.

-Hé ben, je ne peux pas entrer, c'est tout. » Répondit piteusement Draco.

Harry avait l'air abasourdi et curieux en même temps.

-Essaye quand même ! » Le pressa t-il, avide de voir ce qu'il se produirait.

Une part de lui était certaine que le vampire pourrait tout de même entrer et franchir l'encadrement de la porte. Bon sang, il n'y avait rien après tout : juste de l'air. Rien que n'empêchait personne de faire un pas en avant !

Draco eut une grimace, mais décida de céder à la demande du brun. Voilà qu'il jouait les bêtes de foire pour distraire un loup-garou à présent, magnifique.

Il approcha ses doigts et tenta de les faire passer de l'autre côté de l'embrasure mais, sans surprise, une force invisible repoussait sa main, comme s'il y avait eu une sorte de champ magnétique invisible qui le forçait à rester dehors. Ça faisait bien longtemps que Draco n'avait plus essayé d'entrer nul part sans invitation. Quelques mois auparavant, vampire nouveau-né, il avait essayé à maintes reprises de le faire sans qu'aucune de ses tentatives ne soient couronnées de succès, et il avait fini par se faire une raison. Non pas que la sensation soit particulièrement désagréable, mais l'opération était juste tout simplement inutile.

Il regarda à nouveau Harry qui semblait vivement intéressé, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, alors tu me laisses entrer maintenant ? » Demanda t-il avec une petite pointe d'impatience, comme si le brun était quelqu'un de très lent à qui il fallait tout expliquer. Quelle histoire pour entrer !

-Ok, ok... » Céda Harry. « Tu peux entrer. »

Draco put enfin franchir l'encadrement de la porte sous le regard incompréhensif du brun.

-Alors c'est à qui ce garage ? » Demanda t-il dans le but de faire un peu de conversation, comme si sa présence ici était parfaitement normale et qu'il passait simplement visite à un ami de longue date.

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris et s'assit sur la table, les jambes pendant dans le vide et les mains agrippées au rebord.

-À mon parrain. » Répondit-il simplement, peu désireux de s'encombrer avec les détails. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

_Bonne question_, songea Draco.

-Et toi, donc ? » Retourna t-il, évitant habilement la question. « Tu devrais être au travail. »

Harry eut un faible rictus.

-Allons bon, voilà que j'ai une nouvelle nounou maintenant ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix railleuse. « De toute façon ils m'ont fichu à la porte... » Ajouta t-il à voix basse, le regard sombre.

Il avait reçu un appel de son patron, quelques heures après que sa période de travail de cette nuit n'ait commencé pour lui annoncer pas très poliment que le Moonbeam se passerait de lui désormais. Non pas que Harry ne s'en était pas douté, après tout par deux fois il leur avait fait faux bond, se sauvant sans revenir en plein milieu de son temps de travail, et voilà qu'à présent il ne venait plus du tout... Il l'avait cherché. Il avait juste espéré que son licenciement aurait pris un peu plus de temps, maintenant il n'avait plus de boulot. En plus, il l'avait bien aimé son job...

Se doutant de la raison pour laquelle le brun avait était mis à la porte, Draco ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu responsable, même si ça n'était de sa faute qu'indirectement.

-Désolé... » Fit le blond à voix basse.

Harry fit un geste vague de la main pour signifier que c'était sans importance avant qu'il ne redresse rapidement la tête comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose de fondamental et qu'il ne lui demande soudain :

-Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

Ce n'était pas comme si le garage de Sirius était l'endroit le plus évident au monde lorsqu'on cherchait quelqu'un... Impossible qu'il n'ait pu s'agir que d'un simple coup de chance non plus, la coïncidence aurait été bien trop improbable.

-C'est, hum... » Commença lentement Draco en passant un main dans ses cheveux, remettant en place quelques mèches d'un geste qui sembla presque gêné à Harry. « À cause du lien du sang. » Finit-il simplement, se doutant néanmoins que le loup-garou n'aurait pas la moindre traître idée de ce dont il parlait.

Effectivement, Harry haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, l'intimant à poursuivre.

-C'est un lien qui se développe si je bois régulièrement le sang de quelqu'un. » Expliqua t-il succinctement. « Il est très faible pour l'instant, bien-sûr » Ajouta t-il précipitamment, comme s'il craignait que l'autre ne s'offusque qu'il ait un lien quelconque avec lui.

-Pour l'instant, hmh ? » Releva Harry.

Visiblement le blond ne doutait pas un instant qu'il se nourrirait de son sang à nouveau dans le futur, et Harry était incertain quant à ce qu'il devait en penser. Une stupide partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir du fait que son lié désire boire _son_ sang, tandis que l'autre se demandait si cela ne soulignait tout simplement pas le fait qu'il fut une proie facile et rapide pour le vampire – après tout il ne lui avait jamais trop montré de résistance.

-C'est pour ça que tu continues à me coller ? » Demanda un peu froidement Harry, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? Il aurait déjà du être heureux que son lié ne le fuyait pas comme la peste, compte tenu du fait qu'il demeure malgré tout un loup-garou et lui un vampire. Mais il n'empêchait que le fait de n'être rien d'autre qu'une énième proie, un énième jeu pour le vampire laissait un goût amère dans la bouche de Harry.

Draco eut une légère grimace au ton froid et presque accusateur du jeune loup-garou qui le fixait de ses yeux intensément verts. Ça aurait été effectivement bien plus facile à accepter pour Draco si l'unique raison pour laquelle il recherchait constamment le brun avait été pour le sang, son sang qui était d'ailleurs si incontestablement délicieux. Mais Draco le savait, et se le cacher aurait été comme de se voiler la face, ça n'était pas que du sang. Il y avait surtout cette incroyable sensation indescriptible d'être _vivant_ lorsqu'il buvait et était réuni avec le brun qui était plus addictive que tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu.

Draco secoua la tête en signe de dénégation à Harry, pour marquer son désaccord. Mais comment expliquer une telle chose à un être qui était déjà vivant et qui ne connaissait rien à l'extase des plaisirs vampiriques ?

-Non... » Commença Draco, décidé à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait sans savoir comment s'y prendre. « Mais ton sang est... le meilleur que j'ai jamais bu... il est parfait... » Continua t-il d'une voix lente, son regard tombant automatiquement sur le cou lisse à la peau légèrement bronzée qui le narguait.

Harry ne put empêcher un frissonnement parcourir son épine dorsale devant le regard affamé et prédateur du blond sur sa gorge. Un étrange désir le parcouru, un désir avec lequel il devenait plus ou moins familier : celui d'être mordu. Le vampire venait de lui faire le plus bizarre des compliments, mais qui réchauffait un tant soit peu le cœur de Harry. Ainsi il avait au moins quelque chose de spécial aux yeux de l'autre – s'il disait la vérité, bien-sûr.

Draco se rendait bien compte que sa manière d'agir n'allait pas vraiment en sa faveur s'il comptait montrer à l'autre que son sang n'était pas la seule chose qu'il désirait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Contre sa volonté, il pouvait déjà sentir ses canines s'allonger imperceptiblement, sortant sans difficulté de leur gencive protectrice, et Draco se doutait que son regard avait du prendre une teinte carmine. _Il en avait tellement envie... _

Draco releva les yeux sur le loup-garou toujours assis sur la table, dans une requête intense et presque suppliante. Si Harry lui disait non, il savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Devenir fou semblait une option probable.

Harry déglutit légèrement, observant, presque dans une transe, la manière dont les orbes grises du vampire viraient doucement au rouge, brûlant comme des volutes rubis. Les deux autres fois où Draco avait bu son sang avaient été différentes, plus brutales et sauvages. Draco n'avait alors pas pris le temps de s'assurer de son consentement, tant ils étaient tous deux consumés par un besoin différent mais égal en intensité.

Mais devant le regard de profond besoin que lui adressait Draco, Harry savait qu'il était perdu et que jamais il n'aurait pu repousser le blond. L'enchaînement en lui ronronnait, apaisé et heureux d'être si proche et si désiré de son lié, et refuser quoique ce soit au vampire semblait être un concept qui n'était pas même pas envisageable, tant il était ridicule.

Harry hocha la tête légèrement, tournant le menton presque imperceptiblement mais assez ostensiblement pour le vampire qui comprit la permission muette que lui accordait le brun.

Doucement, comme l'on s'approche d'un oiseau effrayé, Draco s'avança vers le brun et porta sa main droite sur la mâchoire de l'autre, ses doigts frôlant plus que caressant la peau du loup-garou qui restait aussi figé qu'une statue, ayant même arrêté de respirer.

-Détend toi » Murmura t-il avec un faible sourire amusé mais dépourvu de moquerie, laissant ses doigts tomber et se promener contre sa carotide.

Il s'approcha encore d'avantage de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entre ses jambes et que sa bouche soit toute proche de la gorge du loup-garou qui tentait de suivre son conseil et de relâcher ses muscles tendus contre sa volonté.

Il savait parfaitement que ce qui allait suivre n'allait être que plaisir et non souffrance... Alors pourquoi les jointures de ses doigts serrés sur le rebord de la table étaient-elles si blanches ?

Malgré le fait que Harry fut toujours assis sur la table, ils avaient à peu près la même taille, et le souffle de Draco tombait à présent pile dans le creux de son épaule, saccadé tant il peinait à se contrôler. Il aurait tellement voulu enfoncer ses crocs sans préambule dans la chair douce du brun et sentir enfin le goût de son sang qui lui faisait perdre la tête dès la première gorgée... Mais il sentait l'autre nerveux et ne voulait pas le mordre comme un sauvage, Harry lui offrait son sang et méritait mieux que ça, loup-garou ou non.

Draco fit glisser sa main derrière le dos du brun et goûta de sa langue la peau de son cou. Les marques de morsures qu'il y avait laissé la veille avaient déjà complètement cicatrisé et disparu, ce qui n'était pas surprenant si l'on prenait en compte la capacité régénératrice hors-norme des loup-garous, mais ce qui ne plaisait guère à Draco. Les vampires aimaient pouvoir marquer ce qu'ils considéraient comme leur, et aussi inconsciemment qu'instinctivement c'était ce que Draco désirait faire. Il voulait que le sang de Harry lui soit exclusif aucun autre vampire n'aurait pu le boire, il ne l'aurait jamais toléré, et il voulait que ce soit clair pour tous en marquant le brun de sa morsure.

Sa peau avait un goût très plaisant, et Draco se mit à lécher la zone qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre avec une attention sans faille, dans le but de détendre Harry dont les muscles se relâchaient peu à peu.

Après quelques minutes à lécher, sucer et mordiller la peau à présent rougie sous ses lèvres, Draco entendit un faible son d'envie et d'impatience couler dans la gorge du brun ce qui lui suffit pour le convaincre que l'autre était plus que prêt.

Ouvrant sa bouche d'avantage, le blond laissa ses crocs aiguisés percer et s'enfoncer avec aisance dans le cou consentant de Harry qui ne put réprimer un râle de délice. Il aspira lentement, son autre main allant se perdre dans la masse désordonnée de cheveux noirs du loup-garou, et aussitôt la première gorgée d'extase liquide dans son palais, Draco comprit enfin, tel une claque en pleine figure, qu'il était devenu irrémédiablement dépendant.

* * *

**À suivre...**


	4. Pas à pas

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Slash HPxDM Lemon UA _

_Rythme de publication : Un dimanche sur deux_

Bonjour chers lecteurs, comment allez vous en ce dimanche ensoleillé (?) =) Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier immensément mes adorables reviewers : vous êtes vraiment formidables et je ne peux vous dire à quel point lire vos petits mots me fait su-per plaisir =D J'espère avoir bien répondu à tout le monde par PM -et les rar non-signées sont sur mon profile comme d'habitude, cliquez sur mon pseudo!-

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous plaira... L'histoire commence vraiment à prendre forme à présent, on entre d'avantage dans le vif du sujet... Par ailleurs, sur le prochain chapitre, attendez vous à ce que l'on fasse un petit bon en avant de deux mois! J'expliquerais la raison de ce choix dans deux semaines, même si je pense qu'il est assez évident =P

Bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines !

* * *

**Plus Que Du Gris**

**Chapitre 4 : Pas à pas**

* * *

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté ou que les seconde qui défilaient n'avait plus aucune valeur. Tandis qu'il buvait, Draco n'était plus conscient que de deux choses : le goût sublime du sang qu'il buvait passionnément et qui électrisait tous ses sens, et le corps pressé contre le sien à la respiration haletante.

Harry l'enserrait avec force, ses mains agrippées à l'arrière de sa chemise, comme s'il craignait que le blond ne s'en aille tout d'un coup. Draco n'avait en revanche aucunement l'intention d'arrêter ce qu'il était entrain de faire, et il se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux doux du loup-garou, d'un geste destiné à rassurer.

Harry pencha d'avantage la tête, comme pour offrir une meilleur prise au vampire, ce qui fit grogner celui-ci, une excitation brûlante le dévorant de l'intérieur. Le blond fit glisser son bras derrière les hanches du loup-garou afin de l'avancer sur le bord de la table et de coller son bassin au sien, désireux de lui faire savoir à quel point il le voulait en cet instant.

Le sang avait toujours un effet aphrodisiaque sur les vampires, et Draco ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Sang et sexe allaient généralement de paire, et avec un sang aussi délicieux que celui de Harry, il aurait bien été en peine de réprimer son envie de le toucher sous toutes ses coutures. Mais plus que cela encore, Draco avait envie de procurer autant de plaisir à Harry que son sang le lui en donnait.

Le blond s'aperçut bien vite que le jeune loup-garou était tout aussi excité, frottant désespérément son bassin contre l'aine du vampire qui continuait de s'abreuver à sa gorge, comme pressé de trouver la libération. En revanche Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Non, cette nuit, les choses iraient différemment, Draco était bien décidé à prendre son temps. Ce soir, le brun hurlerait de plaisir..

Comme pour faire écho à sa décision Draco retira presque entièrement ses crocs du cou de Harry, et tandis que celui-ci amorçait un faible gémissement contraint suite à la perte, Draco ré-affirma sa prise sur sa gorge, introduisant à nouveau ses canines dans les deux petits trous qu'il avait percé, savourant la sensation délicieuse d'enfoncer ses crocs effilés dans la chair tendre.

-Aaaah... » Ne put s'empêcher de faire Harry à bout de souffle, la voix cassée. « Gn..aah Draco... »

Buvant les gémissements du jeune loup-garou avec autant d'avidité qu'il buvait son sang, Draco sentit sa virilité frémir aux petits sons exquis qui s'échappaient de la bouche de l'autre sans même que celui-ci n'ait l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Avec habileté, le blond glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre et entreprit de débarrasser Harry du tissu qui le couvrait et empêchait Draco de le sentir pleinement.

Le sang bu montait rapidement à la tête du vampire qui nageait en plein dans l'euphorie noire, haute en sensations, enivré par l'hémoglobine – plus encore, c'était comme si le sang de Harry comportait une drogue qui agissait directement sur les récepteurs de son cerveau, et Draco se sentait plus vivant que jamais, plongé dans un état presque second ou tout semblait plus vif et plus intense. C'était une sensation incroyable.

Ses doigts avaient défait les boutons de la chemise de Harry avec dextérité, et il se mit à caresser le torse du brun de la paume de ses mains, traçant de petits cercles autour de ses tétons et descendant parfois jusqu'à ses abdominaux pour taquiner le haut de son pantalon sans jamais descendre sous la ceinture.

Draco retira lentement ses crocs, jugeant grâce à l'expérience que prendre d'avantage à Harry compromettrait sa lucidité. Comme à son habitude, Draco lécha avec application les deux blessures jumelles qu'il avait fait sur le côté du cou du brun jusqu'à ce que celles-ci ne cessent de saigner, puis il se redressa, plongeant son regard assombri par le désir dans yeux de Harry qui étaient tout aussi embrumés. Puis, sans qu'il ne sache si ça avait été de sa propre initiative ou de celle de Harry, leurs lèvres se touchèrent doucement.

Un long frisson parcouru Draco.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et le baiser s'approfondit lentement, leurs langues se caressant en un long ballet peu pressé mais délicieux, comme si tous deux désiraient que le moment fut éternel. Harry posa sa main dans les cheveux du blond, les caressant distraitement et descendant parfois pour frôler sa nuque d'une manière qui faisait frissonner le vampire d'une envie mal contenue.

Étrangement ce baiser semblait plus intime que ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait jusque là, moins intense mais plus riche en émotions, et Draco se surprit à penser qu'il aimait cela. Vraiment beaucoup.

Harry mordilla la lèvre inférieure du vampire avec douceur, prenant la chaire tendre et fragile entre ses dents avant de la relâcher pour la lécher et la sucer avec passion, arrachant à Draco un gémissement à moitié étouffé.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Draco se rendit enfin compte que le brun l'avait apparemment débarrassé de sa chemise. Il ne s'en aperçu qu'au contact de deux doigts fermes et taquins pinçant son téton droit, coupant du même coup son souffle qui se bloqua dans sa gorge sous le coup de la sensation excitante et inattendue qui le foudroya tel un choc électrique.

Après quelques secondes, Harry baissa la tête pour s'occuper de l'autre téton à l'aide de ses lèvres, les yeux levés vers Draco tandis qu'il malmenait de la plus délicieuse des manières le petit bouton de chaire.

Un nouveau long frisson parcouru Draco, sans cesser de soutenir le regard de Harry qui s'occupait de son téton, le léchant et le suçant d'une façon qui laissait le blond sans souffle. Draco poussa un léger grognement possessif, incapable réprimer la vague brutale d'envie qui le saisit soudain, refermant son crochet puissant sur son esprit. _Il voulait Harry. Maintenant._

Glissant une main dans la chevelure ébène du loup-garou, il repoussa légèrement sa tête et l'invita à se mettre debout, puisque le brun était toujours assis sur la table face à Draco.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, mais suivant la requête muette du vampire, il posa ses pieds au sol et se redressa, ses fesses touchant l'arête de la table. Sans le quitter du regard – un regard si brûlant qu'il provoquait un véritable incendie en Harry –, Draco se mit à genoux devant lui. Comprenant enfin ce que l'autre était sur le point de faire en le voyant défaire sa braguette et baisser sans cérémonie pantalon et sous-vêtements confondus, Harry appela Draco, sans avoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire au juste :

-Draco, je... »

Mais sa phrase fut coupée court par le long gémissement de pur plaisir qu'il émit à la place, lorsque la bouche chaude et humide du blond se referma sur sa virilité toute entière, le submergeant de vagues de chaleur électrisantes qui ne lui laissaient pas la moindre chance de parler.

La bouche entrouverte, le souffle court et les joues rougies, Harry rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé subitement sous l'assaut de sensations et baissa son regard fiévreux sur Draco qui s'activait sur son membre, toujours à genoux devant lui, ses mains posées fermement sur les hanches de Harry qui tressautaient de leur propre volition. La simple vue du blond qui allait et venait, son membre dur glissant dedans et hors de sa bouche tandis que son regard gris-rouge demeurait fixé sur lui avec une intensité sans faille faillit être assez à Harry pour qu'il jouisse aussitôt.

-Aaaah... »Gémit-il à nouveau avec force, mordant sur sa lèvre inférieure et fermant les yeux, s'obligeant à se maîtriser.

Il voulait tenir, il voulait prolonger ce moment d'extase, mais malheureusement pour lui, Draco ne lui donnait aucun répit, s'activant sur la hampe avec un enthousiasme évident, et surtout avec une technique bien maîtrisée qui donnait à Harry l'impression que ses membres s'étaient transformés en gelée, le rendant impuissant et ne lui laissant d'autre alternative que de rester là, une main plongée dans les cheveux de Draco et l'autre agrippée au rebord de la table pour se maintenir debout et aider ses jambes flageolantes.

Le vampire se délectait de la vue que l'autre offrait : une pure invitation à la débauche. Les cheveux ébouriffés par ses soins et son regard brillant ne faisait qu'attiser le feu bouillonnant en Draco, son propre désir plus dur que jamais dans sa prison de tissu, suppliant d'être libéré.

Prodiguant un rythme rapide sur le membre qui s'humidifiait dans sa bouche, Draco suça et lécha avec une ardeur sans pareille, jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne fut plus capable d'aligner un seul mot cohérent et que les sons qui coulaient de sa gorges se firent plus rapides et désespérées.

-Draco, Draco... » Haleta Harry, prononçant la seule chose dont il semblait se souvenir.

Ses coups de hanche se firent désordonnés, et la main qu'il avait dans les cheveux blonds se referma soudain, avant que son corps ne soit agité de délicieux spasmes et qu'il ne déverse son plaisir dans la bouche de Draco, laissant échapper un long râle de plaisir intense.

La main qui s'était refermée puissamment dans ses cheveux empêchait presque à Draco de bouger, mais quand bien même il ne l'aurait voulu. Il recueillit la semence du brun du mieux qu'il pu, nettoyant le membre à présent soulagé et à demi dressé du jeune homme qui semblait toujours planer sur un nuage dans un autre ciel, les yeux papillonnant de temps à autre, sa bouche entre-ouverte respirant par à-coups de petites bouffées d'air.

Draco ne put s'empêcher un sourire satisfait et prédateur avant qu'il ne remonte à hauteur de la bouche de l'autre et qu'il ne l'embrasse, le faisant goûter à sa propre passion. Harry répondit lascivement au baiser, de petites vagues de plaisir allant encore en lui après l'orgasme dévastateur qu'il venait de connaître. Il avait l'impression d'être déconnecté du monde extérieur, son monde actuel ne comprenant que lui et Draco, comme s'il était dans une bulle étanche remplie d'extase liquide et que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Il continuèrent à s'embrasser quelques minutes durant, avec de plus en plus d'intensité, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne pose sa main sur le devant du pantalon de Draco et qu'il ne constate que l'autre était encore _très_ excité s'il en croyait la bosse dure qui déformait sa braguette.

Sans lâcher la bouche du blond dont le souffle s'était fait à présent légèrement saccadé tandis que la main de Harry caressait et serrait doucement sa virilité à travers le tissus de son pantalon, Harry entreprit d'ouvrir avec deux doigts le bouton du jean de Draco. Après tout il ne portait plus qu'une chemise ouverte, il aurait été injuste que Draco ne garde autant de vêtements, non ?

Aussitôt le bouton défait et le passage pour glisser sa main dans la pantalon devenu raisonnable, Harry entoura fermement le membre du blond dans son poing, prodiguant de lents mouvements de haut en bas, appréciant intensément la sensation de la virilité humide et chaude dans sa paume, sans quitter des yeux le visage de Draco qui déjà se brouillait de plaisir.

Celui-ci avait les paupières à demi-closes et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour former un O, sa respiration coupée et le bouts de ses canines visibles, comme deux petites perles d'ivoires.

Harry rapprocha sa bouche de la sienne et fit courir sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, avant de se mettre à sucer et lécher l'un de ses crocs, prenant garde de ne pas trop appuyer sur le tranchant de ses canines aiguisées.

Draco laissa échapper un petit gémissement de gorge, ses paupières se fermant tout à fait sous le coup du plaisir intense ressenti. Les mouvements sur sa virilité combinés aux délicieuses caresses que Harry exerçait sur ses crocs étaient extrêmement excitantes, et durant un instant Draco fut complètement incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit, son esprit vide et ses sens surchargés, un désir pur coulant dans ses veines et menaçant de lui faire perdre la tête pour de bon.

Harry relâcha le premier croc et appliqua le même traitement au second, appréciant à quel point Draco paraissait aimer ces étranges caresses buccales. Ses canines semblaient s'allonger imperceptiblement tandis que Harry les stimulait sans relâche et si elles s'étaient rétractées après que le blond avait eu fini de boire quelques minutes auparavant, elles étaient à présent à nouveau complètement ressorties. Quand Draco referma la bouche, leurs pointes reposaient sur sa lèvre inférieure son souffle était court et ses yeux brillants d'un besoin incontrôlable pour Harry.

-Attend. » Fit simplement Draco en posant sa main contre celle de Harry qui caressait toujours son membre dans son poing fermé.

Ce que Harry lui faisait était absolument délicieux et l'arrêter était bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé mais il désirait autre chose, il voulait venir en Harry, et sentir son corps et sa chaleur serrés autour de son membre.

Lisant le regard rouge de Draco, Harry comprit que le vampire désirait quelque chose de bien particulier et il ne put empêcher un long frisson parcourir ses membres quand le blond le repoussa doucement contre la table, jusqu'à ce que que Harry n'y fut à nouveau assis et qu'il fut pratiquement allongé sur le dos, se retenant simplement sur un coude afin de conserver la tête relevée, résolu à ne pas perdre des yeux le visage du vampire.

Draco se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon et du reste avant de coller son érection brûlante entre les cuisses de Harry et de se pencher contre lui, son regard profond et vif entièrement concentré sur le brun. Il embrassa lentement le nombril du brun, les yeux fermés, tandis que ses mains caressaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses pouces formant de petits cercles des plus agréables.

Harry poussa un halètement. Agréable était un mot bien en deçà de ce qu'il ressentait. En fait, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce que Harry ressentait. Il avait l'impression de baigner dans une mer de délice et chacune des caresses de Draco le rendait hypersensible, décuplant les sensations de plaisir formidablement.

Néanmoins, malgré l'épais coton qui, lui semblait-il, enveloppait toujours son cerveau, une certaine inquiétude ne manqua pas de jaillir en Harry. Les intentions de Draco étaient évidentes, et Harry n'avait que peu de doute quant à ce qui allait se passer. Et aussi insensé que cela lui aurait paru une semaine auparavant, Harry désirait avec passion ce qui ne manquerait pas de suivre. Tout son être réclamait une union totale entre lui et son lié, et pour rien au monde le brun n'aurait dit non.

Cependant, et malgré tout cela, Harry n'avait jamais eu une telle expérience avec un autre homme. Oui, il avait déjà goûté brièvement aux plaisirs sexuels avec des femmes, ou plutôt avec une femme. Mais rien de ce qu'il avait jamais fait avec Ginny se s'apparentait à ce qu'il était entrain de ressentir avec Draco, et Harry se sentait cruellement inexpérimenté face au vampire qui, il en était sûr, avait déjà eu de nombreux autres amants par le passé.

Harry considéra un instant prévenir le blond de son manque d'expérience, mais il n'en eu pas besoin car l'autre sembla percevoir son trouble et la manière dont son corps s'était légèrement tendu tandis que ses doigts fins s'étaient rapprochés de son entrée.

-Est-ce que c'est... ta première fois, avec un autre homme, Harry ? » Lui demanda t-il doucement, sa main à présent reposé contre ses fesses.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, et un sourire curieusement attendri et dépourvu de la condescendance qu'il avait jusque lors réservé au brun, naquit sur les lèvres de Draco.

Bien-sûr, techniquement, Harry et lui avait déjà partagé les plaisir charnels, la veille, dans la ruelle sombre et insalubre non-loin du Moonbeam, mais Harry avait alors été celui au-dessus, et Draco savait qu'il était bien plus intimidant pour quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté de se savoir sur le point d'accueillir en soi le membre d'un autre homme. Néanmoins il comptait rendre l'expérience la meilleure possible pour Harry. Draco savait comment s'y prendre, et il voulait que cela soit incroyablement bon pour le jeune loup-garou en dessous de son corps.

-Je serais doux, ne t'en fais pas... » Promis Draco avec une lueur de sincérité indéniable dans le regard qui donna à Harry une confiance absolue.

Oui, pensa le brun, il devait sûrement être fou pour faire ainsi confiance au blond avec qui il n'avait partagé rien de plus qu'un mépris mutuel quelques jours auparavant. Il devait être fou pour lui faire confiance alors qu'il était un vampire, et qu'il était bien connu que leurs races se haïssaient. Il aurait dû le haïr, et Draco aurait dû le haïr en retour. Ils n'auraient pas dû être là entrain de partager quelque chose qui semblait de plus en plus être bien plus que du simple sexe.

Cependant, – et Harry était certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de l'enchaînement qui devait l'obliger à penser en ce sens – le regard dans les yeux gris mêlés de rouge de Draco suffisait à le convaincre qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Et qu'il n'avait rien de honteux ou de dégradant à désirer l'union de leur deux corps. C'était inexplicable, et pourtant naturel.

Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé Draco capable d'autant d'émotions, un _vampire_ capable d'autant d'émotions, ces créatures connues pour être insensibles et cruelles, mais l'évidence était aussi claire que de l'eau de roche dans le regard du blond qui le fixait toujours dans l'expectative, attendant son accord pour continuer.

Harry hocha la tête fébrilement. Caressant toujours ses fesses d'une main, Draco approcha les doigts de son autre main vers le visage de Harry et caressa sa mâchoire d'un geste qui sembla étrangement intime, avant de passer un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure, comme pour demander de pouvoir y entrer. Comprenant sa requête, Harry prit ses doigts fins dans sa bouche et se mit à les sucer lentement mais avec passion, le rouge colorant doucement ses joues d'une manière que Draco jugea délicieuse.

Après quelques secondes, Draco retira ses doigts et posa sa bouche contre celle de Harry, caressant sa langue de la sienne dans une danse qui devint de plus en plus rapide et passionnée. Harry coupa sa langue par inadvertance contre l'un des crocs aiguisés de Draco, et celui poussa un grognement de délice sans cesser de l'embrasser. Le goût du sang le replongea une fois de plus dans la sombre euphorie qui ne manquait jamais de le saisir, et ses pupilles se tintèrent à nouveau d'un rouge fiévreux et brûlant.

Harry sentit soudain un doigt humide taquiner son entrée, et après la réaction de contraction initiale qu'il eut tout d'abord de manière inconsciente, Harry força ses muscles à se relâcher quand le doigt entra enfin en lui.

La sensation n'était ni douloureuse ni particulièrement plaisante, juste un peu étrange. Les caresses que prodiguait Draco sur ses cuisses en revanche étaient plus que délicieuses et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en désirer plus.

Quand Harry sentit un second doigt entrer en lui, il ne put réprimer un léger sifflement, une légère pointe de douleur surgissant en lui. La sensation désagréable ne dura néanmoins pas longtemps, Draco prenant tout le temps nécessaire pour que Harry s'habitue à la présence étrangère, allant et venant doucement.

Alors que la sensation nouvelle et inconnue jusque lors se muait en un sourd plaisir, Harry réalisa à quel point il avait été brutal avec Draco la veille lorsqu'il l'avait pris. Il avait été si impatient et le besoin de finaliser l'enchaînement avait été si puissant qu'il avait été bien trop pressé de ne faire plus qu'un avec Draco, sans se soucier de quoique que ce soit d'autre. Et même si le blond n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en soucier –il n'avait pas franchement eut l'air de souffrir, si cela avait été le cas, le loup en lui ne l'aurait pas supporté –, Harry regrettait à présent son manque de douceur.

C'était étrange que la situation fut ainsi, pensa t-il à travers le fin brouillard de plaisir qui embuait ses pensées malgré le fait que Harry soit celui qui fut enchaîné, Draco était étonnamment prévenant avec un loup-garou qu'il était censé détester et craindre. Harry n'avait qu'à se métamorphoser, et un coup de crocs dans la gorge, c'était la mort assurée pour Draco la crainte des vampires pour les loup-garous n'était pas infondée, et le blond devait être conscient du risque qu'il prenait alors qu'il n'avait aucune garantie... Il n'était pas enchaîné, lui, il n'avait aucun lien qui le poussait à vouloir – à devoir – être proche de l'autre, alors... Quelles étaient les motivations du vampire ? Y en avait-il seulement ?

Si Harry avait plus ou moins pensé jusque lors que le blond ne se prêtait qu'à un de ces simples jeux de séduction que ceux de son espèce semblaient affectionner, cette explication ne semblait plus adéquate ni même réaliste à présent, comprit le loup-garou en voyant l'éclat de passion dans le regard gris posé sur lui tandis que Draco lui faisait ressentir des choses jusqu'alors jamais ressenties.

Le blond venait de toucher en lui un endroit dont Harry n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence, et c'était tout simplement magnifique. C'était comme si des doigts de Draco jaillissaient des étincelles de plaisir brute, et Harry voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

-Draco... » Souffla t-il d'une voix à la fois impatiente et plaintive.

Draco se positionna devant lui, et la peur qu'il s'était attendu à éprouver ne vint jamais. Seulement la hâte. Malgré la légère douleur, l'étrange et satisfaisante sensation d'être enfin entier tandis que Draco entrait complètement en lui le laissa pantelant de plaisir. Quelques éclairs de douleur le traversaient de temps à autre, mais Draco avait pris le temps de bien le préparer, et la douleur n'était rien que Harry ne puisse prendre.

-Ha... Harry... » Fit Draco d'une voix sifflante, ses doigts s'enfonçant avec force de chaque côté des hanches du brun qu'il serrait d'une force désespérée, tentant de se contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il était si... étroit, chaud et délicieux. Lutter contre l'envie d'aller et venir en lui brutalement était quasiment impossible et exigeait tout le contrôle de Draco.

Harry ne semblait néanmoins pas vouloir attendre plus que nécessaire, et au bout d'un instant il lui fit comprendre qu'il était prêt en remuant ses hanches, semblant tout aussi désireux de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Bientôt dans le garage vide ne raisonnaient plus que les échos de leur halètements passionnés et les bruits rythmiques produits par la table qui grinçait à mesure de leurs mouvements de plus en plus rapides.

Harry était perdu dans un océan de plaisir tandis que Draco touchait en lui ce point en lui si extraordinaire à chacun de ses coups de boutoir et sans même qu'il ne s'en fut rendu compte, Harry avait écarté ses jambes d'avantage dans une impudique demande. Il était à peu près certain de ne plus être capable de formuler une phrase cohérente en cet instant c'était comme si son cerveau avait été grillé sur place, court-circuité par la déferlante de sensations intenses qui l'assaillaient de toute part, et Harry ne désirait qu'une seule chose : que Draco ne s'arrête jamais.

Le blond semblait aussi perdu que lui, les paupières à moitié closes et la respiration haletante. Il paraissait vouloir conserver un rythme relativement lent, mais semblait être entrain de perdre la partie contre lui-même. Une de ses mains était posée sur la hanche de Harry tandis que l'autre caressait en rythme son membre à nouveau dressé.

Sans cesser le mouvement de ses hanches, Draco se pencha sur Harry qui était à moitié allongé sur la table, son coude soutenant toujours la partie supérieure de son corps, et il enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule, son souffle chaud balayant le cou de Harry d'une façon qui fit gémir aussitôt ce dernier.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Harry tourna son cou sur le côté, comme pour donner d'avantage accès au vampire. Draco laissa ses canines glisser facilement dans la chaire tendre, avec la douceur d'un baiser profond. Boire à nouveau n'aurait pas été très prudent, il le savait, même si le jeune loup-garou pouvait certainement se permettre beaucoup plus de sang qu'un simple humain avant d'en ressentir les effets, mais de toute façon Draco ne cherchait pas à s'alimenter – il avait déjà eu sa dose.

C'était au contraire la proximité unique et la sensation intense de bien-être lorsqu'il buvait le sang de Harry qu'il désirait avec passion. Et tandis qu'il était en Harry, bougeant ses hanches d'une cadence de plus en plus désespérée et partageant son sang, Draco eut véritablement l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec le brun sous lui.

Draco ne cherchait même pas à aspirer le sang de Harry, le laissant simplement couler dans sa bouche lentement et déglutissant à mesure, savourant le goût unique. Harry avait à présent lui aussi tourné sa tête et s'était mis à mordiller le creux de son épaule d'une manière des plus délicieuses.

Draco ne put réprimer le spasme de pur plaisir qui le secoua tandis que Harry maltraitait la peau sensible de son cou. Il était extrêmement sensible à cet endroit, comme tous les vampires, et Draco avait comme l'impression que c'était à présent de la lave qui coulait dans ses veines et irradiait ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Incapable de se retenir d'avantage, Draco retira sa prise sur la gorge du brun et en quelques ultimes mouvements rapides de hanche il se sentit partir, l'orgasme le foudroyant sur place. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Draco pour se remettre totalement, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que Harry était toujours dur.

Le souffle toujours court et le regard embué, le vampire se retira sans quitter des yeux le regard lourd de besoin du brun. Il fit courir sa main droite le long de la hanche de celui-ci, une lueur prédatrice dans son regard gris rouge avant de se saisir brusquement de son membre dans une cadence rapide.

Surpris et incapable de supporter complètement le soudain plaisir qui l'assaillit à nouveau, Harry ferma ses yeux avec force, un glapissement passant ses lèvres et ses doigts se fermant subitement en un poing serré aux jointures blanchies.

-Aah... Ah... Draco... » Fit-il d'une voix étranglée, sa bouche ouverte et avalant de l'air à intervalles irréguliers, comme s'il était sur le point de se noyer.

Draco buvait le tableau de luxure que le brun lui offrait. Quand bien même Draco pouvait décider faire comme bon lui semblait de Harry en cet instant, la sensation de pouvoir ne vint jamais. Au contraire, il se sentait incroyablement chanceux et même _honoré_ que le loup-garou le laisse ainsi faire. C'était... incroyable.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de ce traitement à Harry pour qu'il ne parte à nouveau, et bien que ce fut le second, cet orgasme lui fut tout aussi spectaculaire, coupant net sa respiration en même temps que sa faculté de penser, et durant quelques secondes, Harry eut la brève impression qu'il aurait pu véritablement s'évanouir tant la vague de plaisir ressentie s'apparentait plus au raz-de-marée qu'à un simple orgasme.

L'arrière son crâne posé contre le bois dur de la table sous lui et la respiration haletante, Harry tenta de se calmer peu à peu, des étoiles dansant toujours devant ses yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit Draco s'affairer, et il décida de se redresser à nouveau. Draco avait déjà remis son pantalon, et il tendit à Harry son jean.

Tandis qu'il se rhabillait, Harry regarda Draco se laisser tomber à terre, assis à même le sol, son dos contre l'établi.

-Woah.. » Souffla le blond, une main dans ses cheveux et son regard à nouveau sur le brun.

Harry haussa un sourcil, remettant correctement sa chemise sans se préoccuper des boutons fastidieux pour l'instant. Il se remit debout, ignorant la douleur, légère mais présente, qu'il avait à présent un peu plus bas et s'assit à son tour au sol, décidant de se mettre au même niveau d'œil que Draco.

-Ouais... » Admit Harry, sans vraiment savoir s'il faisait écho à l'exclamation poussée à cause de l'improbabilité de tout ça, ou parce que leurs ébats avaient été tout simplement formidables. « Tu... » Commença t-il avant que sa voix ne meurt dans sa gorge.

La passion du moment désormais retombée, Harry se sentait à présent perplexe et confus, des émotions diverses le traversant de toute part. Tout allait si vite, les choses avaient pris une tournure inexplicablement folle en quelques nuits à peine, et Harry se sentait réellement perdu. L'expression d'incrédulité sous-jacente dans le regard du blond le laissait d'ailleurs penser qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Draco pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté d'une expression interrogatrice, attendant que Harry poursuive la phrase qu'il avait commencé.

Harry prit son courage à deux mains. Il fallait qu'ils tirent les choses au clair. Ignorer les événements équivalait à suivre la politique de l'autruche, et Harry était désormais bien décidé à avoir une véritable conversation avec Draco sur tout cela, et non pas un échange de deux ou trois phrases avant que l'un d'entre eux ne finisse par perdre ses vêtements comme par magie.

-Ok, il faut, hum... qu'on parle, je suppose. » Fit Harry en guise d'introduction, réalisant que cela sonnait un peu pathétique, mais incapable de trouver les mots justes.

-Sans blague. » Rétorqua le vampire avec un léger grognement, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne plaisante pas ! » Appuya Harry avec un sérieux sans faille. Il voulait vraiment que Draco saisisse la gravité de la situation. « Même si tu ne prends tout cela que pour un.. un jeu, ou je ne sais quoi... C'est hum... important. Pour moi. »

Le sourire du blond tomba et il le regarda avec sérieux à son tour, comprenant que Harry était sincère et que l'heure était venue de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

-D'accord... » Fit-il d'une voix traînante sans quitter le brun des yeux, son cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure. « Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec ce... truc, dont tu as parlé la dernière fois ? » Demanda t-il, incertain.

Harry hocha la tête, le regard soudain fixé sur le sol, sachant immédiatement à quoi le vampire faisait allusion.

-L'enchaînement, oui. » Fit-il en expirant bruyamment, comme si le simple fait de prononcer le mot lui coûtait.

Que l'autre ne sache pas de quoi il en retournait était à la fois bien pour Harry, parce que le blond n'avait pas vraiment idée de la dépendance que le loup-garou avait pour lui mais aussi mal parce que Harry allait devoir tout lui expliquer à présent. Et pour tout dire, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui l'enchantait particulièrement.

-Ok, et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement cet... enchaînement ? » Le pressa Draco, le sortant aussitôt de ses pensées.

Harry le regarda sans ciller, passant inconsciemment sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille d'un geste nerveux, se sentant soudain agité et incapable de rester en place. Finalement tout cela n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Bon sang, ça aurait été nettement plus facile si Draco avait su de quoi il s'agissait.

Son trouble n'alla pas sans être remarqué par Draco, qui s'abstint néanmoins du moindre commentaire, lui laissant le temps de mettre ses idées en place.

-Bon, alors voilà. » Commença Harry en posant ses mains sur ses genoux repliés devant lui. « L'enchaînement, est comme une sorte de... lien, qui se déclenche chez certains loup-garous, une fois leur deux-cent vingtième lune passée... » Expliqua t-il, adoptant une sorte de ton professoral et détaché, comme pour y enlever le côté personnel.

-Quoi, vous comptez votre en âge en _lunes _? » L'interrompit Draco comme s'il trouvait l'idée tout à fait saugrenue.

Harry ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et poursuivit :

-Un loup-garou peut se retrouver enchaîné – lié, si tu préfères – à n'importe qui. Ça n'est pas... contrôlable. Et c'est pour la vie. »

Il fit une pause, tapotant doucement son menton de son index, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

-Je ne peux pas faire comme si... rien ne s'était produit – Gaïa sait que j'ai essayé – ... C'est un peu comme si le lien me tirait à toi sans arrêt... » Continua t-il, son regard à présent apparemment fasciné par le plafond, et ses joues légèrement colorées.

Draco fit une petite moue perplexe, plongé à son tour dans ses pensées. Ce que lui disait Harry n'était pas sans lui rappeler sa propre attraction pour le sang délicieux du jeune loup-garou en fait.

Harry inspira soudain, se préparant à lui annoncer le pire. Il jouait le tout pour le tout et pariait gros, il le savait.

-Un loup-garou enchaîné meurt d'un rejet définitif. » Fit-il d'une voix étranglée, incapable de regarder autre chose qu'une tâche noire sur le plafond.

Voilà, ça y était. Sa vie sur un plateau. Draco pouvait décider de sa mort s'il le voulait, et Harry ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Mais de tout façon, qui espérait-il tromper ? Même s'il ne lui avait pas dit ce soir, tôt ou tard Harry aurait dû lui exposer les faits, c'était inévitable, et retarder le moment ne lui aurait accordé qu'un malheureux sursis.

Il devait avoir des tendances suicidaires, ça n'était pas possible, songea Harry. Il venait ni plus ni moins de se saisir de l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête pour la tendre à Draco et lui demander de la lui enfoncer directement dans le cœur.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Harry reporta à nouveau ses yeux sur le vampire qui l'observait à présent bouche bée, le regard incrédule.

La nervosité apparente et le sérieux du brun s'expliquait à présent parfaitement. Son comportement, ses sautes d'humeurs, prenaient également tout son sens à la lumière nouvelle des explications fournies par le loup-garou. Ce poids sur sa conscience avait dû rapidement devenir un incroyable fardeau, réalisa Draco en détaillant le visage de l'autre, n'en revenant toujours pas.

Tout ça était si... improbable... Mais, bon ça ça n'était pas vraiment de l'information neuve, Draco s'était déjà aperçu que sa vie était devenue un peu dingue depuis quelques nuits.

-O... Ok... » Fit Draco lentement, incapable de penser à quelque chose d'approprié à lui répondre.

Le brun venait grosso-modo de lui dire qu'il avait pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur lui, à cause d'un lien bizarre de son espèce bizarre. C'était pour le moins... inattendu, et Draco était pris au dépourvu.

Il y avait une lueur étrange dans le regard de Harry dont le corps s'était comme figé, les épaules tendues et les poings serrés autour de ses genoux, et Draco comprit soudain ce qu'il devait être entrain de penser. Évidemment. Le brun ne devait pas s'attendre à autre chose qu'un rejet ferme et total, c'était la suite logique des événements. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qui devrait se passer, ce que Draco devait faire... Il était... fou... de penser, d'envisager que... peut-être...

Draco plongea ses yeux dans les siens, son regard perdu. Il posa son visage dans sa paume, et frotta ses yeux comme pour se calmer. Qu'est-ce que le loup-garou lui avait fait... ? Ça n'était pas normal qu'il pense ainsi... Les pensées qui lui passaient par la tête auraient du être interdites.

Et pourtant, abandonner Harry à son triste sort ne semblait même pas être une option. Après son sang, après ce soir, après ce morceau de pure extase et de _vivant_ que Harry lui avait fait toucher du doigt, laisser Harry mourir paraissait inenvisageable.

Draco le regarda à nouveau et hocha la tête faiblement, déglutissant avec difficulté. Cette conversation était bien plus difficile que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était réellement attendu au juste, mais certainement pas à quelque chose de cette gravité. Harry n'avait pas mâché ses mots quand il avait dit que c'était _important_.

Le brun ne pipait toujours pas mot, et son regard insistant fit comprendre à Draco qu'il attendait légitimement une réponse de sa part. Harry avait fait preuve de courage et de sang froid en lui annonçant cartes sur table la nature de l'enchaînement qui le liait désormais au vampire, et le blond décida qu'il se devait à son tour d'être honnête envers l'autre.

-Je... ne compte pas te laisser mourir, si c'est à ça que tu penses. » Dit Draco en balayant sa main, pour insister que l'idée était écartée. « Mais j'ai besoin de... d'un peu de temps, pour penser à tout ça. »

Il se rendait compte que c'était un peu nul et lâche de sa part, mais c'était la vérité. Draco avait sérieusement besoin de temps pour tirer tout ça au clair, au calme. Tout allait bien trop vite, et il venait de recevoir une tonne d'informations il avait besoin de faire le point sur tout ça et mettre ses idées en place. Le simple fait d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec un _loup-garou_ lui semblait incroyable.

Harry relâcha enfin sa respiration, réalisant soudain qu'il l'avait retenu tout ce temps sans s'en rendre compte et hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait parfaitement. C'était bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait espéré. Honnêtement, et même après l'inattendue délicatesse dont Draco avait fait preuve envers lui un peu plus tôt, Harry s'était attendu à un rejet net. Pourquoi un vampire accorderait-il la moindre compassion à un loup-garou qui plus était ? Ça n'avait aucun sens alors, pourquoi ?

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu... tu fais ça... » Fit Harry, incapable de résister à la curiosité brûlante qui le dévorait. « Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tout simplement... Si c'est parce que tu as peur que je ne me retourne contre toi après coup, rassure-toi, je suis incapable de te faire volontairement du mal... Une autre des merveilleuses facettes de l'enchaînement » Ajouta t-il non sans amertume.

Il ne savait pas si Draco était réellement entrain de mentir sur ses intentions, tant ce qu'il venait de lui dire paraissait trop improbable pour être vrai, mais Harry tenait à ce que les choses soient claires.

-Non, non ! » Répliqua aussitôt le blond, presque vexé de l'accusation que venait de faire le brun, même si elle était sensée après tout il était _vraiment_ un enfoiré manipulateur. Parfois. Bon d'accord, la plupart du temps.

-Mais alors pourquoi ? » Insista le jeune loup-garou. « Donne-moi une seule bonne raison... »

Harry aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue, il le savait, plutôt que de pousser l'autre au risque de le faire changer d'avis. Il était déjà incroyablement chanceux que le vampire considère la possibilité de ne pas briser l'enchaînement tout de suite

C'était au tour de Draco de laisser sa nervosité apparente. Il n'était pas habitué à parler de ses sentiments à une autre personne, et avouer à Harry ce qu'il ressentait en buvant son sang et en sa présence semblait inapproprié et idiot. En fait, _il_ se sentait idiot.

Mais le brun paraissait honnête et vraiment désireux de savoir, ce qui était compréhensible la réaction de Draco face à cette situation devait lui paraître complètement surréaliste. Bordel, même à _Draco_, son propre comportement lui semblait surréaliste. _Oh oui, il avait vraiment besoin d'un peu de temps pour penser à tout ça. _

-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer mais... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, avant... Quand je bois ton sang et que je suis proche de toi, je... » Fit-il en buttant sur ses mots, embarrassé et inhabituellement à court de mots, lui qui était d'ordinaire si loquace. « Si nous avions quelque chose comme votre enchaînement, peut-être bien que je serais enchaîné moi aussi. » finit-il avec un petit rire étranglé.

C'était vrai. Ça n'était pas que son sang, c'était également sa présence que Draco avait recherché au cours de ces dernières nuits ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Cette sensation d'être _vivant_. Mais de cela, Draco préférait se garder de lui en parler, c'était bien trop gênant. Pansy se serait d'ailleurs moqué éternellement de lui si elle avait su.

Harry fit un signe de la tête, comme pour accepter son explication pourtant peu compréhensible et ils se turent un instant, assis sur le sol froid du garage vide, avant que Draco ne reprenne la parole :

-Est-ce que... les tiens _savent _? » Demanda t-il soudain.

Harry secoua négativement la tête aussitôt.

-Non. » Renchérit-il. « J'ai pensé à leur dire, mais... Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Je me ferais probablement expulser de la meute... »

Un loup solitaire était un loup en mauvaise position. Ils n'étaient pas des créatures indépendantes comme les vampires, et dépendaient au contraire d'un groupe, c'était dans leur nature même. Et imaginer le rejet et le dégoût dans les yeux de sa famille et de ses amis suffisait à convaincre Harry que cet enchaînement devait rester secret _à jamais_. Leur dire n'aurait de toute façon rien apporté, il n'y avait rien que quiconque puisse faire.

-Et, heu, ça fait longtemps que tu as cet enchaînement-chose ? » Lui demanda Draco.

Harry était un peu surpris par l'attention évidente que portait le blond à tout cela il s'était plutôt attendu à de la moquerie voir à de l'indifférence. Le vampire ne semblait même pas éprouver de la _pitié_ pour lui – cela aurait été encore le pire – mais au contraire une véritable curiosité.

-Non c'est très récent, J'ai atteint ma deux-cent vingtième lune il y a seulement trois nuits... » Répondit-il, re-songeant à cette nuit ou tout avait encore été normal, parfait même... Il s'était vraiment amusé cette nuit là...

-Vous comptez _vraiment_ votre âge en lunes ? C'est... » Fit-il avec une petite moue incrédule sans finir sa phrase. Compter en mois semblait très peu pratique.

-Non, seulement pour certaines choses. » Admit Harry avec un haussement des épaules. « Généralement je dis simplement que j'ai dix-huit ans c'est juste que les deux-cent vingt lunes sont spéciales... Pourquoi vous autres comptez votre age en _siècles peut-être_, c'est ça ? »

Draco poussa une faible exclamation désabusée.

-Peu arrivent à survivre aussi longtemps... » Dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Moi... J'ai reçu l'étreinte il y a juste un peu plus d'un an... »

Harry parut aussitôt surpris. Il n'y avait jamais véritablement songé, mais dans son esprit les vampires étaient tous vieux sous leur façade d'éternelle jeunesse, et sans vraiment y penser, Harry s'était toujours accordé à croire que Draco devait être bien plus vieux qu'il ne le paraissait.

-Quoi, tu pensais que tous ceux de mon espèce étaient centenaires peut-être ? » Fit Draco en voyant son expression surprise.

-Non, enfin oui, peut-être, je sais pas... C'est pas comme si j'y avais jamais trop réfléchi... » Se défendit Harry.

Draco ne pressa pas la question. Pour un vampire, l'âge d'un pair sautait aux yeux directement par l'aura que celui-ci dégageait. Un jeune vampire n'avait pas la même aura qu'un ancien, ou qu'un Sang-Pur les vampires originaux dont la morsure transformait les humains. Mais Draco supposait que la nature du brun ne le rendait pas réceptif à ces différences. Il fut coupé de ses pensées quand la voix de Harry reprit :

-Mais, hum, tu avais quel âge quand tu as été... heu... ? » Commença Harry lentement, incapable de penser au terme qui convenait. Il pensait à 'contaminé' mais il doutait que Draco n'apprécie son choix lexical.

-Étreint ? » Acheva Draco en penchant la tête légèrement de côté. « Je ne sais pas. »

Devant l'expression perplexe sur le visage de Harry, Draco se contraint à poursuivre :

-Nous ne gardons aucun souvenir de notre vie mortelle... Et Lord Voldemort n'a pas jugé nécessaire de me donner le moindre détail... »

Il y avait dans sa voix une sorte de mélancolie latente, comme s'il regrettait quelque chose.

Un éclair de compréhension passa rapidement sur le visage du jeune loup-garou. _Lord Voldemort. _Ce nom, il l'avait déjà entendu. Oui, il avait déjà entendu parler de ce Voldemort. Et pas en bien.

-Il est votre chef, c'est ça, non ? » Demanda Harry aussitôt, comme particulièrement fier qu'il sache enfin de quoi Draco parlait exactement.

Draco le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme s'il venait de pousser une deuxième tête à Harry.

-Il est le Sang-Pur de cette ville ! » S'exclama t-il comme si cela expliquait tout. Très franchement, aux oreilles de Harry, chef, Sang-Pur et autres semblaient exactement pareil. Un autre suceur de sang un peu plus dangereux que les autres, en somme. « Je n'en reviens pas que tu ne saches pas ça... »

Il eut une sorte de petit rictus qui fit rougir Harry.

-Hé ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais savoir quoi que ce soit sur les... _vampires. _» Dit-il avec un mépris notable dans la voix lorsqu'il prononça le mot 'vampire', comme oubliant momentanément avec qui il parlait exactement, et qu'une connaissance éventuelle des vampires fut un véritable crime. « Je suis sûr que tu ne te documentes pas non plus sur les loup-garous... »

Non pas que cela aurait été possible de toute façon. Les secrets et traditions des loups-garous étaient passés verbalement de générations en générations, et il était quasiment impossible pour un non-loup-garou de pénétrer leur bulle hermétique. Encore moins pour un vampire, ça allait de soi.

-Oh, j'en sais assez... » Répliqua t-il d'un ton léger, un sourire secret sur sur les lèvres et son regard pétillant presque d'une lueur amusée.

-Ah vraiment ? » Demanda Harry, apercevant son expression légère, amusé à son tour. « Comme le fait qu'ils soient des bêtes sauvages trop abruties pour aligner deux mots ? »

-Quelque chose dans ce goût là, oui. » Répondit Draco, un véritable sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, révélant à l'œil averti la pointe de ses canines.

Soudain, son regard se posa sur la fenêtre et il fronça les sourcils. Le ciel s'éclaircissait doucement dehors, et bien que la nuit fut toujours sombre, Draco savait que le soleil ne tarderait plus avant de colorer le ciel. Il faudrait encore plusieurs heures avant que les choses ne soient réellement critiques bien-sûr, mais l'expérience lui avait appris à se montrer prudent.

-Je... dois partir. » Fit Draco en se relevant.

Le temps était passé à toute vitesse, et il devait probablement être déjà cinq heures du matin.

Harry hocha la tête sans un mot, mais Draco sembla lire entre les lignes, parvenant à déchiffrer la lueur qui devait être présente dans le regard du brun, puisqu'il ajouta aussitôt :

-Comme je te l'ai dit, je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour penser à... hm, à tout ça » Fit-il d'une ton un peu incertain, puis continua d'une voix plus ferme, « Mais nous nous reverrons, Harry. »

Le loup-garou entrouvrit les lèvres avant de refermer la bouche finalement. Le fait que Draco ne refuse pas toute cette folie en bloc était bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu rêver, il fallait qu'il se montrer patient, et que le vampire veuille méditer sur toutes les informations que Harry venait de lui fournir était bien compréhensible.

Harry acquiesça, fermant les paupières une seconde pour marquer son accord, puis regarda une ultime fois Draco dans les yeux avant que celui-ci ne se retourne et ne parte.

Le loup-garou demeura assis sur le sol dur dans le garage froid une bonne demi-heure, perdu dans ses pensées chaotiques où il ne parvenait mettre un semblant d'ordre, avant de décider de rentrer. Il pouvait parvenir à rentrer suffisamment tôt pour que Remus et Sirius ne se doutent de rien, le tout serait de rester aussi silencieux qu'une ombre.

* * *

Patienter avait semblé être la chose la plus raisonnable et facile dans la tête de Harry lorsqu'il avait accepté de laisser un peu d'air au blond et de voir comment les choses se présenteraient. Il était retourné quelques fois au garage, tentant de se convaincre qu'il y allait simplement pour y passer le temps, et essayant de se persuader qu'il n'espérait pas à chaque instant sentir la présence particulière du vampire à ses côtés lorsqu'il s'y trouvait.

Il n'avait pas dit à Remus et Sirius qu'il avait perdu son travail. Ils auraient inévitablement posé des questions, et de toute façon l'excuse de son travail était parfaite lorsque l'envie lui prenait d'aller en ville dans l'espoir secret d'y voir son lié. Parfois il partait seul courir dans la forêt pour se changer les idées alors qu'il était supposé être au Moonbeam. Il s'en voulait un peu de mentir ainsi à ceux qui étaient ses parents d'adoption en quelque sorte il ne s'agissait même plus de mensonges par omission désormais.

Mais leur dire la vérité restait hors de question, et pour l'instant Harry préférait simplement ignorer ce qui se trouvait au delà de ses œillères rassurantes et ne penser qu'au futur immédiat. Malgré ses efforts pour faire comme si rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire, Harry savait que ses amis se doutaient plus ou moins de quelque chose, lui ayant déjà fait la remarque qu'il semblait inhabituellement distrait. Ce que ne surprenait pas outre-mesure le brun ses pensées avaient tendance à être centrées sur le vampire ces temps-ci. Et cette désagréable manie s'était même intensifiée ces derniers jours, son enchaînement le démangeant de l'intérieur et le suppliant de voir le blond.

Jusqu'alors il avait décidé d'écouter sa raison et de garder ses distances jusqu'à ce que le vampire se sente prêt pour le voir à nouveau, mais ce soir il avait changé d'avis.

Ça n'était pas malin -franchement stupide, même- mais son besoin de voir son lié outrepassait désormais sa raison et même son amour propre qui lui murmurait qu'il se comportait comme une midinette en mal d'amour.

Il remonta la fermeture éclair de son blouson en cuir brun qui avait appartenu autrefois à Sirius et qu'il aimait tout particulièrement, et sortit de sa chambre, descendant les escaliers du premier en trombes.

-Tu pars travailler ? » Lui demanda Remus qui était assis sur l'un des canapé beige du salon, occupé à lire un livre.

Harry ouvrit le tiroir de la commode pour prendre ses clefs de moto et répondit distraitement par l'affirmative sans le regarder, une petite pointe de culpabilité naissant sous le mensonge.

-Harry... » Fit Remus d'une voix douce qui attira enfin le regard de son filleul sur lui. « Prend soin de toi, tu m'as l'air un peu fatigué en ce moment... »

Le brun s'obligea à décontracter sa mâchoire crispée et força un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il fallait qu'il se montre un peu plus discret à l'avenir, sinon quelqu'un allait finir par se douter de quelque chose. Non pas que que quiconque ne devinerait jamais l'aberrante vérité qui était bien trop incroyable, mais si les gens commençaient à se faire du soucis pour lui, les questions ennuyeuses arriveraient, et Harry faisait un piètre menteur, hélas.

Le pire avait été quand Sirius avait dit qu'il y avait une étrange odeur de vampire dans son garage, le jour suivant sa petite rencontre avec Draco. Harry avait failli s'étouffer avec le verre d'eau qu'il avait été entrain de boire, mais par chance son parrain ne lui avait pas demandé quoique ce soit.

Il adressa un nouveau sourire à Remus, bien plus convainquant cette fois-ci, avant de lui dire au-revoir et de sortir, enfourchant sa moto et partant sans plus attendre pour Poudlard, la ville qui ne dormait jamais.

* * *

Les mains dans les poches de son blouson en cuir, Harry gardait un visage aussi neutre et impassible qu'il le pouvait, marchant d'une démarche qu'il voulait assurée même s'il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Ça avait été une _très_ mauvaise idée, se répéta t-il pour ce qui devait bien être la centième fois depuis qu'il avait laissé sa moto en sécurité dans le garage de Sirius, et qu'il s'était mit à marcher, suivant le lien aveuglement.

Ses pas l'avaient porté dans le Redborough– il aurait dû se douter que Draco y vivait, après tout c'était dans ce quartier que se trouvait la majorité des vampires de Poudlard.

Il n'y avait pas de réelles lois qui interdisaient l'accès au Redborough pour les loup-garous, c'était plus une sorte de règle intrinsèque. Une règle qui n'était jamais vraiment mise à l'épreuve d'ailleurs, car que pouvait bien vouloir faire dans un tel endroit un loup-garou respectable ? Tout ici, et encore plus qu'ailleurs, puait la drogue, les trafics illicites et la prostitution. Et pire, tout sentait _vampire_. Les suceurs de sang, nombreux dans ce quartier le regardaient comme s'il avait été une sorte d'insecte répugnant dont la seule présence les offusquait, et Harry se dit qu'il devait vraiment être le dernier des idiots pour venir ici.

Dans cette partie de la ville il semblait régner une atmosphère différente, plus étrange, sombre et dense, comme si un œil énorme et invisible les observait tous depuis le ciel gris, scrutant avec adversité les moindre faits et gestes de Harry. Il n'y avait guère de monde dans les rues éclairées par les lampadaires jaunes et les enseignes-néons tapageuses, et Harry ignorait avec toute sa volonté les quelques groupes d'hommes qui se tenaient ensemble, l'observant passer en le regardant d'un air menaçant. Certains étaient humains, mais Harry pouvait sentir l'odeur vampirique d'autres, et ce soir plus que jamais il ne voulait pas d'ennuis. S'il lui arrivait malheur, une montagne de problèmes l'écraserait par la suite.

Mais le lien ne connaissait pas de raison, et puis, maintenant qu'il était venu jusqu'ici, il pouvait bien continuer. Il sentait qu'il n'était plus très loin Draco devait être tout proche. Il déboucha sur une sorte de square bétonné qui faisait office de cour centrale à une rangée d'immeubles tristes, et il se sentait des ailes, se sachant désormais proche de son but.

-Tu t'es perdu, _mon chou_ ? »

Harry stoppa net son pas et tourna la tête à droite pour voir d'où était venu la voix moqueuse qui s'était clairement adressé à lui.

Une jeune femme qui semblait être dans la vingtaine mais dont l'odeur vampirique ne trompait pas les sens du brun se trouvait là, droite et fière, une main gracile posée délicatement sur sa hanche et une expression de condescendance mêlée à une sorte de dégoût amusé sur les traits.

Elle était d'une beauté magnifique mais froide, ses yeux en amande possédant une sorte de lueur meurtrière sous-jacente qui fit frissonner légèrement le loup-garou. La vampire était plutôt grande, chaussée de talons aiguilles et vêtue d'un long manteau feutre à col de fourrure noire. Sa peau était pâle et ses cheveux noir de jais coupés en un carré plongeant offraient un vif contraste qui renforçait son étrange beauté.

Elle ressemblait un peu à une star du début du vingtième siècle – Harry aurait pu l'imaginer, un porte-cigarette entre les doigts, femme d'une autre époque et peut-être avait-elle été ainsi auparavant, c'était difficile de savoir avec les sangsues, songea le brun.

Elle n'était pas seule, et derrière elle l'encadrait trois autres vampires : deux armoires à glace qui paraissaient être de véritables forces de la nature, bien bâtis et larges d'épaule, ainsi qu'un autre homme, plus grand et élancé qui le regardait avec un éclat malsain dans le regard.

La vampire le regardait toujours de haut, comme si elle était sa reine et lui un sujet des plus misérable à peine digne de vivre, et Harry détourna le regard des deux baraques qui avaient serré leurs poings ostensiblement, faisant craquer leurs jointures dans un message bien-clair : il n'était pas le bienvenu.

-Je ne veux pas d'ennuis. » Fit Harry, décidé à partir, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que l'autre vampire brun s'était légèrement décalé et se trouvait à présent dans son passage.

S'écraser de la sorte devant un groupe de vampire était humiliant pour lui, mais il savait que c'était la décision la plus sage.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici... » Dit le vampire qui lui faisait à présent face, les mains serrées en deux poings et le regard mauvais.

Harry sentit sa colère monter doucement. Il voulait bien faire des efforts, mais c'était comme si cet imbécile lui demandait de se faire arracher la tête.

-N'oublie pas à qui tu parles, sale vermine. » Susurra Harry, montrant ses dents qui étaient toujours celles d'un humain normal pour l'instant.

Il ne voulait pas se battre, mais ne comptait pas se faire marcher dessus non plus. Il était un loup-garou. Comme le disait Sirius, les vampires ne valaient pas grand chose à côté d'eux, et en combat singulier ils n'avaient aucune chance. Même seul contre quatre, la victoire de Harry serait assurée s'il prenait sa forme crinos.

-Oooh... » Fit le vampire avec un sourire méchant, faisant comme s'il frissonnait de peur. « Le bébé chien montre ses dents de lait... »

-Nott, ça suffit. » Claqua le voix de la vampire femelle, mais le dénommé ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et entreprit de siffler au visage du loup-garou, dévoilant à son tour ses crocs qui étaient eux d'une taille considérable.

Harry crispa la mâchoire, son projet pacifiste et son envie de passer sans histoire semblaient disparaître en fumée à la vitesse grand V. Ce type était un imbécile ou quoi ?

-Tu veux mourir, c'est ça ? » Grogna Harry d'une voix profonde, sentant un picotement familier le long de sa colonne vertébrale, l'envie de céder à ses pulsions animales et de transformer son corps en son puisant alter-ego crinos le démangeant.

_Il ne fallait pas, il ne devait pas..._ Se dit-il, fermant douloureusement ses poings et gardant forme humaine par la seule force de sa volonté.

-Comme si t'avais les couilles de te transformer ici en pleine ville... » Lâcha le vampire avec un rictus supérieur.

Harry poussa un grognement sourd, sentant sa mâchoire se déformer, le premier signe de la transformation, et ses dents aiguisées claquèrent méchamment au nez de l'autre.

Cette fois Harry eut la satisfaction de constater que l'autre avait l'air enfin un peu effrayé. Le vampire avait reculé de plusieurs pas, semblant soudain un peu moins certain de l'affirmation qu'il venait de faire.

-ÇA SUFFIT ! » Hurla une voix qui n'appartenait à aucun d'entre eux et qui fit l'effet d'une gifle en pleine figure à Harry. « Nott, dégage ! » Fit sèchement la voix qui était celle de Draco qui avait accouru jusqu'à eux.

Ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs meurtriers aussi bien aux vampires qu'à Harry, et le brun se sentit tout a coup extrêmement stupide et honteux, forçant son visage à reprendre toutes ses caractéristiques humaines sans plus attendre. L'adrénaline coulaient toujours puissamment dans ses veines, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir été refroidi par un sceau d'eau glacé.

-Et toi, tu.. Qu'est-ce que... » Fit-il, visiblement sans comprendre ce que le loup-garou pouvait bien ficher dans le quartier vampire de Poudlard.

Le silence fut interrompu par le faible son d'un reniflement et Harry vit la vampire qui humait l'air, ou qui plutôt semblait le humer lui, avant qu'une étrange expression n'apparaisse sur ses traits fins.

-Oh, Draco, est-ce que c'est _ce_ loup-garou... ? » Fit-elle avec un air à la fois prédateur et calculateur.

-Pansy, tais-toi. » Coupa net le blond, intransigeant. « Toi, viens avec moi. » Continua t-il à l'attention de Harry.

Harry était légèrement sous le choc, et Draco dû le saisir par la manche de son blouson, le tirant à sa suite et s'éloignant à grands pas du groupuscule de vampires derrière eux.

Il marchèrent plusieurs minutes durant, sans un mot avant que Harry ne brise le silence, l'air morose et se sentant légèrement trahi :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire '_ce _loup-garou '? Tu as parlé moi à tout le monde, c'est ça ? »

Son ton était dur, mais Draco put clairement lire la douleur que Harry éprouvait à l'idée que Draco se vante d'avoir couché avec lui comme s'il n'était qu'un objet, puisque c'était clairement ce que le brun sous-entendait par cette question.

-Non. » Répondit catégoriquement le vampire, sans qu'ils ne s'arrêtent de marcher. « Elle savait qu'il y avait un loup-garou dans la boîte que je côtoie habituellement, c'est tout. »

-Oh. » Fit simplement Harry, se sentant à nouveau bête. « Je, hm, désolé pour heu, tout ça... »

Les choses avait échappé à son contrôle, et si Draco n'était pas arrivé à temps, tout cela se serait sûrement très mal fini.

-Nott est un idiot. » Répondit simplement le blond avec un haussement d'épaules. « Mais tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. »

Harry eut une faible grimace au ton dur qu'avait utilisé son lié qui ne semblait même pas un peu heureux de le revoir. Ça faisait mal, mais il pouvait encaisser.

-Désolé. » Répéta Harry qui ne se reconnaissait plus de s'excuser autant. « Je... j'avais besoin, tu comprends... ? »

Draco lui jeta un regard en coin et fit un bref signe affirmatif, une drôle de lueur dans ses prunelles grises, comme pour dire à Harry qu'il comprenait parfaitement en effet, et Harry se dit qu'il avait tout de même dû manquer un peu au vampire en fait. Même si ça n'était que pour son sang. Au moins c'était quelque chose, se consola t-il.

-Où va t-on ? » Jugea bon de demander enfin le brun qui suivait toujours le vampire qui marchait d'une allure rapide, empruntant diverses rues sans aucune hésitation – il était clair qu'ils ne marchaient pas sans but.

-Chez moi, dans mon autre appartement. »

* * *

**À suivre...**


	5. Complications

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Slash HPxDM Lemon UA _

_Rythme de publication : Un dimanche sur deux_

_Et voici le cinquième chapitre ! Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes et erreurs de frappe présentes, j'ai été extrêmement occupée ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour me re-lire :( -heureusement je serais plus tranquille à présent, ouf ! ;)_

_Comme d'habitude les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur ma page profile:) Merci un million de fois à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre ! =D_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, on exécute un bond de deux mois dans le futur... Ceci pour la bonne raison que je craignais que suivre Draco et Harry pas à pas créerait trop de répétitions, et pourrait se révéler ennuyant à la longue... Donc bref j'espère que vous accrocherez:)_

_À très bientôt !_

* * *

**Plus Que Du Gris**

**Chapitre 5 : Complications**

* * *

_**2 mois plus tard**_

Oui, Draco semblait calme et reposé d'extérieur, il paraissait à vrai dire parfaitement serein. Et pourtant, Harry savait que ça n'était qu'une façade. La manière qu'il avait de tapoter du bout de ses doigts le poignet de son autre main et le léger froncement de sourcils sur ses traits étaient des signes que Harry avait appris à repérer. Le vampire était agité et préoccupé mais semblait peu disposé à le lui montrer.

Cela faisait à présent deux mois que Harry et Draco se voyaient régulièrement, et aussi étrange que la situation avait pu être au début, les choses avaient à présent un goût plaisant d'habituel et de confortable, et Harry aurait même pu se laisser aller jusqu'à dire qu'ils formaient désormais une sorte de couple. Sauf que le terme semblait trop inapproprié, et que des histoires de terminologie n'intéressaient ni l'un ni l'autre de toute façon.

Cette nuit là, ils se trouvaient dans le trois pièces de Draco, situé légèrement à l'extérieur du centre-ville, et il était actuellement deux heures du matin. Tard pour Harry, et tôt pour Draco. Harry avait passé toute la journée et une partie de la nuit au garage. Il était sur le point de terminer une moto dont le moteur était un véritable petit bijou. Le temps était passé plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé –cela lui arrivait souvent lorsque la mécanique et l'excitation qui en découlait l'avalaient tout entier .

Il venait d'arriver chez Draco une petite heure auparavant et s'était effondré dans le canapé en fibre de lin noir qu'il affectionnait. Le vampire l'avait rejoint, mais semblait lui faire la conversation d'une oreille distraite, comme si son esprit était dirigé vers autre chose.

L'appartement était relativement petit mais propre et bien organisé. L'endroit était tout compte fait à des lieux de l'idée que Harry avait pu se faire d'un repère de vampire. C'était bien là que Draco passait ses journées, lorsqu'il était plongé dans un sommeil de plomb tandis que le soleil suivait sa route immuable et même s'il ne l'avait pas compris la première fois que le vampire lui avait fait visiter les lieux, Harry se rendait à présent compte de l'honneur qui lui avait été fait. Il semblait que pour un vampire, révéler son refuge était une véritable preuve de confiance, puisque c'était lorsqu'ils dormaient qu'ils étaient le plus vulnérable.

-Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe tant ? » Demanda Harry quand Draco sembla ne pas l'entendre pour la seconde fois, un comble pour un être à l'ouïe supposée supérieure...

-Hmm ? » Fit Draco, ses yeux gris posés sur un point invisible au plancher et ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

Harry soupira légèrement de contrariété et changea de position sur le canapé de manière à faire directement face à Draco qui était assis à côté de lui.

-J'ai dit : qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? » Répéta Harry. « Depuis que je suis là tu as l'air de penser à autre chose »

Le blond dû sentir le léger changement de ton dans sa voix, puisque cette fois son attention se focalisa enfin sur son amant.

-Excuse-moi, ça n'est rien... » Fit Draco avec un petit sourire, tentant aussitôt de masquer son trouble, mais Harry gardait tout de même l'impression que ça n'était pas 'rien'.

Le blond lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit dans le regard vert du loup-garou qu'il n'allait pas abandonner l'affaire si facilement. Il eut un faible sourire devant l'entêtement caractéristique qu'il connaissait désormais bien au brun.

-Blaise a donné du fil à retordre à Lord Voldemort la nuit dernière... Je ne doute pas que Blaise saura tirer son épingle du jeu mais... »Commença Draco avant de s'arrêter brusquement. « Enfin comme je te le disais, il ne s'agit que de stupides histoires de territoire et de politique... »

À force de fréquenter Draco, Harry avait vite compris qu'une des différences fondamentales dans la nature des vampires avec celles de loup-garous, était la passion que semblaient avoir les buveurs de sangs pour cette politique nébuleuse dont le but semblait être de poignarder le dos de son voisin pour un avantage quelconque.

Il n'y comprenait à vrai dire pas grand chose, et souvent il laissait parler Draco sans vraiment savoir à quoi il faisait référence. Blaise était un nom qui était revenu plus d'une fois, et en écoutant le blond, Harry s'en était fait du vampire une image de mafioso puissant.

-Lord Voldemort... » Fit Harry, un air pensif, se remémorant une brève conversation qu'ils avaient eu des mois de cela. « C'est un... Hmm... Sang-pur, oui? Et ce Blaise, il en est un aussi ? »

-Non, non... » Répondit Draco d'un air amusé, cet air qu'il avait toujours lorsque Harry révélait sa presque totale ignorance sur le fonctionnement de la société vampire. « Les Sang-purs sont extrêmement rares ils sont les seuls dont la morsure change un humain en vampire... Et ce sont eux qui se trouvent au somment de la pyramide pour ce qui est du contrôle, tu vois ? »

Harry ne voyait pas vraiment, mais hocha la tête tout de même.

-Blaise par contre... » Reprit Draco d'une voix lente comme s'il pesait ses mots avec précaution. « Blaise est ancien, puissant et il a des amis... Mais contrairement à tous ces autres sangsues qui lèchent les bottes de Voldemort, Zabini n'est pas un sang-bleu... Rien de bon pour le Lord, évidement... »

-Un quoi ? »

Draco lui lança un regard surpris comme si le fait que le loup-garou ne connaissait pas le signification de ce terme le surprenait réellement.

-Un sang-bleu... »

-Ce qui veut dire... ? » Pressa Harry qui n'aimait pas rester dans le noir.

Maudit soit les vampires et toutes leurs bizarreries, songea le brun. Sang-pur, sang-bleu... N'importe quoi...

-Un vampire à qui l'honneur de boire le sang de son maître, d'un Sang-Pur a été fait...Ils deviennent plus forts et acquièrent des pouvoirs supérieurs. » Expliqua Draco, une expression sombre se peignant aussitôt sur ses traits. « C'est un honneur, mais en théorie seulement bien-sûr, puisque les Sang-bleus ne deviennent ni plus ni moins les marionnettes du Sang-pur en question...Bellaxtrix, le bras droit du Lord, en est une. »

-Et Voldemort n'est pas content parce qu'il ne peut pas contrôler facilement ce Blaise ? »

Draco le regarda à nouveau et un sourire se forma à nouveau sur ses lèvres pâles.

-C'est bien résumé, oui. » Acquiesça t-il. « Blaise ne porte pas vraiment dans son cœur Lord Voldemort ou ses manières de faire...Et bien-sûr le Lord n'apprécie guère qu'on lui fasse tête. »

-Et toi ? » Demanda Harry, vaguement intéressé, même s'il n'était pas vraiment concerné par tout cela.

Draco l'observa une fraction de seconde d'un regard vif et perçant avant de se détendre à nouveau. Harry ne comprenait rien à leur politique et sa question avait été posé par la curiosité naïve qui l'animait, pas pour le descendre et utiliser contre lui ce qu'il pourrait dire à la première occasion. Il pouvait faire confiance à Harry.

-Lord Voldemort, hé bien... Il est le 'patron' ici... Il n'est pas exactement ma personne préférée mais... Je lui doit une certaine allégeance, que je le veuille ou non : c'est lui qui m'a étreint, il est mon aïeul... »

Harry leva légèrement les sourcils, un peu surpris de savoir que le Lord était son _aïeul_, même si, se dit-il, ça n'avait en fait rien d'étonnant. Lord Voldemort était, d'après Draco, le seul vampire de Sang-pur de Poudlard, capable de changer un humain...

-Mais tu travailles pour Blaise ? »

Draco eut un petit rire étranglé.

-Évite de raconter ça à tout le monde, d'accord ? »

-Oh » Fit simplement Harry.

-Lord Voldemort le sait, mais ça fait partie du jeu... » Fit tout de même Draco avec un geste de balayage de la main droite, ce qui renforça la confusion de Harry.

Les mœurs des vampires lui étaient incompréhensibles.

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté et le coin de ses lèvres se souleva en un demi sourire, comme pour conclure la conversation. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entrer dans les détails, ou de raconter à Harry ce que le fait d'avoir été étreint par Lord Voldemort impliquait... De devoir lui dire à quel point son aïeul pouvait le soumettre à son pouvoir, ou qu'il était de son devoir d'offrir son sang sans rechigner si le Lord le lui demandait.

Tout comme son ignorance sur les lycanthropes avaient été incommode par le passé, le manque de connaissance de Harry sur ceux de sa race était parfois ennuyant.

Il vit Harry jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre et nota le petit soupir fatigué qui franchit ses lèvres.

-Je ne vais pas tarder... » Fit Harry, à contrecœur semblait-il.

-Quoi, déjà ? » Demanda le vampire qui n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

La différence de leur cycle de sommeil était parfois pesante, même si la faute n'incombait ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

-Remus et Sirius sont un peu bizarres en ce moment... » Répondit Harry, une lueur morose dans ses yeux vert feuille. « Comme s'ils se doutent de quelque chose, je ne sais pas... »

Et c'était vrai. Depuis quelques semaines, il avait remarqué que ses deux parrains semblaient l'observer plus que d'ordinaire, et déjà ils lui avaient posé des questions sur où il allait si tard chaque nuit. Harry s'était cependant montré réservé et avait été toujours prudent. Il ne leur avait pas mis au courant de son licenciement du Moonbeam, ce qui lui fournissait une excuse en or pour expliquer ses épisodes nocturnes et les heures tardives auxquelles il rentrait parfois.

Néanmoins, il savait que Remus et Sirius étaient loin d'être idiot, et il ne voulait pas leur fournir matière à réflexion, aussi rentrer maintenant paraissait être plus sage, même si ça ne l'enchantait pas plus que Draco.

Lui et le vampire s'étaient tout de suite mis d'accord sur le fait que l'embryon de relation qu'ils avaient alors commencé à partager il y avait deux mois de cela devait absolument rester secret. Divulguer la chose n'aurait de toute façon rien engendré de bon, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Cela était bien entendu plus difficile pour Harry qui vivait sous le toit de deux parrains inquisiteurs que pour Draco qui vivait seul.

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Draco et eut un regard attendri devant l'évidente contrariété qu'affichait le vampire blond. Il leva sa main et toucha du bout de ses doigts la joue de son lié. Sa peau pâle pareille à de la porcelaine était froide mais lisse, et bien que Harry sut que ça n'était sûrement pas une idée des plus brillantes, sa main s'aventura vers sa mâchoire, caressant doucement, appréciant la douceur sous ses doigts.

Parfois, comme en cet instant le côté irréel que ce lien fortuit avait donné à sa vie le surprenait encore. Le regard de Draco s'assombrissait déjà d'une teinte carmine et Harry put apercevoir deux perles pointues sur sa lèvres inférieure... Tout chez le vampire était diffèrent de lui qui était un loup-garou ils étaient membres de deux espèces qui se méprisaient cordialement, et pourtant Harry ne pouvait plus s'imaginer sans Draco.

Et alors que le blond se rapprochait de lui, une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard et une certaine expression d'adoration sur son visage, Harry ne put trouver une seule raison valable de penser qu'il avait tort de se sentir ainsi.

Le brun fit glisser sa main sur la nuque du vampire et fit jouer ses doigts dans les cheveux incroyablement blonds qui tombaient en mèches soyeuses sur la base du cou de son lié. Une légère pression sur sa nuque et un regard d'accord silencieux suffirent à faire comprendre au blond qu'il avait le droit de prendre ce qu'il désirait. Non pas que Harry le lui aurait jamais refusé. Mais même après tout ce temps, Draco semblait toujours mettre un point d'honneur à s'assurer que Harry y consentit.

Draco se pencha davantage et déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du jeune loup-garou avant d'embrasser le pouls carotidien du brun, arrachant un soupir content de celui-ci.

Draco lécha avec une tendresse indéniable la partie du cou de Harry qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre, fermant les yeux sous la double sensation de la peau sous ses lèvres et de la main qui était retournée dans ses cheveux.

Décidé à prendre son temps et à rendre l'acte le plus agréable possible pour Harry, Draco ne se hâta pas de percer la peau et se mit simplement à le taquiner en le mordillant suffisamment pour que le brun se mette à s'agiter sous lui, impatient, mais pas assez fort pour le faire saigner.

Bientôt, à force de sucions et autres attentions, la peau du cou du loup-garou fut bientôt rouge, tout comme l'étaient ses joues qui semblaient brûler d'une envie mal contenue. Draco ne put réprimer un sourire en coin satisfait en voyant le délicieux tableau qu'offrait à présent le lycanthrope, s'attirant le regard horripilé de ce dernier.

-Enfoiré... » Murmura t-il, le souffle court et son expression d'envie atténuant grandement l'insulte envers le vampire qui sourit tout à fait cette fois comme pour confirmer l'accusation.

Draco savait à quel point Harry était sensible à sa morsure, ce qui lui était d'autant plus exaltant qu'il savait le brun insensible à son aura de par sa nature lycanthrope.

Sa patience avait néanmoins ses propres limites, et la nuit était déjà suffisamment avancée pour qu'une sérieuse soif se fasse sentir dans le fond de sa gorge. Il ne buvait pas tous les soirs au cou de Harry, soucieux de sa santé, même si la jalousie que montrait ce dernier lorsque le sujet était évoqué était plus qu'exquise.

Le sang de Harry demeurait néanmoins unique en son genre, le remplissant de vitalité plus qu'aucun autre sang et le laissant à bout de souffle à chaque fois qu'il s'en abreuvait et les nuits où il s'abreuvait à cette gorge qu'il avait apprit à chérir contre toute attente lui étaient particulièrement précieuses. S'il n'avait su de par Pansy que les vampires étaient incapable d'éprouver le sentiment pur qu'était l'amour, Draco aurait pensé qu'il était entrain de s'éprendre sérieusement de l'autre adolescent.

Se montrant enfin clément et de toute façon incapable d'attendre d'avantage, Draco ouvrit enfin ses mâchoires et referma sa bouche sur la carotide du brun, ses crocs effilés s'enfonçant dans la chaire aussi facilement qu'un couteau glisse dans du beurre, savourant la délicieuse sensation que lui provoquait la prise ferme sur le cou chaud. La réaction de Harry fut instantanée :

-Aaaah D-Draco... » Fit-il d'une voix tremblante, la main plongée dans les cheveux blonds se crispant inconsciemment.

Perdu dans l'extase qui suivait invariablement la morsure de Draco, Harry se s'aperçut même pas que sa respiration s'était faite saccadé et que des sons décousus de sens s'échappait à intervalles irrégulières de sa bouche entrouverte.

S'il avait cru que l'intensité du plaisir lié à la morsure décroîtrait au bout d'un temps, les choses avaient au contraire pris une toute autre tournure, et Harry aurait été prêt à mettre sa main au feu que son cou avait au contraire gagné en sensibilité depuis toute cette histoire, comme si les tissus de sa peau devenaient un peu plus réceptifs à chaque fois qu'ils cicatrisaient. La zone de morsure de chaque côté de son cou était devenait incroyablement délicate et, Draco l'avait déjà bien remarqué, une caresse bien placée suffisait souvent à émoustiller le jeune loup-garou.

Une des ambitions secrètes de Draco était de faire jouir Harry simplement à l'aide de ses crocs. Mais cela semblait être une expérience d'un autre soir, déjà Harry, qui semblait pourtant complètement plongé dans une sorte d'ivresse béate, avait placé son corps de manière à ne pas se laisser tenter. Il était sérieux quand il avait dit qu'il devait partir bientôt, réalisa Draco sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se sentir déçu. S'il l'avait voulu il aurait certes sûrement pu parvenir à ses fins, mais Harry aurait des ennuis avec sa famille...

Ah depuis quand s'était-il donc transformé en une telle guimauve ? Songea Draco avec dérision, buvant toujours lentement le sang délicieux du brun qui gémissait faiblement de plaisir. Jamais, oh jamais avant ne s'était-il soucié de la personne qui lui fournissait son sang. Mais avec Harry les choses étaient si différentes qu'établir une comparaison semblait presque hors-propos.

Draco ferma les yeux, concentrant tous ses sens sur le goût chaud et la texture épaisse du sang qui s'échappait de la carotide du brun pour emplir sa bouche avide. Chaque gorgée l'emplissait d'une plénitude bénie, et la sensation d'être connecté à Harry d'une manière si unique et profonde le faisait frémir de ce sentiment d'accomplissement propre à sa nature prédatrice.

Sa main gauche berçait doucement l'autre côté du cou de Harry, caressant la peau comme pour le calmer. Draco s'arrêta après quelques minutes, s'attirant comme de coutume un soupire frustré, et entreprit de nettoyer la blessure, d'une lenteur délibérée, recueillant les quelques perles rouges qui coulaient paresseusement jusqu'à ce que le sang coagulasse suffisamment pour qu'il puisse relever la tête et embrasser le loup-garou.

Ils échangèrent un baiser avec une lenteur sensuelle. Harry s'était peu à peu habitué, par la force des chose, au goût de son sang dans la bouche de Draco, et même si le liquide en lui-même n'avait pas de saveur particulière, ce qu'il représentait ne manquait jamais de l'exciter, réveillant en lui une drôle de sensation primaire.

Harry laissa sa tête tomber contre le torse de Draco et ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de la main du vampire qui, déjà, se réchauffait lentement, perdant peu à peu de sa froideur glaciale. C'était un processus toujours aussi fascinant pour Harry qui ne cessait jamais de s'en émerveiller.

Le vampire était toujours soucieux de la quantité de sang qu'il prélevait à Harry, et la grande tolérance de l'anémie du lycanthrope, assurait toujours que le brun fut sur pieds après leurs séances. Présentement, Harry se sentait délicieusement calme et reposé, et l'idée de devoir partir le répugnait, même si, il le savait, il n'avait guère d'autre choix.

L'idée que Sirius et Remus puissent être chez eux à attendre son retour lui donnait plus que jamais l'envie de rester blotti tout la nuit dans les bras du blond, mais vraiment : cela aurait été contre-productif aussi il finit enfin par se redresser avant de déposer un dernier baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son lié.

-Il faut que j'y aille » Décréta t-il d'une voix décidée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata avec un petit pincement au cœur qu'il était déjà deux heures trente passées. Il n'arriverait pas à Près-au-Lard avant trois heures pour sûr... Avec un peu de chance ses parrains seraient déjà endormis ou mieux : peut-être étaient-ils partis dans les bois pour une longue ballade nocturne comme les lycanthropes aimaient le faire.

Il quitta l'appartement et fut sur sa moto en un clin d'œil.

L'air qui lui fouetta le visage tout du long du voyage eut le mérite de le réveiller un peu, et lorsqu'il coupa le moteur, arrivant devant chez lui, il se sentait étrangement fébrile.

La lumière du salon était allumée et il ne faisait aucun doute a cette heure tardive que c'était lui qu'on attendait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la lune dans le ciel dégagé comme pour se donner du courage. Elle serait pleine dans une courte semaine.

Il inspira profondément. Il eut comme l'impression d'avoir été propulsé des années dans le passé, un soir, alors qu'il avait quinze ans et que lui et Ron avaient pris la cuite de leur vie. Un petit sourire passa sur son visage tandis qu'il repensait à l'engueulade qui avait suivi... Oh ça, il n'avait pas été prêt de recommencer...

Il gravit les marches du porche, forçant à détendre sa posture. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Du moins, ni Remus ni Sirius ne pourraient lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? Il dirait qu'il avait travaillé au Moonbeam toute la nuit... Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir... si ?

Il fit tourner sa clef dans la serrure, mais celle-ci buta aussitôt, révélant que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Harry déglutit.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée et ce qui l'attendait n'aurait pas pu être pire.

Remus était assis sur le fauteuil près de la table basse, bras croisés, tandis que Sirius était mi-perché mi-assis sur l'un des tabouret de cuisine, bras croisés également. Tous deux l'observaient d'un air grave et indéniablement contrarié, et Harry sentit qu'il n'allait pas passer le meilleur quart d'heure de sa vie.

-Où étais-tu ? » Claqua la voix de Sirius.

Harry ne put réprimer une grimace. Sirius, qu'il soit sous sa forme humaine ou animale, ne manquait jamais d'impressionner. Cela était d'autant plus vrai lorsqu'il était irrité.

-Au Moonbeam... » Fit Harry, mais sa voix semblait dépourvue de la moindre conviction même à ses propres oreilles.

-Ne mens pas ! » L'interrompit immédiatement Sirius, sa voix aussi sèche qu'un coup de fouet.

Harry ne put empêcher son regard de ciller, et s'il avait été sous sa forme de loup, et aurait plaqué sa queue entre ses jambes, les oreilles rabattues et se serait mis à couiner de malaise, il en était certain.

-Harry, nous avons appelé le Moonbeam, la semaine dernière. » Fit Remus d'une voix froide qui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé à Harry, son ton faussement calme tout aussi efficace que la colère dans la voix de Sirius. « Ils nous ont appris que tu avais été remercié il y a de ça deux mois maintenant, Harry deux mois. »

Ceci expliquait cela, comprit Harry leur comportement observateur avait à présent tout son sens. Il se sentait pris au piège, mais bien-sûr leur révéler la vérité était hors de question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais tous les soirs ? » Demanda Sirius, l'œil scrutateur, ne lâchant pas son filleul du regard une seule seconde comme s'il lisait son âme.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs désordonnés, les ébouriffant encore davantage et expira bruyamment, se refusant à concevoir un nouveau mensonge. De toute façon ses parrains sauraient s'il ne disait pas la vérité, et Harry n'avait aucune envie de leur mentir à nouveau, aussi garda t-il le silence, incapable de soutenir leur regard bien longtemps.

-J'espère que tu ne t'es pas associé à des individus douteux, Harry ? »Demanda Sirius. « Je sais qu'à ton âge on peut penser que ce qui rapporte beaucoup est une bonne idée, mais... »

-Non, non ! » Coupa aussitôt Harry sans pour autant poursuivre.

Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que ses parrains avaient bien pu aller chercher pour expliquer son comportement ? Qu'il se prostituait aussi ?

Remus poussa un soupir et Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il avait les yeux fermés et pinçait l'arrête de son nez de sa main droite, comme plongé dans une réflexion qui le contrariait particulièrement.

-Est-ce que c'est à cause d'une humaine, Harry ? » Demanda Remus cette fois si plus doucement.

Harry haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre ce que Remus voulait dire par là au juste.

-Harry, si tu t'es vu lié malgré toi à une humaine, tu devrais nous le dire... » Dit Remus. « Ou même à un humain. Tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance. »

Harry sentit un rire étranglé se coincer dans sa gorge, et seul un étrange gargouillis franchit ses lèvres_. Oh parfait ! La vie était foutrement parfaite ! Merde ! _

Comment aurait pu t-il jamais _envisager_ leur dire l'aberrante vérité si se lier avec un _humain_ était déjà en soi quelque chose de tabou.

-Non, non... Je ne suis pas lié à une humaine...Ou un humain, je le jure... » Fit Harry dont le malaise était étrangement occulté par une sorte d'hilarité nerveuse intérieure.

La tension restait palpable, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il fut évident que Harry ne comptait pas leur divulguer la moindre information sur ses activités nocturnes récentes. Sirius, passablement irrité mit un terme à la conversation qui tenait davantage de l'interrogatoire selon Harry, en lui ordonnant de filer dans sa chambre, sans oublier de lui confisquer son téléphone au préalable.

Remus semblait lui aussi plutôt contrarié et soutint Sirius, annonçant à Harry qu'il était puni et avait l'interdiction de sortir de sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Il y avait également dans ses yeux une lueur de tristesse et de déception qui mettait Harry mal à l'aise. Pourtant, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Il se sentait terriblement mal de ne rien pouvoir dire à ses parrains, mais il savait que l'alternative aurait de toute manière était bien pire.

D'un pas lourd, Harry monta les escalier et regagna sa chambre. Il résista à l'envie puérile de claquer la porte derrière lui, sa frustration grandissante. Il comprenait la raison pour laquelle Remus et Sirius agissaient de la sorte, et même s'il leur en voulait de le punir, il savait en lui-même qu'ils ne faisaient, en fait, que s'inquiéter à son sujet Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir ce qui poussait Harry à se conduire d'une façon aussi mystérieuse.

La chambre de Harry était située sous les combles du chalet, et il avait ainsi pour lui presque tout le deuxième étage qui était d'une surface très satisfaisante, même si les pans coupés du toit au dessus de sa tête faisait perdre un peu d'espace. Le parquet qui couvrait le sol était d'une chaude couleur miel et la pièce avait été décorée dans les tons rouge et or par les soins de Harry avec l'aide de Remus quelques années auparavant, lorsque l'ado qu'était devenu alors le brun avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'il refasse la déco de sa chambre.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit tout habillé, laissant son regard traîner le long du mur, s'attardant sur son bureau en bazar, sa table de dessin, les vêtements qui traînaient à terre, les divers objets éparpillés partout dans la chambre, et se dit que l'endroit avait besoin d'un peu de rangement. Tant mieux, puni comme il l'était, il aurait tout son temps pour ranger la chambre, songea t-il sarcastiquement.

Il était très tard, et malgré ses sombres pensées il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Le brun se réveilla en fin de matinée, quand le soleil qui rayonnait depuis sa fenêtre orientée Est finit par tomber inévitablement sur son lit. Harry regretta de ne pas avoir fermé les rideaux la veille, avant de constater qu'il était déjà dix heures et demi passées et les événements de la veille lui revinrent soudain en tête.

Il poussa un grognement, la mine renfrognée et prit une minute pour habituer convenablement ses yeux à la lumière puissante du soleil matinal dont les rayons lui tombaient directement dessus à présent. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été une personne matinale, et d'ailleurs du temps où il avait encore fréquenté le lycée publique en ville, Poudlard Comprehensive School, il avait accumulé les notes de retards avec pour seule excuse 'panne de réveil'.

Il resta ainsi étendu sur son lit, sachant qu'il n'aurait de toute manière pas grande chose à faire de toute la journée et que l'ennui surviendrait bien assez tôt. Autant profiter un peu.

Il finit tout de même par se hisser de son lit pour aller prendre une douche dans la salle de bain, la seule autre pièce de la maison où il avait le droit d'aller tant qu'il serait puni. Harry n'avait pas été souvent puni de la sorte par le passé, mais il savait que ses parrains ne plaisantaient pas et que les conséquences seraient bien pires s'il décidait de faire le mur et de faire fi de la punition. Il l'avait fait une fois, et n'oublierait jamais les corvées interminables à faire qui s'était rajoutées à sa peine en plus de son interdiction de quitter le chalet pendant toute une semaine un véritable enfer.

Une heure plus tard, propre et les cheveux encore humides, Harry était à nouveau allongé sur son lit à maugréer sur le fait que Sirius lui ait confisqué son téléphone, ne lui laissant aucun moyen de communication avec Draco, quand un petit bruit attira soudain son attention.

Il redressa la tête et tendit l'oreille, et le petit bruit sec se fit entendre à nouveau. Le visage de Harry se fendit d'un sourire, ne connaissant que trop bien le signal sonore.

Un autre gravier entra à nouveau en contact avec sa fenêtre fermée, provoquant un claquement sec sur la vitre.

Il se redressa d'un bond, sachant déjà qui devait l'attendre en bas de la maison et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre, le vent glacial de janvier s'engouffrant dans sa chambre et brûlant son visage. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

-Harry ! » S'exclama Ron quand il aperçu enfin la tignasse noire ébouriffée de son meilleure ami, avant qu'un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa petite-amie ne lui rappelle qu'ils étaient sensés se montrer discrets.

-Harry, ça va ? Remus nous a dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir... »Fit Hermione en prenant soin de ne pas trop élever la voix de crainte que le parrain de Harry ne puisse les entendre.

Ce qui était peu aisé d'ailleurs, puisque le brun se trouvait tout de même au second étage. Heureusement les loup-garous, même dans leur forme humaine, possédait une ouïe considérablement plus aiguisée que la normale, ce qui permettait à Harry d'entendre correctement son amie malgré la distance.

-Oui, et cette fois ça ne rigole pas... » Plaisanta Harry sombrement. « Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils me laissent tranquille avant plusieurs jours... »

-Oui Remus était plutôt sec... » Dit Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Hermione qui semblait vraiment désolée de voir son ami puni.

Harry haussa vaguement les épaules avant de répondre :

-Bof, rien vraiment... » Fit-il peu désireux d'expliquer le problème en détail. « Tu connais mes parrains... Ils m'ont pris la tête pour deux fois rien... »

Hermione resta silencieuse et hocha lentement la tête, même si elle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait bien remarqué que Harry avait été souvent en ville sans raison apparente ces temps-ci, et même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle n'aurait pas été surprise si cela était lié au fait que le brun était désormais privé de sortie. Elle avait à plusieurs reprises demandé à Harry ce qu'il faisait lors de ces descentes à Poudlard, mais comme aujourd'hui, son ami s'était contenté d'une réponse vague qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose.

Elle avait ouvert la bouche et s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand la voix de Remus qui devait se trouver sur le porche puisque Harry ne pouvait le voir, l'interrompit :

-Ron, Hermione, rentrez chez vous s'il vous plaît. » Dit Remus d'un ton son appel.

Les deux adolescents jetèrent un regard d'excuse avant de partir sans plus tarder. Remus descendit les marches du porche pour entrer dans le champ de vision de son filleul et leva la tête vers la fenêtre de ce dernier.

-Harry, ferme ta fenêtre. » Ordonna t-il d'une voix sévère.

Soupirant de frustration, Harry referma le vélux et grogna un peu plus sur combien sa vie était misérable.

* * *

Trois nuits avait déjà passées depuis la dernière fois que Draco avait vu le loup-garou, et il commençait à se demander, non sans anxiété, s'il avait pu arriver quelque chose à Harry.

Mais à vrai dire, même si les choses se calmaient enfin, il avait été plutôt bien occupé ces dernières nuits et n'avait pas eu vraiment le loisir de penser à Harry. Il avait aidé Blaise à régler quelques affaires et avait fait la base besogne qu'il lui confiait généralement, non pas que cela gênait Draco, au contraire.

La tâche avait impliqué quelques chefs de gangs gênants, et même si la mission en elle-même n'avait été guère dangereuse pour le vampire qu'était Draco, le blond avait dans l'idée que s'il avait eut vent de ses actions, Lord Voldemort s'y serait sûrement opposé... et son allégeance allait supposément à son créateur vampirique. Bref, il avait marché sur une corde raide ces dernières nuits, et ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve.

Il ne parlait pas vraiment à Harry du 'travail' qu'il effectuait pour Blaise, tout comme il avait rapidement essuyé les détails concernant le lien qu'il le liait de force au Sang-Pur de Poudlard, Lord Voldemort, et il se demandait ce que le brun pouvait bien s'imaginer. Savait-il que Draco n'hésitait pas à tuer, et qu'il avait déjà disposé de bien plus d'hommes qu'il ne lui en aurait fallu pour s'abreuver ?

Draco, lui, n'avait pas vraiment de crise de conscience à ce sujet. Il ne méprisait pas les humains, mais ne les protégeait pas particulièrement non plus. S'il était dans ses intérêts ou plutôt ceux de Blaise que certains d'entre eux meurent, hé bien qu'il en fut ainsi. Néanmoins, il doutait que Harry puisse voir les choses du même œil.

Le blond haussa les épaules pour lui-même. Il se trouvait à nouveau dans son appartement. La radio était allumée et un présentateur annonçait les nouvelles mais Draco ne l'écoutait pas, plongé dans ses pensées, et à nouveau il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Harry. Généralement il voyait le loup-garou au moins une fois toute les deux nuits...

Il était aux alentours de deux heures du matin, et il se tenait devant la fenêtre à guillotine de son trois-pièces, observant d'un œil distrait les lumières des voitures et les allées et venues des passants dans la rue au dessous de l'immeuble.

Il était certes inattentif, mais même s'il avait été sur ses gardes, rien n'aurait empêché la voix qu'il entendit juste derrière son épaule de lui glacer le sang.

-Hé bien Draco, je vois qu'après tes exploits de la veille tu prends un repos bien mérité. »

La voix bien connue paralysa quasiment Draco qui ne put pas même se retourner, sentant le souffle de l'homme à quelques centimètres de sa nuque. C'était parfaitement calculé, bien-sûr, il jouait avec lui et s'amusait de son effroi.

Lentement, le blond finit par se retourner et regarda Lord Voldemort, croisant brièvement ses yeux rouges sang avant de d'incliner la tête en un bref salut, un signe de soumission, comme il le faisait toujours.

Le Sang-Pur se tenait droit devant lui, son attitude aristocratique et pleine d'un charisme inquiétant lui donnant une image princière. Il était vêtu comme d'ordinaire : un complet noir de la meilleur qualité qui devait coûter les yeux de la tête, avec pour seule touche de couleur une cravate vermeille qui s'accordait d'ailleurs avec la couleur de son regard condescendant et sûr de lui.

Il avait des traits réguliers et un teint pâle qui contrastait avec sa chevelure d'ébène et s'il était plutôt grand, sa présence et l'impression de pouvoir qui irradiait de lui le grandissait encore. Par le passé, il avait dû être un bel homme et un vampire encore plus magnifique, mais son visage était déchiré sur son côté droit d'une énorme cicatrice qui partait de son front et se prolongeait jusqu'à la mâchoire, laissant intact son œil droit par quelque miracle improbable.

Le fait que la cicatrice n'ait jamais pu disparaître prouvait qu'elle avait du être faite par un objet ou un être surnaturel, et vu la manière sauvage dont le visage du Seigneur avait été lacéré, les avis penchaient du côté d'un loup-garou. Mais ni Draco ni personne ne se serait risqué à lui poser la question directement, bien entendu.

-Maître, je ne... » commença Draco, complètement sous le choc de voir le Sang-Pur dans son simple appartement.

Le Lord vivait dans un hôtel particulier, et rendre des visites de bonne grâce à sa progéniture n'était pas une activité qu'on lui connaissait d'ordinaire.

-Suffit, Draco. » L'interrompit le vampire à la chevelure de charbon. « J'ai entendu dire que le désastre de la nuit dernière avec Ramirez te revenait en partie. Une dizaine d'hommes tués et le reste enfui mes agents n'ont rien vu venir, je dois te féliciter, Draco, un bel exploit. » Se moqua le Lord, son ton dur ne cachant rien de ses véritables sentiments. « Dommage que tu gâches tes talents au service de ce traître de Zabini. »

Blaise n'était pas un Sang-bleu et n'avait jamais été au service de Voldemort ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée, mais le Seigneur avait souvent tendance à qualifier de 'traître' tout ceux qui ne se trouvaient pas sous sa coupe.

-Dois-je te rappeler qui tu sers, Draco ? Qui t'a donné l'étreinte ? »Demanda rhétoriquement le vampire défiguré.

-Seigneur, » S'empressa Draco « j'ignorais que l'opération vous causerait le moindre ennuis, je ne voulais que... »

-Suffit, Draco ! »Le coupa t-il à nouveau, récoltant un silence immédiat. « Tu savais parfaitement ce que tu faisais » Ajouta t-il avec un sourire qui semblait sincèrement amusé. « Si jeune et pourtant, tu apprends bien vite... »

Il se tut un instant, observant de son regard perçant le vampire plus jeune. Il avait étreint Draco un peu plus d'un an auparavant, et lorsqu'il le fixait ainsi, de ses yeux vieux de plusieurs siècles, le blond ne pouvait fuir son regard. Souvent, il avait l'impression littérale d'être une simple chose dans les mains de son maître vampirique. Une chose que le Lord pouvait contrôler et modeler à souhait.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de cette bagatelle, cette épine minuscule dans ma main, que je suis venu, jeune enfant. » Dit le Lord, surprenant Draco. « J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais affilié avec un loup-garou. » Lâcha t-il, son ton à la fois glacé et amusé.

Draco se figea à nouveau malgré lui et tentant de garder une expression neutre sur le visage.

-J'avais peine à le croire mais après être venu ici j'ai ma réponse... » Termina le Lord avec un petit geste qui fit comprendre au plus jeune que l'odeur seule que devait avoir désormais les lieux -et peut-être celle de Draco lui-même- suffisait à le trahir.

En dépit de ses efforts pour demeurer impassible, la mâchoire du blond se crispa. Comment Voldemort avait-il pu avoir vent de ce fait ? Lui et Harry avait pourtant fait preuve d'une grande discrétion, et cet endroit de la ville n'était guère fréquenté par les vampires alors, comment... ? Draco avait vraiment pensé qu'ils avaient été suffisamment prudents, mais peut-être s'était-il tout simplement fourré le doigt dans l'œil. Après tout, cacher quelque chose au Sang-Pur relevait souvent du domaine de l'impossible, tant le nombre important d'informateurs qu'il possédait le rendait virtuellement omniscient.

-Allons, détend-toi donc Draco, je ne suis pas venu pour te réprimander, bien au contraire à vrai dire... » Dit-il avec un sourire qui ne parvint pas à détendre Draco le moins du monde. « Il se trouve qu'un loup-garou sans défense potentiellement à portée de main pourrait s'avérer utile. Nous pourrions utiliser cet animal à des fins pratiques, pour la gloire et la suprématie de notre espèce. N'est-ce pas, Draco ? »

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre à part :

-Oui. »

Le mot lui brûla la bouche plus que de l'acide. Plutôt mourir que de manipuler Harry pour que l'aïeul puisse s'en servir dans un de ses desseins sans intérêt aucun. Mais contredire le Sang-pur aurait était stupide et guère profitable. Il allait devoir jouer serré, mais malgré la jeunesse vampirique de Draco, il était déjà habitué à montrer deux visages et à agir sur deux tableaux à la fois.

Le Lord se tut un instant, et son regard finit par s'assombrir, provoquant un long frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Draco qui avait appris à reconnaître cette expression de soif dans les yeux de son aïeul.

Les Sang-purs étant les seuls vampires dont l'héritage vampirique était assez fort et ancien pour transmettre le vampirisme à leurs victimes, créant ainsi un nouvel 'enfant' à chaque fois qu'ils mordaient un humain. Néanmoins, même si le vampirisme était vu comme une malédiction par beaucoup, il était surtout qualifié d'honneur par les Sang-purs, et ceux-ci choisissaient avec soins ceux qui étaient assez méritants pour entrer cette famille fermée.

Aussi il était du devoir des jeunes vampires les plus récemment étreints de nourrir de leur propre sang leur créateur, ce qui permettait également de ne pas voir la naissance de centaines de vampires tous les ans, et bien-sûr Draco avait déjà plus d'une fois offert par obligation son cou au Lord. Cette tradition était également en partie la raison pour laquelle le Sang-pur responsable prenait un soin tout particulier à choisir des hommes et des femmes particulièrement beaux.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que le Lord n'avait pas fait appel à lui, mais en voyant son regard brillant, le blond sut qu'il n'y échapperait pas, et il se serait sans doute sentit beaucoup plus à l'aise s'il n'avait pas su que l'expérience serait physiquement délicieuse.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir affirmer que le frisson qui le parcouru quand il sentit le souffle du vampire plus âgé dans son cou avait été une réaction de dégoût, et sûrement l'aurait-il fait si quiconque le lui avait demandé mais au fond de lui-même il savait qu'il y avait également un désir et une impatience perverse qui montait en lui.

Il ne pouvait l'empêcher, c'était un conditionnement propre à son espèce, et lutter contre n'aurait rien changé.

Se maudissant pour sa faiblesse, Draco ne put retenir le demi gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres lorsque les pointes aiguisées brisèrent la surface de sa peau avant de s'enfoncer fermement dans sa jugulaire.

Ils se tenaient toujours debout devant la fenêtre et s'il avait pourtant les yeux grand ouverts, il ne voyait plus rien, le regard vitreux et la bouche entre-ouverte. Le plaisir éprouvé le transperçait depuis son cou, le clouant sur place et le laissant dans l'impossibilité de faire quoi que ce soit, pas même de demeurer silencieux.

Il n'aimait pas le vampire que se serva de lui ainsi, en fait il aurait même souhaité le voir détruit, et une petit part de lui éprouvait de la honte devant son comportement qui laissait entrevoir sa nature primaire. Il n'aurait pas dû ressentir ce plaisir intense tandis que Voldemort buvait son sang sans restreinte le fait que ce fut une réaction _naturelle_ n'en faisait pas une situation moralement juste.

_Seul Harry avait le droit de lui faire ressentir ces choses. Seulement Harry, Harry, Harry..._

Il se répétait le prénom en boucle, comme une litanie salvatrice, tentant désespérément de se raccrocher à la réalité, mais bientôt le prénom répété encore et encore finit par perdre tout son sens pour ne plus être qu'une succession de syllabes sans signification.

Le plaisir provoqué par le morsure du Sang-pur le laissait pantelant et dans un doux nuage de plaisir, l'empêchant de penser.

Et alors qu'il pensait que les choses ne pouvaient sûrement pas être pires qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, le destin lui prouva qu'il avait tort, et le monde sembla littéralement s'écrouler autour de lui.

Il n'avait pas prêté attention au sourire qui étirait les lèvres du Lord posées sur sa gorge et qui aurait pourtant sans doute dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

C'est un bruit précipité et inopiné de pas sur le plancher qui le fit sortir de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle il se trouvait, quand il se rendit compte au même moment que l'odeur lupine à laquelle il s'était habitué était plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait été quelques minutes auparavant.

_Oh non..._Fût la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit.

* * *

Après trois jours passés enfermé dans sa chambre, Harry avait cru que rien n'aurait pu gâcher cette journée en tant qu'homme à nouveau libre.

Il avait attendu patiemment que Remus et Sirius aillent se coucher, vers onze heures, ne voulant pas prendre le risque qu'une nouvelle descente en ville un peu trop hâtive ne ravive leur mécontentement. Ils étaient toujours insatisfaits quant au mutisme de Harry sur les raisons qui le poussaient à s'absenter sans raison apparente, mais semblaient s'être fait une raison, et paraissaient avoir écarté l'idée que Harry puisse être mêlé à quelque chose de réellement mauvais bien-sûr, peut-être seraient-ils revenus sur leur jugement s'ils avaient sût ce que Harry faisait en ville, ou plutôt qui il fréquentait. Dans tous les cas, Harry ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'attirer à nouveau leurs foudres, et avaient décidé d'attendre un peu avant de partir.

Les choses auraient peut-être été différentes s'il n'avait pas ignoré la batterie déchargée de son téléphone et avait essayé d'appeler Draco avant qu'il ne se décide à lui rendre visite. Il avait bien remarqué l'impressionnante voiture noire aux vitres fumées garée juste devant le bâtiment où Draco vivait mais n'y avait prêtée guère attention. Seuls les deux hommes massifs dont l'aura criait 'vampire' postés juste à côté du véhicule l'avait fait tiquer.

En montant les escaliers il avait cependant eu un étrange sentiment qui relevait quasiment d'un sixième sens, comme s'il avait la certitude qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. En découvrant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Draco à peine fermée, cette impression s'était confirmée et il avait poussé la porte le plus silencieusement possible, prenant soin de ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

Ses sens sur-développés avaient détecté une aura vampirique qui n'était pas celle de Draco et qui lui semblait _étrange_ pour quelques raisons. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir sur la nature de cette différence d'aura, son ouïe accrue avait perçue quelque chose de bien plus alarmant.

Il s'arrêta net dans l'étroit couloir, son corps comme figé en une statue immuable. Les halètements qui provenaient de la pièce à vivre étaient indéniablement ceux de Draco. Et plus indéniable encore était le fait qu'ils étaient des halètements de passions. Pour avoir été aux premières loges à maintes reprises par le passé, Harry aurait été prêt à y mettre sa main au feu.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait probablement pas apprécier ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de voir, Harry fit deux pas en avant, parfaitement silencieux, jusqu'à l'encadrement qui donnait sur le séjour, de manière à avoir un aperçu de la scène qui s'y déroulait à l'intérieur.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines tandis que son cœur tombait à une allure affolante dans un puits sans fond. Ses poings se serrèrent comme de leur propre chef et Harry se trouva incapable de détourner les yeux de la scène qui poignardait sa poitrine.

L'angle de vue n'était pas très bon depuis là où il se trouvait, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir une quelconque imagination pour comprendre ce qu'il se déroulait dans la pièce.

Draco avait les yeux embrumés par un plaisir qui n'était en rien feint, et son souffle, haletant et précipité, s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres, accompagné de gémissements passionnés qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête.

Dans son cou, le vampire qui faisait dos à Harry avait plongé sa tête, et le loup-garou pouvait deviner facilement de ce qu'il faisait, les légers bruits de déglutitions caractéristiques qu'il entendait de là où il était ne laissant pas grand place pour le moindre doute.

Harry ne pouvait rien voir de l'inconnu si ce n'était ses cheveux noirs – quoique moins sombres que ceux de Harry – , mais de toute façon voir son visage lui importait peu. Dans l'esprit de Harry tout se fit faussement clair, comme s'il considérait subitement tout ce qu'il avait partagé jusque lors avec Draco sous un jour nouveau, et qu'un bandeau métaphorique qui l'aurait aveuglé jusqu'à présent venait enfin de lui être ôté.

Soudain être silencieux était le dernier de ses soucis, et se sentant tout à fait étrange, comme s'il se déplaçait dans un brouillard, Harry fit demi-tour et quitta l'appartement sans un regard en arrière. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau buttait encore et encore contre un obstacle infranchissable, comme le vieux moteur d'une voiture qui tourne en rond sans but, et une partie de lui-même refusait d'accepter la vérité dont il venait d'être le témoin.

Et pourtant, tout était paradoxalement clair comme de l'eau de roche. La réalité heurta Harry de plein front. Embrouillé et perdu, le brun réalisa sur le coup qu'il n'était pas tant en colère contre Draco qu'il l'était envers lui-même.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Après tout, c'était logique, se dit Harry, toujours dans un étrange brouillard, enfourchant sa moto comme un zombi inconscient de ses propres actions.

Draco était un vampire, qu'est-ce qu'un loup-garou comme Harry pouvait bien lui apporter ? Le blond avait besoin d'un amant de la même race que la sienne, qui pouvait lui donner des plaisirs vampiriques que Harry aurait été bien en peine de seulement imaginer.

Lui, il avait le lien qui le poussait dans les bras du vampire, mais pourquoi donc Draco se serait-il contenté de Harry ? Que le brun y ait cru un instant lui semblait à présent ridicule et pathétique.

_Oh Gaïa,_ il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir cru que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Il n'était qu'un pauvre imbécile...

Il roulait à présent à toute vitesse, l'air glacial de l'hiver mordant son visage comme jamais mais il n'en avait cure.

La vérité, quoique cruelle et amère, était désormais parfaitement claire. Tout ce temps... Pendant tout ce temps, Draco s'était joué de lui, moqué de lui... Il n'était pas mieux que ses congénères il l'avait manipulé comme un pion, lui faisant croire qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de sincère pour le lycanthrope... Probablement dans le simple but d'en tirer des avantages de choix : aussi bien son sang que son corps et son cœur, Harry lui avait tout donné. Tout.

Il ne s'aperçut même pas que des larmes de rancœur s'étaient formées dans ses yeux émeraudes, troublant légèrement sa vision tandis qu'il fonçait sur l'autoroute déserte à cette heure avancée dans le vacarme du puissant moteur.

Et le pire résidait sûrement dans le fait que même dans cet état il n'arrivait pas à être totalement en colère contre son lié. Quelque chose lui disait que Draco aurait sans doute pu lui faire les pires immondices que encore et toujours ce fichu lien lui aurait pardonné de bon cœur. Il était condamné.

La lune ovale était haute dans le ciel, et indiquait qu'il devait probablement être un peu avant minuit. En ce instant, Harry ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose : s'élancer sous sa forme de loup dans la forêt et courir, courir jusqu'à en perdre la tête. Peut-être s'il courait suffisamment longtemps il pourrait fuir ses problèmes et oublier. Oublier, oublier, oublier. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était oublier à quel point sa vie était devenue un merdier total.

Il s'arrêta devant Les Trois Balais, le pub de Mme Rosmerta du clan des Serdaigle, et qui était fermé le jeudi soir. Le village était encore à une bonne dizaine de minutes, et Harry ne voulait pas attendre et prendre le risque que quelqu'un puisse le croiser alors qu'il se trouvait dans un état si perturbé.

Il laissa sa moto derrière le pub et se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements sans sourciller malgré le froid mordant de janvier. Son corps se métamorphosa avec une grâce fluide, étirant et déformant ses membres rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'un loup noir aux yeux singulièrement verts ne se trouve à la place de la forme humaine de Harry.

Harry poussa une légère plainte, le regard rivé sur la lune, comme pour l'implorer. Puis il s'élança dans la forêt environnante, le son de son galop se perdant entre les pins touffus.

* * *

Lord Voldemort avait retiré ses canines de la gorge du plus jeune et il se redressa avec un ricanement.

Comment Draco ne s'était-il pas aperçu de la présence du loup-garou plus tôt, il l'ignorait. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il était devenu si habitué à son odeur, déjà présente dans tout son appartement, que la détecter était devenu moins évident. De toute façon, tout cela importait peu. Draco ignorait si les dégâts que la scène qu'avait dû voir Harry et les conclusions qu'il avait pu en tirer allaient pouvoir être réparables.

Le choc l'avait tiré du nuage de plaisir qui avait embrumé son cerveau, le refroidissant avec l'efficacité d'un seau d'eau froide. Mais son cerveau peinait toujours à fonctionner normalement, et il était paralysé, planté debout stupidement, voyant à peine le Lord qui le fixait à présent avec une expression de condescendance et de jubilation malsaine.

Voldemort passa son index sur la commissure de ses lèvres pour y récupérer une perle de sang qui s'était échappée malgré l'expertise du Lord en ce qui concernait l'acte de s'abreuver à une gorge, avant de parler enfin :

-Tu ferais mieux de le rattraper, Draco. Comment pourrions-nous l'utiliser à notre convenance si tu le laisse filer d'entre tes doigts ? »

Draco le regarda d'un œil vitreux, médusé, et ne bougea pas non plus d'un pouce lorsque le Lord fit demi-tour et quitta son appartement, muet et totalement stupéfait par la teneur irréelle et le caractère cauchemardesque qu'avaient pris les événements en l'espace d'une heure à peine.

Lentement, son cerveau assimila et accepta les faits avec difficulté. Draco passa une main sur sa tête, agrippant ses cheveux avec une panique désespérée.

Que faire ? Il voulait, _devait_, partir à la suite de Harry pour essayer de réparer les dégâts ! Ce qui était en somme exactement ce que voulait le Lord... Et cela en soi contrariait profondément Draco. Mais quel choix avait-il ?

Comme si un être invisible l'avait giflé, le blond se mit soudain en mouvement et prit à peine le temps de fermer la porte d'entrée de chez lui à clef. Il courut jusqu'au garage externe qu'il louait à quelque pâtés de maison de son immeuble et bondit dans la voiture qui y était, résolu à faire au moins _une seule chose_ de bon dans cette foutue soirée. Il avait merdé prodigieusement et il fallait qu'il répare les pots cassés à présent. Tout n'était pas encore perdu, non, non il refusait de le croire.

Il sortit en trombe du garage dont la porte était électrique. Le moteur de la voiture rugissait et Draco conduisait à une vitesse bien trop dangereuse, surtout pour la ville, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

La voiture, une magnifique Audi à la carrosserie noire brillante n'était pas exactement la sienne, mais lui avait été 'prêtée' par Blaise pour ses affaires.

Il fut hors de la ville en un rien de temps et conduisait en direction de la forêt malgré le bon sens qu'il possédait, se fiant uniquement au lien du sang qu'il partageait avec Harry pour lui indiquer le chemin. Le lien du sang était un produit naturel de ses abreuvements à répétitions sur le loup-garou, et il se révélait particulièrement utile en cet instant.

La route déserte n'était désormais plus qu'éclairée par les phares de la voiture et la lune dans le ciel d'encre qui approchait la fin de son cycle. Draco était déjà en terrain interdit et il le savait, rien ne l'autorisait à s'arrêter en fait s'arrêter ici était de la folie pure.

En dépit du bon sens, il décida de vaincre bravement la peur qui le prenait déjà au ventre et arrêta le véhicule sur le bas côté, là où le lien l'attirait. Harry devait probablement être à l'intérieur de la forêt, et la voiture ne pourrait plus l'aider d'avantage. Il fallait qu'il y entre par ses propres moyens.

Il ouvrit la portière, ce qui déclencha un bip sonore qui semblait déplacé dans le silence de mort de la nuit et sortit, frissonnant pour une raison qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température du dehors. Il claqua la portière et verrouilla l'automobile à distance, provoquant un 'clac-clac' satisfaisant.

Désormais seul, dehors dans le silence et la noirceur de la nuit, Draco fut extrêmement tenté de se précipiter à nouveau dans l'intérieur de l'Audi et de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Il était fou, songea t-il tandis que ses yeux gris plongeaient dans la forêt d'une noirceur impénétrable, les pins serrés les uns contre les autres semblant lui crier 'vas t'en !'. Il devait y avoir des dizaines de loup-garous dans cette forêt, pensa t-il. Des loup-garous qui n'hésiteraient pas une demi-seconde avant de planter leur crocs acérés dans sa gorge. Pourquoi y repenseraient-ils à deux fois ? Le blond n'était pas le bienvenu ici, ce n'était pas sa place.

Un hibou hulula non-loin, et Draco déglutit, toujours figé. Il savait pourquoi il était venu ici.

Décidé, il marcha d'un pas qui se voulait assuré et pénétra dans la forêt, laissant derrière lui la route et ce qui semblait être le moindre bon sens qu'il avait pu posséder un jour.

* * *

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que Draco suivait le lien qui le tirait dans ce qui semblait être toujours la même direction, et il commençait à craindre que Harry ne fut très loin, ou encore qu'il ne se déplaça bien trop rapidement pour que le vampire puisse espérer le rattraper.

Un bruit insolite le fit s'arrêter net. La nuit noire recelait de petits animaux aptes à provoquer toute sorte de bruits, et il était difficile pour Draco, qui était incroyablement à cran, de faire la part des choses. Cependant, il y avait non loin de lui quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

_-Oh merde... »_ Souffla t-il à haute voix sans même s'en rendre compte.

Pris soudainement d'une vague de panique incontrôlable, le blond fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à fuir l'endroit funeste le plus vite possible. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici.

Malgré la noirceur épaisse qui noyait la forêt sous la cime des pins, Draco parvenait à voir autour de lui aisément, aidé sans l'ombre d'un doute par l'excellence vampirique de ses yeux qui parvenaient à utiliser le moindre petit éclat de lumière.

Aussi n'eût-il aucun mal à distinguer la forme de l'animal qui lui faisait désormais face, ses pupilles jaunes braquées sur lui. Quand le loup à la fourrure brune vit que le vampire l'avait aperçu, il retroussa férocement ses babines sur ses gencives roses, découvrant une rangée de crocs mortels tandis qu'un grognement sourd et dangereux s'élevait de son gosier. Il ressemblait à une sorte de bête enragée et l'aura qui se dégageait de la créature ne laissait aucun doute à Draco quant à sa nature et à ses intentions.

Une part de lui-même savait qu'il avait comme supplié le destin de lui attirer des ennuis en entrant dans cette maudite forêt... Il aurait dû s'y attendre, mais il avait secrètement espéré qu'il ne rencontrerait pas de lycanthrope avant qu'il ne trouve Harry. _Quelle foutue nuit... Décidément tout allait de travers aujourd'hui... _

Il connaissait la réputation des loup-garous, et savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chances de gagner contre la bête. Alors que la fuite lui apparaissait comme la plus intelligente des choses à faire, un deuxième grognement féroce attira son attention sur sa gauche, et le blond tourna la tête juste à temps pour qu'il esquive la forme bondissante d'un second loup brun. Il avait évité l'attaque d'un seul cheveu, et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent d'épouvante devant l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle il s'était empêtré.

Il fut certain qu'il était absolument perdu quand un nouveau bruit derrière lui attira son regard, et malgré l'idiotie qu'il commettait en tournant le dos aux deux autres loups, Draco ne put s'empêcher de se retourner complètement, assistant avec effroi à l'incroyable spectacle d'un troisième loup, jusque lors quadrupède, dont le corps s'était mis à craquer et à se déformer dans un terrible concert de craquements dos et d'articulations. Bientôt, se tenait devant lui un loup bipède, sorte d'homme massif couvert d'une fourrure grise et pourvu de la queue et de la tête d'un loup. Le loup-garou qui se tenait désormais devant lui sous forme crinos leva ses deux mains – pattes – et poussa un grognement dangereux, comme s'il allait attaquer d'une minute à l'autre.

Entrant en action, et décidé à partir en se battant s'il devait mourir ce soir, Draco poussa un rugissement, évitant l'attaque avec une souplesse inégalée. Il nota que les deux autres loups s'étaient également transformés eux aussi, et il comprit qu'il devait coûte que coûte prendre de la distance de ses assaillants. C'était sa seule chance de survie. Il n'était pas assez fou pour envisager de vaincre les lycanthropes enragés.

Le loup crinos gris abattit sa patte gauche sur Draco qui esquiva du mieux qu'il put, mais la bête était d'une rapidité et d'une force défiant toute concurrence. Il ne toucha pas le vampire de plein fouet, mais atteignit son flanc suffisamment fort pour envoyer le blond valser comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon sans lui laisser le moindre chance de rétablir son équilibre.

Le dos de Draco s'écrasa violemment contre le tronc d'un pin, et il sentit le goût de son propre sang dans sa bouche._ Le goût de la mort, _songea t-il furtivement alors qu'un des deux loups bruns était déjà sur lui avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Ces créatures étaient vraiment dignes des légendes qui racontaient leur puissance...

Plus vite que le cerveau de Draco ne pouvait assimiler l'information, le loup brun leva une des puissante patte, son regard intelligent brillant d'une flamme meurtrière, et Draco comprit qu'il allait mourir.

Ou du moins le pensait-il jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu se produise.

Un éclair noir sembla heurter de plein fouet la bête, laissant Draco paralysé de terreur au pied du pin sur lequel il s'était écrasé. Il n'était ni un lâche ni un faible, mais il était largement dépassé par les événements.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite.

L'éclair noir se révéla être un quatrième loup. Celui-ci, sembla lutter étrangement un instant contre le loup brun qui s'était relevé puis repoussa également les deux autres. Draco était trop stupéfait pour bouger, et regarda la scène avec incrédulité. Ils échangeaient tous d'étranges grognements gutturaux et rauques, et Draco comprit soudain qu'ils _parlaient_.

Malgré la petite discussion qui semblait avoir lieu, le même loup brun qui avait bien faillit avoir sa peau sauta à nouveau devant lui, grognant d'une férocité sauvage, avant d'être à nouveau repoussé brutalement par le loup noir qui, le comprit enfin Draco, ne pouvait être nul autre que Harry.

Les yeux verts du loup bipède croisèrent le regard du vampire qui semblait toujours être en état de choc.

-Draco... » Fit la créature d'une voix rauque et gutturale qui ne rappelait en rien celle qu'avait Harry lorsqu'il était sous sa forme homidée.

La forme du loup crinos à la fourrure noire changea, craqua et finit par se rétrécir jusqu'à laisser place à la forme humaine du Harry que Draco connaissait.

Le brun se laissa tomber à genoux devant le blond qui se tenait toujours dos à l'arbre, une mince rigole de sang s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres et descendant jusque son menton couvert de terre.

-Idiot... »Murmura Harry, des larmes dans les yeux.

-Harry... » Fit Draco d'une voix faible jetant ses bras autour du cou du brun.

La réaction du loup brun qui semblait avoir vraiment le sang chaud ne se fit pas attendre et il bondit à nouveau juste à côté d'eux avec un grognement dangereux.

-Ron, ça suffit ! » S'exclama Harry avec colère en se redressant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs verts au loup crinos dressé devant lui qui devait bien faire deux mètres cinquante.

L'autre loup brun qui s'était tenu un peu plus à l'écart depuis la venue de Harry s'approcha lentement et émit des sons qui devaient de toute évidence être des mots, bien que Draco ne puisse les comprendre. Leur voix était trop grave et les mots trop déformés pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Harry lui, semblait parfaitement comprendre ce dont il était question, puisqu'il dirigea son attention vers son congénère et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation avant de dire :

-Non. Hermione, non ça ira. »

Draco nota avec un brin de surprise que le loup devait être une louve en vérité... Non pas qu'il fut aisé de déterminer la différence pour l'œil inexpérimenté.

-Ron, Hermione, Seamus, s'il vous plaît... » Poursuivit Harry d'un ton las en passant une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure encore plus désordonnée que d'ordinaire. « Laissez-moi m'en charger, ça va. »

Avec une réticence évidente, les trois loups finirent enfin par s'éloigner, laissant derrière eux le couple improbable.

-Draco, ça va ? » Demanda Harry d'un ton inquiet.

Le blond avait toujours l'air d'être en état de choc, ce qui n'avait rien de bien étonnant étant donné qu'il venait de frôler la mort de peu. Le vampire hocha la tête fébrilement et un peu trop précipitamment pour que Harry ne le puisse le croire tout à fait.

Le brun était entièrement nu mais ne semblait pas souffrir du froid.

-Tu dois partir de la forêt. C'était de la pure folie de ta part de venir ici... »

-Sans blague... » Rétorqua Draco avec une sorte de petit rire hystérique. « Mais il fallait que je vienne... Que je t'explique... »

L'expression sur le visage du loup-garou, jusqu'à alors inquiète et avenante, se ferma brusquement comme si un rideau de fer s'était abattu derrière ses paupières.

-Harry, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi... » L'implora t-il.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche comme pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique que ce soit et entreprit de lui tout lui expliquer de A à Z.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Harry se sentit soudain très stupide d'avoir tiré les pires conclusions de ce qu'il avait vu, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment pu savoir c'était surtout la malchance qui avait joué en leur défaveur. Au fur et à mesure que le blond lui expliquait à quel point son aïeul l'utilisait à loisir, Harry commençait à détester de plus en plus ce 'Lord', mais comme le souligna Draco, c'était un code qui faisait parti de la société vampirique, et il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire.

-Je n'ai jamais – jamais! – pensé à t'utiliser, Harry. Je te le jure.» Affirma Draco avec une lueur de véracité dans ses yeux que le meilleur des menteurs aurait été incapable de copier.

Ils étaient toujours à genoux, se faisant face, leurs mains à présent liées, et Harry tira la forme du blond contre lui, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules dans une embrassade rassurante.

Il hocha la tête vivement comme pour montrer à son lié qu'il le croyait, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, l'émotion s'étant comme momentanément accaparé de ses cordes vocales. Sa main remonta jusqu'à l'arrière du crâne du vampire, le serrant tout contre lui comme s'il avait peur que l'autre ne disparaisse subitement en fumée.

Le lien l'unissait à Draco, mais il n'y avait pas que cela, il en était sûr. Draco était tout pour lui, réalisa t-il. Envisager de continuer sans lui aurait été impossible.

Se rendre compte que toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'un affreux quiproquo lui donnait l'impression de fondre de soulagement comme beurre au soleil, et toute la tension qui l'avait habité durant les dernières heures disparue soudainement pour faire place à un apaisement salvateur.

-Mais tout de même, venir ici était un acte de folie pure... Si je n'étais pas intervenu, je... » Fit Harry avec une pointe de la terreur qu'il avait ressentit encore audible dans sa voix.

-Oui, fais-moi confiance je ne compte pas retenter l'expérience de si tôt... » Dit Draco avec un petit rire étranglé.

Il savait qu'il l'avait échappé bel, et que le fait qu'il soit encore vivant relevait d'un coup de chance inouï.

Ils demeurèrent un instant ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre au pied du pin qui semblait les protéger de sa large ramure. Finalement Harry raccompagna Draco jusqu'à la route pour qu'il puisse rejoindre sa voiture qu'il avait laissé sur le bas-côté.

Harry regarda la belle voiture noire s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne prenne le virage et disparaisse de son champ de vue, puis il leva les yeux vers la lune et son regard se fit sombre et inquiet.

Il donna l'impulsion nécessaire à son organisme pour reprendre sa forme lupus sans même vraiment y penser tant la chose lui venait naturellement. Le cœur lourd d'inquiétude concernant Ron, Hermione et Seamus, Harry galopa à une allure rapide le long de la route jusqu'au Trois Balais pour y retrouver sa moto.

Il revêtit rapidement ses vêtements puis enfourcha sa moto, décidant que ce dont il avait besoin à présent était une bonne nuit de sommeil dans son lit. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites cette nuit, et il était inutile qu'il se torture les méninges pour tenter de deviner le cours que les choses allaient prendre seul le temps le lui dirait.

* * *

Et du temps, il n'en fallut en fait pas beaucoup.

Avouer à ses amis le lien qui l'unissait avec Draco n'avait pas été mince affaire pour Harry, mais ça avait été nécessaire comment autrement Harry aurait-il pu s'attendre à ce que ses trois amis comprennent, et qui plus était encore, qu'ils épargnent la vie de Draco.

Aussi n'avait-il fait ce difficile aveu que par absolue nécessité. Le jour suivant, les trois jeunes loup-garous lui étaient aussitôt tombés dessus pour exiger des explications. Il s'en souvenait bien-sûr parfaitement Ron qui ne tenait pas en place, Seamus qui avait tout écouté avec des yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte, l'air de ne pas pouvoir en croire ses oreilles Hermione quant à elle s'était encore une fois révélé la plus mature d'entre eux tous, et avait écouté Harry calmement, hochant la tête de temps à autres pour l'encourager dans ses explications.

Malgré une réticence certaine et la contrariété compréhensible qu'ils éprouvaient, Harry était parvenu à leur arracher la promesse à tous les trois qu'ils ne dévoileraient pas son secret. Eux non plus ne se faisaient pas trop de doute quand aux conséquences que cette révélation engendrerait – , elles ne seraient pas jolies.

Mais, et Harry aurait dû s'en douter, tout cela n'avait été qu'un bombe à retardement. Il avait tout simplement sur-estimé le temps qu'il avait encore devant lui.

Seamus s'était confié à sa mère en lui faisant promettre au préalable qu'elle ne trahirait pas sa promesse de silence, mais hélas Mme Finnigan n'était pas moins bavarde que son fils, et en entendant l'inconcevable histoire, l'histoire avait fait le tour du village rapidement.

À peine une journée après l'aventure de Draco dans la forêt, le conseil l'avait interrogé sévèrement, et devant les faits irréfutables, Harry avait avoué bravement. Ils s'étaient réunis, et prendre une décision ne leur avait pas pris beaucoup de temps. Ils étaient venus à la conclusion qu'il fallait bannir Harry du village immédiatement. Cela était pour l'instant de manière temporaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent une décision finale, qui pourrait aller jusqu'à son bannissement complet et irrévocable de la meute.

Affronter le regard de déception et d'incompréhension dans les yeux de ses parrains tandis qu'il avait rapidement jeté quelques affaires dans son sac de sport, avait été une véritable épreuve.

Seamus l'avait imploré de pardonner sa bêtise, mais Harry ne lui en voulait pas, si la faute revenait à quelqu'un ce n'était ni à Seamus, ni à Ron ou Hermione ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle lui revenait, à lui et à lui seul.

Draco savait qui se trouvait derrière sa porte avant même qu'il ne l'ouvre –le lien du sang était pour cela assez pratique lorsqu'il s'en servait –, mais ce fut l'expression d'intense désespoir peint sur les traits de son amant qui le prit par surprise.

Harry se tenait debout, un sac de sport pendu sur son épaule gauche et il paraissait sur le point de faire une crise de nerf. Il était encore assez tôt pour un vampire – onze heures du soir, Draco s'était réveillé quelques heures auparavant –, et le blond ne s'était pas attendu à voir Harry. Cependant l'expression triste du loup-garou lui fit comprendre instantanément que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il... ?

-Est-ce que je peux rester chez toi ? » Le coupa l'autre de but en blanc, son visage conservant cette sombre expression que Draco ne lui connaissait pas. « Juste pour quelques jours. » Ajouta t-il aussitôt, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le vampire refuse directement. « Enfin, je crois... »

Le vampire s'écarta aussitôt de l'encadrement le la porte pour lui laisser le passage, une pointe d'inquiétude montant en lui également.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Harry laissa son sac de sport tomber dans le couloir et jeta un regard en diagonal à Draco.

-Ils savent. »

* * *

**À suivre...**


	6. Ensemble

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Slash HPxDM Lemon UA _

_Rythme de publication : Un dimanche sur deux_

_Et voilà un autre dimanche, un autre chapitre ! J'espère que ce sixième chapitre vous plaira ! Pas vraiment d'avancées majeures dans l'histoire -l'action ça sera pour le suivant ^^-, mais enfin, on avance tout doucement quand même! =)_

_MERCI à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps, ne serait-ce que deux petites secondes, de me le laisser une review, ça me fait incroyablement plaisir à chaque fois de lire vos encouragements et commentaires ! Vous êtes géniaux ! =)_

_Et bien-sûr comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur ma page profil !_

_Sur-ce je vous dis à dans dans semaines... Alors à très bientôt ! =)_

* * *

**Plus Que Du Gris**

**Chapitre 6 : Ensemble**

* * *

Comme par habitude, ils s'étaient rapidement retrouvés allongés sur le lit double de Draco. Le vampire s'était réveillé seulement quelques heures auparavant et n'avait pas pris la peine de refaire le lit ou même d'ouvrir les rideaux.

Mi-assis mi-allongé sur un oreiller calé contre la tête de lit, Draco caressait distraitement de sa main droite les cheveux noirs de Harry qui avait posé sa tête contre son torse. Il baissa les yeux vers la forme recroquevillée de son amant et pinça ses lèvres, troublé et inquiet par le silence curieusement inhabituel de celui-ci.

Ils se tenaient ainsi depuis quelques minutes, mais Harry n'avait plus pipé mot depuis qu'il était arrivé et semblait content de broyer du noir, roulé en boule. Ça n'était pas que le silence était inconfortable, mais Draco s'inquiétait plutôt de l'état psychologique du loup-garou qui avait l'air d'avoir connu des jours plus heureux.

-Alors, que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda enfin le blond, décidant de rompre le silence dans lequel Harry semblait vouloir s'enfermer.

Le brun bougea et étira légèrement ses membres, tournant le cou de manière à voir le visage du vampire. Son regard était morose, mais c'était plus la lueur de désespoir qui brillait doucement derrière les émeraudes qui l'inquiétait cette expression perdue, même, aurait dit le blond en l'observant.

Harry resta muet de longues secondes, et Draco crut bien qu'il n'allait pas répondre du tout avant qu'il n'ouvre enfin la bouche, presque à contrecœur paraissait-il :

-J'ai dû tout leur dire, et ça n'a pas tardé à me retomber dessus, c'est tout... »

-Je suis désolé... » Murmura Draco doucement, qui se doutait déjà de toute façon de ce qui avait dû se produire.

S'excuser à tout bout de champ n'était vraiment pas son genre, mais une partie de lui-même se sentait réellement responsable des événements. S'il n'était pas allé dans la forêt comme un ahuri, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, et les choses auraient suivi leur cours habituel.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute... » Dit Harry platement comme si rien n'avait plus vraiment d'importance désormais – et c'était le cas, ce qui était fait ne pouvait être changé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

-Il faut que je parle à Sirius. Ils ne peuvent pas me bannir de la meute... »

Sa voix se serra vers la fin comme si la suite de sa pensée l'émouvait trop pour qu'il puisse poursuivre sa phrase à voix haute. Draco appuya sa caresse dans les cheveux charbon du loup comme pour le réconforter, ne pouvant pas se résoudre au mensonge usuel qui consistait à assurer que tout irait bien. Qu'en savait-il ? Sa connaissance du monde des lycanthropes se limitait à ce que Harry lui avait appris, et celui-ci paraissait sérieusement inquiet pour sa place au sein de sa meute.

Le regard du blond s'était fait flou, perdu en contemplations, mais un bref sourire et une vague exclamation amusée de la part de Harry le tira de sa rêverie.

-À quoi tu penses ? » Demanda le blond qui ne comprenait pas le sourire de l'autre compte tenu des événement pénibles.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation tandis que sa main droite descendit furtivement sur la nuque du brun dans un geste apaisant destiné à tranquilliser son amant troublé.

Avec un sourire secret, Harry le regarda comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir particulièrement amusant, et Draco ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à son tour, car sourire était contagieux. Et la tristesse et l'angoisse ne convenaient pas au visage du jeune loup-garou.

-Si quelqu'un avait pu me dire, il y a quelques mois, que je serais ici à me faire consoler dans les bras d'un vampire, je lui aurais ri au nez ! » Lâcha Harry en reposant à nouveau sa tête sur l'estomac du blond, les paupières closes et un petit sourire toujours collé sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai bien peur que nous ne sommes pas partis du meilleur pied qui soit dès le départ, en effet... »Railla Draco.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'exaspérais à l'époque » Avoua Harry d'un ton léger.

C'était somme toute assez bizarre de revenir sur ce temps où ils s'étaient méprisés cordialement sans aucune ambiguïté. Étrangement, ils n'avaient jamais trop reparlé du passé, peut-être tout d'abord par gêne, mais à présent les choses semblaient si simples entre eux qu'évoquer leur ancienne animosité n'avait plus rien de délicat.

La vérité était qu'il était en fait assez difficile pour Harry que de se souvenir de cette époque où il aurait bien voulu arracher la tête au vampire si hautain et méprisant qui ne s'était jamais privé de le tourmenter à la moindre occasion.

-Oh, j'en ai une assez bonne idée, à vrai dire... »Répliqua le blond d'un ton léger. « Essayer de te faire sortir de tes gonds un peu plus chaque fois était un défi personnel que je prenais à cœur... »

Harry rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder et haussa un sourcil, lui jetant un regard faussement agacé.

-Sans rire ? Enfin, tu as de la chance que j'aie un calme à toute épreuve... »

Draco eut un petit rire, puisque tous deux savaient parfaitement que les dires de Harry étaient bien loin de la vérité. Celui-ci avait plutôt un caractère emporté qui était du genre à le faire foncer tête la première.

Penser qu'il y avait trois mois ils ne s'était pas accordés la moindre confiance était vraiment étrange autant pour l'un que que pour l'autre les choses avaient évoluées certes rapidement, mais surtout naturellement, et même si pour un œil extérieur leur situation demeurait inconcevable et contre-nature, eux avaient appris à s'accepter et prendre les choses comme elles venaient.

Il était dommage mais normal que les membres de la meute de Harry ne puissent voir les choses sous le même angle, mais comment l'auraient-ils pu ?

Ils discutèrent ainsi un long moment, évitant soigneusement le sujet sensible du bannissement de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'une question que venait de poser Draco ne resta dans le vide, ne recevant que pour unique réponse la respiration profonde et régulière du loup-garou qui avait fini par s'endormir comme une masse.

-Si je t'ennuies tu peux le dire... » Souffla Draco d'un ton railleur au dormeur inconscient.

La tête de Harry reposait confortablement sur l'estomac de Draco et celui-ci, bien installé et calé sur un oreiller n'avait pas le cœur à réveiller le loup-garou. Ils avaient discuté longuement et la nuit n'était plus si jeune, mais Draco se dit que ses affaires de ce soir n'étaient pas si urgentes et pourraient bien attendre le lendemain.

Il ferma les yeux et écouta le son apaisant de la respiration de Harry. Les minutes s'égrenèrent et plusieurs heures passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une sensation désagréable et bien connue ne prenne Draco à la gorge. Le malaise avait été progressif, mais avait augmenté lentement et sûrement, grandissant peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut plus possible à ignorer.

Draco avait ouvert les yeux sous le léger choc qui avait envoyé une flèche de douleur dans son abdomen, puis referma calmement les yeux, décidé à contrôler ses pulsions.

Il inspira longuement, concentrant ses sens sur la sorte de boule oppressante qui brûlait dans sa gorge et dans son torse, comme une sorte de bête griffant le long de sa gorge pour se frayer un chemin dehors.

Sa gorge était sèche comme du papier de verre, mais Draco ignora son appel de détresse stoïquement. Ça n'était rien encore. Bientôt l'inconfort grandirait et deviendrait progressivement douloureux. Mais même s'il n'avait que peu d'expérience dans ce le domaine de la restriction, il savait qu'il pouvait tenir une nuit sans s'abreuver. Après tout il l'avait déjà fait le pire serait certainement le réveil du lendemain...

Harry dormait si bien qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le réveiller pour une sollicitation aussi triviale que celle-ci... Le mordre dans son sommeil était en revanche une possibilité attrayante, cependant, même s'il était à peu près certain que Harry n'y verrait aucune objection, il ne préférait pas courir le risque la confiance que lui donnait Harry était chère à ses yeux, le fait qu'il lui laissa son cou et son sang au goût unique sans attache aucune était un cadeau précieux que Draco ne voulait jamais perdre.

Et puis de toute façon, déjà dans quelques heures à peine, le soleil commencerait à se lever, et alors une douce léthargie inévitable envahirait le corps de Draco et le plongerait dans le sommeil le plus profond qui soit, et le rendrait du même coup insensible aux douleurs physiques ou mentales.

Dans cet état de sommeil profond il était particulièrement vulnérable, mais il savait que Harry ne lui ferait aucun mal bien-sûr. Même si la vie de Harry n'avait pas été de toute façon liée à la sienne par cet étrange enchaînement, une partie de lui faisait totalement confiance au brun.

Un nouveau pic de douleur zigzagua dans ses poumons tel un éclair fulgurant, le laissant haletant, et il serra les dents avec force pour garder les élancements cuisants sous contrôle. Lui et Harry étaient si confortablement installés. Pour une fois, une seule fois, sa soif ne pouvait-elle donc pas le laisser en paix ? N'avait-il donc pas le droit d'apprécier ce moment de paix comme il se devait, sans ressentir le besoin pressant et désespéré de s'abreuver de sang ?

Comme par ironie du cruel destin, un nouveau pic de douleur vint aussitôt réfuter sa pensée, et Draco se contenta de serrer à nouveau les dents. Quelques minutes plus tard, après de durs efforts pour garder sa soif sous contrôle, Draco réussit enfin à transformer le feu sauvage dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce que la soif ne fut plus que flammes contrôlées quoique toujours ardentes.

Il baissa les yeux et contempla la forme endormie de Harry, inconscient des combats intérieurs auxquels se livrait le vampire, et pour ce qui n'était pas la première fois, Draco songea qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être humain. Ou même pour avoir une seule journée d'humanité.

Quelque chose en lui savait que rien ne devait pouvoir être mieux que la sensation d'être vivant. À quoi bon avoir la jeunesse éternelle et des pouvoir hors du commun si ça n'était que pour mener un demi-vie, dictée par une soif de sang inextinguible ?

Les rideaux étaient restés tirés, aussi Draco n'eut pas à se préoccuper de devoir les fermer tandis que le soleil se levait peu à peu derrière la fenêtre, inondant la ville de ses premier pâles rayons hivernaux. Ses pensées n'étaient guère réjouissantes tandis qu'une douce torpeur l'envahissait doucement et qu'il se sentait tomber dans ce sommeil profond qui prenait les vampires lorsque le jour se levait.

Sachant à quel point il était inutile de résister, Draco se laissa aller quand une douce vague paralysa progressivement ses membres puis son esprit, coupant la sensation de soif et l'entraînant dans une inconscience des plus agréables qu'il accueillit avec gratitude.

* * *

Harry se réveilla parfaitement reposé, enveloppé dans un cocon de douceur qui lui procurait une douce sensation de sécurité et de paix.

Durant les quelques minutes qui précédèrent son réveil, il ne pensa pas aux malheureux événements qui s'étaient produits la veille, se contentant uniquement de la félicité éprouvée sentiment qui, bien qu'il ne le savait pas, était provoqué par la proximité prolongée à ses côtés de son lié.

Il ouvrit les yeux, d'abord avec précaution puisqu'il s'attendait à ce que ses rétines entrent en contact avec les rayons agressifs de la lumière matinale, puis tout à fait lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité totale.

Enfin, son cerveau parvint par assembler les pièces du puzzle, et il se rendit compte que ce lit n'était pas le sien, et que l'odeur de Draco n'était pas issue du rêve qu'il venait de faire mais était au contraire bien réelle.

Il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur de la petite lampe de chevet qui se trouvait de son côté, puisque que même sa vue nocturne perçante avait du mal à distinguer quoi que ce soit dans le noir complet. Ses doigts finirent enfin par s'accrocher au petit boîtier de plastique, et aussitôt la pièce fut éclairée d'une lumière blanche plutôt faible qui lui permit enfin de voir.

Il se retourna immédiatement et son regard se posa naturellement sur la silhouette du vampire profondément endormi à l'autre bout du lit.

Un petit sourire glissa sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha du blond, levant la main pour caresser sa joue pâle du bout des doigts, comme incapable de restreindre son besoin de contact physique avec celui-ci.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. La peau sous ses doigts était étonnamment froide et maintenant qu'il regardait vraiment, elle était également plus blanche que d'ordinaire. Un étrange malaise le saisit à la gorge sans qu'il puisse déterminer au juste son origine, et il réprima l'envie de déglutir.

Soudain, il comprit pourquoi il se sentait ainsi mal à l'aise, et il ne put s'empêcher de serrer un peu les dents.

Draco ressemblait à un mort.

Pâle, froid et immobile, pas même le mouvement naturel de la respiration ne le faisait bouger. C'était une vision pour le moins dérangeante que Harry n'aimait pas du tout. Il devait constamment se répéter que tout allait bien et que le phénomène dont il était témoin était en fait parfaitement normal.

Draco lui avait déjà avoué par le passé que le sommeil diurne des vampires était si profond que leur corps sombrait dans une torpeur inébranlable, ce qui les rendait d'ailleurs particulièrement vulnérables puisqu'incapables de réagir à leur entourage.

Curieux, il donna de petits coups avec son index sur la joue de Draco, de plus en plus fort, comme pour le réveiller.

-Draco ? » Chuchota t-il, avant de réitérer, plus fort cette fois-ci : « Draco ! Debout ! »

Mais le vampire ne bougea pas d'un cheveux, ni ne donna la moindre indication qu'il avait entendu l'appel du brun ou qu'il sentait les pinçons que lui donnait à présent Harry à l'oreille.

-Dracoooo... » Minauda Harry d'une voix langoureuse dans le creux de l'oreille du blond qui ne fit toujours pas le moindre mouvement.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, une petite moue expectative sur le visage. Son sommeil devait être _vraiment _très profond...

Saisit d'une idée, il s'approcha et pencha sa tête sur son torse, là où son cœur aurait dû battre et ferma les yeux, tentant d'entendre les battements réguliers. Il resta ainsi durant tout une minute jusqu'à ce qu'il ne dut déclarer forfait : il n'y avait pas plus de cœur qui battait dans cette poitrine que dans une pierre. Pourtant, durant la nuit son cœur battait, il en était certain... Étrange...

Il contempla les traits délicats et presque parfaits aurait-il dit du vampire qui dormait, inconscient de l'examen auquel il était soumis, et une expression amusée se glissa sur les lèvres du jeune loup-garou.

-Pourquoi Gaïa m'a t-elle enchaîné à quelqu'un d'aussi bizarre, c'est un mystère... » Sourit-il.

Il paressa un instant dans le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décida de se lever pour prendre une douche. Il était déjà familier avec l'appartement de Draco, même si c'était bien la première fois qu'il restait pour dormir.

Quand il eut terminé et qu'il eut enfilé des vêtements propres, il était déjà neuf heure passées, et Harry se dit qu'il était temps qu'il ne cesse ses enfantillages et qu'il prenne le taureau par les cornes. Depuis qu'il avait été contraint à quitter le village, il s'était dit qu'il irait voir Sirius dans son garage dès que possible pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer dans le calme.

Cette idée était cependant loin de lui plaire, car même s'il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son parrain, il redoutait grandement le regard de déception et de jugement que lui porterait immanquablement l'homme plus âgé... Et cela serait très difficile à avaler l'opinion que portait Sirius à son égard comptait beaucoup pour lui...

Mais le risque en vaudrait peut-être la chandelle il fallait qu'il tente de convaincre Sirius que la meute devait le reprendre en son sein. Sirius avait de l'influence, et peut-être saurait-il faire pencher la balance en sa faveur... ? S'il lui expliquait toute la vérité et lui exposait les faits tels qu'ils s'étaient produits, sans détour ni ambiguïté, peut-être comprendraient-ils sa sincérité... C'était son unique chance... Il ne voulait pas devenir un loup-garou orphelin.

Sur ces résolutions, il enfila son manteau et prit les clefs de l'appartement laissées sur le meuble d'entrée, et sortit sans plus attendre.

* * *

Les battants des deux larges portes du garage de Sirius étaient ouvertes, et il ne faisait nul doute que son parrain était bien là. Inconsciemment, l'allure de son pas se ralentit, peu pressé d'affronter le regard de son parrain.

Il finit néanmoins par arriver devant le bâtiment, et rassembla son courage une ultime fois avant d'y pénétrer. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur. La radio était allumée, et Freddie Mercury chantait _Seven seas of Rhye. _

-Harry ? »

Qu'il l'ait vu ou ait senti son odeur, son parrain l'avait immédiatement repéré. Plus de marche arrière possible à présent.

-Harry, entre s'il te plaît. Je suis content de te voir. » Fit Sirius en posant la clef anglaise qu'il tenait avant de se saisir d'un chiffon pour essuyer la graisse de ses mains. « Je me demandais si tu viendrais... »

-Hum, je me demandais si j'allais venir aussi... » Murmura Harry d'une voix faible, mais tout de même parfaitement audible aux oreilles de l'homme à quelques mètres de lui.

Sirius ne semblait pas en colère, ce qui au moins était un point rassurant mais si Harry s'était attendu à voir son parrain déçu et amère, c'était plutôt une expression d'intense fatigue et d'inquiétude qui était peinte sur son visage.

-Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda t-il en reposant le chiffon et en prenant Harry doucement par les épaules, l'air sincèrement soucieux de l'état de son filleul.

-Oui, Sirius, ça va... Enfin autant que ça puisse aller avec tout ça... »

-Où as-tu passé la nuit ? Pas dehors j'espère... ? » Fit Sirius en hochant la tête sans perdre son expression préoccupée, et Harry fut touché de la compassion à son égard qu'avait son parrain, alors qu'il n'aurait pu voir que le traître à son peuple qu'il semblait être devenu.

-Non. » Fit Harry en s'éclaircissant la gorge, peu heureux de devoir aborder ce sujet si directement. « Chez Draco. »

La poigne de son parrain sur ses épaules se durcit un instant avant qu'il ne relâche sa prise. Son regard s'était imperceptiblement refroidi et si près de l'homme, Harry pouvait voir que sa mâchoire s'était également légèrement contractée.

-'Draco', c'est ça ? Le nom de cette... vermine... » Grinça Sirius d'un ton peu amène.

-Sirius ! Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! Tu ne l'as même jamais rencontré ! » Cingla le plus jeune avec colère, frustré devant le verrouillage émotionnel de son parrain.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, visiblement lui aussi en colère.

Mince, songea Harry. Ça n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait prévu que les choses se passent. Il devait parler à Sirius avec calme et de manière cohérente. Ils n'étaient certes pas liés par le sang, mais lui et Sirius se ressemblaient sur de nombreux points, et ils avaient notamment le don de perdre patience et de s'emporter facilement.

-Est-ce que j'en ai vraiment besoin ? Ils sont tous pareil, Harry ! Tu devrais le savoir ! Comment... ? Tu... ? »Fit Sirius, son ton empreint de ressentiment mais surtout d'une incompréhension désemparée. « Au village, tout le monde dit que... Comment est-ce arrivé Harry ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

Mû par le bouleversement évident dans le ton de l'homme plus âgé, Harry sentit son propre courroux s'envoler et une tristesse nouvelle l'envahit.

-Je n'en sais rien. J'ai été enchaîné à Draco par l'unique volonté de Gaïa, c'est vrai que ça n'a aucun sens mais... voilà la situation, c'est définitif. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu au village, mais je suis enchaîné, Sirius, c'est la vérité. »

Sirius cacha son visage dans sa main droite avant de refermer son poing, les dents serrées, les yeux hantés par des fantômes invisibles.

-Oh, Harry, je suis...désolé... ! »

Il inspira lentement et déglutit, son regard reprenant le courage qui semblait lui manquait, une fois n'est pas coutume puis il reprit :

-Je ne savais pas que c'était d'un enchaînement dont il est question, les choses n'étaient pas très claires hier, tu es parti précipitamment, et maintenant tout le monde raconte tout n'importe quoi, chacun à sa version enfin... Un enchaînement... je suppose que ça explique beaucoup... » Il fit une courte pause, et son regard se perdit comme s'il se remémorait un événement passé. « Ton père et ta mère, s'ils savaient... Ils me tueraient... »

À la mention de ses défunts parents, Harry ne put empêcher tout son corps de se raidir. Il aurait vraiment préféré que Sirius ne s'aventure pas dans cette direction. Plusieurs fois lui aussi avait pensé à la réaction que ses parents auraient eu s'ils avaient encore été de ce monde. Il allait interrompre son parrain, mais celui-ci continua de parler, d'une voix presque tremblante cette fois-ci, une voix qui avait perdu toute sa colère et qui trahissait la compassion sincère qu'il avait pour le plus jeune:

-Est-ce qu'il te fait du mal ? Est-ce que tu es en mesure de te défendre malgré le lien ? »

-Non ! » S'exclama Harry, horrifié par la conception erronée qu'il avait visiblement de la relation qu'il entretenait avec son lié. « Écoute, Sirius, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je sais qu'il est un vampire, et que ça semble voué au désastre, mais Draco est... je ne sais pas, il est différent des autres vampires. »

Sirius lui jeta un regard dubitatif qui soulignait clairement le fait qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Il devait probablement croire que son filleul était sous l'effet d'un envoûtement lié à l'enchaînement, réalisa le brun. Certes, sans le lien rien de tout cela ne se serait jamais produit –Harry était trop terre-à-terre pour maintenir l'illusion du contraire– mais malgré cela, il _savait_ que Draco était différent et que la manière dont il voyait le blond n'était pas entièrement justifiée par l'enchaînement.

-Écoute, »fit Harry avec sérieux. «il faut que vous me réintégriez dans la meute... C'est important... »

Il y avait une note claire de désespoir empreinte dans sa voix, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles du plus âgé qui secoua la tête, semblant à la fois impuissant et triste.

-Ça n'est pas possible, Harry... » Commença t-il avec ce ton que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien : il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis.

-Mais la pleine lune est demain soir ! » S'exclama le jeune loup-garou, son souffle se faisant court en même temps que la panique montait en lui. « Je dois faire quoi ? La passer... seul ? »

Sirius baissa les yeux avec regret, un geste d'impuissance dont Harry n'avait était le témoin qu'en de très rares occasions.

-J'ai bien peur que oui, Harry. » Répondit-il lentement, et Harry ne put réprimer une exclamation étranglée d'incrédulité. « Tu sais bien que ça ne relève pas de ma décision. À part plaider en ta faveur auprès de Dumbledore, il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire... Ils ne savent pas que tu es enchaîné à ce vampire... Le fait que ta trahison (à ce mot Harry se crispa notablement) ait été involontaire sera sûrement pris en compte, je leur dirais tout... »

Les épaules du plus jeune s'affaissèrent de dépit. Il se rendait bien compte que les conditions ne jouaient pas en sa faveur, et que récupérer l'affaire s'avérerait extrêmement difficile. Mais si Sirius parvenait à convaincre les autres... Peut-être que...

-Pourquoi avoir gardé tout ça secret pendant si longtemps ? » Demanda Sirius avec un reproche indéniable.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ciller, incapable d'affronter la déception lisible dans le regard noir de son parrain. Il haussa les épaules :

-Vu comment ça tourne au vinaigre, j'ai du mal à regretter d'avoir voulu garder ça secret... »

L'autre poussa un long soupir. Puis, comme la chose la plus naturel du monde, il prit son filleul dans ses bras, le serrant fort et avec émotion.

Les muscles de Harry se relâchèrent après sa première réaction qui avait été de se tendre sous le coup de la surprise, et il étreignit l'autre en retour, sentant de dangereuses larmes monter dans ses yeux.

-Ça ira Harry, ça ira... » Lui assura t-il quand bien même tous deux savaient parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'appuyer ce qu'il lui promettait.

Peu de temps après, Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Tout avait été expliqué, et les choses s'étaient bien mieux passées qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une immense boule coincée dans la gorge malheureusement, comme à chaque fois qu'il imaginait la sentence de son exclusion définitive tomber.

La période n'aurait pu tomber plus mal non plus... Avec la pleine lune à moins de 48 heures, les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires aux yeux de Harry. Déjà, il ressentait cette agitation caractéristique qui bouillonnait dans son sang et qui le rendait hyperactif et fébrile.

Il passa devant une moyenne surface et décida d'acheter de quoi manger, puisque le frigo de Draco était entièrement vide. Ne pas avoir besoin manger devait considérablement réduire ses frais de vie, songea Harry en consultant son porte feuille peu garni. Ou sa non-vie, peu importe.

Il n'avait qu'une quinzaine de livres, aussi se contenta-il d'acheter les aliments de bases dont il avait besoin, ignorant la viande rouge qu'il avait souvent tendance à vouloir à l'approche de la pleine lune.

Il sortait tout juste du supermarché qu'une voix le héla :

-Harry ! Harry ! »

Il se retourna et vit Hannah Abbott lui faire de grands signes, ses longs cheveux blonds tirés en une haute queue de cheval qui dégageait son visage. Elle portait un simple jean et un manteau d'hiver noir, ainsi que des bottes à petits talons qui donnait à la jeune fille un air décontracté mais élégant, et elle semblait sincèrement heureuse de voir son ex-collègue.

-Harry, j'ai entendu pour le Moonbeam, c'est vraiment nul ! » Fit-elle en guise d'introduction, avec une petite moue compatissante.

-Ha oui, c'est vrai que j'avais un petit poussé le bouchon, c'était de ma faute... » Répondit-il avec une petite pointe de culpabilité. Il n'avait même pas contacté Hannah, qui était tout de même une connaissance de longue date, et qui lui avait valu ce job au Moonbeam après tout. « Désolé de ne pas t'avoir passé un coup de fil, il s'est passé un tas de trucs dernièrement, et... »

-Ah oui ? Je veux tout savoir ! » S'exclama t-elle avec avidité à un Harry qui pensa aussitôt _pas l'ombre d'une chance_. « Viens, je te paye un coup au_ Hare and Hounds. » _Offrit-elle en gesticulant vers le pub de l'autre côté de la rue, avec un sourire qui ne permettait pas le refus.

Harry accepta de bon cœur, songeant que Hannah et ses babillages parviendraient sûrement à lui changer les idées et puis, ça n'était pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire...

* * *

La journée avait passé avec une vitesse affolante. Après avoir vu Hannah, Harry était parti faire un tour en centre ville, et quand il regagna l'appartement de Draco il était déjà pratiquement sept heures, et le rideau noir de la nuit avait enveloppé l'Angleterre depuis plusieurs heures.

En entrant dans l'appartement, il sut immédiatement que Draco devait être réveillé de l'entrée il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son shampoing et la légère humidité dans l'air indiquait que quelqu'un venait de prendre une douche.

Il posa ses affaires sur la surface de cuisine et retira son manteau.

-Draco ? » Fit-il dans le silence de l'appartement, l'oreille tendue.

Seul le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge de cuisine lui répondit et le brun haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Il ne voyait ni n'entendait personne, mais ses instincts lui disaient qu'il y avait assurément quelqu'un d'autre dans l'appartement, et son sens accru de l'odorat identifiait la présence comme celle de Draco.

-Draco, c'est pas drôle... » Soupira Harry avec un sourire sur les lèvres qui contredisait ses paroles, ses yeux courant le long de la pièce comme s'il s'attendait à voir Draco surgir de derrière un fauteuil.

-Au contraire... » Souffla une voix à quelques millimètres de son oreille droite, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle contre sa peau.

-Draco ! » S'exclama le jeune loup-garou en se retournant d'un bond. « Tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque ou... »

Ses mots moururent dans la gorge quand son regard se planta dans celui rouge carmin de son amant qui le fixait d'une intensité dévorante. La passion qui y était lisible était sexuelle et affamée, et Harry sentit aussitôt son corps réagir en conséquence, une vague de chaleur montant dans son estomac.

-Peut-être que tu devrais mieux surveiller tes arrières, monsieur loup-garou... » Susurra Draco sans le quitter des yeux, toujours avec cette passion qui semblait le consumer de l'intérieur.

Il portait simplement un pantalon de jogging en sweat et une chemise, et ses cheveux blonds repoussés en arrière encore légèrement humide prouvait qu'il venait de prendre une douche.

À travers le désir qui commençait à le consumer à petit feu, Harry se souvint que Draco n'avait pas dû sortir la nuit dernière pour s'abreuver, ce qui expliquait en partie son comportement présent. Lorsqu'assoiffés, les vampires pouvaient se montrer extrêmement prédateurs et sexuels, et l'incroyable envie dans son regard rouge, son attitude prédatrice et la facilité avec laquelle il avait réussi à approcher silencieusement Harry étaient probablement le résultat de son abstinence de la veille, que Draco le sache ou non

_Oh, ça risque d'être amusant_, songea Harry, son regard s'assombrissant du même coup. En l'espace de quelques minutes, son désir pour Draco l'avait submergé, et il avait un intense besoin de faire le vampire sien.

Sous l'effet de la proximité de la pleine lune, l'enchaînement était particulièrement à vif, et son exigence se faisait absolument implacable.

-Oh vraiment ? Que risque t-il de m'arriver sinon ? » Demanda t-il avec une pointe de suffisance dans la voix qui n'était pas sans rappeler l'arrogance habituelle du blond, et Harry espéra que les manières exaspérantes de Draco n'étaient pas entrain de déteindre sur lui.

-Toute sorte de choses... » Murmura Draco qui s'était rapproché peu à peu.

Il réduisit encore d'avantage la distance entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement et que ses lèvres soient posées tout contre la carotide battante de Harry.

Le brun savait ce dont Draco avait besoin, et décida de ne pas le faire patienter d'avantage, comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal, puisque faire languir le blond avait aussi ses avantages. Ce soir en revanche, Harry savait que le vampire avait réellement besoin de boire rapidement, ou le manque commencerait sérieusement à provoquer ses effets néfastes.

Cependant, se faire mordre par Draco tandis qu'il se tenait debout n'était pas exactement une idée des meilleures... Après tout il savait très bien qu'il finissait toujours dans un état de béatitude extrême et le plaisir était souvent si intense que ses jambes semblaient comme oublier que leur rôle était de le soutenir.

-Draco... » Fit-il d'une voix étranglée alors qu'il avait déjà entrepris de lécher délicieusement la zone qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre, endormant de sa salive l'endroit. Harry frissonna d'anticipation et il lui coûta plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre de parler à nouveau : « Draco, attend... »

Mais le blond ne semblait pas du tout disposé à attendre, bien au contraire, et Harry crût ressentir un certain désespoir derrière la passion tandis que les doigts fins du vampire agrippèrent ses épaules.

-Harry, s'il te plaît... » Souffla Draco tout contre sa peau, les muscles de son cou tendus comme s'il lui coûtait une effort extrême de se retenir. Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir incroyablement chanceux du respect que lui témoignait Draco en attendant qu'il fut certain qu'il voulut réellement la morsure.

Se sentant subitement cruel pour faire attendre Draco plus que nécessaire, Harry leva simplement sa main gauche pour la poser doucement à l'arrière du crâne du blond dans une invitation qui se passait de mots.

-Oh bordel, _merci_... » Murmura Draco avec un son étranglé. « ça fait des heures... »

Et l'instant qui suivit fut perçu par Harry comme cette explosion caractéristique des sens, qui le laissait immanquablement pantelant et étourdi. Malgré la fréquence avec laquelle il offrait à Draco son sang, il ne pouvait s'habituer à la déferlante de sensation qui accompagnait inlassablement les morsures. En fait, il était désormais certain, à mesure que les tissus de sa peau guérissaient, ceux-ci gagnaient en sensitivité, et il aurait pu jurer que les morsures étaient en fait de plus en plus jouissives.

Draco venait tout juste de planter ses canines effilées dans sa carotide qu'un long gémissement franchit les lèvres de Harry qui tenta aussitôt de réprimer le son. Son manque de contrôle était embarrassant, même si Draco lui disait souvent à quel point il aimait entendre Harry perdre la tête quand il le mordait. Malgré tout Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que de se retrouver réduit à l'état de loque gémissante avait quelque chose de gênant sa fierté lycanthrope en prenait un sacré coup, c'était certain.

Il dût à nouveau se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer le gémissement dans sa gorge quand Draco commença enfin à aspirer son sang, jusqu'à ce que le plaisir fut trop fort et qu'il n'en soit réduit à murmurer un flots de mots incohérents qui ne visaient pour la plupart qu'à encourager Draco dans sa tâche. Le plaisir prévalait largement sur la gêne, et pour rien au monde Harry n'aurait voulu que le blond s'arrête en cet instant.

Comme il l'avait prévu, ses jambes commencèrent à flageoler sous lui, heureusement le bras fort de Draco s'était pas enroulé autour de sa taille, lui évitant un moment embarrassant.

Le blond buvait à présent plus lentement, l'urgence de son besoin enfin apaisé et il continuait de boire plus par plaisir que par nécessité désormais, déglutissant chaque gorgée en prenant délibérément son temps et apparemment résolu à rendre le loup-garou complètement fou.

Il retira sa prise du cou hâlé, laissant à peine le temps à Harry d'échapper un soupir déçu, avant de le remordre fermement, fermant les yeux de plaisir sous la sensation exquise de la peau tendre sous ses lèvre et du sang épais dans sa bouche. Le sang de Harry n'avait pas son pareil, et Draco savait qu'il était bel et bien devenu dépendant mais c'était une concession qu'il était tout prêt à faire.

-Draco... ! »Cria Harry avec une passion dans la voix qui laissait Draco tremblant de désir.

Le brun n'en menait pas large non plus, et sa respiration s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres en courtes bouffées saccadées, comme si le simple fait de respirer devenait une action trop compliquée pour son cerveau embrumé.

Sa main gauche était toujours enfouie dans les cheveux blonds du vampire, et celle-ci semblait désormais plutôt destinée à s'assurer que Draco ne puisse s'arrêter.

Son besoin de faire le vampire entièrement sien était écrasant, et il était plus dur que jamais, la bosse dans son pantalon quasi douloureuse sous l'intensité de son envie. Il s'était collé tout contre le blond qui était lui-même passablement excité, et il décida de les entraîner vers le canapé qui, bien que se trouvant à quelques mètres d'eux, semblait inatteignable cependant il s'agissait d'une option plus viable que la chambre à coucher.

Ils atteignirent le canapé gris clair, et c'est le moment que Draco choisit pour le mordre à nouveau, faisant crier Harry qui perdit prématurément l'équilibre, les entraînant dans une chute, heureusement amortie par le canapé moelleux.

Après ces multiples morsures, son cou devait être dans un sale état, jugea Harry, bonne chose qu'il ne devait pas retourner chez Sirius et Remus en fin de soirée.

Draco l'avait mordu uniquement pour le plaisir de la sensation que l'acte engendrait, car il ne buvait plus, sa soif apparemment comblée, et probablement conscient du fait que Harry finirait par s'affaiblir s'il continuait à le vider de son sang ainsi.

Il défit sa prise du cou du brun et s'appliqua à recueillir les ultimes gouttes rouges qui s'échappait paresseusement des petits jumeaux jumeaux dans sa jugulaire. Harry qui sortait progressivement de la brume délicieuse dans laquelle son cerveau errait, parvint à retrouver suffisamment de sa raison pour ouvrir fébrilement la chemise immaculé que portait le vampire, impatient de sentir sous ses doigts la peau douce et pâle, qui déjà commençait à perdre de sa fraîcheur de pierre pour se réchauffer lentement, le sang ingéré aidant.

Draco délaissa finalement son cou et se redressa légèrement pour venir chercher ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, mêlant crocs et lèvres dans un ballet embrasé.

Il rompit le baiser, expirant violemment sous la sensation de la main du brun qui venait de s'enrouler autour de son érection. Plus d'une fois, Harry était parvenu à le débarrasser de ses vêtements sans qu'il ne se rende compte, et avait fait de cette technique dont lui seul avait le secret, un véritable art.

-Ha... Harry... » Souffla t-il dans un râle, comme s'il venait de courir un long moment, tandis que la main du jeune loup-garou s'activait sur son membre en un rythme impitoyable – Il semblait que Harry était décidé à lui rendre la pareil et était déterminé à lui faire perdre la tête.

Les yeux du blond étaient tintés de rouge et ses crocs ne s'étaient pas entièrement rétractés, et s'il avait était avec un amant humain, il aurait tenté de se contrôler et de se redonner une apparence plus humaine mais pas avec Harry. Harry n'avait jamais exprimé une quelconque trace de peur ou de dégoût même lorsque Draco se montrait sous son jour le plus primitif et naturel.

Et pour cela, Draco lui en était infiniment reconnaissant, même s'il n'aurait jamais pu exprimer cette émotion à haute voix. Draco aurait voulu qu'en retour Harry n'ait crainte de se laisser aller un peu plus à sa nature lycanthrope. En cet instant, il pouvait voir que le brun luttait de tout son être contre lui-même pour repousser le loup en lui qui devait rugir, d'autant plus que la pleine lune était toute proche.

Bien-sûr, la chose était considérablement différente pour Harry, puisqu'il était indéniable que ses crocs ou ses griffes, s'il les laissait sortir, pouvaient causer un tort irréparable à Draco, puisque son organisme serait incapable de réparer les dommages infligés. Mais néanmoins, Draco aurait voulu que Harry sache qu'il ne le craignait pas, même si, en tout logique, il aurait dû.

Il débarrassa Harry entièrement de son tee-shirt et l'embrassa à nouveau, avec une certaine tendresse cette fois-ci, caressant ses cheveux d'une main, comme pour le rassurer.

-Tu as le contrôle, Harry. Tu ne me feras pas de mal. »

Les yeux du brun était cependant ceux du loup, deux orbes vertes ornant une perle d'ébène à l'éclat vif, qui trahissaient tout aussi facilement le désir contenu que les yeux habituels de Harry.

Le brun était à présent assis dans le canapé, la respiration saccadée, tandis que Draco se tenait au dessus de lui, agenouillé à ses côtés.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, et ce faisant il entreprit de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon d'une main, l'autre passée derrière son cou, avant de retourner à Harry les mêmes caresses qu'il lui avait prodigué un peu plus tôt.

-Dracooo... » Soupira le loup-garou, à son tour prisonnier du plaisir qui le possédait.

Le blond laissa un sourire glisser sur ses lèvres, et sans plus attendre il débarrassa complètement l'autre de son pantalon et sous-vêtement, s'agenouillant au sol entre ses jambes écartées, à hauteur de vue de sa virilité dressée.

Il fit courir ses doigts un instant le long de l'intérieur des cuisses délicieusement musclées de son amant, quand Harry rouvrit ses paupières qu'il avait fermé, révélant une intensité et un besoin impérieux qui rendit Draco incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

Il prit le membre dur entre ses lèvres, l'accueillant tout entier dans la profondeur chaude et moite de sa bouche, et fut aussitôt récompensé par un long gémissement qui envoya un pic de désir irrésistible vers son propre entrejambe qui le suppliait pour une miette d'attention.

Mais en cet instant, il voulait uniquement donner du plaisir à Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne fou.

Il s'appliqua à sucer le sexe avec ferveur, caressant de sa main libre le dessous de ses bourses, buvant avec délices les petits cris et autre bruits délicieux qu'émettait Harry.

Agenouillé entre ses jambes, il avait une vue imprenable sur le magnifique spectacle qu'offrait le loup-garou, l'image même de la tentation et de la débauche, même si Harry aurait pu soutenir que la tête blonde affairée à le sucer avec ce regard complètement impudique de gourmandise était tout aussi indécente.

Harry déglutit difficilement, hypnotisé par la vue de son membre allant et venant dans la bouche incroyablement talentueuse, apercevant de temps en temps l'éclat d'une paire de canine pointues la manœuvre aurait dû être périlleuse, mais Draco semblait particulièrement habile dans l'exercice.

La chaleur dans son bas ventre montait graduellement tandis que le souffle qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvre se faisait de plus en plus laborieux, et Harry savait que bientôt le plaisir le submergerait tel un tsunami.

Cependant, Draco semblait avoir une autre idée en tête, puisqu'il s'arrêta avant que le plaisir ne deviennent trop fort, faisant sourde oreille au gémissement déçu du brun.

Il remonta, s'asseyant sur les genoux de Harry, et l'embrassa avec force, agrippant durement ses cheveux. Ses crocs étaient complètement sortis et il avait une furieuse envie de mordre à nouveau Harry, et il ne se réprima que très difficilement, sachant que cela serait sans doute suffisant à faire partir le brun.

Harry vint chercher une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, frissonnant tandis que Draco balançait légèrement ses hanches de haut en bas, frottant son fessier contre la virilité tendue derrière ses fesses.

Finalement, il se leva et se repositionna jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir le gland humide tout contre son entrée, et avec un soupir satisfait, il s'empala lentement sur le membre, la tête rejetée en arrière et les lèvres entrouvertes, émettant parfois quelques grognements inintelligibles.

Harry força ses hanches à rester en place, luttant contre l'envie intense de s'enfoncer brutalement dans le corps offert, sachant que la douleur aurait été trop forte pour Draco s'il avait cédé à la tentation.

Au bout d'un instant, Draco remua son bassin, visiblement lui non plus peu disposé à attendre, et Harry répondit de même, haletant de plaisir tandis qu'il se perdait dans l'étroitesse accueillante du vampire, ses mains sur ses hanches pour guider son rythme.

Le blond laissa un cri d'extase franchir ses lèvre, et Harry sut qu'il avait réussi à trouver ce point si sensible en Draco qui ne manquait jamais de le mettre dans un état d'abandon total.

Parfois, Harry songeait au passé, quand cette incroyable relation qu'ils avaient n'avait pas semblait si naturelle et qu'ils avaient tous deux étaient incertains du comportement à adopter envers l'un l'autre. En quelques mois, les choses avaient bien changé, et Harry ne pouvait pas croire sa chance quand il pensait à la manière dont les choses auraient pu tourner. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un vampire et un loup-garou puisse être dans un tel état de symbiose ? Pas même lui. Et pourtant, la vérité était là, peinte sur le visage de son amant.

Ils se faisaient confiance c'était comme si en dépit de ce qui aurait du être le bon sens le plus minime, ils avaient décidé de passer outre les coutumes racistes de leurs peuples pour apprendre à connaître l'être qui existait au delà de l'espèce.

-Harry... Plus... plus vite... » Demanda Draco entre deux halètements, son ton à la fois suppliant et exigeant.

Celui-ci obtempéra immédiatement, les yeux voilés par le désir de combler son lié et de le voir si manifestement béat. Le loup en lui aurait ronronné s'il l'avait pu.

Harry ignorait si le sexe était normalement aussi bon avec d'autres personnes, n'ayant eu que pour seule autre expérience Ginny, qui avait été une relation peu concluante, mais il en doutait fortement.

Étant un vampire, Draco n'avait rien d'une prude et n'hésitait pas à suivre ses envies – ce à quoi Harry n'avait jamais rien eu à redire. Il n'y avait pas de dominant à proprement parler dans leur couple, tous deux étant de toute façon bien trop affirmés pour accepter de se voire imposer une quelconque notion de soumission. Au lieu de cela, ils suivaient leurs envies de l'instant, au moment où elles venaient, et Harry pouvait dire qu'il aimait tout autant être en Draco qu'il adorait le recevoir en lui aussi.

En cet instant, ce dernier semblait en effet apprécier grandement les sensations que Harry lui donnait, gémissement à chacun de ses coups de butoir, sa main gauche toujours enfouie dans les cheveux noirs tandis que l'autre griffait faiblement le dos du brun sans réfléchir.

Puis Harry se retira de lui, et la sensation de perte lui fit rouvrir les paupières, ses yeux gris embrumés pareil à un ciel orageux lançant des éclairs frustrés.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, ou pour supplier même, si c'était le prix à payer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot, Harry s'était déjà levé et l'avait retourné, le ventre contre le large accoudoir du canapé et les fesses à l'air.

Ses protestation non formulées moururent dans sa gorge et sortit à la place un pleur de satisfaction quand Harry entra à nouveau en lui, plus profondément grâce à la position nouvelle, heurtant avec délice sa prostate déjà malmenée, et envoyant du même coup une vague brûlante qui embrasa chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Oui, Harry le rendait _vivant_. C'était un euphémisme, même, Harry faisait bien plus que cela. Entre ses bras, Draco se sentait unique et incroyablement satisfait, et peu lui importait que le concept eut été ridicule ou que Harry fut un loup-garou : jamais il ne voulait le perdre.

-Draco...! » Cria le brun dont le rythme saccadé s'était intensifié, prouvant que lui aussi atteignait les limites de son contrôle.

Apparemment désireux de donner d'avantage de plaisir au blond, Harry fit basculer Draco qui finit par s'asseoir sur le bord de l'accoudoir, haletant à chaque fois que le brun tapait directement dans cet endroit en lui qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Le rythme du loup-garou se faisait de plus en plus rapide, et Draco sut qu'il arrivait lui aussi au bout de son pouvoir de contrôle. Et quand Harry se libéra finalement en criant le prénom du vampire de la plus exquise des manière, le blond en question le suivit aussitôt, la main de Harry sur son sexe tendu combiné à la vue des traits tirés par l'orgasme de son amant se révélant une combinaison bien trop puissante pour qu'il puisse se retenir n'eut-ce été qu'une seconde de plus.

Ils demeurèrent un instant ainsi, à bout de souffle et savourant les vagues chaudes de l'orgasme qui venaient de les emporter, enlacés dans les bras de l'un l'autre.

Harry se mit à embrasser avec tendresse et adoration l'épaule d'un blanc crémeux qu'il avait présentement sous les lèvres, goûtant au léger goût salé de la fine couche de transpiration produite par l'effort.

Draco avait lui aussi sa tête posée dans le creux de l'épaule de Harry qui lui portait toujours sa chemise entrouverte.

-Enlève ta chemise. » Demanda Draco.

Harry obtempéra bien l'alanguissement post-orgasmique qui s'était saisi de son corps ne faisait rien pour l'aider à bouger, mais le blond dût voir la lueur interrogatrice qui luisait dans ses yeux, puisqu'il expliqua avec un sourire légèrement moqueur :

-Tu sens comme cette fille... »

-Cette fille ? Demanda Harry sans comprendre.

-Au Moonbeam... »

-Hannah ! » S'écria le brun en comprenant soudain.

Sans savoir vraiment trop pourquoi puisqu'il n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher une légère rougeur vint colorer ses joues tandis qu'une petite part de son cerveau s'étonnait du sens incroyable de l'odorat de Draco –même après toutes ces semaines en sa compagnie, ses capacités l'impressionnaient toujours lui-même n'avait certainement pas de sens si développés sous sa forme humaine, mais il fallait dire que l'apparence du blond était faite pour être trompeuse.

-Aurais-je là matière à préoccupation ? » S'enquit Draco de sa voix traînante que Harry détestait tant, celle-là même qu'il utilisait à chaque fois qu'il voulait ennuyer le loup-garou même si en cet instant il était clair qu'il n'était pas sérieux et qu'il ne pensait pas réellement que Harry ait pu faire quoi que ce soit de suspicieux, surtout avec Hannah Abbot.

Harry tenta de se débarrasser de ce sentiment inattendu de gêne, se sentant comme un enfant pris la main au sac, et adopta plutôt une expression éhontée et suffisante, arme bien plus efficace contre Draco.

-Jaloux ? » Demanda Harry en levant un sourcil faussement railleurs. « Je dois dire que je suis un homme très apprécié de ces dames, Draco... »

-Oh ça je n'en doute pas... » Répliqua lentement le blond d'une voix basse et prédatrice qui fit frissonner Harry.

Son regard s'était à nouveau assombri et ils savaient tous deux que la soirée était loin d'être finie.

* * *

Draco épousseta une dernière fois la veste de son complet gris qui lui donnait à ses yeux, l'air d'un trafiquant de la mafia ce qui, toute réflexion faite, n'était pas si loin de la vérité : une fois encore Blaise avait fait appel à son assistance pour une transaction importante d'argent qui devait se faire en main propre ce soir, et Blaise mettait un point d'honneur à ce que ses 'hommes de main' soient toujours présentables, d'où le costume.

Il mit ses chaussures noires et un coup d'œil vers l'horloge murale lui indiqua qu'il était deux heures et demi du matin, le milieu de la nuit parfait.

Il jeta un ultime regard vers la forme endormie de Harry roulé en boule sur le canapé. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres. Il s'était endormi une heure auparavant après qu'ils se soient donnés à l'autre de nombreuses fois, et Draco qui n'avait pas eut le courage de le tirer de son profond sommeil, l'avait enveloppé d'une couverture.

La pièce était présentement baignée dans le noir, Draco n'avait pas rallumé la lumière par égard pour Harry, et n'éprouvait pas la moindre difficulté à voir dans l'obscurité quasi totale de la nuit à vrai dire, il préférait souvent les ombres noires à une la lumière électrique qui agressait ses pupilles délicates.

Il sortit de l'appartement et prit soin de bien fermer la porte à clef derrière lui. Très peu de vampires connaissaient l'adresse de cet appartement qu'il avait acheté sans rien dire à personne, ce qui était évidemment une excellente chose. Il avait toujours aimé gardé son intimité à l'abri des regards de ses semblables qui pouvaient souvent se montrer incroyablement fouineurs si besoin il y avait mais à présent, avec Harry chez lui à temps-complet, le besoin de discrétion était absolument indispensable.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la lune quasiment ronde dans le ciel, ce qui lui rappela ce qui attendait Harry la nuit prochaine. Il marcha jusqu'au garage qu'il louait à quelques minutes du bâtiment dans lequel il vivait, et aller s'installer au volant de sa voiture quand une voix raisonna :

-Bonsoir, Draco. »

Il laissa tomber la main qu'il avait levé pour ouvrir la portière droite et se tourna pour faire face à Pansy qui se tenait juste à l'extérieur de la porte de garage à quelques mètres de lui, et il se demanda comment sa présence avait pu lui échapper – il ne pouvait se permettre d'être distrait, surtout pour le travail qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ce soir au compte de Blaise. Dans son 'métier' quelques secondes d'inattention pouvait se terminer avec un pieu dans le cœur ou un chargeur de revolver dans le crâne.

-Pansy. Quelle... Bonne surprise. » Fit Draco, son regard gris aussi froid qu'un iceberg fixé désormais sur la vampire qui se tenait là, toujours aussi gracieuse et détachée qu'à l'ordinaire.

Toujours fidèle à son indémodable style des années vingt, elle portait ce soir là un long manteau de vraie fourrure de vison qui lui tombait aux genoux et laissait entrevoir ses jambes interminables, fines et blanches au pieds chaussés de talons noirs. Elle était coiffée d'un chapeau cloche en feutre sombre qui couvrait son carré, et son visage était dans l'ombre. Mais Draco n'avait pas besoin de voir son expression pour sentir qu'elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur. L'aura était quelque chose que tout vampire détectait de manière innée, et le fait que Pansy fut une vampire beaucoup plus âgée que lui faisait que sa présence écrasait l'aura de Draco.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Pansy... » Commença Draco, même s'il avait qu'il ne débarrasserait pas aussi facilement de la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ? Tu dois aller lécher les bottes de cette vermine de Zabini ? » Cracha t-elle avec un dédain presque palpable.

Pansy était l'une des adeptes de Voldemort, et avait forcement dû entendre dire que Draco avait tendance à s'affilier avec l'autre parti ces temps-ci.

-Tu es venu pour me donner un tract ? » Se moqua Draco, qui pourtant savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas du provoquer Pansy si délibérément et aurait dû au contraire affirmer sa dévotion pour le Lord comme il le faisait toujours à trop jouer avec le feu on risquait de se brûler un jour ou l'autre.

Elle pinça les lèvres, comme pour réprimer une réplique cinglante, puis fit :

-Non, je ne suis pas venue pour tenter de te remettre les idées en place, Draco d'ailleurs ma visite n'a aucun rapport avec notre Seigneur. », puis elle fit une courte pause. « On entend toutes sortes de rumeurs à ton sujet. »

Draco se tint silencieux et fit un léger mouvement de tête pour l'intimer à poursuivre, toujours sur ses gardes mais gardant une apparence décontractée.

-Ce loup-garou, qu'en est-il ? »

La posture de Draco se raidit et son regard se fit perçant et calculateur. Cela parut être suffisant aux yeux de Pansy.

-Alors c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? On dit que tu le manipules pour le compte du maître, mais je te connais, Draco ! » Cracha -elle avec ce qui semblait être un dégoût mêlé d'une certaine rancœur. « Tu ne le garderais pas chez toi si c'était vraiment le cas. »

Draco se rendit compte qu'il grinçait des dents, et il maudit le jour où il avait jugé sans danger de révéler à Pansy qu'il avait un second appartement dans ce quartier.

-Tu m'a espionné, c'est ça ? » Demanda t-il avec froideur. « On pourrait s'interroger sur ce zèle qui n'est pas nécessaire puisque le Lord me fait confiance... » poursuivit-il d'une voix traînante. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as perdu ton joujou et tu ne trouves personne d'autre pour te baiser ? »

La vulgarité de ses mots était évidemment faite pour blesser Pansy : il fallait qu'il change de sujet. Cependant, il y avait une certaine vérité dans ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait toujours ressenti quelque part qu'il n'était que le jouet de la brune qui semblait heureuse de le manipuler comme un vulgaire pantin au gré de ses caprices.

-Tu oublies à qui tu parles, Draco. »Siffla t-elle en découvrant légèrement ses crocs comme pour lui rappeler qui avait plus de pouvoir ici. « Que fais-tu avec un _loup-garou_ ? Une bête sans raison ni honneur... » Poursuivit-elle froidement avec dédain. « Tu ne t'es tout de même pas... _attaché _à cet animal ?» Demanda t-elle incrédule, comme si la pensée était à peine concevable.

-Arrête Pansy. Tais-toi. » Ordonna Draco d'une voix dure.

Il ne voulait pas se mettre dans une position difficile en défendant Harry – se peindre une cible dans le dos aurait été tout aussi intelligent – , mais Pansy testait véritablement ses nerfs, et il lui fallait tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas se jeter à sa gorge.

-Oh mais c'est cela, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai touché un point sensible... » Susurra t-elle, son ton suintant la moquerie et la pitié mêlé de mépris. « Tu es faible, Draco, je l'ai toujours su... Que vas-tu faire de lui ? Tu en vas en faire ton calice sur un coup de tête aussi ? »

Draco tiqua et il eut comme l'impression que Pansy venait de soulever quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Calice ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il en maudissant sa jeunesse dans le monde vampirique et son ignorance sur nombre de sujets.

Les yeux noirs de Pansy se réduisirent à deux fentes, comme si le fait que Draco y semble intéressé plutôt qu'outré qu'elle en parle la mettait hors d'elle.

-Ton ignorance prouve ta jeunesse et ton imbécillité, Draco. » Répliqua t-elle d'un ton qui disait qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit. « Si le Lord ordonne ta mort, je me joindrais à la partie avec plaisir. »

Puis elle lui tourna le dos et s'en fut sans un mot, sans un dernier regard derrière elle, laissant un Draco tout à fait incrédule.

Certes, il avait toujours su que son 'alliance' avec Pansy n'avait jamais été qu'un échange de bons procédés et de faveurs qui leur profitait à tous deux, mais tout de même...

Puis il eut un petit gloussement railleur. Pansy était jalouse.

Hé bien qu'elle aille au diable. Il n'était pas son petit jouet, et elle pouvait aller pleurer ailleurs. Le seul problème serait, bien-sûr, l'éventualité dans laquelle elle parviendrait avec toutes ses histoires à planter une graine de doute dans le cerveau de Lord Voldemort...

Il soupira brièvement avant de se dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire maintenant que les dés avait été lancés, et ouvrit la portière avant de s'installer au volant de son Audi noire.

Seul le temps lui dirait ce que l'avenir avait en réserve pour lui.

* * *

**À suivre...**


	7. Révélations

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Slash HPxDM Lemon UA _

_Rythme de publication : Un dimanche sur deux_

_Et me revoilà pour le septième chapitre ! J'ai bien cru que je ne pourrais pas le mettre en ligne aujourd'hui, et puis je me suis dit que je ne pouvais vraiment pas vous faire ça :) Mais : je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes que vous pourrez trouver, j'ai eu à peine le temps de relire tout ça pour corriger donc bon... C'est pas le top ! _

_Par contre je vous préviens, j'ai vraiment des doutes quant à la mise en ligne du prochain chapitre, et je crois bien que j'aurais une semaine de retard sur mon petit planning =( Je vais faire en sorte que ça ne se produise pas, mais c'est très difficile pour moi en ce moment._

_Sinon je tiens à remercier tous les adorables reviewers qui ont pris de leur temps pour me laisser un commentaire, c'est super gentil =) Je pense avoir bien répondu à tout le monde, et pour les reviews anonymes, les réponses seront sur ma page profile soit un peu plus tard ce soir, soit demain !_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Je le trouve bien chargé en actions et en rebondissements... Et puis on approche de plus en plus au terme de cette fanfiction ! =)_

_À bientôt !_

* * *

**Plus Que Du Gris**

**Chapitre 7 : Révélations **

* * *

La nuit tombait rapidement et Harry faisait les cents pas dans le salon, se sentant de plus en plus survolté. Toute la journée il s'était senti particulièrement agité et avait peine à tenir en place.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'attendait pas la pleine lune avec impatience et bonheur, mais plutôt avec une sorte d'anxiété liée à l'incertitude de ce qui l'attendait dehors ce soir.

Le soleil avait déjà disparu depuis un bon moment à présent, mais la nuit prenait son temps à tomber, même si elle n'allait plus tarder à arriver désormais. Aller dans la forêt était bien-sûr hors de question, son statut de banni le lui interdisait. Son unique option était d'aller au Nord de Poudlard, du côté du Peak District. Ça n'était pas une solution idéale, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus simplement rester en ville, les conséquences auraient sûrement été désastreuses, et sa meute l'aurait mis vraiment en pièces s'il faisait quelques choses de stupide pendant sa période de bannissement.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux rebelles et cessa de faire les cent pas cela ne faisait que l'agiter inutilement. Il laissa courir ses yeux encore une fois le long de la pièce. Il avait été en ville ce jour là, plus pour faire quelque chose que par nécessité, et avait acheté du matériel de dessin, ce qui l'avait occupé durant quelques heures... Après tout il ne savait pas combien de temps il resterait loin de son véritable 'chez lui', et dessiner lui avait manqué... Il avait même réalisé une ébauche de modèle dont il était particulièrement satisfait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait recommencé à trépigner, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre comme si ces jambes étaient prises de sortes de démangeaisons. Il fallait qu'il se mette en route bientôt. Il avait encore au moins une heure et sans doute plus avant que sa transformation forcée ne s'enclenche quoiqu'il veuille, mais ses instincts en lui ne lui laissaient aucun repos et il ressentait cette envie caractéristique de courir à en perdre haleine comme si tout son corps bouillonnait d'un surplus d'énergie.

Draco lui avait dit qu'il le conduirait, mais Harry commençait à se demander quand exactement le blond se réveillerait la dernière fois qu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans la chambre il avait toujours était plongé dans cet étrange sommeil de plomb qui le faisait paraître à un mort –ce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment voir, il ne pouvait réprimait les désagréables frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine quand une petite partie primaire de son être lui hurlait que son lié gisait mort, ce qui était partiellement vrai d'une certaine manière. Non vraiment il n'aimait pas trop y songer.

Comme si ces pensées s'étaient matérialisées subitement par le seul pouvoir de sa volonté, un craquement quasiment indiscernable le fit pivoter sur lui même, et il aperçut la silhouette de l'objet de ses songes dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

Le vampire avait l'air légèrement endormi, signe qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller, mais même ainsi il ne perdait pas de cette classe innée qui semblait l'accompagner toujours. Même si Draco n'avait aucun moyen de se souvenir de son passé en temps qu'humain, Harry était prêt à parier sur le fait qu'il avait été un aristocrate de quelque sorte de son vivant.

-Ce soir, hm ? » Fit Draco en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds presque blancs.

Harry cessa son trépignement inconscient et hocha la tête.

-Laisse moi prendre une douche et je te conduis. »

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord la veille qu'il serait plus pratique pour Harry que Draco le conduise. Il avait tout d'abord songé à prendre sa moto et à la laisser quelque part dans le Peak Distict durant la nuit, mais il devait avouer que ce n'était pas une solution qui l'enchantait certes l'endroit ne devait pas grouiller de monde durant la nuit, mais même avec un antivol, il n'avait guère confiance et puis Draco lui avait affirmé que le conduire ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, aussi Harry avait accepté son aide. Il devrait rentrer seul le lendemain matin, mais il avait connu pire.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry avait à peine remarqué que le blond s'était approché doucement de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Il répondit au baiser, d'abord pris de court puis confiant, avant que Draco ne se retourne et le laisse, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

* * *

-Wouah... » S'exclama Harry quand Draco ouvrit la porte de garage, révélant l'Audi noire aussi propre et brillante que neuve. « Elle est à toi ? »

-Non, à Blaise. » Répondit Draco en faisant un petit geste de la main pour inviter Harry à prendre siège.

Il démarra et le moteur sage et puissant se mit à ronronner doucement comme un tigre sous contrôle, et sortit du garage avant de prendre soin de refermer la porte de garage à distance.

-Hééé ! » S'écria Harry soudainement quand Draco lança la voiture dans la rue qui était vide de monde. « Pas la peine de foncer. »

Le véhicule roulait bien plus vite que nécessaire et bien trop vite pour la ville, mais Draco ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

-Attend, tu as ton permis au moins ! »

Draco lui jeta un bref regard un coin, le visage sérieux, avant de regarder à nouveau devant lui au grand soulagement de Harry.

-Tu plaisantes...? Je n'ai même pas de carte d'identité. »

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de demeurer tendu, la vitesse à laquelle roulait Draco le rendant bien trop nerveux. Certes, lui-même avait tendance à exploser les limitations de vitesse, mais bizarrement la voiture, plus grosse, lui semblait plus dangereuse, et le fait qu'il n'était pas au volant ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. C'était ridicule, bien-sûr, les réflexes de Draco étaient plus qu'excellents évidemment, ce qu'il prouva en évitant d'un cheveux une voiture qui surgit sur leur droite inopinément.

Le loup-garou avait pâli considérablement et le blond avait dû s'en apercevoir puisqu'il eut un léger sourire et fit :

-Je t'assures que mes réflexes sont largement à la hauteur de cette vitesse, Harry. Nous serons au Peak District en un temps record. »

-Oui bien j'aimerais autant y arriver vivant. » Répliqua Harry avec cynisme.

Il fut beaucoup plus à l'aise une fois qu'il furent sortis de la ville et que les dangers de chaque instant que constituaient les piétons et autres automobilistes ne furent plus, laissant place à une route droite beaucoup moins dangereuse.

Effectivement, ils atteignirent leur destination incroyablement vite, et il était à peine huit heure passées lorsque Draco arrêta la voiture sur le parking totalement vide destiné aux visiteurs du parc national. Ils sortirent et marchèrent un instant de manière à s'éloigner de la lumière blafarde que les lampadaires du parking diffusaient faiblement.

Installés un peu partout dans le parc, des sortes d'abris ouverts composés de trois murs en panneaux de bois et d'un toit avaient été construits. Harry décida de rejoindre celui placé en aval de la colline sur laquelle ils étaient Draco le suivit, comme incertain sur ce qu'il convenait de faire, et Harry se sentit désolé pour lui, un vampire tel que lui n'aurait en rien du se sentir mêlé à de telles histoires.

-Tu peux partir si tu veux, tu sais. » Lui dit Harry alors qu'ils atteignaient le petit abri destiné aux visiteurs qui souhaitaient s'abriter en cas de pluie trop forte.

-Seulement si tu préfères rester seul. » Répondit Draco, l'air déterminé. « Je partirais tout à l'heure. Tu m'as dit que tes transformations de pleine lune étaient douloureuses, je ne veux pas que tu subisses ça tout seul... »

-Oh. » Fit simplement Harry, surpris et à la fois étrangement touché par l'empathie du blond, empathie qui n'était cependant pas nécessaire. « Pas pour longtemps. Et nous glorifions cette douleur qui symbolise notre appartenance à Gaïa... » Expliqua brièvement Harry d'une manière presque machinale, tant cette notion lui avait été inculquée depuis son plus jeune âge.

-Cinglés. » Marmonna Draco avec une petite exclamation incrédule qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il ne faisait que taquiner Harry comme si souvent.

Harry se contenta de lui jeter un regard amusé, puis entreprit de se déshabiller. Il comptait laisser ses affaires sous le toit de l'abri, préférant parer l'éventualité d'une averse cette nuit même si le ciel était clair pour l'instant.

-Alors, hm... Comment est-ce que ça se... passe ? » Demanda Draco avec une réelle curiosité.

Il n'était pas sans savoir qu'il allait être le témoins le plus improbable d'un spectacle que peu de son espèce devaient avoir vu par le passé, et il voyait en l'invitation à rester un privilège unique.

-Je ne peux pas contrôler le moment de ma transformation en loup supérieur » expliqua Harry tandis qu'il retirait sa veste et son tee-shirt. « C'est la forme que nous prenons malgré nous lors de la pleine lune. »

-Hm, alors tu dois attendre jusqu'à ce que la transformation se produise ? » Demanda Draco avec une moue dubitative et perplexe.

Généralement il ne s'intéressait guère aux coutumes des loup-garous et ne pressait jamais Harry de questions – beaucoup moins que le brun qui lui, au contraire, semblait toujours fasciné par les 'bizarreries', comme il disait, de la race de Draco.

-Non, je prend ma forme crinos ça rend la transition moins pénible. »

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Draco qui vraiment ne connaissait rien aux loups-garous malgré le fait qu'il en côtoya un depuis plusieurs mois.

Harry venait de se débarrasser de son dernier vêtement, vêtements qui étaient à présent rassemblés dans le coin de l'abri, et il se tourna vers Draco avec un large sourire :

-Tu vas voir. »

Avec l'aisance de l'habitude, Harry donna l'impulsion nécessaire à son corps, et avec aisance ses os commencèrent à craquer, à se repositionner et à s'allonger, déformant totalement ses membres, tandis qu'une fourrure brillante et épaisse apparaissait sur tout son corps, le couvrant d'un manteau luisant noir-charbon. Sa mâchoire s'allongea et son crâne prit une forme plus allongée et canine, tandis que sa colonne vertébrale poussait démesurément jusqu'à former une queue touffue.

La métamorphose ne dura que quelques secondes à peine, mais elle laissa Draco bouche-bée. Ce qui était excusable. Il n'était pas donné à tous d'assister à la transformation d'un homme en une bête mi-humaine mi-loup, de presque deux mètres cinquante juste sous votre nez.

Draco avait déjà pu voir de telles créatures par le passé, et le désagréable souvenir de la manière dont il avait été attaqué par trois des semblables de Harry lui revint subitement en mémoire, le faisant frissonner de malaise.

Devant lui, le loup 'crinos' se tenait debout, comme un homme gigantesque, mais sa tête était celle d'un loup aux yeux verts, des yeux qu'il reconnaissait et qui n'avait rien de sauvage ou d'incontrôlable fort heureusement.

-Tu... peux me comprendre ? » Demanda le blond d'une voix moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Oui, il savait que c'était Harry devant lui, mais bon sang, cette forme était tout de même intimidante. Il n'était pas sans avoir qu'un coup de griffe bien placé de la part du loup l'aurait tué ou du moins blessé

gravement en cet instant. Et bien qu'il lui fit confiance, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il restait conscient de ce fait, et qu'une petite partie primaire de sa nature vampirique lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son cou seule sa raison et sa foi en Harry lui permettait de garder son sang froid.

À sa question, un grand bruit qui ressemblait à une sorte d'aboiement tonitruant s'échappa de la gorge du loup, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de sursauter avant de comprendre qu'il _riait_. Même si le grognement n'avait pas vraiment grand chose en commun avec un véritable rire.

-Oui. Je suis la même personne. » Dit Harry d'une voix grave et profonde qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle que Draco lui connaissait.

Il prononçait les mots d'une façon déformée, sa gorge n'étant pas adaptée au langage, mais Draco parvint tout de même à le comprendre.

Harry tomba sur ses pattes avant et s'assit sur son arrière-train comme l'aurait fait un chien. Le vampire leva sa main droite et l'arrêta a mi-chemin.

-Je peux ? » Demanda t-il avec quelque chose dans la voix qui ressemblait à du respect mêlé à de l'appréhension.

La créature hocha du chef, et Draco posa sa main sur son museau, s'attirant un petit gémissement appréciateur, comme pour encourager son audace. Il caressa la fourrure noire soyeuse qui était incroyablement douce et épaisse, et Draco réalisa à quel point la situation était étrange.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent puis soudain, Harry se dégagea brutalement de sa main, faisant reculer Draco de surprise.

Le loup crinos émit un gémissement plaintif, tandis que tous ses muscles se crispaient et que les bruits de nouveaux craquements d'os emplissaient à nouveau l'air.

-Harry ? » Fit Draco un peu alarmé en prenant quelque pas de recul, avant de comprendre que cela devait être la transformation en loup 'supérieur' à laquelle Harry avait fait allusion.

Cette métamorphose prit d'avantage de temps que la première et était ponctuée de grognements de douleur de la part de Harry, recroquevillé au sol et parcouru de spasmes. Draco le regardait, impuissant, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire sinon attendre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes la transformation fut enfin achevée, et un énorme loup, qui ressemblait en tout point à un loup traditionnel si ce n'était sa taille gigantesque – probablement un mètre cinquante au garrot, jugea Draco – se leva et s'ébroua dans un ultime grognement.

-Wouah » Souffla Draco en plongeant ses yeux gris dans les émeraudes du loup géant qui avait tourné la tête en sa direction. La peur innée que ressentait Draco à la vue du loup-garou était largement supplantée par l'émerveillement qu'il éprouvait.

Harry regarda autour de lui et émit un petit couinement que Draco ne sut comment interpréter. Puis l'animal rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un long hurlement qui déchira la nuit, un cri qui même aux oreilles de Draco parut triste et solitaire. Le long pleur dura presque une minutes entière, après quoi le loup tendit ses oreilles, semblant avide de détecter le moindre son aux alentours, pour finalement gratter le sol de ses pattes avant avec un nouveau couinement de dépit.

-Avec un peu chance, tu passeras la prochaine pleine lune en compagnie des tiens. » Le rassura Draco qui semblait comprendre l'autre malgré sa forme.

Il fit courir sa main dans la fourrure incroyablement douce le long du flan du loup, résistant l'envie d'y frotter son visage – ça n'aurait vraiment pas été un comportement digne d'un vampire.

Puis il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner en ville, là où il appartenait, et de laisser Harry profiter de sa nuit de liberté. Il caressa doucement le dessus du museau du loup en signe d'au revoir, et accepta, un peu surpris, le cou de truffe humide dans son cou que lui rendit Harry avant de s'éloigner. Il jeta un dernier regard à la forme gracieuse et puissante du loup-garou qui s'était mis à courir vers un groupement d'arbres, et regagna le parking sans plus attendre. Il avait des choses à faire, et avait son propre lot d'exigences de la nuit à assouvir; il avait soif.

* * *

Harry reconnut enfin un bâtiment familier et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était déjà 9 heures et demi du matin et il avait regagné forme humaine depuis plusieurs heures. Si seulement il ne s'était pas perdu, il aurait pu déjà être entrain de dormir. Il bailla, se sentant incroyablement fatigué après cette nuit qu'il avait passé à courir après des lapins. La marche pour regagner Poudlard avait aussi pris du temps, et tout ce que voulait Harry à présent était une douche et un lit.

Heureusement il savait désormais où il se trouvait, et regagner l'appartement de Draco ne lui prit qu'un autre quart d'heure. Il avait le double de la clef d'appartement dans la poche de sa veste et entra d'un pas traînant, ayant l'impression que la fatigue l'avait pourvu de chaussures à semelles de plomb.

Il prit une rapide douche brûlante pour se laver de la terre collée à son corps, puis se coucha aux côtés de Draco, s'endormant profondément dès que ses paupières se fermèrent.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla il constata qu'il était désormais seul dans le lit double, et son premier réflexe fut de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre qui était posée sur la table de chevet.

Se yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant qu'il était vingt-deux heures passées, et aussitôt après il poussa un soupir de défaite. Il avait dormi pratiquement onze heures d'affilé, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, même si cette incartade pouvait être excusée puisqu'il pas dormi durant vingt-quatre heures après tout. Les transformations étaient de toute manière toujours épuisantes, mais d'ordinaire, Remus le réveillait toujours vers midi au plus tard...

À ce train là, il allait se transformer en oiseau de nuit comme Draco.

Il tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Pas de Draco en vue d'ailleurs. Il tendit l'oreille et ne percevant pas le moindre bruit, il en déduisit que le vampire devait être de sortie.

Il se leva et s'étira en tendant les bras au dessus de sa tête, grimaçant en sentant les légères courbatures qui griffaient ses muscles, derniers vestiges de la transformation en loup supérieur de la veille. Il était tard, mais l'habitude de prendre une douche au réveil ne pouvait être ignorée, et Harry resta un long moment sous le jet d'eau chaude, savourant la chaleur liquide sur ses membres courbaturés.

Il enfila des vêtements propres et frotta vigoureusement ses cheveux noirs dans la serviette de bain, ce qui eut pour effet de les dresser dans tous les sens, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Il passa un court instant à donner à un semblant d'apparence contrôlée à sa chevelure dissidente avant d'abandonner.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre de salle de bain style soupirail pour évacuer la vapeur d'eau qui embuait la petite pièce carrelée avant de sortir, décidant qu'un petit-déjeuner nocturne était de il aperçut une demi feuille de papier blanche sur laquelle on avait écrit quelque lignes. Supposant qu'il s'agissait d'un mot que lui avait laissé Draco il s'en saisit et sa bonne humeur se transforma en l'espace d'une seconde en une sourde colère.

_Harry,_

_Je serais très probablement encore absent lorsque tu te réveilleras. Lord Voldemort m'a fait demandé chez lui et je ne sais pas quand je serais de retour._

_Draco_

Les deux lignes ne lui avait pas prit deux secondes à lire, mais Harry sentit son humeur descendre à des profondeurs. Tout ce à quoi Harry pouvait penser était ce soi-disant 'Lord' qui avait bu le sang de Draco et avait abusé de son pouvoir sur son lié, ce qui était une pensée tout à fait insupportable au jeune loup-garou tout récemment enchaîné.

Harry comprenait et acceptait le fait que les vampires aient des coutumes et des règles différentes, règles auxquelles Draco devait se plier, étant l'un des leur, mais imaginer Draco aux mains de cette sangsue le mettait dans une rage monstre. Draco était à lui, il était son lié Voldemort pouvait parfaitement s'en prendre à un autre vampire, ça n'était pas ça qui manquait à Poudlard où il devait bien y en avoir plusieurs douzaines.

L'idée de manger quoique ce soit complètement envolée de son esprit, Harry enfila ses chaussures et attrapa au vol son blouson, avant de quitter l'appartement en claquant la porte, aveuglé par le besoin de tirer son lié des mains de son concurrent – son rival !, lui hurlait le loup en lui. Personne ne devait avoir le droit de revendiquer le fait que Draco fut à lui.

Il ne savait pas où ce Lord Voldemort habitait, ni même si c'était vraiment là que Draco l'avait retrouvé, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'adresse, le lien profondément ancré en lui et relié à son vampire le guiderait mieux que n'importe quelle boussole.

Il enfourcha sa moto qu'il avait laissé dans le garage sous-sol de l'immeuble et démarra en trombe, concentré sur l'enchaînement comme jamais et absolument sûr de la direction à prendre.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes de conduite imprudente pour arriver à destination il n'avait aucun doute que Draco se trouvait dans cet immense maison, qui devait, de toute évidence, être la demeure du Lord des vampires.

Il apercevait le second étage et le toit de ce qui était un magnifique hôtel particulier du 19ème siècle, aux murs blancs et à la toiture sombre, couvert de belles et grandes fenêtres à garde-fous en fer forgé. S'il ne pouvait en voir d'avantage, c'était parce que tout le tour de la propriété était entouré d'un immense mur de deux mètres cinquante de haut, et Harry comprit qu'entrer n'aller pas être facile. Il y avait en outre des cameras de sécurité qui surveillaient les alentours, et plusieurs gardes étaient postés, faisant les cents pas le long du mur de garde.

Il aurait dû s'en douter, il n'allait pas tenter d'entrer par effraction chez n'importe qui, mais sa résolution ne baissa pas d'un cran. Il pouvait sentir, à travers le lien que Draco se trouvait dans cette maison, et il n'allait pas reculer pour un mur ou pour quelques caméras.

Il avait arrêté sa moto un peu plus loin et l'avait laissé au coin d'une rue adjacente à la maison. Tout occupé à penser à la manière de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la propriété, il en oublia de mettre l'antivol sur sa moto.

Passer par dessus le haut mur se révéla finalement assez simple, et il n'eut même pas besoin de se transformer pour sauter, profitant d'un court moment où le garde le plus proche lui tournait le dos.

La nuit était fraîche mais peu sombre grâce à la luminosité ambiante de la ville, et les yeux de Harry n'avaient aucun mal à s'ajuster à la semi-pénombre environnante.

La double porte d'entrée était flanquée de deux gardes, et Harry jugea qu'il était plus sage de trouver une autre manière d'entrer. Il pouvait sentir de là où il se trouvait que les deux gardes étaient des vampires, et même s'il n'avait aucun doute quant à l'issue qu'aurait un éventuel affrontement entre lui et les deux vampires, il préférait tenter une intrusion furtive il n'avait pas réellement l'intention de se battre avec toute la maison et de se mettre à dos la moitié de la population vampire de Poudlard du même coup...

Il finit par trouver une fenêtre sur le côté droit de la maison qui, après un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur se révéla être les cuisines. La fenêtre était bien-sur fermée, et Harry décida de prendre le risque de briser un des petits carreaux de celle-ci pour pouvoir l'ouvrir de l'intérieur.

Il ramassa un gros caillou dans la cours gravelée autour de la résidence et retint son souffle avant de briser le carreau qui, lui parut-il, fit un raffut épouvantable. Il attendit une minute entière, s'attendant à voir surgir des vampires alarmés de tous les côtés mais, de manière plutôt incroyable jugea t-il, personne ne vint et seuls les bruits occasionnels de klaxon dans le lointain venaient briser le silence.

Il se redressa et passa son bras à travers le carreau brisé, en veillant à ne pas se couper sur le verre tranchant, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la petite poignée de la fenêtre.

-Aaah ! » Gémit-il de douleur avant de retirer brusquement sa main et de fermer sa bouche afin de couper son cri.

Il avaient les dents serrées et luttait contre les vagues d'élancements que lui lançait sa main. Il ouvrit se doigts et constata que l'intérieur de la paume de sa main avait été comme brûlé, et était à présent d'un rouge vif douloureux.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et il murmura :

-De l'argent... Les salauds... »

Il tira sur la manche de son blouson et en recouvrit sa main avant de répéter l'opération, parvenant enfin à ouvrir la fenêtre sans anicroche.

Il savait que la blessure causée par le contact avec l'argent mettrait plusieurs heures avant qu'elle ne cesse de le faire souffrir et qu'elle finisse par guérir enfin, aussi la douleur cuisante lui donnait envie de taper dans un ou deux vampires.

Il sauta dans la cuisine vide et atterri souplement sur le sol immaculé tout carrelé de blanc. Il tendit l'oreille à nouveau, et ne détectant pas le moindre bruit, il se redressa et sortit prudemment de la cuisine. Il savait qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'il ne reste incognito bien longtemps : son odeur finirait par le trahir, après tout un loup-garou ne pouvait pas exactement passer inaperçu au sein d'un nid de vampires.

À peine avait-il eut cette pensée qu'une voix le fit s'arrêter net.

-Hé toi ! Arrête toi !

Il fit volte face et aperçu une femme aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés et attachés en un chignon compliqué. Elle portait une longue robe de velours noir et son visage était joli quoiqu'émacié. Il y avait cependant dans son expression quelque chose de dérangeant, comme si elle n'avait pas toute sa tête.

Sans réfléchir, Harry se mit à courir dans la direction opposée à la femme brune et tourna à droite, s'engageant dans le couloir adjacent. Le couloir était large et recouvert d'un tapis vert et argent du meilleur goût qui devait probablement coûter une fortune. L' endroit était éclairé par des lampes murales en forme de chandelier qui donnaient à l'endroit un aspect d'hôtel de luxe. Il y avait en outre quelques meubles en bois ciré qui ne devaient pas rien coûter et qui étaient disposés le long du couloir. Mais présentement Harry n'avait pas franchement la tête à admirer la décoration.

La femme n'était plus juste derrière lui, mais elle ne devait pas être loin, et elle ne devait plus être seule non plus si il en jugeait par le raffut qu'il pouvait entendre. Il il y avait une porte à sa gauche et il l'ouvrit violemment et se brûla à nouveau la paume droite lorsqu'il se saisit à pleine main de la poignée recouverte d'argent. Il réprima un juron avant d'y entrer et de la fermer le plus silencieusement possible en couvrant sa main dans sa manche. Il se colla dos à la porte et retint son souffle, écoutant avec soulagement les bruits de pas précipités passer devant la porte et s'éloigner.

Seulement là se rendit-il compte de l'odeur tout à fait inattendu qui parvenait jusqu'à ses narines. Pas celle d'un autre vampire, mais celle d'un _loup-garou_ De plusieurs loups-garous peut-être même.

En entrant, il s'était attendu une autre pièce, mais la porte avait en fait révélé un escalier descendant vers ce qui devait être le sous-sol. Harry savait qu'il aurait dû se contenter de repartir vers le couloir et pour trouver Draco rapidement – il savait que le blond ne se trouvait pas en-bas, le lien le tirait vers la direction opposée –, mais quelque chose dans ses instincts lui disaient qu'il fallait qu'il descende.

Il resta indécis durant quelques secondes avant de décider de descendre. L'odeur de loup-garou en bas était bien trop étrange et il fallait qu'il tire ça au clair. Pouvait-il y avoir d'autre loup-garous ici ?

Si le cerveau de Harry n'avait pas été pratiquement entièrement focalisé sur Draco en cet instant, peut-être serait-il parvenu à faire le rapprochement et aurait-il pu se douter de la vérité mais ce fut totalement oublieux qu'il descendit, s'enfonçant sous la terre. Il arriva dans une minuscule pièce qui devait faire office de débarras. Elle était emplie d'étagères et de cartons, de boîtes et de dossiers poussiéreux. Il y avait une porte au fond et Harry se mordit les lèvres, décidant d'y entrer en dépit de tout bon sens.

Il prit cette fois-ci bien garde à la poignée argentée qui, il n'en doutait pas, devait probablement être recouverte d'une couche d'argent nocive aux loup-garous et poussa la porte avant de jeter un regard à l'intérieur. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

-Hagrid ! » S'exclama t-il à haute voix sans pourvoir s'en empêcher.

L'homme, attaché au mur par de lourdes chaînes était inconscient et ne répondit pas à l'appel de son nom.

Sans y croire ses yeux, Harry avança d'un pas, et vit que Hagrid n'était pas seul : Sturgis Podmore, un autre homme de sa meute porté disparu il y avait plusieurs mois de cela se trouvait là également, ainsi que trois autres personnes : deux hommes et une femme que Harry ne connaissait pas bien mais qui étaient des loup-garous de la meute des Serdaigle.

-Hagrid ! Sturgis ! » S'exclama t-il en se précipitant sur l'homme à la large carrure, décidé à arracher les chaînes.

Pour la troisième fois en moins d'une heure il se brûla cruellement les mains et ne put empêcher un cri de souffrance échapper de ses lèvres.

Une rage blanche s'éleva en lui, et son sang se mit à bouillonner : il était absolument furieux, et il se sentait sur le point de laisser place à sa forme crinos qui exigeait le sang de ceux qui avaient abusé ainsi des membres de sa propre race et même de sa propre meute.

-Hagrid ! » Cria t-il à nouveau, en secouant l'homme par les épaules, espérant que cela suffirait à le réveiller.

Seulement là se rendit-il compte qu'une aiguille de seringue était plantée à la base du cou de l'homme, probablement afin de diffuser une drogue quelconque qui le maintenait dans cet état.

Il inspira profondément, tentant de décider quelle pouvait être la manière d'agir la plus raisonnée. S'énerver et tout casser autour de lui ne résoudrait rien. Il tourna la tête vers les autres prisonniers et constata qu'au moins ils semblaient tous vivants : tous respiraient. Mais son soulagement se mua en horreur quand il constata que la plupart d'entre eux semblait être les objets d'expérimentations grotesques et horrifiantes.

La femme que Harry ne connaissait pas : une jeune femme rousse à la peau pâle avait la bouche ouverte et lui on avait, semblait-il, arraché toutes les dents. Elle avait du sang sur le menton et les gencives en lambeaux, et comme tous les autres elle était maintenant contre le mur au moyen de lourdes chaînes recouvertes d'argent. L'homme à côté d'elle était torse nu et avait une large plaie béante en travers de son torse dans laquelle on avait planté une large lame acérée, et Harry du détourner les yeux de la vue, se sentant sur le point de vomir.

Il allait s'approcher de l'homme dans le but de retirer la lame de la plaie, quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, et l'odeur de deux vampires parvint jusqu'à lui. Il fit volte-face à se figea en voyant deux vampires de haute taille le regarder avec stupeur.

Le vampire de droite dégaina aussitôt une arme et fit :

-Ne bouge pas. »

-Ça ne me tuera pas » Gronda Harry, une sourde colère dans la voix, en sentant ses muscles se tirer et ses os craquer.

Le vampire changea de stratégie et visa plutôt la tête immobile de Hagrid.

-Peut-être pas, mais dans son état lui en mourra sûrement. » Répliqua t-il avec un sang froid admirable.

Harry se figea à nouveau, et grogna sourdement avec une férocité qui aurait fait trembler n'importe qui.

Puis un nouveau bruit se fit entendre, et Harry comprit que quelqu'un descendait les escaliers qu'il avait emprunté un peu plus tôt. La femme à l'air dingue qui l'avait poursuit quelques minutes auparavant entra à son tour dans la pièce, l'air plus folle que jamais, et en le voyant elle eut un sourire démentiel, ce qui confirmait plutôt son insanité puisqu'il fallait vraiment être anormal pour avoir envie de sourire en voyant Harry qui paraissait sur le point de tuer tout ceux autour de lui.

-Toi ! » S'exclama t-elle en pointant son index, comme s'il y avait pu avoir le moindre doute à qui elle faisait référence. « Le Maître veut te voir. »

La surprise repoussa un peu la colère, et Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? Il ne me connaît pas. » Fit-il avec une hostilité plus qu'évidente.

-Le Maître sait tout. » Répliqua t-elle avec passion comme si elle parlait d'un Dieu quelconque.

Harry resta silencieux, réfléchissant à ses chances de les tuer tous les trois sans qu'ils ne puissent faire de mal aux cinq loup-garous inconscients. Elles étaient plutôt maigres.

-Suis-nous et aucun mal ne leur sera fait. » Fit-elle avec un nouveau sourire affamé qui n'était pas fait pour rassurer.

L'expression de Harry se ferma et il serra les dents avant d'incliner une fois la tête pour marquer son acceptation. Elle s'écarta de la porte et lui fit signe de passer, visiblement peu encline à présenter son dos à un loup-garou. Elle était peut-être folle mais pas stupide.

Harry sortit, suivit de la femme aux cheveux bouclés, et l'homme qui avait toujours le revolver au poing les accompagna. Ils remontèrent l'escalier qui débouchait sur le couloir, et la vampire se mit à caqueter :

-Oh le Seigneur va être content. Oui, très satisfait. » Ricana t-elle en faisant signe à Harry de marcher.

-Tais-toi Bellatrix. » La coupa l'homme qui avait une voix très grave. « Si tu ne l'avais pas laissé courir dans toute la propriété en premier lieu... »

Elle poussa une exclamation d'indignation mais ne fit pas d'autre commentaires, et ils marchèrent en silence, graissèrent un escalier double monumental qui aurait sûrement eu sa place dans un château, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrivent devant une imposante double porte en bois blanc.

-Tu ne bouges pas. » Le mit en garde avec férocité la dénommée Bellatrix avec un regard meurtrier, avant de toquer trois fois à la porte.

Une voix les invita à entrer, et elle ouvrit la large porte, faisant un signe de tête à Harry pour qu'il entre. Le brun pénétra à l'intérieur, tout d'abord récalcitrant, avant qu'il ne sente l'odeur de son lié. Draco était là.

La pièce était très grande, agréablement meublée, et le sol était couvert de parquet si bien ciré qu'il en brillait. Les murs couleur crème était agréablement décorés d'œuvres d'art de goût, et en face de lui, il y avait une baie vitrée qui donnait une agréable vue sur Poudlard où l'on pouvait voir les lumières de la ville briller dans la nuit. L'endroit qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'il s'agissait du le salon d'une personne distinguée de la haute société et non pas d'un monstre buveur de sang.

Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur le blond qui avait l'air d'une souris encerclée par de gros chats affamés et qui semblait très surpris -et inquiet- de voir Harry ici. Le brun se tourna vers la deuxième présence dans la salle pour lui jeter un regard féroce qui signifiait clairement 'je vais te faire la peau'.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise en constatant que le visage du vampire était défiguré. L'homme avait les cheveux noirs – presque aussi noirs que les siens – et les traits de son visage étaient fins et réguliers; il aurait été sûrement incroyablement beau si une énorme cicatrice n'avait pas balafré tout le côté droit de son visage, s'étirant de son front jusqu'à la pointe de sa mâchoire

Il portait un complet noir et une cravate d'un bleu profond, et il y avait une aura de puissance et de pouvoir qui l'entourait et qui imposait le respect, ou du moins la crainte.

Harry plissa les yeux et cracha :

-C'est vous 'Lord Voldemort' ? »

Le vampire eut un sourire indulgent, comme l'aurait fait un adulte envers un enfant naïf.

-Bellatrix, Macnair, vous pouvez partir. » Fit le vampire aux deux autres qui étaient restés près de la porte.

-Mais, Maître... » Fit la femme, visiblement dépitée, avant de se taire, coupée court par le regard défiant toute désobéissance.

Ils sortirent en silence en fermant la porte, et Harry reporta son attention sur l'homme qui avait l'air étrangement détendu.

-Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, Harry. » Fit-il en insistant tout particulièrement sur le prénom, comme s'il en savourait la prononciation.

-Ah oui ? Hé bien vous ne devriez pas en être si sûr. » Gronda Harry, sans se demander comment l'autre pouvait bien savoir son prénom, sentant simplement la colère revenir au galop.

C'était lui, le vampire qui avait abusé de son pouvoir sur son lié et qui avait bu son sang et c'était lui, le responsable des disparitions qui avaient eu dans sa meute et dans la meute voisine.

Harry serra les poings, incroyablement désireux de les coller dans le visage du 'Lord'.

-Hagird, Sturgis et les autres ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? » S'écria t-il, même si aucune réponse n'aurait pu de toute manière le satisfaire.

-Ah oui. Tu n'étais pas censé voir cela. Draco n'en savait rien non plus, ce sont des petites... recherches... que je conduis à titre personnel, vois-tu ? » Il avait dit tout cela d'un ton léger, mais Harry commençait à voir au delà du masque.

Le vampire était fou, dément même. Et il avait une aura de meurtrier, encore plus intense qu'un vampire normal.

-Mais je sais que tu ne tenteras rien contre moi, Harry, car je sais que tu tiens trop à notre cher Draco ici présent. » Fit Voldemort avec un sourire plus large cette fois-ci, comme s'il _savait_ qu'il tenait le loup-garou en échec et mat.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ressentant quelque chose proche à de la _haine _pour le vampire en face de lui. Draco avait une expression horrifiée sur le visage et semblait incapable de faire quoique ce soit il n'y avait effectivement rien à faire.

Mais Harry refusait de courber l'échine. Voldemort méjugeait sa réaction. Il ne risquerait certes pas la vie de Draco, mais il ne roulerait pas sur son dos en signe de soumission non plus.

-Je crois que vous me sous-estimez » Siffla Harry. « Je suppose que vous aviez aussi sous-estimé le loup-garou qui vous a fait ça ? » Demanda t-il froidement avec un petit mouvement du menton pour designer la longue cicatrice sur son visage.

Le sourire de Voldemort disparu aussitôt. Il ne devait pas être habitué à ce qu'on faire référence à son défigurement de manière si directe et si impolie. Il dût comprendre que l'heure de jouer avait passé et il fit :

-Je le fais à regret, j'avais des plans bien intéressants pour toi, Harry. Mais tu en as trop vu ici ce soir. Tu vas devoir rester parmi nous. »

En un éclair, d'un mouvement à peine visible pour l'œil humain, il sortit un revolver de l'intérieur de sa veste et pointa le canon avant d'appuyer sur la détente.

Seuls les réflexes sur-humains de Harry le sauvèrent, et il esquiva d'un cheveux la balle qui érafla sa joue. L'éraflure brûlait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, et Harry sut que le revolver avait été chargé avec des balles en argent. Si cette balle l'avait atteint à la tête, il aurait eu du mal à se relever. Beaucoup de mal même. Surtout dans cette forme.

Il fit un bond sur la gauche afin d'éviter un nouveau coup de feu. Il avait besoin de quelques secondes de répit pour qu'il puisse se transformer. Voldemort ne lui laissait pas pas le moindre instant cependant. Il évita de peu une nouvelle balle qui faillit se ficher dans son épaule, et qui l'aurait sans doute atteint si Draco ne s'était pas jeté sur le vampire plus âgé pour dévier son arme.

-Draco, que fais-tu ! Traître ! Traître à ta propre espèce ! Je t'arracherais les crocs et te tuerais de mes mains ! » Siffla avec rage le vampire qui avait refermé sa main gauche sur la gorge du blond qui gémissait à présent de douleur tandis que les doigts puissants broyaient sa trachée.

Sa main droite brandissait toujours l'arme redoutable sur Harry, mais son attention avait baissé, et Harry bondit sur le côté tout en donnant l'impulsion nécessaire à son organisme pour qu'il prenne sa forme crinos. Quand il toucha le sol il avait doublé de taille et de volume, ses mains et ses pieds étaient à présent d'énormes pattes griffues, et il possédait désormais une gueule aux mâchoires puissantes et aux crocs redoutables

Ses vêtements avaient bien-sûr pratiquement tous éclatés au cours de la métamorphose, et il ne lui restait plus que son pantalon dont la taille s'était déchirée également. Mais il avait l'avantage désormais. Sous cette forme, il était plus puissant, plus fort, plus rapide et plus destructeur.

Il était bien décidé à ajouter une nouvelle balafre à l'autre côté du visage de Voldemort pour le faire regretter de s'en être pris ainsi à _son_ lié, quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas et que quatre vampires entrèrent en trombe.

Harry poussa un grognement sauvage d'animal enragé, et Voldemort envoya Draco voler à travers la pièce comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, avant de lancer un regard haineux à Harry, le fixant de ses pupilles désormais rouge sang comme s'il avait pu le tuer du regard.

Voldemort était un vampire très âgé et extrêmement puissant, qui avait acquis au fil des ans des pouvoirs que les autres vampires ne possédaient pas. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas non plus sous-estimer son adversaire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui s'était relevé, et constata que les quatre vampires qui étaient entrés avaient été rejoins par un nouveau groupe, armé cette fois-ci.

Décidant à contre-cœur que rester ici pour se battre était bien trop dangereux, il se saisit de Draco en un bond rapide. Ils n'avaient pas l'avantage ici, et tout aurait pu très facilement tourner au vinaigre. S'il était à son tour capturé, il ne serait d'aucune aide à Hagrid, Sturgis et les autres, et Draco serait en bien mauvaise posture également.

Il fonça dans la baie vitrée qui se brisa en mille morceaux sous la force et la masse de sa forme, et atterrit dans la cour, Draco toujours dans ses bras puissants. Aussitôt une dizaine de gardes accoururent vers lui, criant des ordres inaudibles, mais Harry ne leur laissa pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à lui. D'un bond puissant il sauta par dessus le mur et se retrouva dans la rue déserte.

Il posa le vampire au sol, et se reprit sa forme humaine, ce qui lui pris moins de deux secondes, puis cria à Draco en le tirant par la manche :

-Viens ! Vite, dépêche-toi ! »

Il courut à toute allure en direction de la rue où il avait laissé sa moto, Draco sur ses talons, priant pour qu'elle y fut toujours. Il plongea la main dans la poche de son jean défoncé qui avait à peine survécu et en sortit les clefs avant de démarrer le moteur et d'enfourcher l'engin, ne laissant que le temps à Draco de monter derrière lui avant de partir en trombes, laissant derrière eux les hommes de Voldemort qui déjà s'élançaient à leurs trousses.

* * *

Ils filaient à toute allure sur la route depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, et même si Harry avait réduit un peu sa vitesse depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, ils roulaient toujours bien plus vite que la prudence l'aurait conseillé, mais ce n'était pas cela qui inquiétait Draco.

C'était plutôt la direction qu'ils prenaient qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il filait au sud de Poudlard son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il avait crié à Harry de s'arrêter quand il s'était engagé sur la route qui menait à son village et que ses doutes s'étaient confirmés, mais celui-ci avait fait la sourde oreille puisqu'il était impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu malgré le vent qui sifflait.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au milieu d'un hameau de chalets, une vingtaine environ aurait dit Draco, et dès que Harry ralentit la moto, le vampire sauta à terre, les sens en alerte, et une véritable expression d'inquiétude sur le visage.

-Ça n'est _vraiment_ pas une bonne idée, Harry. Vraiment, vraiment pas... »

Il sentait la panique monter peu à peu. Il se trouvait dans un village de loup-garou, ce qui allait à l'encontre de toutes leurs lois. S'ils le décidaient, il était mort.

-Au contraire. » Répliqua Harry, l'air déterminé. « Je ne les laisserais pas te toucher, et il hors de question que tu rentres tranquillement chez toi avec l'autre cinglé. Et puis, il faut qu'ils sachent la vérité au sujet des petites 'expériences' de cet enfoiré. »

-Harry ? » Fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et Draco vit un homme de petite taille et aux cheveux grisonnants qui les regardait bouche-bée.

-HARRY A RAMENÉ UN VAMPIRE ! » Se mit-il à hurler une fois qu'il fut sortit de son état de stupeur.

-Mondigus, ferme-la, imbécile ! » Cria Harry avec colère.

-UN VAMPIRE ! UN VAMPIRE PARMI NOUS ! » Se remit à brailler le dénommé Mondingus.

-Oh merde... » Souffla Draco alors que quelques portes de maisons s'ouvraient à la volée.

S'il courait _maintenant_ il avait encore de bonnes chances de s'en sortir, jugea t-il alors que la panique montait en lui.

-Tiens-toi tranquille, ils ne te toucheront pas, j'en fais le serment. » Promis Harry avec un regard grave, semblant avoir perçu le malaise grandissant de Draco.

Alertés par les beuglements de Mondingus, une bonne vingtaine de personnes, hommes et femmes confondus accourent pour être témoins de l'impossible : Harry, qui pourtant était banni, était de retour malgré la stricte interdiction, et plus encore : il revenait accompagné d'un vampire.

Bientôt ils furent encerclés d'un petit groupe qui jetait des regards abasourdis à Harry et des coups d'œil meurtriers plein de haine à Draco qui s'était rapproché du brun s'en même s'en apercevoir.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? » S'écria un homme au cheveux noirs et au visage séduisant qui arrivait en courant vers eux, aussitôt reprit en cœur par un rouquin :

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! »

-Sirius, il fallait absolument que... » Commença Harry avant de se faire interrompre par une voix plus grave qui portait le léger accent de la vieillesse :

-Tu n'étais pas en droit de revenir, Harry. Et tu as commis une faute grave en le ramenant parmi nous. » Fit un autre homme au cheveux et à la barbe argentée à quelques mètres d'eux.

Le cercle humain se brisa pour laisser passer l'homme qui les regardait avec sévérité, baissant la tête à son passage. Draco comprit qu'il était le chef.

-Monsieur, je suis venu parce que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. » Dit Harry. « J'ai découvert où Hagrid, Sturgis et les trois Serdaigle sont retenus captifs. »

Un murmure incrédule passa dans la petite foule agitée, et le chef de la meute ramena le silence en élevant la voix et les mains :

-Allons, silence ! Harry, que s'est-il passé ? »

En quelques minutes, il expliqua du mieux qu'il put les événements incroyables qui avaient prit place cette nuit : la découverte des prisonniers, et la manière dont Voldemort l'avait menacé, lui et Draco.

-Je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de revenir, mais la situation était urgente. Et je ne pouvais pas laisser Draco derrière. Comme vous le savez je suis enchaîné à lui. »

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en retenant sa respiration. S'exposer ainsi aux yeux de tous, avouer ce secret qu'il avait si longtemps gardé pour lui et que les autres voyaient comme un horrible défaut était comme de se mettre à nu. Le regard des siens lui fut soudain insupportable, et il se contenta de fixer Dumbledore qui le regardait d'un air grave et pensif.

-J'étais sûr que les vampires étaient responsables de ces disparition ! » S'exclama une homme qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'année et qui jeta à Draco un regard de pure haine, comme si le blond était le responsable. « Cette sale vermine... Je me ferais un plaisir de les déchiqueter un par un. » Gronda l'homme, aussitôt approuvé par plusieurs autres derrière lui, et soudain Draco se sentit très peu confiant en la capacité de Harry à tenir la promesse qu'il venait de lui faire.

-À commencer par celui-là, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » Siffla un homme brun plus jeune que l'autre en s'approchant dangereusement de Draco, brisant le petit cercle d'espace personnel que lui et Harry avait réussi à conserver jusque là. « Il est peut-être dans le coup. » Déclara t-il férocement, n'ayant visiblement rien comprit à l'histoire, et probablement plus désireux de se focaliser sur les éléments qui l'intéressaient.

Les yeux de l'homme s'étaient transformés en deux orbes jaunes fendues de noir, et il révéla dans un grondement une rangées de crocs acérés qui n'avait guère rien d'humain.

Le blond eut un sursaut et siffla sauvagement, découvrant ses propres crocs, se tassant sur lui-même tel un animal piégé près à se battre jusqu'à la mort. Se retrouver subitement dans la position de la proie avait quelque chose de particulièrement terrifiant pour lui qui était d'ordinaire le prédateur.

Draco savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, mais il ne partirait pas sans un combat. Bien qu'il sut que provoquer la meute de loup-garou était la chose la plus stupide à faire, il ne put réprimer le nouveau sifflement qui sortit de sa gorge quand un femme derrière se mit à gronder à son tour, et lança au cercle de loup un regard rouge sang qui les défiait de s'approcher d'avantage.

L'homme qui avait présenté ses crocs à Draco semblait brûler d'envie de relever le défi, mais quand il fit un pas de plus, les poings serrés, Harry bondit entre lui et son lié, tous crocs dehors et une expression sauvage déformant ses traits.

Un grondement sourd sortit de sa gorge et il lança un regard circulaire à la petite foule qui parut battre en retraite, du moins pour l'instant.

-Si un seul d'entre vous ne pose ne serait-ce qu'une patte sur lui, je lui ouvre le ventre moi-même » gronda le brun d'un ton autoritaire qui forçait le respect et que Draco ne lui connaissait pas.

Il avait l'air si furieux que Draco ne douta pas un seul instant qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire, et visiblement les autres loups-garous semblaient également comprendre que menacer le lié de Harry ne serait pas sans conséquences, vampire ou non.

Dumbledore leva la main droite, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer un peu la trentaine d'individus survoltés et soupira profondément, apparemment dépassé par la situation improbable avant de trancher :

-Il est très tard, – et effectivement la nuit commençait doucement à s'éclaircir – nous nous réunions demain à la première heure, et déciderons de ce qu'il convient de faire à tête reposée. En attendant que chacun rentre chez soi, il n'y a plus rien à faire ici. »

Le groupe ne paraissait pas enchanté par l'idée, mais devant un ordre direct de leur chef, ils finirent par s'éloigner et à partir peu à peu, visiblement à contrecœur. L'homme brun qui avait quasiment attaqué le vampire un peu plus tôt jeta un ultime regard noir à Draco qui dû garder tout son froid pour réprimer l'envie de découvrir ses canines à nouveau. Il avait eu chaud, et avait bien cru qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit.

Finalement, Dumbledore finit par partir à son tour avec un dernier hochement de tête à Harry et aux deux hommes qui étaient restés auprès de Harry, probablement ses parrains comprit Draco.

-Sirius, Remus, je... »

Sirius leva une main pour l'interrompre.

-Je pense que tu as fais ce qu'il fallait faire, Harry. » Dit-il, s'attirant le soupir soulagé de son filleul.

Puis Sirius se tourna vers Draco et lui adressa un regard dur et scrutateur avant de faire :

-Alors je suppose que c'est toi qui est entré dans mon garage ? »

Draco se raidit, se souvenant de cette soirée où Harry l'avait effectivement invité à entrer dans le garage de son parrain. Ils se connaissaient à peine alors. Il jeta un regard méfiant à l'homme, se demandant s'il allait s'énerver.

Mais contre tout attente, Sirius se mit à rire sous cape comme si la nervosité apparente du vampire l'amusait grandement.

-Sirius, arrête... » Fit Lupin qui se tenait à sa côté.

-Le jour ne va plus tellement tarder à arriver, » Dit Harry. « Il faut que Draco puisse s'abriter du soleil... »

Sirius regagna son sérieux et observa le blond d'un regard transperçant.

-Lorsque tu es invité, l'invitation n'est pas révocable n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Sirius à Draco, visiblement très peu enthousiaste à l'idée de laisser le libre-accès chez lui à un vampire.

Draco hocha la tête pour confirmer il était inutile de mentir après tout, mais Harry avait raison : le soleil ne tarderait plus avant de montrer ses premiers rayons, et rester sans abri n'était pas une option. Sa vulnérabilité le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, et il aurait donné cher pour ne plus jamais se trouver dans une telle position de faiblesse, visiblement dépendant de quelques loups-garous qui semblaient avoir très envie de le voir finir carbonisé au soleil.

-Un vampire ne mettra jamais les pieds chez moi de mon vivant... » Grommela Sirius.

Il était évident que Sirius tentait de faire des efforts: le fait qu'il resta relativement civil envers Draco le prouvait, mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander d'ailleurs la réaction de l'homme était plutôt attendue.

-Mais... » Commença Harry avec un soupir désespéré.

Remus qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis le début l'interrompit :

-Sirius a raison, Harry. Je sais que tu es enchaîné à Draco, mais il reste un vampire... »

Draco leva les yeux aux ciel malgré lui, ennuyé que l'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était même là, et lassé d'être traité comme une sorte de pestiféré. Pour n'avoir jamais été que le témoin du mépris qu'avait les vampires envers les loups-garous, se retrouver subitement la cible de cette aversion était vraiment dérangeant.

Harry avait ouvert à nouveau la bouche, visiblement sur le point de répliquer, et il semblait s'énerver peu à peu.

-Ça n'est pas grave. » Dit subitement Draco, en prenant de vitesse le jeune loup-garou. Il ne voulait pas que Harry se dispute à nouveau avec sa famille tout ça pour une stupide histoire d'abri. « J'ai simplement besoin d'un endroit pour me protéger du soleil... Une cabane de jardin ou quelque chose du genre ferait parfaitement l'affaire... »

-Il y a le rangement à outil du potager... » fit lentement Remus d'un ton hésitant.

-Excellent. » Trancha Draco, pressé d'en finir.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas se sentir dans une telle position de faiblesse, et de plus le ciel qui s'éclaircissait le rendait de plus en plus nerveux. Un instinct plus vieux que le monde lui faisait savoir qu'il était temps pour lui de trouver un refuge à l'abri du soleil, et ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il ne serait pas en sûreté parmi les ombres protectrices.

Harry haussa les épaules comme pour marquer sa défaite et fit signe à Draco de le suivre. Le blond regarda vraiment pour la première fois autour de lui, et observa les maisons en bois qui ressemblaient à des chalets de montagne. Ils s'approchèrent de la maison de Harry qui paraissaient grande avec ses deux étages et son porche devant l'entrée.

Ils contournèrent la maison et Draco aperçut la cabane de jardin palissée de planches vernie. Ça aurait pu être pire, au moins elle ne semblait pas trop petite.

-Vas-y entre » Lui fit Harry en ouvrant la porte. « Essaye de ne pas trop salir, tu veux ? » Fit t-il d'un ton railleur en frottant du bout de son pied un tas de poussière à côté de la porte.

-Ça va être difficile de dormir, je ne suis pas habitué à tant de luxe. » répliqua Draco en bougeant une pelle en travers du sol.

La surface au sol devait environ faire neuf mètre-carrés, mais l'endroit était plutôt encombré, aussi durent-ils dégager quelques outils et cartons afin qu'il y ait suffisamment d'espace pour qu'une personne puisse s'allonger.

Le seul problème restait la petite fenêtre, qui était plus décorative qu'autre chose mais qui laissait néanmoins passer la lumière du jour. Le soleil était quasiment levé à présent, et Draco jeta un regard noir à la petite embrasure.

-Je vais te chercher des couvertures et quelque chose pour la fenêtre » Fit Harry qui avait suivit son regard.

Harry sortit, et Draco s'assit dans un coin, à l'abri de la lumière qui déjà filtrait à travers la fenêtre et entoura ses genoux de ses bras, attendant patiemment le retour du brun.

Il pouvait sentir en lui monter une torpeur douce et progressive qu'il connaissait bien. Avec l'arrivée du jour, il se sentait invariablement las et entrait dans une sorte de léthargie qui finissait toujours par le plonger dans le plus profond des sommeils jusqu'à la nuit suivante.

C'était un processus qu'il ne pouvait empêcher, et même en cet instant, malgré tous ses efforts pour se maintenir éveillé, il luttait déjà pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Il était difficile d'avoir une idée précise du temps qui passait dans son état de somnolence, mais Harry devait être parti depuis un bon moment puisqu'à présent un rayon de soleil matinal éclatant lui passait sous le nez à une cinquantaine de centimètres de lui. La torpeur qui s'emparait de ses membres engourdissait également son esprit, et il ne ressentait pas l'horreur qu'il aurait dû éprouver à la vue de la lumière du soleil si proche de son espace vital, mais plutôt une sorte d'intérêt détaché, comme s'il considérait la scène en tant que simple spectateur.

La lumière dansante l'hypnotisait, et Draco la trouvait absolument magnifique. Le soleil inspirait toujours chez lui une peur profonde, mais représentait également un attrait presque saint le soleil restait quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, ne pourrait jamais toucher et ne pourrait jamais qu'observer depuis les ombres.

Il leva une main et l'arrêta à quelques millimètres du rayon pur qui passait à travers la fenêtre, le bout de ses doigts touchant presque le faisceau étincelant dans lequel dansaient des particules de poussière dorées.

Incapable de résister à la tentation qui était à la fois envoûtante et horrifiante, il avança sa main et le faisceau lumineux tomba directement sur sa peau pâle.

-Aaah ! » Cria t-il en ouvrant grand la bouche, retirant aussitôt sa main sans que son cerveau n'ait même à le lui ordonner.

Le soleil l'avait brûlé comme si c'était au feu qu'il avait mis sa main, et de sombres volutes de fumée s'étaient élevées au contact de sa peau.

Il avait ramené instinctivement sa main blessée contre son torse dans un geste protecteur, et il la rabaissa, regardant avec ébahissement ses doigts et le dos de sa main cramoisi. Le contact au soleil n'avait pas été assez long pour que la brûlure fut profonde, mais le fait que la peau le démangea autant alors que la lumière ne l'avait touché qu'à peine une seconde était particulièrement effrayant. Il ne faudrait probablement guère plus qu'une minute d'exposition au grand jour pour que son existence finisse dans un tas de centre.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Le fait qu'il fut un très jeune vampire devait jouer également : avec le temps, les vampires centenaires devenaient plus résistants au soleil, du moins c'est ce que l'on disait.

Dormir ici, dans une simple cabane de jardin au beau milieu d'un village de loups-garous le rendait extrêmement nerveux et le mettait mal à l'aise. Il savait que Harry avait promis qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver, mais une petite voix lui répétait qu'il n'était pas en sécurité, et qu'il aurait suffit à n'importe qui d'ouvrir suffisamment la porte pour qu'il se désintègre en l'espace de quelques secondes à la lumière du jour. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les vampires protégeaient le secret de l'endroit où ils dormaient durant la journée : c'était bien là, inconscients et sans-défense qu'ils étaient le plus vulnérable.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au faisceau de lumière dorée devant lui, mais avec méfiance cette fois-ci. Soudain il perçut le bruit de quelqu'un qui courait dehors, et sentit l'odeur de Harry se rapprocher :

-Draco ! Draco, ça va ? » Fit le brun avec une petite pointe de panique dans la voix. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il venait d'ouvrir la porte, et se précipita sur le blond assis par terre, jetant au sol les couvertures qui avait dans les bras.

Draco avait un peu de mal à réfléchir à cause de la douce torpeur qui continuait de gagner ses membres à mesure que le temps passait, mais il eut comme un déclic : il avait momentanément oublié que Harry pouvait percevoir les émotions fortes qu'il ressentait, y compris la douleur.

-Oui, désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter... » Murmura Draco en mangeant ses mots d'un façon tout à fait inhabituelle apparemment la torpeur agissait non seulement sur sa capacité à penser de façon cohérente, mais aussi sur sa faculté à parler. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête... »

Il pris sa main blessée dans son autre main avec une petite grimace de douleur, et il ne fallut que quelque secondes à Harry pour deviner ce qui avait dû se produire. Il soupira en secouant légèrement la tête avant de prendre une couverture et de se diriger vers la petite fenêtre responsable de l'accident.

Il prit soin de couvrir entièrement la vitre de manière à bloquer totalement la lumière, et quand il eut fini l'intérieur de la cabane était plongé dans le noir, uniquement éclairé par la porte d'entrée entrebâillée.

-Tiens, tu dormiras mieux comme ça. » Dit Harry en lui tendant les couvertures.

Draco leva le bras avec peine pour s'en saisir, et voyant sa difficulté à bouger, Harry s'agenouilla près de lui pour l'aider à mieux s'installer. Ses yeux gris perle étaient voilés et son regard flou semblait traverser Harry comme s'il ne le voyait pas.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? » Lui demanda le brun avec une once d'inquiétude. « C'est normal ? »

Le vampire eut un sourire et hocha la tête faiblement. Il gardait les paupières ouvertes grâce à une force de volonté qui lui semblait surhumaine, dans le seul but de ne pas inquiéter Harry. Mais dieu savait qu'il voulait simplement fermer yeux et plonger dans cet état de presque coma qui l'appelait comme le chant d'une sirène.

-Toujours... comme ça... »Murmura t-il avant de laisser sa tête tomber doucement sur l'épaule de Harry qui se tenait juste à côté de lui.

-Je n'aime pas te voir _'dormir'_ comme ça... tu as l'air presque... mort. » Avoua Harry sans trop savoir pourquoi. « Et franchement Draco, je n'ai pas besoin d'ajouter 'nécrophile' à mon profil... » Ajouta t-il d''un ton plus léger.

Il entendit le blond émettre un grognement amusé et le sentit sourire contre son épaule :

-Je fais bien dans la zoophilie, alors... »

Harry lui donna une légère tape sur la tête, qui se transforma en caresse, et il sourit à son tour tandis que ses doigts se perdaient dans la sensation délicieuse des cheveux blonds soyeux.

Quelque secondes plus tard, Draco avait définitivement sombré dans le profond état de sommeil habituel, et en le voyant si vulnérable, une vague protectrice submergea le brun qui se promit de veiller sur lui. Il ne laisserait pas un seul loup-garou s'approcher de son lié.

* * *

Quand Draco reprit conscience, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne se souvienne des événements de la veille. La sensation de se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu était assez effrayante, mais il sentait l'odeur de Harry partout dans l'abri de jardin, et en l'inspirant il se sentit étrangement rassuré par sa familiarité.

Le lourd drap qui couvrait la fenêtre n'était plus éclairci, et la nuit devait être tombée depuis un petit moment.

Il se releva et se mit en position assise, percevant soudain des bruits de voix qui venaient de l'extérieur. Il tendit l'oreille et reconnu la voix de Harry.

Il se mit debout et sortit de la cabane de jardin, les voix se taisant aussitôt.

-Salut ! »Lui dit Harry avec un sourire.

Le brun se tenait à quelques mètres de l'abri, et était accompagné par deux autres qui devaient avoir à peu près le même âge que lui : un grand rouquin qui le regardait d'un air soupçonneux, comme s'il était un serpent à sonnettes dont il fallait se méfier, et une fille dont la masse de cheveux bruns était plutôt impressionnante.

-Heu, hum, Draco je te présente Ron et Hermione. »

Draco leur adressa un hochement de tête poli mais prudent, qu'ils lui rendirent. Le rouquin, Ron, l'observait toujours avec cette air contrarié, mais la fille paraissait plus détendue et amène, ce qui paradoxalement irrita quelque peu Draco.

Le fait qu'il apprécia Harry ne voulait pas dire qu'il était devenu l'ami des loups-garous et plus ils se trouvait loin d'eux, mieux il se porterait. Harry était l'exception à la règle bien-sûr.

-Désolé pour l'autre soir... » Marmonna dans sa barbe Ron avec une certaine réticence dans la voix, comme si s'excuser envers un vampire ne l'enthousiasmait vraiment pas.

-L'autre soir... ?...Quoi c'était vous qui m'êtes tombés dessus dans cette forêt ? » S'exclama Draco avec une expression horrifiée, se rappelant des trois énormes loups crinos qui l'avaient attaqué.

Ron eut un petit ricanement comme s'il repensait à un souvenir plaisant, et Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Nous ne savions pas que Harry était enchaîné à toi... » Expliqua t-elle avec un petit haussement d'épaule en signe d'excuse.

-Hum... » Fit Draco en décidant de garder ses distances.

Il reporta son regard sur Harry et refoula la vague d'envie sexuelle qui le saisit en le voyant les bras croisés sur son torse, le regardant d'un air calme et ses cheveux noir de jais brillant légèrement sous la lumière pâle de la lune. Il fut également soudainement rappelé que la soif de sang était revenue, bien qu'elle fut encore sage, soufflant comme un dragon endormi à l'arrière de sa gorge brûlante elle devrait être étanchée ce soir.

Harry lui expliqua que Dumbledore, le chef de la meute, et plusieurs autres loups qui composaient le conseil désiraient le voir, et Draco céda à contre cœur à la demande. Il avait juste hâte de quitter ce village qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un agneau égaré.

Il suivit Harry et ses amis jusqu'à une maison à quelques minutes de là et Draco dut attendre dehors avec Harry le temps que Ron et Hermione aillent chercher les loups-garous qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Visiblement, ce n'était pas demain la veille que Draco se ferait inviter dans la demeure d'un lycanthrope. Leur méfiance était irritante, mais Draco savait que ça n'était que de bonne guerre : les vampires étaient eux-même souvent bien moins civils envers les loups-garous qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer.

Dans la place qui regroupait plusieurs maisons, des hommes et des femmes les observaient de loin, durement ou avec méfiance, et Draco fit comme s'il ne les voyait pas, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser impressionner malgré sa position de faiblesse.

Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes, l'homme à la barbe argentée que Draco avait vu la veille sortit du chalet, suivit de quatre hommes et deux femmes, et le blond sentit la nervosité s'emparer à nouveau de lui alors qu'ils se rapprochaient d'eux. Il s'en voulut pour son manque de courage, et redressa les épaules.

Le chef de la meute le salua d'un signe de tête courtois avant de lui poser quelques questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, même si Draco n'avait guère plus à ajouter à ce qu'il ne savait déjà, puisque Harry leur avait apparemment déjà tout expliqué en détail. Puis ils lui posèrent quelques questions concernant la sécurité de la demeure de Lord Voldemort et le nombre de vampires généralement présents dans le bâtiment, ce qui laissa Draco pensif quant à leurs intentions.

-Vous comptez attaquer Voldemort de front ? » Demanda t-il avec hésitation, tant l'idée lui semblait grotesque : Voldemort était le vampire le plus puissant de cette ville après tout, il semblait quasiment indestructible. Mais enfin, ils étaient des loups-garous et étaient loin d'être faibles.

-En s'attaquant aux membres de notre meute et à celle de la meute voisine, il est allé bien trop loin. » Fit gravement Dumbledore avec un regard perçant qui mit Draco mal à l'aise.

-Le vaincre et mettre hors-jeu ses partisans sera très difficile... » Dit lentement le blond avec prudence, sans savoir si ce commentaire pourrait les vexer.

Mais Dumbledore ne s'offensa pas et au contraire il hocha la tête toujours avec cet air grave, qui fit comprendre à Draco qu'il était absolument sérieux et qu'il ne sous-estimait pas son ennemi.

Puis Draco eut soudain une idée et il ne put empêcher un regard retors tandis qu'un sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres :

-Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être vous être utile... »

Il leur expliqua ce à quoi il pensait, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour les convaincre de l'avantage d'une alliance avec un vampire puissant et de ses partisans qui aspiraient aussi à la chute de Voldemort, malgré leur réticence à s'associer à un vampire. Ccomme il leur répéta, tous les vampires ne souhaitaient pas que Voldemort resta au pouvoir, bien au contraire, et certains auraient été plus qu'heureux de le poignarder dans le dos. Les vampires ne connaissaient pas la loyauté que les loups-garous éprouvaient envers leur chef.

Finalement, après qu'il aient accepté d'unir leur force le temps d'une nuit, Draco prit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il se sentait un peu fébrile, et avait le sentiment que quelque chose d'extrêmement important allait incessamment se produire. L'appareil sonna trois fois avant qu'un déclic ne l'informe que son interlocuteur avait décroché.

-Allô, Blaise ? »

* * *

**À suivre...**


	8. L'affrontement

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Slash HPxDM Lemon UA _

_Rythme de publication : Un dimanche sur deux_

_Voici le chapitre 8 sans retard =D Comme je le disais dans le chapitre précédent, j'avais un peu peur de ne pas pouvoir le mettre en ligne comme prévu, mais finalement j'ai réussi à trouver le temps de tout finir pour aujourd'hui ! Ouf ^^' Bon par contre du coup ce risque de petit retard est repoussé pour le chapitre suivant (qui sera d'ailleurs le tout dernier ! hé oui!) ;)_

_J'espère que ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue vous plaira ! Il n'était pas facile à écrire, mais j'espère avoir pu sortir quelque chose d'à peu près satisfaisant =))_

_En tout cas merci mille fois à tous les fantastiques reviewers qui m'ont laissé de gentils petits mots sur le denier chapitre:) Vous êtes les meilleurs ! =D -J'espère avoir bien répondu à tout le monde (les RAR anonymes sont toujours sur ma page profile ^^ -et au passage les reviewers non-enregistrés : pensez à prendre un pseudo au lieu d'un 'Guest' générique, sinon c'est pas simple pour s'y retrouver LOL)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt tout le monde! =)_

* * *

**Plus Que Du Gris**

**Chapitre 8 : L'affrontement**

* * *

Harry suivait Draco qui marchait devant lui dans la large rue sombre éclairée par des lampadaires jaunâtres autour desquels dansaient des insectes, leurs pas sur le macadam ne faisant pas le moindre bruit.

Il avait laissé sa moto non loin de là Draco lui avait assuré que Blaise habitait tout près et qu'il valait mieux arriver à pied. Le blond lui avait passé un coup de fil auparavant pour lui expliquer la situation et ne pensait pas que Harry aurait le moindre mal à entrer. Mais enfin : autant se faire le moins suspicieux possible.

Il tournèrent à l'angle de la rue et Harry vit enfin une grande maison derrière une large grille en fer forgé noir et gardée par deux individus aussi immobiles que des statues. La maison, quoique large, ne semblait pas singulièrement différente d'une autre, mais il y avait tout de même une étrange atmosphère qui l'entourait, comme si le bâtiment avait été une sorte de mausolée interdit et secret, caché dans l'ombre.

Ils s'approchèrent de la grille et en voyant arriver Draco, le garde de gauche hocha une fois la tête et plissa un instant les yeux en voyant Harry, avant de faire signe à l'autre d'ouvrir la grille. Harry garda sa meilleure expression de neutralité, et se retint de ne pas lancer un regard noir au garde qui le dévisageait avec un mépris évident, comme s'il était particulièrement mécontent que son chef lui ait ordonné de laisser rentrer un chien mouillé puant.

Il traversèrent la pelouse éclairée par des lampes de jardins plantées au sol, et Harry ignora les autres gardes qui les regardaient avec méfiance. Ils portaient tous un complet noir avec cravate, et le vampire qui se trouvait posté devant la porte d'entrée de la maison avait même un AK47 et l'air le plus patibulaire que Harry avait jamais vu. Il ne fallait probablement pas énerver ce type songea t-il en déglutissant.

-Tu es sûr que c'était vraiment une bonne idée ? » Souffla Harry à Draco qui n'avait pas l'air perturbé le moins du monde, comme si faire garder sa maison par un type armé d'une mitraillette était chose naturelle pour un honnête homme.

Ils continuaient de marcher vers la maison, et le brun tenta de garder une démarche naturelle qui ne laissait pas transparaître son incertitude. Harry reprit :

-Peut-être que ce Blaise Zabini est dans le coup avec Voldemort, ça pourrait être un piège... Après tout c'est un... »

Il s'arrêta au dernier moment et grimaça devant le sourire narquois que Draco lui offrit

-Un vampire ? Sale engeance ! » Ricana Draco qui ne semblait cependant pas du tout insulté par la façon dont Harry venait de dénigrer son espèce Il trouvait toujours amusant que Harry jugea normal d'insulter les vampires devant lui, comme s'il ne considérait pas Draco comme l'un des leurs. « Mais je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec toi. Les miens ne sont pas exactement réputés pour leur intégrité... »

Il eut un nouveau ricanement, comme si l'idée d'un vampire honnête était particulièrement loufoque, puis il reprit :

-Mais je fais confiance à Blaise. » Conclut-il comme si cela résolvait tout.

De toute façon ils étaient déjà à la porte et il était trop tard pour reculer. Le vampire à l'AK47 leur fit un petit signe du menton pour leur donner l'autorisation d'entrer, et Draco poussa la large double porte en bois doré vernis et décoré de vitraux sombres sur les panneaux supérieurs.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et quand la porte se referma lourdement derrière, Harry eut comme l'impression que la trappe d'un piège venait de se refermer sur eux.

Comme lorsqu'il avait pénétré par effraction dans l'hôtel particulier qu'habitait Lord Voldemort, cet endroit-ci sentait aussi _vampire_ et Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu –et pour tout dire, il avait terriblement envie de quitter les lieux sur le champ.

Mais Draco posa une main sur son épaule, ayant probablement senti le trouble du brun, et Harry rassembla son courage. Après tout, le vampire avait dû subir une situation bien pire que celle-là en allant dans le village de Harry.

_Je n'ai pas peur_, pensa Harry avec force. Il refusait d'avoir peur d'une bande de vampires, aussi nombreux furent-ils.

Le hall d'entrée était vaste est relativement sombre, éclairé par des lampes halogènes qui diffusaient une lumière de faible intensité, probablement adaptée à la vue sensible des vampires. Un tapis rouge s'étalait sur le parquet vernis, et toute la décoration, meubles en bois laqué et miroirs aux encadrements somptueux laissait ostensiblement savoir que le propriétaire des lieux était aisé. Apparemment, montrer sa richesse et son pouvoir sembler être quelque chose que les vampires affectionnaient, songea Harry en se remémorant la demeure luxueuse du Lord.

Il y avait d'autres gardes, toujours vêtus de complets noirs, et Harry, qui n'avait bien-sûr jamais mis les pieds chez quelqu'un de la mafia, se dit que la sensation devait probablement être très similaire. En tout cas, l'impression dégagée n'était guère positive et très imposante.

Néanmoins, le nombre de gardes le surprenait, bien que Draco lui ait dit que Zabini était un vampire important. Attentait-on à sa vie régulièrement pour qu'il fasse preuve d'une paranoïa si évidente ? Ou laissait-il son pouvoir incarné par ses hommes de mains suffisamment apparent pour décourager les conspirateurs ?

D'autres vampires, qui n'étaient pas des vigiles, se trouvaient également dans le hall, et ils s'étaient tus lorsque lui et Draco étaient entrés. Harry détailla rapidement la femme qui se tenait près du grand escalier, une vampire au cheveux blonds ramenés en un haut chignon qui portait une longue robe de soirée vermeille en satin, et détourna son regard quand elle retroussa imperceptiblement ses lèvres sur ses crocs. D'accord, il n'était vraiment pas le bienvenu.

Il suivit Draco qui avait l'air de savoir parfaitement où il allait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une porte noire à laquelle le blond toqua respectueusement. Deux gardes tous deux armés encadraient la porte, mais Draco ne cilla pas, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de songer à quel point toute cette situation était étrange.

_« Entrez » _Fit la voix depuis l'autre côté.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et virent un vampire qui se trouvait assis derrière un large bureau. Celui-ci se leva en voyant qui ses visiteurs étaient.

-Draco ! » Dit-il avec un sourire et en lui serrant la main. « Et... _Harry_, je présume ? »

Le brun hocha la tête pour confirmer et le sourire de Blaise s'élargit, mais Harry ne trouva rien de réconfortant dans ce sourire carnassier.

Zabini continuait de l'observer avec intensité et avait approché son visage à une dizaine de centimètres du sien, comme s'il cherchait un éclat minuscule dans ses yeux. Harry sentit son malaise augmenter mais se tint immobile, subissant l'étrange inspection minutieuse du vampire.

Celui-ci était grand, plus grand que Harry, et avait la peau couleur chocolat, les cheveux et les yeux noirs charbon. Il dégageait une certaine aura de puissance, et même s'il n'avait pas cette grâce aristocratique que Draco maîtrisait à la perfection, tout dans sa manière de se déplacer et de se tenir criait qu'il était un vampire puissant et sophistiqué.

Finalement il se recula un peu et reporta son attention sur le blond.

-Draco, Draco... » Murmura t-il.

Il retourna derrière son bureau et étendit une main pour désigner les deux fauteuils en cuir destinés à ses visiteurs.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. » Les invita t-il. « Draco, tu m'as l'air... fatigué. Puis-je t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? »

Le blond comprenait dans la formulation de la question qu'il ne lui proposait pas un simple rafraîchissement, mais ce dont il avait vraiment besoin. Il accepta et Blaise prit deux verres dans le cabinet près de la porte qu'il posa sur le bureau. Il ouvrit un petit placard en dessous d'une table qui se révéla être un réfrigérateur miniature, et en sortit une carafe de cristal dont il vida le contenu dans les deux verres à pied.

-J'ai bien peur que je reçois un loup-garou pour la première fois, Harry. Mais peut-être puis-je te proposer un whisky ? Ou un verre de vin ? J'ai d'excellentes bouteilles... »

Harry refusa poliment en regardant avec une fascination morbide Blaise verser le liquide rouge bordeaux.

-Je croyais que les vampires se partageaient un verre d'hémoglobine uniquement dans les films...» Ne put-il s'empêcher de commenter avec un petit rictus sardonique. « C'est d'un cliché... »

Blaise eut à nouveau un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, comme si c'était l'audace de Harry qui l'amusait, et au lieu de répondre directement il s'assit et sa voix changea de ton, se faisant plus tranchée et directe. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Bien. Draco, tu m'as expliqué brièvement au téléphone ce dont il était question, mais je pense que quelques explications sont de mise... »

Draco hocha la tête et lui résuma la situation en n'omettant aucun détail : ce qu'il s'était passé chez Lord Voldemort, ses petites 'expériences' dont Harry avait été le témoin, le courroux des loups-garous et leur envie de faire payer cher à Voldemort pour son crime. Très cher.

Blaise parut se délecter du projet de meurtre, mais son attention était également fixée sur une autre question :

-Il y a un point qui continue de m'échapper Draco... » Souffla t-il en laissant couler son regard du loup-garou au blond, et Draco se tendit imperceptiblement comme s'il savait déjà ce que le vampire plus vieux aller lui demander. « Quelle est la teneur de ta relation avec notre... ami... ici présent ? Cette _alliance_ est pour le moins... déconcertante, je dirais? »

Draco remua légèrement dans son fauteuil, et fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, et ce dernier décida de prendre les choses en main et d'expliquer la situation lui-même :

-Je suis enchaîné à Draco. » Fit-il simplement, comme si ça n'était pas grand chose.

Blaise en savait visiblement assez sur les mœurs des loup-garous, puisqu'il haussa les sourcils et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement de surprise.

-Hé bien, hé bien... » Murmura t-il en les regardant à tour de rôle. « Draco, si j'avais su que tu te révélerais utile à ce point et si tôt... »

Harry trouvait la réaction de Blaise pour le peu étrange, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Mais tout de même... Je ne suis pas si jeune, et pourtant jamais je n'ai entendu parler d'un loup-garou enchaîné à un vampire... »

Il eut un nouveau ricanement, comme si l'ironie lui était délicieuse, et Harry se dit qu'il n'était pas certain d'aimer beaucoup ce Blaise Zabini.

-Bien. Je suppose qu'une alliance temporaire entre nos deux espèces nous serait profitable à tous deux. » Déclara le vampire plus âgé en inclinant son dos dans le large fauteuil en cuir. « Il se trouve que je ne porte pas Voldemort dans mon cœur. »

-Mon chef de meute souhaiterait également que des accords soient passés par la suite pour que ce genre de crimes ne se répète jamais dans le futur. » Dit Harry avec un profond sérieux.

Il était important que Zabini comprenne que Harry était venu en tant qu'ambassadeur et que les intérêts de ceux de sa race était son seul objectif. Il savait que Dumbledore était conscient que Blaise restait un vampire, et qu'il fallait demeurer prudent en s'associant à lui.

Dumbledore avait était quelque peu hésitant à envoyer Harry seul avec Draco pour s'entretenir avec Blaise, et ses deux parrains avaient été carrément contre, considérant qu'envoyer leur filleul dans un nid de serpents auraient été une idée plus raisonnable. Mais Harry avait maintenu qu'il était le mieux placé pour argumenter leur cas. Dumbledore avait proposé d'envoyer plusieurs loups-garous pour conclure une alliance temporaire, mais Draco avait avancé, à juste titre, que cela pourrait paraître plutôt menaçant.

Mais à présent, devant ce puissant vampire habillé en complet gris, il se sentait incroyablement jeune et aurait préféré se trouver n'importe où que dans ce grand bureau luxueux qui sentait le vampire dans ses moindres recoins.

-Nous voulons attaquer demain soir sans attendre. » Dit Harry en soutenant le regard charbon de son interlocuteur, et durant quelques secondes ce fut comme si chacun jugeait la force de l'autre dans un duel silencieux.

-C'est trop tôt... » Fit Blaise lentement. « Il nous faut organiser l'attaque et en planifier chaque étape... »

Cette fois ce fut Draco qui l'interrompit avec une faible exclamation de dérision:

-Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que les loups-garous sont de grands adeptes de l'organisation et de la planification, Blaise... »

-Hmmm... » Sourit t-il en frottant son menton du dos de son index comme plongé dans une attitude pensive. « Draco notre nouvel expert sur les ca... » Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry comme s'il avait momentanément oublié sa race et continua avec un sourire goguenard « ... sur les loups-garous. Intéressant. »

Le brun fit comme s'il n'était pas conscient que Blaise l'avait presque appelé 'cabot' devant lui –après tout, les relations entre vampires et loups-garous étant ce qu'elles étaient, il s'agissait à peine d'une insulte, vraiment.

-C'est entendu. » Déclara finalement le vampire à la peau ébène avec un claquement de langue. « Demain soir, Poudlard comptera un Sang-Pur de moins et aura enfin le dirigeant qu'elle mérite. »

Au même moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Blaise invita le nouveau venu à entrer.

Un vampire grand et tout vêtu de noir fit son apparition et il entra silencieusement dans la porte sans refermer la porte.

-Désolé de te déranger, Blaise. » S'excusa t-il, une expression impassible sur le visage. « Tu avais dit de te prévenir dès que l'information nous serait parvenue... »

Il déposa sur le bureau un chemise plastique qui devait contenir les informations en question, et Blaise le remercia avec un hochement de tête.

L'homme avait des cheveux noirs qui s'arrêtaient au niveau de la mâchoire et il ne semblait pas être du genre à sourire souvent. Harry l'observait discrètement, mais soudain l'homme braqua ses prunelles noires sur lui et Harry eut du mal à ne pas détourner les yeux sous le poids de son regard perçant. Le vampire plissa les yeux et fronça imperceptiblement le nez comme si Harry dégageait une odeur particulièrement déplaisante, ou comme si la simple vue de son existence lui déplaisait profondément. D'accord, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

-Severus, je te présente Harry. » Fit Blaise avec un amusement perceptible dans la voix. Apparemment il aimait beaucoup cette situation inconfortable pour tout le monde.

-Enchanté. » Répondit le vampire en continuant de fixer Harry de ses yeux noirs qui lançaient désormais des éclairs.

Rectification, Severus le détestait.

-Harry allait justement partir... » Reprit Blaise comme si de rien n'était. « Aurais-tu l'amabilité de le reconduire jusqu'à la porte, Severus ? »

-Certainement. » Dit-il en relevant le menton comme dégoûté de la tâche qui lui incombait.

Harry adressa une grimace à Draco qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule impuissant.

-Je ne suis pas cruel au point de te renvoyer chez les loups-garous, Draco. » Ajouta Blaise avec un rire plus franc cette fois-ci. « Tu peux rester ici, tu seras à l'abri du Lord. »

-Et si vous tenez pas cette promesse, je vous tuerais de mes propres mains. » Lâcha Harry froidement.

-Harry ! » S'exclama Draco éberlué par sa bravade qui n'était rien moins qu'une menace.

Le jeune loup-garou ignora le blond et Severus qui le regardait comme s'il allait commettre un meurtre, et continua de fixer Zabini afin qu'il comprenne qu'il était absolument sérieux. Draco était son lié, et il lui coûtait de le laisser seul en sachant qu'un vampire de Sang-Pur désirait le voir mort.

-Laisse, Draco. » Le fit taire Blaise en levant la main en signe de paix. « Harry peut me faire confiance. »

Le brun eut une expression qui signifiait qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il s'attende à sa confiance de si tôt, mais il resta silencieux, et après avoir échangé ses au-revoirs avec Draco il suivit Severus et quitta le bureau.

-Merci, de me laisser rester... » Dit Draco.

-Tu ne pouvais pas retourner là-bas tout de même. » Répondit-il comme si l'idée lui semblait sincèrement horrible. « Mais peut-être suis-je celui qui devrait te remercier, Draco... »

-J'étais sûr que tu prendrais cela pour une bonne opportunité... »

-Une occasion en or, oui ! » S'exclama le vampire plus âgé avec un clin d'œil inquiétant. « Je me débarrasse de ce cher Voldie et je me fais bien voir par les loup-garous... Que demander de plus ? »

Draco eut un petit rire avant de se lever, comprenant que la conversation était finie et qu'il était temps pour lui de se retirer.

-Tu peux prendre la chambre libre à l'étage... » Lui dit Blaise d'un ton distrait, s'étant saisi du dossier qu'avait laissé pour lui Severus, et apparemment songeant déjà à autre chose. Il était sans cesse occupé, et sa position de maître officieux de Poudlard s'était acquise à force d'un travail sans relâche.

Draco était devant la porte et s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée pour sortir, quand quelque chose le retint. Une question était sur le bout de ses lèvres, et bien qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il ne fut pas déplacé pour lui de la poser à Blaise, il en avait terriblement envie. Il ne connaissait que très peu de vampires plus âgés avec qui il était en bons termes, et il ne voyait pas à qui d'autre il aurait pu s'adresser.

-Blaise, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? À titre personnel ? »

Le vampire à la peau noire leva les yeux du dossier, la curiosité le tirant de sa lecture. Il leva les sourcils pour inviter Draco à lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête.

Le blond s'efforça de prendre un ton parfaitement naturel et décontracté et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'un calice ?

Cette fois-ci l'expression de surprise de Blaise fut si vive qu'elle en fut presque comique, tant elle paraissait déplacée le visage aux expressions toujours calmes et contrôlées de celui-ci. Il avait ouvert la bouche d'étonnement, et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Il s'essuya la bouche de sa main droite et quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne demande :

-Tu n'y songes tout de même pas ? »

-Évidement pas, je ne sais même pas de quoi il est question. » S'impatienta Draco.

Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre, et espérait que Blaise allait se montrer plus obligeant que Pansy. Ce dernier le regarda un instant, et reprit son air impassible habituel :

-Un calice est le fruit d'un lien du sang volontaire et incroyablement puissant. Le procédé est simple, et les avantages certes nombreux mais, Draco... Je ne te le recommande pas. Ta dépendance serait éternelle et... Tu ne pourrais plus que te nourrir du sang de ton calice... »

Draco réprima l'envie de rétorquer qu'il était déjà pris au piège de toute façon. Plus aucun autre sang si ce n'était celui de Harry ne savait le combler, et quand il buvait autre chose, ça lui semblait toujours fade, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire palliatif jusqu'à sa prochaine 'vraie' dose.

Blaise haussa les épaules comme pour dire que ce n'était pas ses affaires de toute façon.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un calice non-humain cependant... » Glissa t-il avec un regard en coin car ils savaient tous deux que c'était bien de Harry qu'il était question.

-Je me demandais simplement de quoi il s'agissait, c'est tout... » Lâcha le blond en levant les yeux au ciel, mais Blaise n'était pas dupe par son regard fuyant.

Il lui jeta un regard impénétrable que Draco ne sut interpréter, et ce dernier finit par s'excuser, et quitta enfin le bureau. Quand il ferma la porte derrière lui il ne put empêcher un petit soupir de soulagement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et se dit que finalement tout s'était à peu près bien passé.

* * *

-On y est ? » Demanda Harry à Mr Weasley qui était au volant du pick-up.

Mr Weasley répondit par l'affirmative et s'engagea dans la rue où devait se trouver l'entrepôt qui était le point de rendez-vous.

Sa femme et sa fille étaient restées au village avec d'autres pour prendre soin des plus jeunes, mais tous ses fils étaient venus et se trouvaient sur la plate-forme arrière du pick-up avec Harry et Hermione. La tension était montée considérablement, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur destination, une excitation fébrile s'était emparé d'eux.

Mr Weasley arrêta la voiture derrière un van qui était des leurs aussi, et ils sautèrent à terre. La plupart des autres étaient déjà arrivés, comme en témoignaient les différents véhicules dans la rue.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrepôt, un grand bâtiment carré qui avait dû être peint en blanc par le passé mais qui était aujourd'hui d'un gris sale. Le nom, 'Whittlebury & Co' était écrit en grosses lettres bleu foncé sur la devanture mais était en si mauvais état que n'importe qui pouvait voir que l'endroit était désaffecté.

Mais apparemment, l'endroit était en fait la propriété de Zabini, et leur choix comme point de rendez-vous s'était naturellement porté ici puisque l'entrepôt se trouvait à seulement deux rues de l'hôtel particulier dans lequel se trouvait Lord Voldemort – une position idéale donc.

Le petit groupe composé majoritairement de têtes rousses pénétra par la porte arrière, une veille porte en fer qui devait bien peser deux tonnes. Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry et fit un signe du menton en direction du groupe qui se trouvait dans le fond.

C'était assez insolite que de voir cette assemblée composée indistinctement de vampires et de loups-garous. Chacun semblait néanmoins rester de son côté, mais au milieu, un groupuscule de loups-garous et de vampires semblait plongé en grande conversation, et Harry reconnut les dirigeants de sa meute et de celle des Serdaigles parler avec Blaise et quelques autres. Severus se trouvait là également, et comme s'il était doté d'un don surnaturel, celui-ci leva les yeux et jeta un regard dur à Harry qui fronça les sourcils en retour.

-Viens, vieux. » Lui fit Ron en le tirant par la manche derrière Hermione et ses frères.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce qu'on va attendre longtemps ? »

Le rouquin n'en savait pas plus que lui et il haussa les épaules. La plupart des loups-garous qui étaient venus étaient ceux qui se trouvaient dans la force de l'âge et étaient plein d'énergie pour le combat en tout, les deux meutes réunies, Harry estima qu'il devait bien y avoir une bonne trentaine de loups-garous. Les vampires semblaient un peu moins nombreux, et il jugea qu'ils devaient être une vingtaine.

Harry sentit l'adrénaline battre dans ses veines en songeant au combat qui les attendait, et il se dit qu'ils avaient toutes les chances de l'emporter sur Voldemort. Ils étaient nombreux, et Sang-Pur ou pas, ce 'Lord' allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait.

La sensation familière de chatouillement dans sa nuque se fit sentir subitement, et Harry tourna aussitôt la tête, voyant Draco marcher d'un pas rapide vers lui. Ron s'écarta légèrement et lança un regard louche à Draco, mais Harry ne le vit même pas, son attention entièrement dirigé vers le blond.

-Harry ! Nous attendons le signal, mais ça pourrait être n'importe quand à présent... »

-Le signal ? »

Il y avait une lueur brillante et inhabituelle dans les yeux gris du vampire, et Harry comprit qu'il ressentait lui aussi cette agitation et cette excitation fébrile qui précédait l'attaque qui était sur le point de commencer. Les vampires avaient cela de commun avec les loups-garous : ils étaient tous des prédateurs, et leur nature animale trépignait à l'approche de la bataille.

-Oui, Blaise a envoyé quelques hommes sous couverture pour nous rendre la tâche plus facile, et nous attendons leur signal... » Expliqua le blond en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Zabini qui affichait un air sérieux tandis qu'il parlait à Nimphadora Tonks, la chef de meute des Serdaigle. « D'après lui le début devrait être relativement aisé, mais les choses devraient se corser une fois que les renforts de Voldemort arriveront. Il faut que nous profitions de l'effet de surprise un maximum. »

-Harry ! » Héla Sirius, les interrompant du même coup.

Il avait quitté Dumbledore et s'approcha de son filleul, posant une main sur son épaule. Il salua rapidement Draco d'un signe de tête, et s'adressa au brun :

-Harry, écoute, nous avons besoin de toi pour trouver ceux que Voldemort a fait prisonnier. Est-ce que tu te souviens de l'endroit où ils étaient ? Est-ce que tu pourrais y retourner facilement ? »

-Oui, bien-sûr, je... »

Mais il s'arrêta quand plusieurs se mirent à crier et que tous se mirent en mouvement. Apparemment, il était déjà temps. Sirius fronça les sourcils et entraîna Harry à sa suite, le tenant toujours par l'épaule.

-Je vais venir avec toi, d'accord ? »

-Nous venons aussi ! » S'écrièrent en cœur Ron et Hermione, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Allez, dépêchez-vous ! » Fit Sirius.

Le moment était venu.

* * *

Draco sauta sur le dessus du haut mur qui protégeait la propriété avec l'aisance d'un grand félin et leur fit signe de sauter à leur tour.

Harry prit son élan et franchit le mur sans difficulté bien qu'il fut encore sous sa forme humaine. Il atterrit de l'autre côté dans l'herbe légèrement humide, aussitôt rejoint par Hermione, Ron et Sirius, puis Draco qui tomba silencieusement sur ses pieds à côté d'eux. L'heure n'était cependant pas vraiment à la discrétion puisque les adeptes de Voldemort étaient déjà au courant de l'attaque et n'étaient certainement pas restés aveugles aux dizaines de loups-garous et de vampires ennemis qui arrivaient comme une vague ravageuse.

-Il vaut mieux passer par l'arrière de la maison si vous voulez entrer rapidement ! » Leur cria Draco par dessus le bruit de combats qui déjà commençait à s'élever autours d'eux. « Par ici, suivez-moi ! »

Sa connaissance de la demeure de Voldemort était partielle, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'il y avait une véranda à l'arrière qui serait probablement moins occupée vu que la plupart d'entre eux était arrivée par le devant.

Effectivement, une partie de l'arrière de la demeure était agrémentée d'une grande véranda aux larges vitres dont les encadrements peints en blanc égayaient et éclairaient l'arrière-cour. Celle-ci demeurait néanmoins plongée dans la pénombre malgré les lanternes suspendus en haut de piliers en fer forgés ça et là dans le jardin bien entretenu. Les lumières de la véranda n'avaient pas été allumées, mais son intérieur était tout de même bercé par les lueurs qui parvenaient depuis la porte entrouverte conduisant à l'intérieur de la propriété.

C'était une véritable chance qu'il n'y ait encore personne de ce côté ci, et Draco s'engouffra dans la véranda, les autres à sa suite. D'ici quelques minutes – secondes peut-être même – quelqu'un allait s'apercevoir de leur présence, et si pour l'instant la plupart des partisans de Voldemort devait se concentrer sur l'attaque frontale qu'ils subissaient, il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils comptent trop longtemps sur la chance qui semblait leur être favorable jusqu'à présent.

Ils entrèrent enfin et arrivèrent dans un salon dont les murs tapissés d'un vert profond étaient partiellement recouverts de boiseries sombres qui donnaient un aspect inquiétant à la pièce plongée dans la semi-pénombre. Tous étaient sur le qui-vive, essayant de détecter une éventuelle présence ennemie, mais la pièce était vide.

-Par ici, dépêchons-nous tant qu'il n'y a personne dans les parages. » Les pressa Draco en entrouvrant la double porte qui menait vers le centre de la propriété.

Il jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux dans le couloir par prudence, s'assurant que l'endroit était tout aussi désert que le salon vert. Il pouvait bien-sût entendre parfaitement les exclamations, les coups de feu, les rugissements et les grands bruits provoqués par les vampires et les loup-garous qui se battaient dehors, mais il avait beau tendre l'oreille, il était à peu près certain qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à proximité.

Il allait franchir l'encadrement quand l'appel de son nom le retint :

-Draco... » Avait fait Sirius derrière eux.

Le blond se retourna et lui lança un regard aigu qui aurait déstabilisé plus d'une personne.

-Merci. » Fit simplement Sirius avec une gravité qui lui été peu coutumière.

Draco haussa un sourcil et eut une sorte de rictus indéchiffrable :

-Gardez les remerciements pour lorsque vous serez loin d'ici... » »

-Chut ! » L'interrompit brusquement Harry. « Vous avez entendu ça ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils et franchit la porte, suivi par les autres qui étaient toute ouïe, en quête du moindre bruissement audible.

-Je reconnais cet endroit ! » Murmura Harry, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement.

Il se souvenait être brièvement passé le long de ce couloir lorsque la bande de vampires peu amènes qui lui était tombée dessus l'avait conduit à leur soi-disant Maître ils ne pouvaient être bien loin.

Soudain, surgit de ce qui semblait être nul part, un bruit strident de feulement de bête enragée se fit entendre, et tous firent volte-face à temps pour voir une grande silhouette s'abattre sur Sirius qui se trouvait à la fin de leur petit cortège. Le vampire était vêtu d'un complet bleu marine, mais malgré sa forme humaine, ses traits déformés par la furie qui semblait le consumer, les yeux rouges sang et les crocs protubérants le faisaient ressembler d'avantage à une bête enragée qu'à un être humain.

La force avec laquelle il s'abattit sur Sirius combinée à l'effet de surprise qui était en sa faveur fit qu'il envoya l'homme valser contre le mur sans effort apparent.

-Sirius ! » S'exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione d'une même voix tandis que le lambris craqua sèchement sous le poids le loup-garou plus âgé qui venait de se faire propulser avec violence.

Sirius se releva néanmoins bien vite, sans blessure apparente si ce n'était une légère rigole de sang d'une blessure probablement superficielle au dessus de l'arcade. Il serra les poings et les dents, jetant un regard noir au vampire qui l'avait attaqué, un regard furieux qui signalait clairement qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Le vampire, qui devait avoir une part d'âme suicidaire semblait peu impressionné, et toujours sifflant comme un possédé, se jeta sur Sirius qui esquiva l'attaque avant de se transformer, prenant en quelques secondes la forme puissante de son loup crinos. Mesurant à présent presque trois mètres, il se dressa devant le vampire et poussa un puissant hurlement, dévoilant une rangée de crocs qui parvint enfin à faire reculer d'un pas le vampire qui semblait déstabilisé par l'effrayante vision.

Harry était sur le point de se transformer à son tour en voyant que le vampire avait repris ses attaques. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour son parrain, mais ce vampire bougeait incroyablement vite et ne semblait pas éprouver la peur que la plupart de ses congénères ressentaient à la vue d'un loup-garou en colère. Ron semblait également tiraillé par l'envie de se métamorphoser, mais Sirius leur cria de s'en aller sans lui sans perdre d'avantage de temps.

Harry parut hésiter un instant, visiblement déchiré entre l'envie d'aider son parrain et la logique qui lui disait que Sirius ne courait pas de véritable risque lors d'un affrontement physique face à un seul vampire désarmé qui plus était... Finalement, il hocha la tête et fit signe aux trois autres de le suivre, s'élançant dans le couloir sans plus tarder. Ils avaient expressivement été chargés de retrouver les prisonniers, et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de traîner.

Ils dévalèrent jusqu'au bout du couloir et Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation triomphante à la vue de la porte qui, il en était certain, menait à l'étage inférieur, au dessous du sol, où il avait trouvé Hagrid et les autres la dernière fois.

-C'est i – AAH ! » Cria t-il en enserrant avec force sa main meurtrie de sa main valide.

Il s'était saisit à pleine main de la poignée traîtresse, bien qu'il ait déjà commis cette même erreur il y avait à peine quelques jours de cela.

-Harry, ça va ? » S'enquit Hermione en posant une main sur son épaule, ses yeux noisette s'écarquillant de peur pour son ami.

-La poignée est recouverte d'argent... » Souffla Draco en l'ouvrant lui-même, ses doigts fins tournant le bouton de porte son problème aucun pour sa part.

La porte s'ouvrit facilement, sans grincement, révélant une volée de marche plongées dans une obscurité quasi totale.

-Heu, Harry, tu es sûr que c'était bien là ? » Demanda Ron en regardant d'un air incertain ce qui semblait être l'accès vers un enfer sous-terrain.

Mais aussitôt après qu'il eut posé la question, celle-ci devint obsolète, l'odeur distincte de loup parvenant jusqu'à eux et ne laissant plus la place au doute.

-Allez. » Fit Harry en poussant l'interrupteur, avant de de commencer à descendre l'escalier.

Il avait envie de dévaler les marches, mais quelque chose en lui lui disait de se montrer prudent. L'odeur de vampire régnait partout dans la demeure, aussi il lui était impossible de dire si des présences ennemies les attendaient en bas.

Ils traversèrent rapidement le petit débarras éclairé d'une seule ampoule nue au bout d'un fil. Les étagères de bureau en aluminium débordaient de documents poussiéreux, et Ron manqua d'en renverser une pile de carton en se glissant entre deux armoires, stabilisant la tourelle au dernier instant.

Harry marcha jusqu'au fond de la remise et ouvrit précautionneusement la porte, priant pour que les loups-garous s'y trouvent toujours.

-Oh par la lune ! » S'écria Hermione qui était juste derrière lui lorsqu'elle aperçut les prisonniers dans la pièce.

Elle se précipita vers Hagrid et Harry l'arrêta juste à temps pour la prévenir :

-Les chaînes sont couvertes d'argent ! »

Hagrid, Strugis et le trois autres loups-garous de la meute de Serdaigle avaient tous été attachés au mur par de lourdes chaînes. La peau qui était directement en contact avec les chaînes était rougie et brûlée, comme si le métal avait été chauffé à vif au préalable. La douleur aurait sûrement dû être assez intense pour qu'ils hurlent, mais tous étaient inconscients, des aiguilles plantées au cou sur chacun d'entre eux, des perfusions de toute évidence destinées à les maintenir à convenance dans un état drogué et impuissant.

Hermione se rua vers les prisonniers et entreprit de retirer les aiguilles de leurs cous.

-Hermione, tu penses que c'est ce qu'il faut faire ? Ils vont souffrir horriblement en reprenant connaissance... » Fit Ron, une grimace peinée sur le visage en contemplant la Serdaigle, une jeune femme rousse à qui on avait arraché toutes les dents sans y aller avec des pincettes.

-Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser comme ça... » Dit Hermione soudain incertaine, en s'arrêtant un instant devant le loup-garou torse nu qui arborait une horrible blessure au torse blessure qui restait ouverte à cause d'une large lame d'argent qui y avait été plantée sans la moindre pitié.

Si elle ne retirait pas la lame, l'homme n'aurait jamais la moindre chance de guérir –pas tant que cette chose serait plantée dans sa poitrine... Elle effleura des doigts la lame et retira promptement sa main, aussitôt brûlée par l'argent.

Draco s'était approché et s'occupa de retirer la lame, la tirant d'une geste vif, avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux anneaux vissés dans le murs qui retenaient les chaînes couvertes d'argent. Ils étaient massifs, et il tira dessus deux fois comme pour tester leur résistance, avant de serrer les dents et de les arracher avec force, démolissant au passage une partie du béton autour.

Il répéta la manœuvre avec les quatre autres attaches, laissant à Harry et ses amis la tâche de s'occuper des prisonniers qui s'affaissaient mollement, toujours inconscients mais enfin libres.

La femme fut la première à reprendre connaissance, et elle se mit à sangloter de douleur, gémissant et

délirant à travers ce qui devait être l'horrible torture d'avoir les dents arrachées et une partie de la mâchoire en lambeaux. Le produit qui avait dû être injecté dans ses veines empêchait visiblement les capacités régénératrices propres à ceux de son espèce, et Harry commença à sentir une pointe de panique s'élever en lui, lorsque Hagrid s'éveilla à son tour, criant de douleur. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu ainsi, lui qui était toujours fort, et il ne savait que faire.

-Hermione, Ron... » Commença Harry, sans lâcher des yeux Hagrid. « Vous deux restez ici, moi et Draco nous allons chercher de l'aide. »

-Non ! » Répliqua Hermione dont le sang-froid pourtant légendaire semblait l'avoir quitté. « Nous devons rester ensemble ! »

-Ça ne servira pas à grand chose ! Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un, et vite ! » Rétorqua Harry et jetant un coup d'œil inquisiteur à Draco, comme pour lui demander s'il acceptait de venir avec lui.

Le blond haussa légèrement les épaules, apparemment décidé à suivre Harry dans ce qu'il pensait être la bonne chose à faire.

Hermione expira bruyamment, et Harry sut que cela signifiait qu'elle lui donnait son accord.

-Dépêchez-vous ! »

Harry fit un signe de main à Draco pour l'inviter à le suivre, et il sortit de la pièce, suivit du blond. Ils traversèrent en sens inverse le débarras de bureau et remontèrent l'escalier en courant.

-Tu sais qui tu cherches au moins ? » Lui demanda Draco qui semblait étrangement calme malgré la situation.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient remontés au niveau du sol, les bruits de combats, les coups de feu et les cris s'étaient fait beaucoup plus forts, et Harry sentit une brusque poussée d'adrénaline brûler en lui. Les bruits étaient très proches et il n'y avait aucun doute que des gens se battaient juste derrière la porte.

-Non, pas vraiment... »

Il se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, qui semblait être l'image même du sang-froid, avant de se décider à ouvrir la porte à la volée, sautant aussitôt sur le côté pour éviter une balle perdue, dans une démonstration de réflexes inouïs.

-Viens ! » S'exclama Harry et se faufilant par derrière deux loup crinos et quelques vampires dont certains devaient être des hommes de Blaise.

Les partisans de Voldemort tiraient dans tous les sens, et Harry aperçut même un d'entre eux muni d'une mitraillette.

Ils parvinrent à s'écarter sans trop de problème, mais ils sortaient à peine du long couloir encombré de batailles que les choses se compliquèrent soudainement. Face à eux se trouvait un petit groupe de vampires à l'air très peu content. Draco reconnut bien-sûr aussitôt Flint, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et Bulstrode, menés par Pansy qui lui décrocha un sourire cruel lorsqu'elle aperçut le blond. Draco fronça les sourcils et ses yeux foudroyèrent la vampire qui ne parut pas se démonter pour si peu. Au contraire, elle semblait éprouver une joie perverse de voir Draco, comme si l'idée de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure ne pouvait l'enchanter d'avantage.

-Oh, une charmante réunion entre amis! » S'exclama Pansy avec un sourire mauvais, découvrant légèrement ses dents.

Elle jeta à peine un regard à Harry et avec le petit geste de la main d'une maîtresse à ses servants elle fit :

-Vous autres, occupez vous de l'animal, je me charge de Draco... Il a une leçon de loyauté à apprendre... »

Elle s'élança sur Draco comme une bête furieuse, et celui-ci l'évita de peu. Son regard vola rapidement vers Harry, et il eut le temps voir la fin de sa transformation à présent c'était un loup crinos gigantesque tout en muscle et en puissance qui se battait contre cinq vampires, et même si l'image forte du loup rassurait Draco, il craignait que Harry ne fasse pas long feu contre tant d'adversaires à la fois. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de Pansy rapidement, mais c'était plus vite dit que fait.

À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais pensé être capable de battre Pansy, elle était beaucoup plus âgée et puissante que lui. Elle se jeta à nouveau sur lui, et Draco ne lui échappa que grâce à sa rapidité et son agilité qui étaient hors-normes, même pour un vampire. Pansy, aveuglée par la rage et entièrement focalisée sur le blond, ne fut pas assez rapide à se rendre compte que Harry avait levé une énorme patte sur elle, et il l'envoya valser de l'autre côté de la pièce comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Mais les autres vampires étaient toujours là, et Harry poussa un hurlement quand une balle d'argent vint se loger directement dans sa cuisse gauche. Il fit volte-face et rugit au nez de Flint qui esquiva de peu un coup de croc pourtant mérité. Draco vint à sa rescousse, et décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Nott qui produisit un craquement sonore des plus agréables, et rapidement une bataille féroce entre lui, Harry et leur six adversaires débuta.

Ils n'avaient pas l'avantage, et s'ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien au début, la pluie d'attaques et de coups de feu répétés commença bientôt à avoir raison d'eux, et il perdirent peu à peu du terrain.

Autour d'eux, il semblait y avoir de plus en plus de vampires ennemis et de loup-garous qui s'affrontaient, mais tous étaient trop occupés pour pouvoir venir en aide à Harry et Draco qui se démenaient comme des beaux diables.

Lorsqu'une troisième balle en argent vint se ficher dans son épaule, Harry sentit une vague de vertige le heurter de plein fouet, et il commença à prendre conscience que ses forces avaient considérablement diminué et qu'il n'allait pas être capable de conserver un rythme similaire bien plus longtemps.

Du sang coulait à présent à flot de sa blessure à l'épaule, et les deux balles qu'il avait reçu dans la jambe gauche le faisait souffrir le martyr. À cause de leur revêtement d'argent pur, les blessures ne pouvaient guérir.

Il vit Draco se faire presque assommer par Flint qui l'avait frappé à la tête à l'aide d'un pied de lampe en bronze massif, et la vision réveilla automatiquement en lui le besoin de protéger et de mettre en sécurité son lié. Voyant Draco chanceler et tomber à genoux, plus rien d'autre ne compta : ni sa propre douleur ni sa fatigue. Protéger Draco était son unique priorité.

Il fit un mouvement pour se rapprocher du blond, mais au même moment Flint, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle lui tombèrent dessus comme un seul homme, et avec une panique insidieuse, Harry comprit enfin que lui et Draco étaient entrain de perdre.

* * *

Draco entendit le cri que poussa Harry, un rugissement animal puisqu'il était toujours dans sa forme crinos et il tourna automatiquement la tête, assez tôt pour le voir tomber à genoux, luttant de toutes ses forces contre ses quatre assaillants qui ne lui laissaient pas une seconde de répit.

Draco s'en voulu incroyablement, incapable de lui venir en aide, se sentant ridiculement faible. Déjà il était trop tard, Pansy le tenait fermement par le cou et il crachait du sang. Ses poumons étaient très probablement perforés, ainsi que plusieurs de ses côtes, et il avait la tête qui tournait, comme si au moindre effort il allait perdre connaissance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Lui demanda t-il en essayant de maîtriser sa voix faible qui râpait douloureusement sa gorge.

Il sentait un filet de son propre sang chaud couler de sa bouche le long de son menton, et les doigts forts de Pansy qui enserraient sa gorge d'une main de fer, détruisant presque sa trachée, le faisaient incroyablement souffrir.

Il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle ait déjà arraché son cœur hors de sa cage thoracique et ait mis fin à sa vie, aussi ne comprenait-il pas qu'il fut toujours vivant. L'envie de le voir souffrir jusqu'au bout peut-être ? Pas une bonne chose... Il aurait préféré qu'elle en finisse rapidement.

Il se reprit. Non. Non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Harry avait besoin de lui.

Il leva les yeux et fixa les orbes noires de Pansy avec colère, ce qui n'eut que pour unique réaction que de la faire sourire. Elle n'était pas indemne, mais était en bien meilleur état que Draco, et affirmer sa supériorité physique sur le vampire plus jeune était pour elle un véritable délice.

-Il se trouve que le Lord veut te voir... Tu sais comme il aime s'occuper des traîtres lui-même. »

Draco demeura coi, ses yeux gris toujours fixés dans ceux charbon de Pansy, et ils se livrèrent une bataille silencieuse du regard. Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là si rapidement ? Eux qui, à défaut d'avoir été jamais 'amis', s'étaient autrefois vu comme des alliés ? Pansy avait été sa maîtresse et son mentor... Et à présent elle le regardait comme si rien n'aurait pu lui faire d'avantage plaisir que de le voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances...

À force de vivre avec Harry, il avait dû s'adoucir et se ramollir, songea Draco, peut-être Pansy n'avait-elle pas tout à fait tord sur ce sujet. Avait-il oublié à quel point ceux de sa race se délectaient du plaisir primaire et animal de faire souffrir autrui, et comment la force dominait irrémédiablement sur la morale ? Il n'aurait pas du être surpris du comportement de Pansy. Après tout elle ne l'appréciait pas vraiment : elle ne pouvait pas ressentir ce genre d'émotions, elles la rendaient faible lui avait-elle dit un jour.

-Allez ! » Le somma t-elle en tirant une pleine poignée de ses cheveux blonds pour le forcer à se remettre debout, malgré la douleur qui l'irradiait de toutes parts.

Sa main droite alla directement enserrer sa nuque, ses ongles durs comme le diamant bien enfoncés dans sa jugulaire comme pour lui rappeler que d'un mouvement elle pouvait désormais lui arracher la tête.

Draco tenta de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Harry mais sans succès : les forces lui manquaient déjà pour marcher correctement, et il n'était hélas plus en état de résister à la poigne de Pansy qui le poussait en avant.

Elle le mena vers la double porte que Draco connaissait bien, celle qui menait au vaste salon-bureau du Lord. Le blond avait l'impression qu'il voyait flou et qu'il avait du coton dans les oreilles. Il avait dû perdre beaucoup de sang, et son corps peinait à réparer les dégâts que le combat lui avait infligé. Cela faisait un mal de chien aussi.

Sur leur chemin des vampires mêlés à des loup-garous se battaient dans un fracas de cris et de rugissements, mais c'était à peine si Draco y prêtait attention. Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti, et le goût de son propre sang dans sa bouche ne lui avait jamais paru aussi amer. Il n'entendit que lointainement Pansy ordonner aux trois gigantesques vampires qui gardaient la porte de se pousser de son chemin comme s'ils n'avaient été rien de plus que des petits garçons égarés. Il sentit cependant parfaitement la douleur et la honte lorsqu'elle le jeta comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon contre le riche tapis qui décorait une partie du salon de Voldemort.

Serrant les dents, il se remit tout d'abord à genoux, faisant fi de l'envie de demeurer à terre et de succomber au besoin de s'évanouir.

Voldemort n'était pas seul dans son immense bureau : de nombreux autres vampires, sa garde rapprochée d'agents de sécurité y étaient également, tenant des armes de poing pour la plupart, et quelques sabres ou armes à feu plus dangereuses pour quelques autres.

-Draco ! » Cracha Voldemort avec venin en se rapprochant du blond à une vitesse défiant toute norme.

Pansy s'écarta d'un pas, et s'il ne le vit pas, Draco put aisément imaginer le sourire narquois qui devait orner ses lèvres carmines.

Le lord l'agrippa par la gorge et le leva facilement de plusieurs centimètres au dessus du sol comme s'il ne pesait que quelques kilos, et Draco n'avait aucun doute qu'il aurait pu le tuer simplement en le lançant suffisamment fort à travers le salon.

Sa gorge lui semblait comme broyée et il ne put empêcher le gargouillis sanglant qui s'échappa de ses lèvres contre sa volonté. Ses yeux devaient être particulièrement vitreux car Voldemort sembla douter un instant qu'il fut encore véritablement conscient :

-Draco... Tu m'entends mon cher enfant... ? » Lui susurra t-il d'une voix mielleuse. « Tout ceci est de ta faute. »

Il planta ses yeux rouges dans ceux de Draco qui tenta de garder toute la dignité qui lui restait, mais le Lord dû parvenir à y lire la peur qu'il ressentait tout de même car il eut un sourire cruel qui trahissait la folie qui habitait son cerveau malade.

-Et même si ça ne l'est pas, la justice est partiale tu goûteras le regret de t'être associé à des loups-garous et à cet imbécile de Zabini ! »

Comme si le fait d'avoir mentionné son nom suffisait à le faire apparaître, le dit Zabini fit irruption dans le salon, comme un héros de film au minutage parfaitement étudié.

Son costume sombre était à présent maculé de sang et ses yeux brûlaient d'un éclat de la même couleur.

Voldemort relâcha le blond qui alla s'écrouler au sol, concentrant à présent toute son attention sur le nouveau venu avec l'attention d'un félin qui se sent menacé.

Le blond déguerpit rapidement de leur chemin, faisant quelques pas mal assurés avant de s'appuyer contre le mur sur lequel il laissa les traces de ses mains ensanglantées comme quelque œuvre d'art morbide.

-Zabini... Je t'attendais... » Fit doucement le Lord, l'air faussement désinvolte comme s'il tentait de tromper son adversaire avec une légèreté apparente.

Blaise lui sourit, dévoilant ses canines allongées avec affront.

-C'est pour cela que tu te plaisais à te terrer dans ton salon... Tu te rabats sur des vampires jeune-nés et tu te caches ? » Répondit-il avec un petit mouvement du menton pour désigner Draco qui devait toujours s'aider du mur comme appui pour rester à peu près debout.

Blaise n'était pas arrivé seul, et Draco reconnut plusieurs de ses agents, dont Severus qui ne paraissait pas perturbé le moins de monde malgré toutes les armes qui étaient pointées sur eux.

Draco jugea que le moment n'était pas aux actes héroïques et décida de se faire le plus petit possible. Il était dans un tel état qu'à part se faire tuer il n'aurait pas été capable de grand chose. Autant laisser la cour des grands aux grands. Face à tant de vieux vampires aux hauts pouvoirs, jamais sa juvénilité ne lui était apparue aussi flagrante. Il saurait bien se frayer un passage vers la sortie. Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve Harry.

À la pensée du loup-garou, son cœur se serra. Il avait laissé le brun seul face à quatre vampires.

Puis tout à coup Blaise attaqua de front Lord Voldemort, utilisant sa force vampirique si rapidement que même les yeux de Draco ne virent qu'une traînée floue se déplacer à travers la pièce. Ce fut le signal déclencheur, et tous ceux qui s'étaient tenus immobiles, prêts à recevoir leurs ordres, se mirent soudainement en action, décidés à éliminer les membres de la partie adversaire.

Le blond esquiva un balle perdu qui vint de ficher dans le mur derrière lui, et l'adrénaline lui redonna des forces, le sommant à bouger s'il ne voulait pas mourir.

Évitant de son mieux les attaques et balles, il se faufila rapidement jusqu'à la porte qui n'était à présent plus gardée, quand plusieurs loups-garous firent leur apparition, et Draco reconnut Harry avec un incroyable soulagement. Il s'était, semblait-il, débarrassé de Flint, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle. Mais à quel prix ? se demanda t-il en constatant à quel point il avait l'air mal en point. Sa jambe postérieure gauche révélait une large et profonde entaille qui partait du haut de sa cuisse jusqu'à son jarret, et sa fourrure noire brillait de reflets rouge sombre, preuve qu'il avait dû recevoir de nombreuses balles.

Il était tout proche de Harry, quand subitement Pansy se plaça devant lui, visiblement prête à lui régler elle-même son compte maintenant que Lord Voldemort avait clairement d'autres chats à fouetter, et Draco sentit un nouvelle vague de force venir en lui, décidé plus que jamais à se débarrasser de Pansy. Plus tôt cela serait fait, plus tôt lui et Harry pourrait souffler un instant.

Mais malgré sa résolution, Pansy gardait la main forte, et il lui était difficile de rivaliser avec sa vitesse et sa force qui semblaient presque inépuisables. De plus elle s'était procurée une dague qu'avait laissé derrière lui un vampire mort, la rendant encore plus redoutable. Après une dizaine de minutes d'attaques et de parades acharnées, le blond fit une erreur cruciale. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque Pansy fondit sur elle, une expression mauvaise et animale peinte sur son beau visage. Mais alors qu'elle allait abattre son poignard pour lui donner un coup au cœur qui serait cette fois destiné à le tuer, la forme massive de Harry la heurta de plein fouet, l'écrasant de tout son poids contre le mur derrière dont l'enduis s'effrita pour le coup.

Tout se passa très vite. Le reflet argenté de la dague, un cri rauque, Harry s'effondra par terre et Draco s'entendit crier comme le spectateur impuissant d'un drame.

Malgré l'arme plantée jusqu'à la garde dans son flanc, Harry décocha un puissant coup de patte à Pansy qui l'atteignit directement dans le visage, démettant sa mâchoire et l'envoyant voler de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Draco n'eut pas un regard pour Pansy qui venait de s'évanouir plus loin, et se précipita vers Harry qui était toujours sous sa forme crinos et qui tremblait d'épuisement. Il était à présent à genoux et devait s'aider d'une main au sol pour se maintenir à peu près debout, visiblement au bout de ses forces. Il paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir, et quand il regarda Draco qui s'était agenouillé précipitamment auprès de lui, ce fut d'un regard vague et vitreux des plus inquiétants.

Le blond mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, comme en quête d'une solution. Son regard tomba sur la baie vitrée qui avait été réparée depuis leur dernier passage où Harry l'avait complètement détruite en passant a travers.

Draco posa une main sur l'épaule douce de l'énorme homme-loup et la serra doucement comme plus lui transmettre un peu de courage et de soutien.

-Harry, transforme toi, il le faut. »

Harry tourna sa tête vers lui et son regard vert empli de l'intense douleur qu'il ressentait le rencontra.

-Il va falloir me faire confiance. » Répondit Draco doucement, mais avec tout de même une pointe d'urgence. Leurs minutes leur étaient comptées. À tout moment, quelqu'un de mal intentionné pouvait décider de s'occuper d'eux, et alors Draco ne savait pas s'ils pourraient s'en sortir seuls. « Tu me fais confiance ? »

Comme si la question représentait un défi qui avait blessé l'honneur de Harry, celui-ci engagea aussitôt le processus de transformation, qui fit craquer ses os et le laissa bientôt sous sa forme humaine.

-Allez. » L'encouragea Draco en le recouvrant rapidement d'un long manteau noir qui appartenait à un vampire agonisant qui n'allait de toute manière pas tarder à finir en poussière.

Une chance que Harry ait été encore suffisamment conscient pour se métamorphoser à nouveau, car jamais il n'aurait pu déplacer le loup crinos autrement.

Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et sauta par la baie vitrée ouverte après avoir jeté un ultime coup d'œil à Blaise qui semblait gagner le combat haut la main, tout comme Severus qui était entrain de régler leur compte à MacNair et Bellatrix sans trop se fatiguer.

Il atterrit dans la pelouse deux étages plus bas avec légèreté, accusant parfaitement le double poids bien que ses blessures le firent souffrir. Harry semblait tout près des portes de l'inconscience, et Draco pouvait sentir l'odeur de son sang. Mais cette odeur qui l'aurait rendu fou de désir en temps normal ne faisait que grandir son inquiétude en ce moment. Le brun perdait beaucoup de sang, et il commençait à se demander si le fait de lui avoir demander de se reprendre sa forme homidée n'avait pas d'ailleurs accélérer ce fait.

Une ombre large les recouvrit soudain, et Draco perçu subitement l'odeur d'un loup-garou étranger tout près de lui. Instinctivement, il se tendit et serra Harry contre lui, détectant automatiquement la présence comme une menace. Il fit un bond en arrière et regarda aussitôt la tête du loup qui se tenait debout

Il n'avait jamais vu ce loup auparavant, du moins le croyait-il, même si c'était difficile à dire. Lire l'expression du lycan était impossible pour Draco, mais cependant celui-ci ne tira pas de mauvaises conclusions en voyant un vampire tenir un loup-garou, et quand le blond comprit 'Remus' parmi les grognements que l'animal émettait, il réalisa qu'il devait s'agir de son parrain. Celui-ci lui fit signe de lui donner Harry et Draco obtempéra. Il craignait pour la vie du brun, et son impuissance à pouvoir l'aider le contrariait.

Puis une immense explosion les fit tous sursauter et des bruits de cris se firent entendre.

Comme un seul homme, tous se tournèrent vers l'origine de la détonation. Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco entre-ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Deux étages plus haut, Blaise avait fait exploser la baie vitrée, et il se tenait parfaitement droit, faisant face aux vampires des deux camps et aux loup-garous mélangés sur le parterre de pelouse un peu plus bas. De sa main gauche il maintenait en l'air par le cou le corps sans vie de Lord Voldemort qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir poussière, tandis que sa main droite était refermée sur le cœur sanglant qu'il avait arraché de la poitrine du défunt seigneur.

Il était couvert de sang et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat rouge vif. Tout dans sa posture et dans son aura donnait envie à Draco de baisser les yeux et de le reconnaître comme supérieur, et un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui suffit à lui montrer que c'était d'ailleurs ce que beaucoup faisaient, y compris ceux dont l'allégeance été allée à Voldemort quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ses yeux se reportèrent rapidement sur Blaise qui venait de placer le cœur de Voldemort dans le bouche de ce dernier avant de le jeter du haut des deux étages. Il était clair qu'il défiait quiconque de le provoquer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais les vampires étaient bien différents des loups-garous sur ce point. Contrairement à ces derniers ils ne reconnaissaient pas outre mesure la loyauté, et étaient plus prompts à s'incliner devant la loi du plus fort. En tuant Lord Voldemort, Blaise venait de prendre sa place, et même si cela n'allait pas manquer de faire du remous, sa position ne serait pas contestée, du moins pas de si tôt.

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement, sentant toute sa fatigue le rattraper subitement, et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Harry qui avait finalement perdu connaissance dans les bras de Remus. Les choses ne pourraient qu'aller en s'arrangeant à présent. Du moins il l'espérait.

* * *

Et pour une fois, la chance avait été en leur faveur. À présent, pratiquement vingt-quatre heures après cette nuit qui avait semblé durer plusieurs jours, ils pouvaient affirmer sans crainte que le plus dur était derrière eux.

-C'est idiot de ta part d'être sorti, Harry. Tu devrais être au lit » Fit Draco au brun qui était allongé près de lui dans l'herbe fraîche couleur d'encre dans la nuit noire.

Cette fois Harry resta silencieux, sachant parfaitement qu'une nouvelle dénégation ne marcherait pas d'avantage au bout de la dixième fois. Il eut un sourire silencieux et garda les yeux grand ouverts, plongés dans le ciel d'encre parsemé d'étoiles. Il n'avait plus vraiment mal, et se sentait simplement fatigué.

Mais Draco avait sans doute raison, bien que Harry lui ait affirmé qu'il sous-estimait l'efficacité de ses capacités de guérison. Le fait était bel et bien qu'il avait reçu plusieurs balles -dont deux en argents-, ainsi qu'un coup de couteau plutôt profond la nuit passée. Il pouvait s'estimer tout même chanceux, puisqu'aucune des balles n'avaient touché d'organes vitaux –la blessure la plus grave restant celle infligée par Pansy et son poignard.

Le vampire avait lui aussi reçu de nombreuses blessures quelques heures auparavant, mais le blond avait avoué à Harry s'être abreuvé de sang tout son saoul entre temps, et ses blessures avaient ainsi quasiment toutes disparu. À l'évidence le vampirisme n'avait pas que des inconvénients. Harry n'avait pas demandé où il était allé boire et s'il se souvenait de la personne qu'il avait sans doute dû séduire, il n'en avait pas eut le cœur – après tout à quoi bon, certaines choses ne pouvaient être changées. Et puis Harry avait été dans un bien trop mauvais état pour fournir à Draco le sang dont il avait eu crucialement besoin.

-Tu penses qu'ils ont bientôt fini ? » Demanda Harry en faisant un petit signe de tête vers le pub des Trois Balais.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

-Probablement, ça fait des heures qu'ils sont là-dedans. »

Dans le pub de Mme Rosemerta, qui avait été choisi comme 'endroit neutre' s'étaient réunis Dumbledore et son conseil face à Blaise Zabini et quelques uns de ses hommes de confiance dans le but de créer un nouvel accord entre leurs deux espèces. C'était Zabini qui avait évoqué le besoin de former une alliance durable, qualifiant ce qu'il s'était passé avec feu Voldemort comme une situation absolument intolérable qui faisait honte à la population vampire toute entière.

Harry semblait tout à fait enthousiaste devant une telle idée, et Draco hésitait à lui dire que c'était certainement son intérêt personnel qui attirait Blaise, et non pas un altruisme inter-racial récemment découvert. Maintenant qu'il dirigeait Poudlard, s'associer à des loups-garous le rendrait célèbre et redouté... Enfin, cela pouvait potentiellement être bénéfique pour tous après tout. Si les choses se passaient bien, peut-être d'autres en prendraient de la graine, et les relations entre les loups-garous et les vampires s'amélioreraient tout doucement de manière durable. Même si Draco doutaient que l'on puisse effacer des millénaire de haine avec un simple accord.

En cet instant, Draco et Harry s'étaient allongés dehors à la lisière de la forêt, à quelques dizaines de mètres du pub, savourant la tranquillité et la fraîcheur de la nuit. La nuit passée paraissait s'être déroulée il y avait des années de cela, et tout deux avaient comme la certitude que rien ne pourrait plus se mettre dans leur chemin à présent.

Harry réprima un bâillement, sentant sa fatigue le rattraper. Finalement Draco avait peut-être eu raison... il avait besoin de dormir et la soirée était déjà avancée.

Draco se suréleva sur un coude et considéra le visage de Harry qui brillait doucement dans la pâle lueur de la lune.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? » Lui demanda t-il en repoussant quelques mèches brunes de son front.

Ce geste lui semblait incroyablement familier et naturel. Voir à quel point lui et Harry s'étaient rapprochés rapidement était effrayant et exaltant le futur lui apparaissait sous un jour meilleur, bien qu'il fut encore baigné dans le flou de l'incertitude.

-Dormir... » Murmura Harry en fermant les yeux, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

Draco ressentit la puissante envie de l'embrasser, et ne voyant rien qui puisse l'en empêcher, il se baissa et caressa de ses lèvres celles de Harry dont la peau bien plus chaude que la sienne le fit frisonner de plaisir.

Ils s'embrassèrent un instant dans la nuit silencieuse, puis gardèrent leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre, leurs regards mêlés et n'ayant plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Bien-sûr chacun ils savaient tout deux ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Ca n'allait pas être facile ça ne l'avait jamais été, et ça ne le serait jamais.

Ils seraient ensembles.

* * *

**À suivre...**


	9. Épilogue Aussi simple que cela

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Slash HPxDM Lemon UA _

_Eeeet me revoilà enfin avec l'épilogue de cette histoire ! =D_

_Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été incroyablement occupée ces derniers temps –et d'ailleurs je continue de l'être, j'ai à peine le temps de me mettre à l'ordi en ce moment haha – j'espère que cet épilogue saura vous plaire (malgré le retard de dix jours sur mon planning!) =)_

_Un mini-disclaimer : pour ce qui est du club de Krum, le 'Rhinestone Eyes' son nom est bien-sûr tiré d'une chanson du même titre du célèbre groupe de rock alternatif 'Gorillaz' ! C'est une chanson un peu étrange qui commence par 'I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower that you made with plastic power your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away'... _

_hmmmm..._

_Bon pour ce qui est de futurs projets de fics, il y en a ! Pour l'instant j'ai pas mal d'idées pour une fic longue et une autre plus courte... Des créature!fics toujours bien-sûr huhu ^^ J'espère pouvoir m'y mettre dès que j'ai un peu plus de temps (mais ça ça risque pas d'être pour bientôt hélas =( ) Je vous tiendrais au courant !_

_En tout cas mille merci à tous ceux qui ont lu Plus que du Gris jusqu'à présent ! J'espère que vous aurez pris autant plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ! Elle est la plus longue que j'ai écrit à ce jour (plus de deux cents pages word tout de même un vrai petit roman LOL) donc ça me fait tout bizarre de me dire que c'est enfin fini depuis le temps qu'elle est en cours!_

_J'ai adoré lire vos reviews, alors si vous n'en avez encore jamais laissé... c'est le moment ou jamais ! =P_

_À bientôt sur ffnet! :))_

* * *

**Plus Que Du Gris**

**Chapitre 9: Épilogue - Aussi simple que cela **

* * *

_**18 mois plus tard**_

-Non, je te dis que je viens avec toi. »

-Harry... »

Draco lui lança un regard en coin vaguement exaspéré, et Harry haussa un sourcil comme pour le défier d'insister d'avantage.

Le blond poussa un soupir d'impuissance, reportant son attention sur la route devant lui et ravalant sa contrariété. Il serra les dents et était sur le point de rétorquer tout de même quelque chose, mais le loup-garou fut plus rapide et lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

-Non. Je viens. »

Draco tourna le volant et prit un virage en douceur, la voiture répondant à la plus infime de ses commandes, et se résigna à garder le silence, sachant qu'il avait déjà perdu de toute façon. Harry pouvait se montrer incroyablement têtu lorsqu'il avait quelque chose en tête, et le faire changer d'avis pouvait se révéler aussi productif que de débattre avec un mur. Quoique la faute lui revenait en grande partie, songea Draco, boudant sa défaite, il n'aurait pas dû dire au jeune loup-garou son programme impromptu de ce soir.

Draco avait convenu avec Harry la veille qu'il passerait prendre celui-ci à la bibliothèque universitaire comme il le faisait parfois pour le dépanner s'il avait su que cette soirée finirait bien plus chargée que prévu, il se serait désisté... Il avait bien tenté d'appeler le brun mais sans succès –si seulement Harry se souvenait de recharger son portable de temps en temps !

Il était présentement 21 heures et quelques minutes à Londres. Avec les partielles qui approchaient, il arrivait à Harry de travailler après les cours jusqu'à assez tard. La bibliothèque était ouverte 24 heures sur 24, et le brun préférait y aller plutôt que de rester dans leur appartement – avec Draco autour, c'était difficile de se concentrer disait-il, la tentation que celui-ci lui offrait y faisait pour beaucoup, et bien trop souvent il finissait par oublier ses bonnes résolutions pour le rejoindre au lit.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'ils vivaient tous les deux à Londres. Harry s'était décidé à s'inscrire à l'université de Brunel à Uxbridge où il préparait une licence de design automobile, et le vampire l'avait bien-sûr suivit dans son déménagement. Blaise l'y avait même encouragé, et désormais le blond servait de liaison directe entre Blaise et Viktor Krum, l'un des barons de Londres que Zabini lui avait demandé de servir, question de politiques...

Harry aimait beaucoup les études qu'il poursuivait, et tous les deux se plaisaient incroyablement bien à Londres. Ils rentraient parfois à Poudlard les week-ends Harry pour qu'il puisse voir sa famille et ses amis –c'était surtout les soirs de pleine lune que sa meute lui manquait le plus –, et Draco pour son travail.

Mais le plus gros changement de ces derniers mois n'était ni leur déménagement ni la reprise des études de Harry. C'était un changement de taille, et c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle Draco se montrait parfois bien trop protecteur au goût de Harry. Cela faisait en effet désormais trois mois que le blond avait fait de Harry son calice. L'importance de ce choix n'aurait su être plus capitale, et même si Draco avait suggéré l'idée à Harry auparavant déjà, il avait fallu plusieurs mois au jeune loup-garou pour qu'il ne se décide enfin.

Ça n'avait pas été une décision prise à la légère et il avait longuement hésité. En devenant son calice, c'était sa _vie_ qu'il donnait. Et ce n'était pas une simple métaphore. Tout comme Draco, il ne vieillirait pas et demeurerait éternellement jeune, gardant son apparence de jeune homme aussi longtemps que Draco serait de ce monde. Et si c'était une idée qui pouvait séduire aux premiers abords, elle était, tout bien considérée, tout à fait effrayante.

Évidemment, les avantages n'étaient pas négligeables. Savoir que Draco buvait du sang autre que le sien avait toujours irrité Harry malgré lui. C'était de la jalousie pure, et une jalousie stupide en plus, ça n'était pas par choix que Draco s'abreuvait à d'autres gorges : se nourrir du sang de Harry quotidiennement et sans relâche sans qu'il fût son calice aurait été impossible. Jamais son sang n'aurait pu se régénérer aussi rapidement. Mais le seul fait de l'imaginer boire à la gorge de quelqu'un d'autre, imaginer Draco dans d'autres bras, éprouvant cette passion frénétique qui s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il buvait... C'était intolérable.

Devenir son calice avait résolu tout cela. Cependant Harry n'avait certainement pas anticipé le contrecoup du nouveau lien qui le liait désormais au vampire... Et le jeune lycanthrope se serait tout à fait passé de la jalousie et la surprotection démesurée dont Draco faisait à présent preuve bien malgré lui.

Fort heureusement, trois mois avaient passé, et les instincts défensifs et protecteurs de Draco se pondéraient enfin. Car si Harry trouvait ce besoin qu'avait Draco de le protéger sans cesse certes touchant, il devait avouer que cela devenait agaçant à la longue. Il n'était tout de même pas un faible chiot sans défense. Draco n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour sa sécurité à chaque seconde qui passait. Et c'était précisément ce qu'il était entrain de faire en cet instant.

Draco lui avait avoué qu'il s'apprêtait à effectuer une transaction d'importance potentiellement dangereuse, pour le compte de Krum. En l'apprenant Harry avait aussitôt tenu à l'accompagner. Le fait que Draco craignit pour la sécurité du brun était parfaitement ridicule jugeait t-il; ça n'était pas demain la veille qu'il se laisserait impressionner par une bande de vampires... Et puis lui aussi était enchaîné à Draco, celui-ci ne pouvait tout de même pas sérieusement s'attendre à pouvoir sauter dans la fosse aux lions avec la bénédiction de Harry ?

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette transaction au juste ? » Demanda Harry comme s'il considérait la question close.

Draco prit un virage et passa une vitesse. Il conduisait toujours imprudemment – même si Harry s'était habitué à ce genre de conduite de sa part avec le temps – et ils n'allaient plus tarder à rejoindre le centre.

Le vampire jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son récent calice et haussa les épaules comme pour marquer sa défaite. Si Harry voulait l'accompagner, hé bien...

-Je ne fais que leur remettre l'argent en échange de la marchandise qu'attend Krum. » Répondit simplement Draco d'un ton léger. Harry ne chercha pas à savoir ce que pouvait bien être cette 'marchandise' au juste. Il ne tenait pas à le savoir, même s'il se doutait bien que Draco ne nageait pas dans les affaires les plus licites qui soient. « Sauf que Krum a décidé de les payer moins que prévu... Ce qui en fait une situation délicate. »

-Tu les connais ces vampires ? »

-Non. Je sais simplement qu'ils sont russes. Ils devraient être cinq, mais je ne rencontre que le messager ce soir. »

C'était tout ce que Viktor Krum lui avait dit, et franchement Draco flairait le mauvais coup. Les vampires russes avaient réclamé que l'homme de Krum vienne seul pour opérer la transaction, ce qui n'aurait pas gêné Draco en temps normal... Cependant, le fait qu'il dût leur annoncer qu'ils recevraient dix pour-cent de moins que la somme convenue ne manquerait pas d'envenimer les choses.

Draco n'était pas entièrement sûr qu'ils se montreraient bienveillants à l'annonce d'une telle nouvelle. Une petite part de sa conscience puisait réconfort dans la présence rassurante de Harry à ses côtés tandis que l'autre s'insurgeait de sa manière de penser : mêler Harry aux risques de son travail était un acte inconscient. Son devoir en tant que vampire était de protéger son calice du danger, pas de l'entraîner dedans !

-Et il est où cet argent ? »

-Dans le compartiment devant toi... » Fit Draco avec un petit mouvement du menton pour le lui indiquer, sans lâcher des yeux la route où la circulation s'était faite plus dense maintenant qu'ils étaient dans le centre même de Londres.

Harry ouvrit la boîte à gant et en sortit une épaisse enveloppe en papier kraft qui n'était pas scellée. Il l'entrouvrit et y jeta un coup d'œil.

-Woah. » Elle était pleine à craquer de billets de cinquante livres sterling – Harry en avait rarement vu, et jamais autant d'un coup. « Hé bien... »

Une dizaine de minutes passa, et finalement la voiture ralentit progressivement sa vitesse.

-On y est presque. » Fit Draco en prenant un dernier virage. « Tu es certain de vouloir rester? »

Sans que Harry ne s'en soit rendu compte, ils avaient pénétré dans un quartier plus sombre qui ne devait pas faire partie de la liste d'endroit recommandables chez les gens biens. Les immeubles étaient sales, les rues respiraient le commerce illégale, et la pauvreté omniprésente ne manqua pas de lui rappeler Poudlard.

-Évidemment. »

Draco paraissait bien connaître les environs, car il s'engagea dans un vaste parking souterrain sans aucune hésitation. Roulant au pas, il descendit ainsi plusieurs niveaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'arrivent au niveau moins trois. Là, le parking était absolument désert, hormis une voiture noire devant laquelle se trouvaient trois hommes tous impeccablement vêtus de complets noirs. L'un deux tenait une valisette à la main. Leurs hommes, pensa Harry.

Le parking souterrain était grand, mais pourtant Harry se sentit brusquement saisi d'un vague sentiment de claustrophobie. L'endroit aurait fait un cadre parfait pour une scène de meurtre : isolé et glauque à souhait avec sa lumière jaunâtre diffusée par de vieux néons bourdonnants fixés aux murs de bétons sales, tagués pour la plupart. Un endroit idéal pour une transaction secrète, sans aucun doute. Quoique cet isolement avait un double tranchant, et Harry était heureux d'avoir suivit Draco jusque là. Ici, personne n'aurait entendu le bruits d'un coup de feu, et si profond sous terre, s'échapper aurait relevé de l'exploit, jugea le brun.

-Bon, tu restes dans la voiture, d'accord ? » Lui demanda Draco en prenant l'enveloppe qui contenait les billets. « J'étais sensé venir seul... »

-Et avec ton propre couteau sous la gorge aussi ? » Demanda avec ironie Harry sans quitter des yeux les trois vampires qui n'avaient pas bougés et qui se tenaient toujours près de leur voiture, une BMW noire aux vitres teintées.

Draco eut un faible rire avant de sortir, claquant la portière derrière lui et laissant Harry seul dans le véhicule.

Il s'approcha des trois vampires et leur adressa un signe de tête en guise de salut.

-Bonsoir messieurs. » Fit-il avant de se tourner prudemment vers celui qui paraissait être le chef du groupe –son aura était la plus vieille et la plus puissante –. «Vladislav Abramovich ? »

Abramovich fit un signe de tête affirmatif pour confirmer mais n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour lui serrer la main. C'était un homme à la carrure massive et à la mâchoire proéminente qui n'avait pas l'air bien commode. Les deux autres vampires, tout aussi trapus que lui, semblaient aussi figés que des statues de sel, comme deux chiens de garde sur le pied de guerre, et les lunettes noires qu'ils portaient masquaient entièrement leur regard.

-Vous deviez venir seul. » Grogna Abramovich avec un fort accent russe, visiblement très mécontent. « Vous avez la somme prévue ? »

Draco réprima une grimace au ton supérieur du vampire russe.

-Monsieur Viktor Krum dit que trente-et-un mille feront l'affaire. » Fit Draco de but en blanc en gardant son calme. Il avait rencontré des vampires bien pires qu'Abramovich, et l'important c'était qu'il garde son sang froid et qu'il ne se laissa pas impressionner.

-Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur trente-cinq mille livres. » Rétorqua durement le russe qui visiblement ne bougerait pas d'un pouce –ça avait été à prévoir, pensa Draco.

- Trente-et-un mille ou rien. »

Abramovich fronça les sourcils, et le vampire sur sa droite esquissa un petit mouvement qui avait pour but de révéler subtilement l'arme à feu qu'il avait dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Le chef leva la main pour l'intimer à garder son calme et s'adressa à nouveau à Draco :

-Mon patron, Monsieur Nazarov, n'apprécie guère les plaisanteries de mauvais goût. Je veux la somme prévue. Immédiatement. Ou Monsieur Viktor Krum entendra parler de nous, je vous le promet... »

-C'est impossible, je ne l'ai pas. Reportons la transaction. » Décréta Draco.

Cette fois-ci, les deux hommes de chaque côté d'Abramovich sortirent leurs armes, et celui-ci ne fit rien pour les en empêcher.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu ! »

Draco allait répondre quand il entendit un claquement de portière, et sut que Harry venait de sortir de la voiture. Évidemment, il n'aurait pu s'attendre à ce que le brun reste de marbre en le voyant se faire directement menacer. Il ne pouvait lui reprocher sa réaction –lui même en aurait fait autant à sa place–, même s'il aurait préféré que Harry ne s'en mêle pas. Peut-être qu'en gardant son sang froid il aurait pu faire entendre raison à Abramovich et tirer son épingle du jeu, mais avec Harry présent– un loup-garou qui plus était –...

Effectivement la réaction ne tarda pas :

-Et il était convenu que vous deviez venir seul ! Vous avez abusé de nous ! » Cria Abramovich, son accent se faisant plus fort tandis que la colère montait en lui.

-Baissez vos armes ! » Ordonna Harry qui était à présent à côté de Draco.

Le blond ne put réprimer une grimace. _Oh Harry, non... Pas comme ça..._

Évidemment, Abramovich parut absolument furieux de se voir donner des ordres de la sorte, et par un loup-garou en plus. Il était clair que le rapport qu'il ferait à son patron serait des plus mauvais, et nul doute qu'il prenait tout cela comme une insulte personnelle.

-Harry... »

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas laisser ces types te marcher dessus non plus ? » S'écria Harry avec un regard dédaigneux pour l'autre vampire qui semblait tout à fait stupéfait de l'audace du brun qui n'avait que faire de son statut. « Allez viens, on s'en va. »

Abramovich semblait sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose, mais un regard mauvais de la part de Harry, un peu trop animal pour être tout à fait humain l'en dissuada.

-Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Vous entendrez parler de nous. »

-C'est ça. » Répondit Harry en feignant le désintérêt total, tirant par la manche Draco qui semblait déchiré entre la mortification et l'hilarité devant le visage outré du russe. Harry était tout de même quelque chose.

Par chance, les russes semblaient avoir enfin fait une croix sur leur argent, et ils regagnèrent la voiture sans encombre.

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu viens de faire. » Soupira Draco en mettant le contact de l'Audi qui démarra silencieusement. « Quoique voir la tête de ce pauvre Abramovich valait la peine, je te l'accorde. »

-Tu ne pouvais rester sans rien faire ! Je crois qu'ils n'auraient pas hésité à te tirer dessus si ça avait pu leur procurer un peu plus d'argent... »

-C'est probable... mais j'aurais voulu rester plus diplomatique... » Répondit Draco avec un haussement d'épaules comme pour signifier que ça n'avait pas une si grande importance. Ils venaient de sortir du parking souterrain, et Draco reprit la direction Est vers le centre. «Krum entretenait de bonnes relations avec Nazarov... Enfin peu importe. Il va falloir que j'aille voir Viktor maintenant, histoire de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle... Tu ne veux pas que je te dépose à l'appart je suppose?»

Harry lui décrocha un large sourire et Draco eut sa réponse. Bien-sûr que Harry ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de l'emmener avec lui lorsqu'il devait effectuer diverses tâches, pour Krum ou Zabini... Harry n'en avait jamais manifesté l'intérêt d'ailleurs : bien qu'il fut lié à un vampire, il avait toujours fait preuve d'un sens accru de la morale, et d'ailleurs le blond se doutait que si Harry fermait les yeux sur ses activités peu vertueuses, c'était uniquement dans l'intérêt de leur relation.

Il l'avait néanmoins déjà présenté à Viktor Krum, à la demande de celui-ci qui n'ignorait rien de la situation de Draco. Mais qui l'ignorait ? Draco était devenu une véritable petite célébrité parmi les vampires à Londres et à Poudlard. Avoir un loup-garou comme compagnon et calice lui avait donné une notoriété indéniable, intérêt qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir d'ailleurs –il se serait bien passé des regards inquisiteurs qui le suivaient un peu trop souvent sur son passage, comme s'il était une véritable curiosité de la nature – ce qu'il était en fait, d'un certain point de vue.

Viktor Krum était un des alliés de Blaise, et si Draco ne l'appréciait pas autant que le vampire métis, il devait admettre que Krum s'était toujours montré correct envers lui, et étendait sa protection sur lui et Harry en échange de ses services –et de plus, il payait bien.

Ils arrivèrent devant le _Rhinestone Eyes_, le bar à strip-tease que possédait Viktor Krum, où celui-ci avait son bureau et où on pouvait le trouver généralement. Ils laissèrent la voiture devant l'entrée dans l'espace réservé aux clients VIP.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, et aussitôt la musique perceptible depuis dehors se fit plus nette. Elle était lente et langoureuse, et convenait parfaitement à l'atmosphère tamisée qui se révéla à eux. Au centre de la salle principale se trouvait un large socle carré en plexiglas transparent sur lequel plusieurs filles en bikinis dansaient lascivement sous les regards excités des clients assis dans les canapés de velours couleur vermeil disposés tout autour du soubassement. Il y avait également d'autres piédestaux carrés en périphérie de la scène principale sur lesquels des filles se trémoussaient autour de barres métalliques, quittant de temps à autre leur plate-forme pour offrir un strip-tease complet dans une alcôve séparée à un client plus généreux que les autres.

Harry jeta un regard circonspect à un homme assis dans un fauteuil qui se bavait dessus d'une manière fort peu séduisante, obnubilé par la magnifique femme au corps plantureux qui lui offrait une danse privée et qui bougeait son corps à quelques centimètre du sien. Il détourna son regard du spectacle quelque peu perturbant avant de suivre Draco qui avait délaissé la piste de danse pour monter les escaliers menant à l'étage réservé.

Les marches de l'escalier étaient recouvertes de velours rouge tout comme le palier sur lequel ils débouchèrent. Deux hommes en costumes noirs gardaient l'unique porte d'acajou au bout du palier et en voyant Draco et Harry ils leur accordèrent un infime signe de tête, signe qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Le brun ne doutait pas que ce signe lui était particulièrement destiné, et non pas à Draco qui rendait visite à Krum régulièrement.

Harry n'était venu ici qu'une fois par le passé, mais il soupçonnait que son existence et la relation qu'il entretenait avec Draco était connue par bon nombre de vampires. C'était tout de même toujours un peu étrange pour lui que de se rendre compte que les vampires le regardaient d'avantage avec curiosité que comme s'ils allaient lui cracher au visage –enfin du moins les vampires sous la coupe de Zabini et Krum, évidemment, pour le reste rien n'avait changé...

Dans la pièce – un salon –, l'ambiance y était bien différente de celle du rez-de-chaussé. Le sol ici était lui aussi recouvert de velours carmin, et les lieux étaient éclairés faiblement, accommodant la sensibilité de la vision vampirique. Une dizaine de vampires devait se trouver là estima Harry, ainsi que quelques humains dans le secret de la Mascarade. La plupart d'entre eux était assis autour de petites tables rondes en bois verni qui avaient été disposées ça et là, tandis que d'autres discutaient à voix basse debout, un cocktail à la main, vêtus de complets ou de longues robes élégantes.

Harry laissa son regard traîner un instant, tentant de ne pas paraître impressionné le moins du monde, et feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué que les regards s'étaient fixés sur eux à leur arrivée.

Il emboîta le pas à Draco qui ne prit pas la peine de saluer quiconque, et se dirigea directement vers la porte de bureau sur laquelle on pouvait lire en lettres dorées 'Viktor Krum'. Harry allait le suivre à l'intérieur de l'office, mais l'homme qui gardait l'entrée avança la paume de sa main, pour lui indiquer clairement qu'il fallait qu'il reste à l'extérieur.

Harry ignorait si c'était à cause de son espèçe où si c'était parce que Krum voulait entretenir de manière privée avec Draco, mais il n'en était pas moins que l'interdiction ne manqua pas de l'agacer.

Draco se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard d'excuse, haussant les épaules comme pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire de toute façon. Il ne semblait pas enchanté à l'idée de laisser Harry tout seul dans un salon rempli de ses semblables.

-Ça ne prendra qu'une minute. » Lui assura t-il.

Harry hocha la tête brièvement et fit un petit geste du menton comme pour le hâter à entrer dans le bureau. Il s'éloigna tandis que le blond fermait la porte derrière lui, et s'adossa au mur à côté, résolu à rester aussi invisible et silencieux qu'une ombre le temps que Draco revienne.

Il regarda de loin les petits groupes de vampires, qui paraissaient si distingués et si charmants... Quelle imposture ! Sous cette façade attrayante et raffinée, Harry le savait, il ne restaient pas moins des buveurs de sang qui ne voyaient l'humanité comme guère plus qu'un garde manger à leur disposition.

Vivre avec Draco n'avait paradoxalement pas vraiment changé sa vision des vampires. Draco était une exception, il n'était pas comme eux, se disait-il toujours.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil un vampire lui faire signe de venir vers lui. Harry lui lança un regard suspicieux, et voyant qu'il avait son attention, l'homme réitéra son geste, l'intimant à se rapprocher.

Le vampire était assis à une table, un peu à l'écart des autres et il portait un costume bleu marine et une cravate de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et plaqués en arrière, et il avait comme un air d'aristocrate. Le brun avait tout d'abord cru qu'il était seul, mais il se rendit compte qu'il y avait en fait une femme, une vampire, près de lui qui se tenait dans l'ombre de l'angle que faisait le mur. Elle était vêtue d'une robe Charleston courte et noire et ses cheveux blonds étaient ramenés sur sa nuque en un chignon. Elle ne paraissait pas intéressée, le regardant d'un air vague comme si elle voyait des loup-garous là tous les jours vraiment mais il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans l'image qu'elle dégageait, comme si elle n'avait pas toute sa raison.

Harry leur jeta un regard soupçonneux et resta là où il se trouvait durant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que l'homme penche sa tête légèrement sur le côté, avec un haussement de sourcils comme s'il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien justifier l'impolitesse de Harry, ce qui mit légèrement mal à l'aise le loup-garou –_putain de vampires manipulateurs._

-Bonsoir, mon cher... » Susurra l'homme avec un sourire vaguement carnassier quand Harry se décida enfin à s'approcher, faisant un geste d'invitation vers le siège en face de lui.

-Bonsoir... » Fit prudemment le brun, qui préférait vraiment rester debout. Il voulait bien faire des efforts pour Draco et son travail, mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Boire une coupe de champagne avec un vampire? Non merci.

-J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas mon audace impolie, mais votre présence est intrigante pour nous tous ici... »

Il fit une pause, comme s'il pensait que Harry allait dire quelque chose, ou comme s'il se délectait de le voir légèrement mal à l'aise dans le silence grandissant. Le brun haussa vaguement les épaules et l'homme reprit :

-Cette situation... Un loup-garou, un vampire... C'est si... particulier... »

Il le regardait avec une étrange intensité dans le regard, comme si Harry avait été un objet fascinant, ou... convoité. _Cinglé_, songea Harry avec une moue perplexe. Il fallait qu'il parte de là.

-Hmm, je... »

-Si je peux me permettre, » Reprit le vampire sans lui laisser le temps de parler. « J'ai toujours pensé que le sang d'un loup-garou devait être très _spécial_. »

Harry s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, quand il sentit avec effroi un souffle froid près de son épaule gauche, et ne pût s'empêcher de sursauter très peu dignement, son cœur battant à la chamade sous le coup de la surprise.

-Oui, sûrement très _spécial_. » Susurra la vampire blonde qui avait réussi à passer derrière lui sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué.

-Harry. » Fit durement la voix de Draco.

Il entendit son lié en même temps qu'il sentit celui-ci le tirer par la manche loin de la jeune femme dont le regard semblait amusé et à moitié fou.

Harry se tourna vers le blond, mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il vit le visage hors de lui de son lié qui semblait véritablement fulminer de rage.

-Draco, tu... »

-Rabat le col de ce blouson! » Siffla Draco à voix basse, ayant enfin lâché la manche de Harry.

Sans cesser de le suivre vers la sortie à grand pas, Harry lui jeta un regard interloqué.

-Hein, quoi ? Ça va pas, non ? »

-Ton cou, Harry, ton cou ! »

Ils avaient descendu les escaliers et traversaient à nouveau le bar en sens inverse.

-Hé bien quoi mon cou ? » Fit Harry sur la défensive une fois qu'il furent à nouveau dehors.

Draco avait toujours les dents serrées et semblait lutter pour regagner son calme. Il prit une grande inspiration et regarda Harry avant de fermer les yeux, inspirant longuement à nouveau. Ils se trouvaient à présent devant la voiture, et rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils te voient comme chasse libre, Harry, tu comprends ? » Fit enfin Draco, la colère enfin retombée. Il laissa son front tomber contre le volant, comme s'il se sentait soudainement très fatigué.

-C'est ridicule. Je suis un loup-garou, je te rappelle. »

-Je sais mais... Je ne veux pas qu'on te regarde comme ça... comme ces deux... »

La colère semblaient sur le point de refaire surface et Harry posa un main sur sa cuisse pour le rassurer.

-Calme toi, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu refais une petite crise de paranoïa, hmh ? Tu te souviens de ce dont on a parlé la dernière fois ? »

Draco hocha la tête et prit la main de Harry dans la sienne. Bien-sûr Draco s'en souvenait. Il avait promis à Harry qu'il ferait des efforts. Mais bordel, ça n'était pas facile !

Ça ne criait pas gare, et soudain ça le prenait aux tripes : cette jalousie et cette paranoïa qui se déclenchait aux plus petits signes. Il savait et comprenait que c'était la conséquence directe de sa décision d'avoir fait de Harry son calice –et il ne regrettait pas –, mais cela n'y changeait rien. Il faisait confiance à Harry, Harry n'irait pas voir ailleurs, et certainement pas un autre vampire ! Il le savait, il le savait...

Et pourtant, le besoin de garder et de sur-protéger son calice était bien là. Il était sensé être le vampire fort, en charge de la situation... Le fait que son calice n'était pas un faible humain besoin d'être défendu mais au contraire un loup-garou qui aurait très bien pu lui mettre une raclée s'il l'avait souhaité ne faisait qu'augmenter l'ironie de la situation bien-sûr...

-Je sais, je sais... Harry, je... Je suis désolée. »

Le loup-garou eut un simple hochement d'épaules et lui offrit un petit sourire de réconfort comme pour lui assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

-J'ai vraiment été un sale petit con sans considération, tu sais, avant... Quand tu venais d'être enchaîné... » Murmura Draco. « Je ne sais pas comment tu faisais... »

Harry haussa un sourcil à la comparaison, même si elle était sans doute appropriée.

-Pas vraiment, tu as toujours été très correct, même dès le début. » Ricana le brun en se remémorant ces jours qui semblaient désormais si lointains.

Draco ne put réprimer un petit rire, visiblement lui aussi plongé dans de vieux souvenirs.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, avant que Draco ne pousse un dernier soupir. Il se sentait bien mieux à présent.

Il se redressa et regarda Harry, portant à ses lèvres la main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne.

-Je te veux uniquement pour moi, Harry. » Fit-il à voix basse en embrassant ses doigts avant de retourner sa main pour effleurer doucement son pouls de ses crocs.

Un frisson délicieux parcourut l'échine du loup-garou qui sourit. C'était difficile de savoir si c'était à cause du lien calice que Draco parlait ainsi, ou bien si c'était juste parce que Draco était Draco. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas vraiment.

-Rentrons, j'ai eu une longue journée. » Dit Harry en reprenant son poignet avant que les choses ne dégénèrent trop vite, ou il ne répondrait plus de rien.

Draco lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil brûlant avant de mettre le contact et de démarrer la voiture.

* * *

La nuit était encore jeune lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à leur appartement. Celui-ci était situé en plein centre-ville de Londres, tout en haut d'une immense tour moderne, et le loyer coûtait les yeux de la tête du moins Harry le pensait, car il n'avait en fait jamais rien eu à payer : c'était Blaise qui se chargeait de payer cet appartement bien trop luxueux pour la personne aux goûts simples qu'était Harry appartement que Blaise appelait 'quartiers de fonction' ! Comme si un simple lieu de travail avait eu besoin d'être aussi indécemment cher et luxueux. Non pas que l'endroit ne déplut à Harry, fort au contraire. Certes la décoration était peut-être un peu trop contemporaine à son avis, avec ses grands canapés blancs allongés et la grande table en verre aux formes étranges, mais c'était un appartement tout confort, et personne n'aurait pu souhaiter meilleur endroit pour vivre.

Non ce qui dérangeait Harry, et ce malgré les protestation de Draco qui lui assurait qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis, c'était que le brun avait parfois la sensation de vivre aux crochets du vampire. Évidemment ce dernier balayait ses inquiétudes comme si Harry était ridicule de les avoir. Mais enfin, pour l'instant Harry devait terminer ses études, et puis ensuite il aviserait... Il se trouverait un travail sûrement après tout ses professeurs lui avaient déjà dit plusieurs fois par le passé qu'il avait un talent indéniable qui ne manquerait pas de lui ouvrir des portes...

Harry traversa la salle de séjour qui était éclairée par la lumière douce de quelques veilleuses posées stratégiquement dans les angles de la pièce – Draco n'aimait pas trop de clarté – avant de se retourner dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à leur chambre commune.

-Je vais prendre une douche. »

Le brun s'efforça de dire cela avec autant de désinvolture que possible, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple affirmation et non pas d'une invitation. Cependant Draco n'était pas dupe et lorsque Harry vit le petit sourire qui dansait sur le coin des lèvres du blond, il ne put à son tour réprimer un petit rire avant de se détourner.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry fermait les yeux, plongé sous le délice que lui offrait le jet d'eau chaude qui détendait ses muscles, soupirant de bien-être. Il avait eu une longue journée, et était heureux de pouvoir enfin se retrouver 'chez lui', puisque c'était désormais ainsi qu'il voyait l'appartement que lui et Draco partageaient. Londres lui plaisait beaucoup, même si en temps que loup-garou, il savait qu'au bout de compte jamais son âme ne pourrait se passer trop longtemps de l'invitation des grands espaces de la nature. Retourner voir sa meute pour de grands galops dans la forêt était toujours quelque chose qu'il attendait avec impatience.

Harry avait toujours les yeux fermés, le visage levé vers la pomme de douche et les traits détendus, et il ne put réprimer un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit soudain la porte de la cabine de douche s'ouvrir et que l'odeur distincte et délicieuse de Draco revint à lui.

Il allait se retourner, mais il sentit la main gauche de Draco caresser le côté de sa gorge, comme pour lui intimer de demeurer face au mur de douche carrelé.

Le vampire passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et Harry sentit son corps nu se presser contre le sien, découvrant avec délice que le blond était déjà dans un état d'excitation avancé. Le jeune loup-garou ne put réprimer un soupir en sentant les lèvres fraîches embrasser le bas de sa nuque. Il posa sa main droite contre le mur de douche tout carrelé de blanc, aussitôt recouverte par celle de Draco, fine et élégante, et qui pourtant, Harry le savait, possédait une force incroyable.

Sans cesser de déposer de légers baisers le long de la nuque du brun, Draco entrelaça leurs doigts, tandis que son autre main, toujours alors sur sa hanche, s'avança dans le but de caresser son ventre, provoquant de délicieuses vagues de frissons dans tout l'abdomen de Harry.

Puis soudain Draco mordit sa nuque, prenant entre ses dents la peau délicate, sans la percer mais avec assez de force pour laisser la marque de ses dents. Aussitôt, Harry sentit ses genoux devenir faibles sous lui, tandis que ses yeux papillonnaient irrésistiblement, sa respiration bloquée sous le choc du plaisir et de la force des émotions qu'il ressentait.

Ces revendications de soumission de la part de Draco s'étaient fait plus fréquentes depuis qu'il avait fait de Harry son calice, comme si le vampire en lui avait sans cesse le besoin de ré-affirmer sa possession. Harry avait beau lui affirmer qu'il n'y avait que lui qui comptait à ces yeux, et que même sans le l'enchaînement qui le lui empêchait, jamais il n'aurait voulu aller voir ailleurs. Le lien de calice avec Draco était encore tout récent, et Harry savait que les réactions du vampires étaient tout à fait normales –les crises de jalousie s'atténueraient avec le temps.

Une autre conséquence du lien qui n'était pas négligeable était l'accroissement singulier du besoin sexuel du blond. S'ils avaient été actifs par le passé, leur vie au lit était désormais encore plus intensive, et même si Harry ne trouvait pas matière à se plaindre, il devait avouer que Draco pouvait se montrer bien trop tentateur parfois faire ses devoirs de fac avec un vampire excité qui vous tournait autour se révélait être une mission impossible.

Un petit gémissement passa ses lèvres tandis que Draco réaffirmait encore d'avantage sa prise sur sa nuque, et Harry dû s'aider de son autre main pour se retenir au mur de douche glissant qui ruisselait de l'eau qui continuait de tomber inlassablement de la paume de douche, brûlante et fumante.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant son corps se détendre, acceptant la domination de Draco, et il savait que c'était avec joie qu'il se donnait à lui.

Alors qu'un jour Draco avait mordu innocemment la nuque de Harry, celui-ci avait finit par lui avouer la signification de ce geste pour les loups-garous. Mordre la nuque d'un pair était une demande significative de soumission qui ne laissait aucune ambiguïté. C'était un acte généralement exécuté par les plus forts sur les plus faibles afin de maintenir la cohésion sociale au sein de la meute. Quand Draco lui avait demandé si cela le gênait et lui avait offert d'arrêter, ne désirant pas mettre son calice mal à l'aise, Harry lui avait avoué, rouge pivoine, que cela l'excitait au contraire au plus haut point.

Depuis le blond ne se privait pas de lui mordiller la nuque, déclenchant immanquablement à chaque fois un brasier dans le bas-ventre du jeune loup-garou, et satisfaisant au passage le vampire dominateur en lui qui se réjouissait d'avoir son calice gémissant et soumis sous lui.

Draco savait parfaitement qu'en vérité Harry ne lui était pas _soumis_, et d'ailleurs il ne l'aurait voulu. Lutter à chaque instant contre sa nature primaire vampirique qui au contraire exigeait la soumission totale du calice était difficile, mais il savait qu'avec le temps, l'intensité du jeune lien finirait par retomber et c'était pour le mieux.

Harry, tout comme lui-même, le blond le savait, possédait un caractère bien trop affirmé pour se soumettre à quiconque et la preuve qu'il se laissait aller ainsi avec Draco était un fait qui ne cessait d'émerveiller le vampire.

Cependant, de temps à autres –et plus souvent que parfois –, Draco ressentait l'irrésistible besoin de ré-affirmer sa position sur son calice, et c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire ce soir.

Il pressa son érection contre le creux des fesses de Harry, bougeant sa bouche jusque la clavicule du brun, et se mit à remuer les hanches de manière suggestive tout en léchant son épaule ruisselante d'eau claire, goûtant sa peau qui sentait encore les agrumes, l'odeur de son shampoing.

-Aaah... Draco... » Gémit doucement le loup-garou, les lèvres entrouvertes et les paupières toujours closes, prisonnier dans un monde de délices.

Le blond savait parfaitement ce que réclamait Harry que sa main cesse ses chastes caresses de long de sa hanche et descende enfin entourer son désir brûlant et dressé, présentement délaissé et réclamant un peu de son attention.

Draco eut un sourire taquin, et baissa sa main jusqu'à frôler son bas ventre avant de remonter cruellement, ignorant le besoin de son lié qui pleura un juron à l'attention du vampire cruel.

-Draco, je te jure que... » Murmurera Harry, tentant de prendre un ton autoritaire et échouant plutôt platement, tant sa voix trahissait son désir et son désespoir.

-Que quoi ? » Demanda le blond un rien railleur, se rendant bien compte qu'il tenait Harry dans le creux de sa main, et qu'un rien lui aurait suffit à l'avoir sur ses genoux, pour qu'il suce son...

Un frisson le parcouru à cette idée avant qu'il se reprenne. Il avait quelque chose d'autre ne tête. Et d'ailleurs il ne comptait pas attendre non pas qu'il l'aurait pu très franchement, malgré l'air d'être en contrôle qu'il se donnait, il tremblait de désir pour Harry et se sentait incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Il embrassa le cou chaud de son calice, toujours collé contre son dos et, repositionnant ses hanches, il pressa la pointe de son sexe contre l'entrée du brun et s'enfonça lentement dans sa chaleur étroite.

Donnant un petit coup de rein pour pénétrer complètement le brun, il mordit la gorge de son calice d'un coup sec sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il ne réalisa pas non plus qu'un léger grondement sourd s'élevait dans le fond de sa gorge, complètement perdu dans l'euphorie animale qu'il ressentait présentement alors qu'il était dans son calice, dans son corps et dans ses veines.

Il entendit cependant très clairement le cri de plaisir intense que poussa Harry sans retenu sous le coup de la sensation de recevoir Draco en lui combiné à la morsure inattendue dans le creux de son épaule.

Mais Draco retira bien vite ses crocs, se ressaisissant et surpris d'avoir mordu Harry sans même le réaliser Harry avait souvent le don de lui faire perdre complètement la tête.

Il sentit le brun se cambrer sous lui, visiblement impatient que le vampire bouge en lui, et Draco ne se fit pas prier. Il se retirera presque entièrement et de rentrer à nouveau avec une force qui fit pleurer de délice le jeune loup-garou tremblant sous lui.

Le brun avait toujours les mains collées contre les carreaux glissants du mur de la douche, et l'eau qui tombait toujours ruisselait inlassablement sur leurs peaux – brûlante pour Harry, et encore légèrement fraîche pour Draco.

Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient cela sous la douche, mais c'était la première fois que Harry se faisait prendre de la sorte sans pouvoir voir le visage du vampire derrière lui. Ça avait quelque chose d'incroyablement excitant, et bien qu'il sut parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'un autre des fantasmes de domination de Draco, ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Très franchement de temps à autre, il se surprenait à espérer que l'exigence sexuelle du nouveau lié qu'était Draco ne baisserait jamais, même si cela signifiait être en dessous un peu plus souvent –ça n'était _vraiment_ pas déplaisant.

C'est avec cette pensée qu'il poussa un cri de plaisir brûlant, alors que la main fine de Draco venait enfin de se refermer sur son sexe incroyablement dur et tendu. Recevoir le blond en lui le lui avait presque fait oublié, mais soudain le besoin de sa propre érection refit douloureusement surface.

-Oui oui Draco, n'arrête pas... » Gémit-il indécemment tandis que la main délicieuse appliquait un rythme rapide sur son désir qui l'élançait.

-Harry... » Murmura le blond tandis qu'il continuait de s'enfoncer répétitivement en Harry sans cesser ses va-et-vient cadencés sur le sexe dressé de son calice . « Harry... J'ai besoin de toi... » Fit-il entre deux halètements au creux de son oreille, avec une intensité qui fit frisonner le loup-garou.

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête comme pour marquer son accord, se sentant incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente pour exprimer à quel point il avait lui aussi besoin du blond. Ce n'était pas des choses qu'ils se disaient souvent ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient du genre à se minauder des 'je t'aime' à longueur de journée, c'était plutôt l'inverse : Draco tout comme Harry étaient plutôt réservés. Et pourtant, tous deux le savaient parfaitement, les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre étaient intenses si intenses même que parfois Harry s'en effrayait – comment pouvait-on être en telle symbiose avec un autre être ? Il l'ignorait, mais en tout cas savait que la vie sans Draco n'était plus inimaginable.

-Je suis là, Draco. Je suis à toi... » Haleta t-il avec passion, sachant parfaitement ce que de tels mots pouvaient engendrer chez le vampire.

Et en effet, il sentit aussitôt le sexe de Draco en lui tressauter, et les ongles de la main qu'il avait toujours posée sur son épaule se plantèrent dans sa peau, le griffant quelque peu.

-À moi. » Fit-il avec une possession brûlante dans la voix, accélérant son rythme en Harry et sur la virilité du brun qui sentait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir se retenir bien plus longtemps.

À chaque nouveau de rein, Draco frappait directement dans sa prostate, lui faisant voir des étoiles, et bientôt le plaisir culmina tant qu'il lui fut impossible de se contrôler. Harry se libéra enfin dans la main de Draco, sa semence allant se répandre contre le mur de douche, aussitôt emportée par l'eau.

Il ne fallut beaucoup plus longtemps au blond pour qu'il vienne à son tour, se libérant en Harry dans un râle, et momentanément incapable de voir devant lui tant le plaisir ressenti était intense.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'enlever son membre de la chaleur de Harry, et d'ailleurs ce dernier ne devait visiblement pas en avoir envie non plus, car lorsque Draco se retira enfin, il émit un petit gémissement plaintif comme si la sensation de perte le contrariait.

Harry se retourna enfin, son corps souple et toujours alangui par le plaisir intense qui venait de secouer tout ses sens, et nicha son visage dans l'épaule de Draco avant d'inspirer longuement son odeur, comme s'il voulait s'en imprégner. Le blond saisit doucement son menton entre deux doigts afin de relever son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement. En cet instant tout était parfait.

-Harry... » Souffla Draco dans le creux de son oreille tout en resserrant son étreinte.

L'eau continuait de couler inlassablement sur leur deux corps enlacés, et jamais Draco ne s'était jamais plus sentit en paix qu'en cet instant.

Ce lien qui liait désormais Harry à lui comme calice pouvait le rendre jaloux et idiot parfois, mais il savait en réalité que jamais il ne pourrait douter du brun dans ses bras. Harry lui appartenait, tout autant qu'il appartenait à Harry.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, il étaient enfin propres et secs, et Harry était déjà glissé dans leur lit, tandis que Draco s'apprêtait à le rejoindre.

Le blond s'assit sur le bord du lit et Harry attrapa sa main, l'attirant à lui dans une invitation à s'étendre à côté de lui. Avec un sourire, Draco se mit sur le ventre, son visage près de celui du brun, et plongea ses yeux gris argent dans les prunelles vertes de son calice, avec une véritable adoration qui fit glousser Harry avant qu'il ne dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres pâles.

Cependant le baiser se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de bien plus intense, et bientôt ils s'embrassaient à nouveau avec passion.

-Draco... » Soupira Harry tandis que le blond commençait à présent à embrasser sa mâchoire et descendre graduellement vers son cou, se rapprochant de sa gorge avec une lenteur qui le rendait à la fois incroyablement désireux mais aussi extrêmement impatient.

À présent Draco léchait gentiment son pouls carotidien et Harry posa sa main derrière sa tête pour l'encourager à le mordre.

À vrai dire il s'était habitué à recevoir sa morsure, surtout depuis qu'il était devenu son calice : plus qu'un simple plaisir superflu, la morsure était devenu pour lui un véritable besoin physique dont l'absence entraînait toujours un profond malaise plus ou moins douloureux chez Harry. Il n'avait expérimenté qu'une seule fois l'abstinence, une nuit où Draco n'avait pas pu revenir à leur appartement, parti en mission pour Krum, et la privation de morsure avait été terrible pour Harry, alors tout jeune calice.

C'était comme si son sang avait été trop abondant dans ses veines et le brûlait de l'intérieur, bouillonnant sous la tension et le besoin de relâcher la pression le retour de Draco avait été un immense soulagement. L'état de Harry n'avait cependant pas manqué de l'alarmer considérablement. Lui même avait été plutôt assoiffé, mais il avait complètement ignoré qu'il était vital pour un calice de se faire mordre régulièrement. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre sur eux-mêmes.

Même si Draco n'aurait jamais souhaité un instant que le statut de calice de Harry le fasse souffrir d'une quelconque façon, il devait cependant avouer que le fait que le jeune loup-garou eût un besoin physique de sa morsure flattait son égo et rassurait la nature possessive omniprésente du vampire récemment lié qu'il était.

Harry poussa un faible gémissement alors que Draco venait d'ouvrir la bouche afin d'effleurer de ses crocs pointus la peau fragile de son cou. Bien qu'il prit son temps et savourait les quelques secondes précédant l'instant où il percerait la jugulaire, le blond frissonnait également sous la force de son envie de sang. Ses gencives étaient douloureuses et ses canines sorties et aiguisé, prêtes à s'enfoncer dans la chaire, pulsaient sans relâche, l'intimant à planter enfin ses crocs dans la gorge tout offerte de son calice.

Il continuait de caresser doucement de la pointe de ses canines la peau tendre de la gorge du brun, buvant avec délice les miaulements que Harry émettait sans même le savoir, puis le besoin finit par se faire bien trop fort, et il laissa enfin les crocs s'enfoncer lentement dans son cou, trouvant immédiatement la jugulaire. Il se repositionna légèrement afin que le flot de sang arrive plus facilement, et il poussa un petit pleur de satisfaction alors que le liquide caressait enfin son palais, emplissant sa bouche du goût délicieux et unique de Harry.

Alors que le sang de Harry avait déjà été incroyablement délicieux dès la première fois qu'il l'avait goûté, il l'était devenu encore plus depuis que Draco en avait fait son calice. Le liquide vital de Harry s'était comme subtilement transformé, et leurs deux organismes étaient désormais en symbiose totale. Après tout, le sang de Harry était à présent l'unique source de nutrition de Draco. Il était désormais incapable de s'abreuver de quoique ce fut d'autre, et il avait d'ailleurs déjà constaté que la vue ou l'odeur d'un autre sang n'attisait plus en lui le désir intense de s'abreuver. Même s'il avait très soif. La dépendance était absolue.

Comme Blaise lui avait dit, avoir un calice était à double tranchant. Mais Draco ne regrettait pas une seule seconde sa décision.

Harry avait passé ses bras autour de lui, le serrant contre lui, et Draco continuait de boire à lentes gorgées son essence vitale, partageant avec lui une intimité que seul un vampire et son calice pouvaient connaître. Le cœur de Draco se remit à battre lentement alors qu'il buvait, se calquant sur le rythme de celui du loup-garou, et en cet instant ils ne formaient plus qu'un seul être, bercés dans la chaleur de l'autre, Draco dans le creux du cou de Harry, sa main caressant tendrement ses cheveux noirs, tandis que le jeune métamorphe savourait la sensation satisfaisante de sustenter son amant.

L'atmosphère sexuelle du moment était retombée pour devenir réconfortante et tranquillisante. Ils étaient toujours allongés sur le lit, et dans les bras de Draco, Harry se sentait parfaitement en sécurité, comme dans une cocon de chaleur protecteur – même si le blond ne diffusait jamais de _chaleur_ à proprement parler Harry en produisait assez pour eux deux.

Enfin gorgé, Draco délogea ses canines du cou tendre et entreprit de lécher et embrasser les petites blessures jumelles, plus pour stimuler la guérison de la plaie que pour la nettoyer Draco se ventait toujours d'être capable de boire à la carotide sans en renverser une goutte –inutile de gaspiller les bonnes choses, disait-il – Sauf s'il était d'humeur à faire verser le sang et à mordre à répétition bien-sûr –une activité certes salissante mais incroyablement jouissive Harry ne s'était encore jamais plaint des tâches sur les draps...

Jugeant la plaie suffisamment cicatrisée, Draco déposa un dernier baiser avant de remonter ses lèvres et de murmurer très doucement dans l'oreille d'Harry :

-Je t'aime. »

Harry tourna la tête, un sourire sur le visage qui exprimait la satisfaction qu'il ressentait toujours après chaque morsure et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de Draco où une faible lueur rouge continuait de danser au fond de ses yeux gris, dernières réminiscences de son abreuvement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Et c'était aussi simple que cela.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
